The Cross I'm Bearing
by Abbym0
Summary: UA Destiel. Dean mène une vie de barman tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Seulement, lorsqu'un vieil agent du FBI vient le voir à propos d'une affaire dans laquelle il a été impliqué, il sait que sa vie et celles d'autres personnes vont être chamboulée à jamais.
1. C'est une belle journée

**Hey !**

 **Je suis plus qu'heureuse de vous présenter le premier chapitre de ma toute première fic, _The Cross I'm Bearing_.**

 **L'idée de cet UA me vient tout droit de la chanson _The Cross_ de Scorpions dont je me suis pleinement inspirée en prenant au mot chacune de ses paroles pour réussir à bâtir cet univers.**

 **Univers plutôt obscur par ailleurs mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis efforcée de garder une part de lumière au beau milieu de ces ténèbres.**

 **Ecrire cette fic m'a énormément tenue à cœur et j'espère qu'elle vous sera vraiment agréable à lire.**

 **Je tiens à préciser qu'elle est déjà totalement écrite et que je publierai un nouveau chapitre chaque samedi.**

 **Sur ce... Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

« C'est une belle journée »

.

Dean enclenche le contact. _Démarre, démarre, démarre…_ la supplie-t-il.

Mais non. La voiture n'est pas conciliante.

« -Foutue bagnole ! »

« -C'est pas en lui parlant comme ça qu'elle démarrera. » remarque Bobby.

Mais Dean ne répond pas et retourne machinalement fouiller dans les câblages. Bobby rit pour lui-même en observant avec tendresse ce fils qui n'est pas le sien. Ça fait une heure que Dean tente de démarrer cette loque. Car oui, véritablement c'est un épave, on n'a jamais vu ça. Cela doit faire 15 ans que Bobby la garde dans son garage, ne voulant pas s'atteler au travail sachant qu'elle cache en elle une bonne dizaine de pannes différentes. C'est pourtant dommage, la carrosserie est restée intacte.

« -Laisse tomber Dean, elle ne vaut rien. »

« -Non, elle mérite qu'on la répare. Tout mérite d'être réparé. »

Bobby avale quelques gorgées de bière qui n'est par ailleurs plus très fraîche et ne dit rien.

Il sait.

Il sait tout simplement ce à quoi Dean fait référence. Mais cette voiture, si tant est qu'on puisse toujours appeler cette chose ainsi, ne peut réellement pas être réparée, ça relèverait du miracle.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Dean retenti. Il prend un vieux chiffon crasseux et tente tant bien que mal de s'essuyer les mains avec pour décrocher. C'est Sam.

« -Salut Sammy. Comment ça va ? »

« -Bien, bien. Et toi ? »

Dean n'aime pas le ton de la voix de son petit frère. Il ment, il ne va pas bien.

« -Moi ça va. C'est une belle journée. Dis, ça va toi au boulot ? »

« -Au boulot ? Pourquoi cette question ? Oui tout va bien. Très bien même. » pris au dépourvu, tentant au mieux de feindre l'innocence.

Alors là, c'est sûr, Sammy a des problèmes de boulot et pas des petits. Rien d'illogique en soi puisque travailler dans une agence fédérale ne doit pas être de tout repos. Mais là ça semble différent de d'habitude. Il sent bien que son cadet insiste beaucoup trop pour faire comme si tout allait bien, trop bien même. C'est donc que ça ne va vraiment pas bien.

« -Elle porte sur quoi ton enquête du moment ? »

« -J'ai pas le droit de t'en parler… C'est compliqué… »

Alors là c'est la meilleure. D'habitude même s'il n'a pas le droit de lui en parler il le fait quand même. Parce que c'est son frère, parce qu'ils partagent tout.

« -Bon sinon tu m'appelles pour quoi ? » relance l'aîné.

« -Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. »

« -Bon bah super, tu sais que je vais bien maintenant. » ne sachant que répondre.

Bobby, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, lance un regard interrogateur à Dean, ne comprenant pas le but de la conversation, bien qu'il n'entende que ce que Dean dit. D'après l'expression faciale de celui-ci, lui-même n'en sait pas plus sur cette bizarrerie.

« -Dis-moi Dean, est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de mon nouveau coéquipier… ? »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes pour tenter de se souvenir.

« -Euh… Oui, t'as fait un échange il y a un an déjà, tu m'as dit qu'il était cool mais coincé si je me rappelle bien. D'ailleurs il serait vraiment temps que tu me le présente, j'aimerais bien savoir à qui mon frère confie sa vie. » lance-t-il telle une pique.

Dean insiste bien sur ce point puisque Sam avait étrangement refusé cette même proposition un mois plus tôt en lui disant que celui-ci était malade ainsi que les mois d'avant pour diverses raisons. C'était bien entendu des mensonges, Dean en est sûr. Pourtant son petit frère n'a pas l'habitude de mentir, encore moins à lui.

« -Oui, on verra ça une autre fois promis mais en ce moment on est débordé à l'agence. »

« -Sam, il y a un problème avec ce coéquipier ? » dubitatif.

« -Non du tout, Castiel est super. » l'air de rien « Je dois te laisser, on se voit bientôt. »

« -A… A plus Sammy. » en raccrochant, abasourdi par cette conversation sans queue ni tête.

Pas de doute possible : son frère lui cache des choses et pas des petites. Mais après tout, peut-il réellement lui en vouloir puisqu'il travail tout de même au FBI et que l'agence lui impose de ne pas divulguer certaines choses ? De toute façon Dean est incapable de lui en vouloir pour quoique ce soit.

Mais tout de même son frère reste distant avec lui depuis quelques mois et ça le tracasse. D'habitude ils s'appellent deux à trois fois par semaines et ce pendant parfois des heures. A présent Sam ne l'appelle plus qu'une fois par semaine durant quelques brèves minutes et lorsque c'est Dean qui l'appelle, il ne lui répond pas ou lui fait la simple promesse de le rappeler avant de raccrocher.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » demande le vieil homme le sortant de ses pensées.

« -Aucune idée. » en haussant les épaules et retournant à son travail.

« -Tu sais Dean… Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer ce matin qu'il y avait la voiture de Cole garée chez toi… » lance-t-il innocemment.

« -Et… ? » s'enquiert-il, las de cette même conversation que le vieux bougon relance sans arrêt.

« -Et je l'aime bien ce garçon. Il est gentil. »

« -Bobby, on en a déjà parlé. Cole et moi ne mangeons pas de ce pain là. D'ailleurs il n'y a même pas de lui et moi. »

« -Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. » avec sincérité.

« -Je sais. » avec un pâle sourire « Mais Cole est marié à l'armée, moi à la solitude et je suis bien en ménage avec elle. » en souriant pleinement pour feindre le contraire. « Bon, je vais me rentrer, j'en ai marre de cette carcasse, on réessaiera dimanche prochain. »

Après une accolade avec son père de substitution et une promesse de revenir dans une semaine, Dean grimpe dans son bébé à lui, sa Chevrolet Impala de 1967. _Ren_ _e_ _gade_ de Styx résonne dans l'habitacle.

Simplement, c'est une belle journée.

Bobby tentera toujours de le caser avec quelqu'un, par tous les moyens possibles. Si seulement il pouvait enfin comprendre qu'il n'est pas fait pour ça, son bourru de père adoptif se ferait beaucoup moins de soucis.

Dean n'est pas surpris quand il ouvre la porte de chez lui, de trouver un homme en train de cuisiner on ne saurait trop dire quoi.

« -T'es resté ici toute la journée ? » ne s'étonne-t-il même plus.

« -Tu veux que j'aille où ? Je suis toujours en arrêt je te signale. » répond le militaire.

« -Oui et dans exactement cinq jours et sept heures tu retournes en Afghanistan et je ne verrais plus ta sale tronche. »

« -En Irak. » soupire Cole en le corrigeant, prenant conscience du peu d'intérêt que son ami accorde à sa vie « Ça a été avec Bobby ? »

« -C'était une belle journée. » dit-il inlassablement.

Le militaire ne prête même plus attention à cette phrase que Dean répète sans cesse. Il sait que coûte que coûte tous les jours de l'année sont de belles journées pour lui. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, qu'il vente ou qu'un nouveau tsunami ravage Haïti, ça sera toujours une belle journée.

« -J'ai fais des pâtes. » annonce-t-il fièrement avant de s'avancer dangereusement vers son vis-à-vis.

Il le prend par la taille et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel le châtain n'hésite pas à répondre. Puis il le pousse jusqu'à ce que Dean doive s'asseoir sur une chaise et se met à califourchon sur lui, continuant de l'embrasser, le faisant frémir sous le joug de ses lèvres.

Las de sa journée à réparer des voitures chez Bobby, il se laisse faire. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les mains de Cole qui se baladaient jusque là dans ses cheveux atterrissent sur son torse. Immédiatement il le repousse et se lève.

« -Pourquoi ? » s'enquiert le militaire.

« -Tu le sais très bien. » rétorque Dean, mauvais.

A dire vrai, Cole n'en sait rien. Il sait que Dean ne veut pas qu'on le touche au niveau du torse mais _pourquoi_ ça il ne le sait pas. Trois ans qu'ils couchent ensemble de temps à autre et jamais au grand jamais il n'a enlevé son t-shirt. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un ventre à bière à cacher, au contraire, ça se voit qu'il est musclé. Donc non, Cole ne sait véritablement pas.

« -Pardon… » murmure l'homme a la carrure d'acier.

« -C'est rien. »

Dean se rapproche de lui, lui prend les mains et les embrasse.

« -Bon, on se les fait ces pâtes ? » fait-il mine enjouée.

.~.

Un verre de whisky à la main, les pieds sur sa table basse, la télé lancée sur les dessins animés du matin sans le son, une matinée comme les autres.

Des bruits de pas résonnent sur le plancher.

« -Sérieusement Dean, faudrait arrêter le whisky à 7 heures du matin. »

Il ne répond pas.

Une nouvelle masse s'installe à ses côtés sur le canapé et pose sa tête sur ses épaules. Le silence règne toujours.

« -Cole, tu sais que tu n'es qu'un plan-cul ? »

Il veut être blessant. Vraiment. Mais il ne fait que dire la vérité et Cole la connaît déjà. Alors il reste, comme toujours. Et pourtant Dieu sait à quel point Dean veut l'éloigner. Pour son propre bien, parce qu'il ne veut pas que cet homme s'attache à lui pour ne pas avoir à le faire souffrir. Et même si Cole est tout de même au fin fond de lui-même, blessé par les paroles qu'il lui lance chaque fois qu'il se rapproche un peu trop de lui, il reste. Parce qu'en plus d'être un plan-cul il est un ami.

Dean avale son le contenu de son verre et se lève.

« -Tu vas où ? » s'enquiert le militaire.

« -Abreuver mes alcoolos du matin, c'est moi qui ouvre le bar aujourd'hui. Et sors un peu de chez moi. Tu mettras la clé sous le paillasson. » lance-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

.~.

Porte du bar ouverte, lumières allumées, radio lancée : _You give love a bad name_ de Bon Jovi. Excellent choix pense Dean avec nostalgie, les démons du passés dansant dangereusement dans sa tête.

Très vite les clients matinaux arrivent. Le vieux Martin est de retour. Dean le pensait mort, il n'était pas venu depuis une semaine.

Le métier de barman n'est pas un métier de rêve mais il s'en accommode bien. C'est convivial, il y a des habitués qui deviennent des bons camarades et quelques occasionnels qui viennent pour oublier leurs journées passées au bureau, lui permettant de changer de paysage. Donc vraiment, ce métier n'est pas trop mal.

A midi deux silhouettes féminines bien connues franchissent la porte du bar.

« -Hey, comment vont mes deux femmes préférées ? » lance joyeusement Dean.

« -Bien et toi ? » répond la plus jeune.

« -C'est une belle journée. »

Ellen et Jo font abstraction du fait que dehors l'atmosphère est étouffante, chaude et humide. En bref un gros orage arrive. Mais après tout si c'est une belle journée pour Dean, tant mieux.

« -Je t'ai apporté de la tarte et un sandwich au poulet. » déclare Ellen.

« -T'es la meilleure patronne du monde. » sourit le châtain.

« -Le vieux Martin est revenu ? » fait Jo étonnée.

« -Apparemment. » répond platement le barman.

16h30. Dean frotte machinalement le comptoir du bar tout en écoutant Jo lui parler, sachant parfaitement que le zinc est déjà propre. Dans 30 minutes il leur laissera le bar. Dans 30 minutes une nouvelle journée de travail banale de la vie de Dean Winchester sera terminée et c'est tant mieux.

Un vieil homme au teint ébène portant sous son nez une moustache franchit la porte du bar ce qui attire aussitôt l'attention du barman : il n'a pas la tête des gens du coin.

L'homme s'approche du comptoir et s'adresse à Ellen.

« -Bonjour madame, Rufus Turner, FBI. » en pointant sa carte sous son nez « Vous êtes la gérante de ces lieux ? » demande familièrement l'homme avec cependant une certaine sympathie.

Les poils de Dean se hérissent dans sa nuque. Immédiatement il pense à son petit frère, peut-être qu'il est arrivé malheur à Sammy…

« -C'est exact. »

« -Savez-vous où je peux trouver Dean Winchester ? » continue l'agent.

Dean a un mauvais pressentiment. Vient-il vraiment pour Sammy ? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Il peut sentir l'angoisse grimper en lui, une boule serrer sa gorge.

« -C'est moi. Que se passe-t-il ? » s'agite le barman qui presse le pas vers le nouvel arrivant.

« -Nous avons des questions a vous poser. »

« -A quel sujet ? » le cœur au bord de l'explosion.

« -L'affaire Lucifer. » le ton neutre de sa voix sonnant comme un glas aux oreilles de Dean.

Son cœur s'arrête de battre net.

Il s'attendait à tout, vraiment n'importe quoi. Tout sauf ça.

« -Non… Non, non, non, non, non… » répète-t-il lentement et machinalement, totalement absent.

C'est une blague, juste une mauvaise plaisanterie ? L'affaire était sans suite donc pourquoi revenir vers lui ? C'est juste impossible.

Pas ça, tout mais pas ça. C'est une belle journée. C'était une belle journée. Personne n'a le droit de lui infliger ça. Pas à lui. Non ça n'est tout bonnement pas humain.

Il avait enfin retrouvé un semblant de normalité, juste un semblant de vie normal, il en avait finit avec son passé.

Il sent son corps défaillir, la nausée monter, son cerveau sombre dans un trou noir…

Plus rien.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je vous répondrais à cœur joie.**

 **A samedi si vous le voulez bien.**


	2. L'enquête

**Hey everybody !**

 **Merci, vraiment merci pour vos retours sur cette fic, si vous saviez à quel point ça me touche... Je suis bien contente d'avoir su attirer votre curiosité.**

 **Désolé pour la torture que vos méninges subissent mais croyez-moi, cette fic n'a pas fini de les faire travailler.**

 **Tout ce que je peux vous offrir aujourd'hui c'est quelques réponses aux question que vous avez pu vous poser... En espérant ne pas trop vous tuer le cerveau...**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

« L'enquête »

.

« -Dean, est-ce que ça va ? » fait la voix inquiète de Jo qui pose une main sur son épaule.

Il sort instantanément de sa torpeur a ce contact.

« -Vous… Ne…» bégaie Dean à l'égard de l'agent, se sentant blêmir, ignorant totalement la jeune femme « Non. » achève-t-il fermement.

« -Je suis sincèrement désolé monsieur Winchester mais… »

« -Allez-vous-en ! » hurle-t-il à travers le bar sous le regard curieux des clients, se défaisant de l'emprise de Jo qui sursaute de peur.

Ellen emmène sa fille plus loin afin de laisser Dean et l'agent Turner tranquille.

« -Monsieur Winchester, nous savons que vous pouvez nous aider. »

« -Non, non, non, non, non… » murmure encore le barman pour lui-même totalement perdu, la gorge nouée.

« -Nous avons trouvé un suicidé. Il a la marque. » lui confie l'agent du FBI.

Dean relève la tête, le visage totalement stupéfait.

« -La… La marque ? Il a la marque ? »

Un verre, il a vraiment besoin d'un verre. Le barman se rempli un grand fond de whisky et l'avale cul sec. Il remplit de nouveau le verre et le boit, plus lentement cette fois.

« -Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de recherches… Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi… Que j'étais le seul… » articule-t-il lentement.

Une nouvelle main se pose sur son épaule. Il relève les yeux sur le regard amical du vieil agent du FBI.

« -Vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à notre agence de Kansas City ? » demande Turner en faisant abstraction des deux verres qu'il vient d'avaler.

Le barman redresse sa colonne vertébrale, maintient sa tête droite avant de prendre une voix pleinement assurée et résolue.

« -Oui. Absolument. »

Dans sa voiture, suivant celle de l'agent du FBI, le cerveau de Dean laisse fuser toute sorte d'idées. Il sait qu'il ne va pas aimer ce qu'il va voir ou découvrir. Il ne va pas aimer ce qu'il va devoir dire. Il ne va pas aimer penser à celui qu'il était. Celui qu'il est encore.

Pourtant il n'a rien fait. Rien n'est de sa faute. Il le sait maintenant que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais la culpabilité reste alors qu'il n'a rien fait.

La colère refait surface. La haine aussi.

Ce fils de pute est toujours en vie. Ce fils de pute continue ses activités. Ce fils de pute s'en prend à d'autres que lui. Lui qui croyait qu'il serait le seul, son seul et unique…

La voiture de l'agent se gare devant le poste, celle de Dean fait de même. Ils entrent ensemble dans les locaux qui lui sont quelque peu familiers, étant déjà venu ici pour voir son frère. D'ailleurs il ne songe même pas qu'il est à cet endroit-ci, le lieu de travail de Sam, trop absent, ses pensées le rongeant.

Il ne sait comment, il finit à un bureau. Pas une salle d'interrogatoire, non. Une salle de réunion sûrement. Il sursaute lorsque l'agent se met à parler.

« -Ce n'est pas le grand luxe ici mais il faut comprendre que même si notre enquête est officielle nos chefs en sont pas en accord avec nous donc nous délaissent. »

« -En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » finit par prononcer Dean, voulant aller droit au but.

« -Vous étiez proche de Lucifer ? » du tac au tac.

« -Vous connaissez la réponse. » sourit-il tristement « Et pas assez pour connaître son vrai nom. »

« -En effet, je sais tout ça… » d'une voix las mais posée « En vérité je ne vais rien vous demander de vieux, juste… »

« -Je peux la voir ? » le coupe Dean.

« -Voir quoi ? » demande l'agent qui ne semble pas saisir.

« -La marque. »

Turner reste interdit quelques secondes. Puis sachant que de toute manière s'il acceptait sa future proposition il la verrait, rien ne sert de la lui cacher. Il sort alors un épais dossier de son tiroir, fouille quelques pages, attrape une photo et la tend à son vis-à-vis.

Dean, fasciné, la prend immédiatement dans ses mains, absorbé d'une façon presque malsaine par celle-ci.

Il passe son pouce le long de la cicatrice encore fraîche qui se trouve sur ce cliché. Le torse d'un homme sur lequel se trouve une grosse croix gothique gravée dans sa chair.

Son cœur se serre alors que ses souvenirs ravivent son passé qu'il réprimait.

Ce salaud s'en prend à d'autres. D'autres qui n'ont pas la force d'y survivre.

« -Comment s'est-il donné la mort ? » demande Dean qui finit par sortir de sa rêverie.

« -Pendu. » puis il prend une grande inspiration « Monsieur Winchester j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Nous avons des raisons de penser, en plus de ce suicide, que Lucifer continue ses activités. » il marque une pose « Vous êtes à notre connaissance la personne vivante qui a été la plus proche de cet individu. Il y a une dizaine d'année vous disiez le connaître… »

« -Je n'étais pas moi même. » le coupe de nouveau Dean.

« -Et nous le savons. Mais le fait est que vous savez comment il raisonne, comment il pense. »

« -Comment il résonnait. C'est du passé. » s'impatiente le barman qui tente au mieux de ne pas penser à cette sombre époque de sa vie.

« -Accepteriez-vous d'être notre consultant sur cette enquête ? » lâche finalement Turner, brisant toutes les barrières que Dean tentait de poser.

Non, non, non, non, non… Ça n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être réel. Il fait juste un mauvais rêve et va se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre…

Et pourtant il ne se réveille pas. Et on lui demande réellement de participer à ce carnage. Car il le sait, c'est un carnage ou tout du moins ça va le devenir.

Les ténèbres, voilà ce que c'est. Il va replonger dans tout ça, il va devoir aider le FBI à traquer ce fils de pute. Car oui, c'est bien de ça dont il s'agit non ? Et il ne peut pas faire autrement qu'accepter. Parce que s'il refuse d'autres gens vont se tuer ou bien se détester pour le reste de leur vie.

Ou se sentir coupable. Il est lui-même coupable. _Il_ l'a rendu coupable de se sentir coupable. Ça y est il se déteste. Ça y est il replonge. Lucifer… Tout ça va le faire retomber six pieds sous terre.

Sammy… Il doit penser à Sammy, il doit veiller sur Sammy. Il ne l'avait pas fait à l'époque. Est-ce de ça dont il est coupable ?

Non. Il est coupable de tout. Il _lui_ a fait confiance. Il est coupable de ça. Il doit tout réparer. Il doit empêcher que d'autres subissent cette lente descente aux enfers, cette chute de l'être humain vers l'oubli. Il ne laissera plus personne souffrir à cause de _lui_. C'est son devoir.

« -Monsieur Winchester, vous allez bien ? » résonne la voix de l'agent fédéral dans la pièce.

« -Oui. Appelez-moi Dean. Et j'accepte la proposition. Comment puis-je vous être utile ? » fait la voix confiante du barman.

« -Laissez-moi d'abord vous présenter l'agent en charge de l'enquête. » dit Turner avec un petit rictus sur le visage, marquant une pause avant d'appuyer sur un petit bouton qui se trouve sur le téléphone de son bureau « Entre fiston. » dit-il à la machine.

Deux secondes passent puis la porte s'ouvre sur le visage plutôt crispé de Sam. Le Sam, le petit frère de Dean. Il en a le cœur qui bondit et se fend à la fois. Sam… C'est pour ça qu'il était si préoccupé. A cause de lui, il voulait le protéger. Mais ce n'est pas à lui de le faire.

« -Sammy. » murmure Dean en le prenant brièvement dans ses bras sous le regard paternel de l'agent Turner qui se retire de la pièce.

« -Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans cette enquête. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas que tu sois pas mêlé à ça, crois-moi. » plaide Sam, la voix qui vacillant légèrement.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je dois en faire parti. » en retrouvant son assurance à travers son masque de grand frère.

« -Tenez, votre badge de consultant. » fait la voix de l'agent Turner qui lui tend une sorte de carte dans un étui en cuire « Bienvenue dans l'équipe consultant Winchester. »

.~.

Dean mémorise bien tout ce qu'on lui dit. Ses droits en tant que consultant, ses limites dans l'implication de l'enquête et ce qu'on sait de « neuf » sur Lucifer.

« -Bien que je pense que ça ne soit pas franchement utile nous devons faire le point sur l'individu recherché. » annonce l'agent Turner en prenant un dossier en main. « Nom et prénom civils inconnu, il se surnomme lui-même Lucifer. Age inconnu. »

« -30 ans. » le coupe Dean « Lucifer va avoir trente ans cette année. »

« -Comment tu le sais ? » l'interroge son cadet, surpris.

« -Il me l'a laissé entendre une fois. » révèle le barman.

« -Ok, mettons 30 ans. » dit le plus âgé de la pièce en notant le détail sur le dossier. « Apparemment il utilise des techniques de "manipulation mentale" » en appuyant bien sur les deux mots « pour détourner des hommes et les rendre dépendants de lui. » fait-il hargneusement « Il drogue aussi ses victimes avec de l'oxycodone jusqu'à ce qu'elles en soient tout autant dépendantes que lui. »

L'agent Turner examine Dean, qui est crispé sur sa chaise, la mâchoire serrée et le visage fermé.

Pauvre garçon, se dit-il pour lui-même.

« -Les personnes à qui il s'en prend sont toujours des hommes homosexuels plus ou moins avérés. Tortures physiques, psychologiques, incitation à commettre des délits mineurs tel que le vol et… Je pense que je vais m'arrêter là. » finit par lâcher le vieil agent du FBI en détournant le regard de Dean, se sentant mal à l'aise de ressortir autant d'informations procédurales face à cet homme.

« -Et en ce qui concerne l'affaire, tout a commencé lors d'une réunion générale du FBI et de flics pour de nouvelles informations sur la lutte anti-terroriste. J'ai commencé à sympathiser avec un gars de Kansas City qui m'a raconté des choses intéressantes. » commence Sam sur un ton entraînant « Un shérif rattaché à la ville avec qui il a dû collaborer lors d'enquêtes lui a parlé du cas d'un rescapé d'une emprise psychologique. »

« -Lucifer… » souffle Dean.

« -C'est exact. Mais rien n'était encore sûr. Mon collègue m'a parlé d'une sorte de signe gravé sur la poitrine de la victime alors immédiatement j'ai pensé à… Enfin la vieille histoire quoi… » relève le cadet des Winchester qui semble embarrassé « Je suis parti voir la victime pour lui poser des questions mais elle n'était pas en mesure de me répondre… »

« -Pourquoi ça ? » questionne l'aîné.

« -Mécanisme d'auto-défense. Enfin c'est ce que les psychiatres de l'hôpital psychiatrique m'ont dit. » déclare Sam qui voit son frère se crisper à l'entente du mot psychiatre « Enfin bref, j'ai vu la marque et ça m'a suffit. Après ça j'ai fait des recherches pour savoir s'il y avait eu d'autres personnes ayant ce signe gravé sur le corps et j'ai eu des résultats. A Denver un accidenté de la route qui était alcoolisé, décédé. Et a Topeka pas de traces du symbole néanmoins j'ai appris ensuite qu'une famille avait un porté disparu qui était en contact avec un certain Lucifer, mais comme la personne était un "adulte consentant", aucune recherche n'a eu lieu. » s'époumone Sam qui tente de retrouver son souffle « Il y a un mois on a retrouvé un suicidé à Saint Louis. »

« -Pourquoi m'en parler seulement maintenant ? »

« -Là est tout le problème. »

Sam déroule une carte du pays devant Dean et l'agent Turner qui reste muet, connaissant déjà cette macabre histoire sur le bout des doigts.

« -Regarde. Chronologiquement, d'après les événements passés et si on omet ton cas, Lucifer est passé par Denver, Topeka, Kansas City, Saint Louis et d'après nos témoignage en faisant une seule victime à chaque fois dans une grande ville. Tu ne remarques rien ? »

Ayant la carte devant les yeux Dean n'a pas à réfléchir longtemps.

« -Il suit une ligne droite. »

« -Exact. Et si on suit le chemin qu'il parcourt, la prochaine ville est Louisville. »

« -Et… ? » s'impatiente Dean.

« -Et il s'y est déjà rendu. Nous avons envoyé un agent sous couverture pour qu'il s'approche de lui et soit sa fausse nouvelle victime parce qu'il nous faut des preuves pour le faire tomber. » explique l'agent Turner qui n'aime pas rester sans rien dire trop longtemps.

« -Étant donné que la seule personne qui a survécu a ce salaud, hormis toi, est en hôpital psy et en incapacité de parler en plus d'être du même coup qualifié de témoin peu crédible, on a dû utiliser un agent provocateur. » poursuit Sam.

« -Le problème c'est que notre agent provocateur a établi le contact avec Lucifer il y a exactement 34 jours mais a rompu le contact avec nous depuis deux semaines. » termine Turner.

Dean déglutit, manquant même de s'étouffer.

« -P-Pardon ? Ça fait deux semaines qu'il a rompu le contact ? » jure le barman « Deux semaines ! Mais vous êtes malades ou quoi, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la portée de l'influence de ce type ?! » s'enrage Dean, le visage virant au rouge tant il est horrifié par cet état de fait « Vous l'avez formé à ça au moins dites-moi votre gars ? Vous l'avez formé pour résister aux techniques de manipulation ? Parce que même le mec le plus saint d'esprit ne peut pas résister au pouvoir de ce type ! » s'époumone Dean.

Un silence immensément pesant s'abat sur la pièce. Rufus garde son air sérieux habituel, ne sachant que dire ni que faire. Sam n'a jamais entendu Dean parler de cette manière mais connaît bien son aîné et se doute que derrière cette colère explosive se cache une peur ancienne. Son frère a peur du sort de cet homme car il y a lui-même survécu. Seulement ce n'était pas juste un mois qu'il avait subit mais plutôt deux longues années. Alors s'il y a bien quelqu'un capable de comprendre et évaluer la situation, c'est bien lui.

« -On lui a fait suivre une formation avec un des meilleurs psys du pays. On l'a mis en garde. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu. Mais tu l'a dit toi-même, même le gars le plus équilibré de cette planète ne peut résister. » se défend le cadet.

Dean regarde son frère qui lui fait ses yeux de cocker. C'est vrai qu'il n'y est pour pas grand-chose et qu'ils ont apparemment pris toutes les précautions.

« -Bon, de toute manière il s'en serait pris à un autre pauvre innocent. Votre gars va sûrement mieux s'en tirer s'il a été formé. » poursuit Dean plus calmement « Donnez-moi toutes les infos le concernant. Déjà c'est quoi son nom ? »

« -C'est… C'est Castiel Novak. » répond amèrement Sam.

* * *

 **Hey oui... Qui s'y attendait vraiment ?** **Cet ange qui s'en va danser avec le Diable...**

 **Patience à vous mes amis, on se retrouve samedi si le cœur vous en dit.**


	3. Réminiscences

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, mises en favori.**

 **Merci de suivre cette histoire, vraiment, d'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas toujours évidente à lire, je le sais, j'ai moi-même eu beaucoup de doutes en l'écrivant, quelques réticences. Mais j'en suis arrivée à bout.**

 **Croyez-moi, je ne suis pas une pure sadique et j'ai pour principe de penser que du pire peut surgir le meilleur. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite...**

 **Tout ce que je peux vous proposer pour l'instant c'est de continuer à explorer cette fic.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

« Réminiscences »

.

 _« -Tu dis que tu veux protéger ton petit frère mais tu es mauvais Dean. Tu ne ferais que le mettre en danger. »_

 _« -Non c'est faux, je ne suis pas mauvais, c'est toi qui m'influences. » répond-t-il avec audace._

 _« -Donc tu penses que je suis méchant, c'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ? »_

 _L'ombre dans l'obscurité s'affaisse, comme abattue de tristesse._

 _« -Non. Non pardon, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » fait Dean a demi-voix, s'approchant de l'homme en posant une main amicale dans dos._

 _« -Tant mieux. Parce que tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi. » la voix tranchante._

 _« -Je… Je dois rentrer, mon père dit que je ne devrais pas sortir aussi tard la nuit… » répond-il troublé._

 _« -Ton père pense vraiment ça ? Alors c'est qu'il ne sait pas vivre. Tu es grand Dean, tu as 15 ans, tu peux rester avec moi si tu le veux. »_

« -Dean… Dean ! » tonne la voix de Sam.

Dean se réveille en sursaut, manquant de tomber de sa chaise. Une chaise ? Il regarde autour de lui, remarquant qu'il se trouve toujours dans le poste de Kansas City. Il s'est visiblement endormi comme une masse sur la table.

« -Il est quelle heure ? » fait-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

« -23 heures. Tu rêvais de quoi ? » semblant inquiet.

« -Si tard ? » ignorant sa question.

Il regarde son téléphone, Cole ne l'a pas appelé. C'est donc qu'il a enfin décampé de chez lui.

« -Dean, ça va ? T'avais l'air de faire un cauchemar… » insiste Sam, sachant que son aîné ne cracherait pas le morceau aussi facilement.

« -Les rêves c'est privé Sammy. Et a mon avis tu ne veux pas savoir. » répond-t-il en feignant un sourire lascif indiquant qu'il faisait un rêve coquin.

Mais Sam n'est pas dupe. Il a bien vu bien que son frère ne faisait pas un rêve plaisant, bien au contraire. Il a rêvé de Lucifer, il en est certain.

Dean n'a jamais parlé à personne de ce qu'il a vu ou vécu durant ses deux années d'emprise psychologique alors personne ne sait ce qui se trouve dans sa tête. En revanche une chose est sûr, il n'en est pas ressorti entier.

Quand tout à commencé Sam n'avait que 11 ans et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il voyait son grand frère se détériorer à vu d'œil, de plus en plus las, fatigué, absent. Et au final il ne rentrait à la maison que lorsqu'il en avait envie. Et son père ne pouvait rien y faire ou presque, ayant un cancer des poumons généralisé, il était en incapacité de bouger du canapé. En somme chacun avait eu une adolescence de merde à sa manière.

« -Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler… » prononce doucement Sam. « De ce qu'il s'est passé. » précise-t-il sous le regard interrogateur de son aîné.

« -Merci mais non merci. On fait quoi demain ? »

« -Eh bien on va tenter de localiser l'endroit où se trouve Lucifer. Enfin tu vas tenter de le localiser. »

« -Et j'irai sur le terrain ? » demande Dean.

« -Pourquoi ? Tu veux y aller ? » s'étonne le cadet.

« -Je t'en pris Sam, fait pas l'innocent. J'ai vu _Mentalist_ , Patrick Jane y va lui. »

« -Dean, c'est une série, là c'est la vrai vie. » exaspéré par le fait que son frère ne décroche jamais de la télé « Et il est hors de question que je te laisse retourner plus prêt de ce malade que tu ne l'es déjà après avoir lu tous ces dossiers. » tonne sévèrement la voix de Sam en constatant qu'il s'était endormi au beau milieu la montagne de paperasse de cette enquête « Être consultant c'est avant tout donner des infos, pas aller sur le terrain. »

« -Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, peut-être que ton Novak va très bien. Mais imaginons : il est sous l'emprise de l'autre taré de trouduc de Lucifer. Tu crois que c'est qui qui va pouvoir le raisonner ? Je ne connais peut-être pas ce type mais je connais Lucifer et ses méthodes. Je connais son mode opératoire par cœur. Je sais mieux que quiconque comment il est. Donc je suis la personne la mieux habilité pour aider votre agent. » déclame-t-il comme si son discours était déjà tout préparé.

« -On verra. » finit par décider le cadet en quittant la pièce.

« -Sam. » le somme calmement Dean alors qu'il se trouve dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« -Quoi ? » se retournant vers son aîné.

« -Ça va… ? » demande-t-il doucement.

« -Oui pourquoi ? » l'air de rien.

« -C'est quand même ton coéquipier. Tu m'as toujours dit que des coéquipiers ne formaient qu'un… » fait Dean d'une voix hésitante.

« -C'est vrai… Et je le connais depuis que je suis entré ici. Mais on est en équipe ensemble que depuis un an alors… »

« -Ne fais pas comme si ça ne t'atteignais pas. Je te connais p'tit frère. » sourit tristement Dean en coin pour le faire avouer.

« -T'as raison, ça m'atteint, j'ai jamais voulu ça pour lui… Castiel et moi on est… Soudés. On l'a toujours été, d'autant plus depuis qu'on est en équipe… » reconnaît-il « Mais je le connais, il est fort. Je ne m'en fais pas trop pour lui. » dans un imperceptible sourire de nostalgie en songeant à lui « Et Rufus est là pour moi tu sais, il me sert de nouveau coéquipier. Temporairement du moins, le temps que l'enquête se termine. »

Il laisse un léger silence planer parcourant des yeux les différents dossiers éparpillés devant Dean. Celui de Castiel est juste devant lui, ouvert, sa photo trônant au dessus de toutes les pages.

« -Maintenant fais-moi plaisir et rentre chez toi, t'en a besoin. » avec bienveillance « On se revoit demain. » avant de quitter la pièce.

Mais Dean ne peut décrocher ses yeux cette photo devant lui. La photo d'identité de l'agent Novak.

Cet homme qu'on a envoyé au casse-pipe sans même savoir ce qu'il allait vraiment subir. Ce pauvre innocent. Comme quatre autres avant lui…

Celui de Denver a dû se noyer dans l'alcool pour tenter de se défaire de _lui_. Malheureusement tout ce qu'il y a gagné c'est la mort dans un accident de la route. Le disparu de Topeka… Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver ? Qu'est-ce que ce salaud lui a fait ? A Kansas City le pauvre malheureux est à l'asile. Ensuite il y a le suicidé de Saint Louis. Et maintenant Castiel Novak. Reste à savoir ce qu'il va arriver…

Espérons seulement que demain ne soit pas une journée trop moche…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Dean s'endort de nouveau.

 _« -Dean calme-toi. »_

 _« -Que je me calme ? Mais tu m'as embrassé ! Je ne voulais pas que tu m'embrasses ! » s'emporte-t-il à travers la sombre pièce éclairé d'une unique ampoule._

 _« -Écoute-moi, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Dean, tu l'as voulu. Ton esprit te joue des tours, c'est tout. »_

 _Son esprit lui joue des tours ? C'est peut-être vrai après tout. C'est la fatigue et le froid qui font qu'il n'arrive plus à penser correctement._

 _« -Alors je l'ai voulu… ? » hésite-t-il._

 _« -Oui, c'est simplement que la folie de ton père déteint sur toi. Tu deviens juste fou à ton tour. »_

 _« -T'as raison. Il faut que tu m'aides à penser, les autres ont une mauvaise influence sur moi. » murmure Dean._

 _« -C'est bien que tu en prennes conscience. Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi tant que tu voudras encore de moi. »_

 _La pièce est vraiment humide et froide. Dean grelotte, abattu par la fatigue, le froid, la toxicité des paroles qu'on lui fait ingérer jour après jour… Alors Lucifer l'allonge sur un vieux matelas à même le sol et se repli tout contre lui pour le protéger et l'isoler de ce froid ainsi que du reste du monde._

 _Parce que maintenant il n'est plus qu'à lui._

.~.

« -Debout la Belle au bois dormant, on se réveille. » chantonne la voix de Sam.

Dean émerge. Il est courbaturé de partout. Après quelques secondes de grognements intempestifs à cause du réveil de son frère, il relève la tête et remue ses bras engourdis.

« -Café et part de tarte. » annonce le cadet en posant le repas devant lui « Tu sais que tu as une maison et un lit pour dormir ? »

« -L'heure ? » demande l'aîné avec sa voix du matin.

« -8 heures. Tu embauches à quelle heure au bar ? »

« -Midi. »

« -Parfait. Tu as des informations quelconques à nous donner ? »

« -Ces chaises sont vraiment inconfortables. » affirme l'aîné en s'étirant et baillant comme un ours polaire.

« -Sur l'enquête Dean. » sourit Sam à la bêtise de son frère « Un truc qui pourrait nous aider ? »

« -Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai deux petites questions qui me turlupinent. »

« -Vas-y. »

« -Pourquoi le FBI est sur cette enquête ? Je veux dire… Ça ne concerne pas le crime organisé ni rien. Alors comment ça se fait ? » demande le barman, dubitatif.

« -On est le FBI, on fait ce qu'on veut. » sourit faussement Sam à l'évidence de la réponse attendu.

Silence. L'aîné sonde son cadet à la recherche d'une explication autre. Le FBI fait peut-être ce qu'il veut mais Rufus le lui a dit, ses supérieurs sont en désaccord avec cette enquête, ils ont dû sûrement se battre pour la monter et la maintenir en place.

« -Tu veux que je te dise quoi Dean ? » demande-t-il gêné, sachant qu'il est percé à jour.

A cette simple réponse il comprend. C'est son frère qui a tenu composer cette enquête, c'est sûrement d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est la sienne.

Bordel Sammy… Il n'avait pas à faire ça…

« -Mais d'une certaine manière ça nous concerne car il s'agit en quelque sorte d'enlèvements. » tente-t-il d'affirmer.

« -C'est ce que t'as dit pour convaincre ton boss ? » questionne Dean, dépité.

« -Non, Rufus était déjà convaincu. C'est à son boss qu'il a dû dire ça. » sourit-il, mal à l'aise « Autre question ? »

« Oui. Comment vous avez fait pour trouver Lucifer ? Enfin comment vous l'avez repéré pour envoyer un agent ? »

« -Un indic. Dès qu'on a compris qu'il allait vers Louisville on a demandé à la police locale de montrer la seule photo de lui dont nous disposons à leurs indics de drogue et on a eu un résultat. »

« -Fais voir la photo. »

Sam sort de la poche de sa veste une vieille photo datant de 12 ans où l'on peut voir Lucifer, une casquette vissé sur la tête, évitant presque l'objectif. La photo est pliée en deux.

Dean déplie l'autre côté et revoit le gamin qu'il était.

C'était au tout début, dans la deuxième semaine de leur rencontre, quand il sortait encore le jour. C'est Sam qui avait pris la photo, content que son frère se soit fait un nouvel ami. La seule et unique fois où il a rencontré le Diable.

Dean repousse ce souvenir vers son frère, ne voulant s'attarder dessus, prend une grande inspiration et une bouchée de tarte.

« -Durant les deux semaines où Novak était en contact avec vous, il vous a dit quoi ? » demande-t-il la bouche pleine.

« -Dès le début Castiel s'est installé dans le centre-ville. Par ici. » dit il en déroulant une carte de Louisville et pointant du doigt un endroit précis « Pour sa couverture il a un appartement près d'ici et travaille comme serveur dans un bar, à côté du dealer de Lucifer où celui-ci va boire un coup de temps à autre d'après notre indic. »

« -C'est apparemment un luxe qu'il se permet quand il cherche une victime. Quoi de mieux qu'un bar pour rencontrer des âmes esseulées et donc des proies faciles ? » déclare le vieil agent qui vient d'entrer dans la salle.

« -Et c'est là que Castiel a pu établir le contact. Lucifer a commencé à lui dire que la vie de barman était bien mais… Enfin il a fait son petit manège de l'Homme pourpre. » reprend Sam.

Turner prend un siège et bois quelques gorgées de café avant de reprendre la parole

« -Deux soirs après Novak a téléphoné. Il n'était pas saoul mais avait un peu bu… » sourit-il dépité « Il ne boit jamais d'habitude, pas une goutte d'alcool… C'est moi qui l'ai eu au téléphone. Il me disait que la mission allait bien et qu'il pensait bientôt pouvoir faire comme s'il était réellement sous l'emprise de cet enfoiré. Enfin bref tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'à son vingtième jour. Il avait de nouveau téléphoné disant qu'il gérait tout, que Lucifer l'avait déjà emmené une fois dans sa planque mais il lui avait bandé les yeux et fait tourné sur lui même pour le pas qu'il sache où ils allaient. » s'époumone-t-il.

« -C'est le dernier contact. » ajoute Sam.

Dean reste muet quelques instants, réfléchissant à la situation tout en fixant ces yeux bleus sur cette photo d'identité qu'il s'est maintenant totalement approprié, ayant légèrement corné ses bords à force de jouer avec.

« -Emmenez-moi là-bas. » prononce-t-il distraitement.

« -Dean… » proteste immédiatement con cadet.

« -Laisse-moi parler. Je dois y aller pour trouver l'endroit où il se planque. »

« -Tu n'as cas simplement nous dire où chercher. » propose l'agent Turner.

« -Ça ne suffira pas. Votre agent Novak, d'après ce que vous venez de me dire, est sérieusement en danger. Si vous m'emmenez là où il traînait je pourrais immédiatement vous dire où il est. Et croyez-moi il n'a pas qu'une seule planque. Il en a une demi-douzaine différentes, il en change à peu près tous les trois jours ou quand ça le chante en les alternant. »

« -D'accord. » répond le plus vieux de la pièce.

« -Mais tu te fous de moi Rufus ? C'est de mon frère dont il s'agit ! » tonne Sam, abasourdi.

« -Justement, c'est peut-être ton enquête mais je reste ton supérieur. Et si notre consultant est ton frère ce n'est pas mon problème. Ce n'est pas d'une question de lien de parenté dont il s'agit mais d'une mission où il faut faire tomber un narcissique manipulateur pour coups et blessures et non assistance à personne en danger et aussi maintenant tenter de reprendre contact avec mon agent. »

Sam se tait. Pas de discussions possible, Rufus a raison et il le sait.

.~.

Ils roulent maintenant en direction de Louisville. Dean a appelé Ellen pour lui signaler qu'il prend deux jours de congé et a envoyé un message a Cole pour lui dire qu'il est avec son frère et que tout va bien.

Deux jours car il faut neuf heures pour atteindre Louisville depuis Kansas City. Neuf longues heures. Ils arriveraient donc à 18 heures et commenceraient les recherches le lendemain, à tête reposée.

Malgré tout, ça n'est pas une mauvaise journée se dit Dean. Même si plus les secondes passent et plus il se souvient. Il se souvient d'absolument tout.

Et bon sang, il compte bien contribuer à cette arrestation pour qu'il ne fasse plus jamais faire subir ça à quelqu'un d'autre.

 _« -Prends ça, tu te sentiras mieux. »_

 _Il s'accroupit auprès de lui, remonte sa manche, pose un garrot, tâte lentement son bras pour finalement y enfoncer une aiguille, lui injectant une dose de répit._

 _Dean y est habitué. Il en a besoin maintenant. Il en dépend tout autant que de lui._

 _« -Dean, tu veux m'appartenir pour de bon ? Pour toujours ? »_

 _« -Oui. » souffle-t-il comme si c'était une évidence._

 _Lucifer enlève son t-shirt découvrant ainsi son torse. Un symbole y est gravé dans sa chair. Une croix gothique. Dean y porte sa main avec fascination pour la toucher. Les tracés que laisse la cicatrice forment une bosse régulière mettant la croix en relief._

 _« -Tu me fais confiance ? »_

 _« -Bien sûr. » répond Dean qui se sent offensé par la question posée._

 _Il lui retire son t-shirt, l'allonge sur ce matelas souillé, dispose une ceinture entre les dents du jeune homme et prend une lame qui ressemble à un scalpel chirurgical._

 _« -Ça risque de te faire mal. Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal. La douleur purifie le corps des pêchés commis. »_

 _Ça picote légèrement, sans plus. Mais très vite la douleur se fait plus vive, plus forte, intense. Il aimerait tout arrêter mais ne veut pas, ne peut pas. Il aime Lucifer et veut être avec lui pour toujours. Dean cherche du réconfort, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher._

 _C'est alors qu'il croise ses yeux. Lucifer pose un doux regard sur lui._

 _« -Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. »_

 _Immédiatement Dean se calme, captivé par les gouttes de sang qui coulent le long de ses côtes._

 _L'instant d'après il s'évanouit._

Dean revient à la réalité, au présent. Il touche sa poitrine et peut sentir cette disgrâce qu' _il_ lui a dessiné. Elle touche même son cœur, comme pour faire battre cette marque difforme.

Il espère que cet homme, Castiel Novak, va bien. Il espère qu'il ne s'est pas donné à _lui_ comme lui l'a fait.

Peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Il n'est sûrement pas trop tard. Il n'a sûrement pas encore subit ce que lui a enduré.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous êtes encore entiers.**

 **Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine pour ceux qui veulent toujours suivre leurs aventures...**

 **Bisous~**


	4. L'homme Novak

**Hey tout le monde.**

 **Merci de me lire, ça me touche réellement à un point inimaginable. Merci de votre présence, tout simplement bien que les mots ne suffisent pas.**

 **Aujourd'hui nouveau chapitre avec de nouvelles explications, de nouvelles réponses et bien sûr nouvelles questions sinon ce n'est pas drôle...**

 **Je ne vous retiens pas plus.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

« L'homme Novak »

.

 _« -Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » implore Dean au bord de la rupture._

 _« -Pour te renforcer. Pour que tu ne sois plus cet être faible et insignifiant. Pour que tu deviennes aussi grand que moi. Tu ne veux pas être comme moi ? »_

 _« -Si, bien sûr. Mais ça fait mal et c'est humiliant. » avoue Dean._

 _« -Il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette pièce. Tu as honte devant moi ? »_

 _« -Non. »_

 _« -Alors tout va bien. »_

 _Dean est totalement nu, les bras étendus de chaque côté, les poings liés par une corde se qui rattache à ce qui semble être une énorme croix latine clouée sur un mur de pierre._

 _Lucifer tient en sa main une sorte de fouet. Il possède plusieurs lanières de cuire ainsi que des petites perles parsemées sur celles-ci._

 _« -Encore deux petites minutes et ton âme sera sauvée de la perdition. »_

 _Il serre les dents, attendant seulement sa rédemption._

Dean sort de ses pensées lorsqu'il voit la voiture qu'il suit tourner à droite. On dirait une sorte de zone commerciale avec plein de magasins et quelques restaurants semblant se concurrencer. Il se gare à côté de la voiture de l'agent Turner et descend.

« -On va où ? » demande-t-il.

« -A un Biggerson's » maugrée le plus âgé.

Dean comprend vite que le chef de son frère est plutôt de la vieille école et que par conséquent les fast-foods font pas parti de ses restaurants préférés.

.~.

Sam mange sa salade en silence, Rufus fait de même avec son hamburger tout comme Dean.

Mais il n'a pas l'esprit tranquille, loin de là. Il ne trouve aucun réconfort à ingurgiter cette nourriture parce qu'il pense trop, se questionne trop à propos de cette affaire, de cette personne qu'est Castiel Novak.

Il crève d'envie de mener à bien sa mission, réellement. Il n'est peut-être que consultant mais il souhaite plus que tout au monde retrouver cet homme laissé à l'abandon, peut-être même à la dérive. Il veut le connaître, savoir ce que cachent ces foutus yeux bleus sur cette photo qu'il garde maintenant avec lui sans trop savoir pourquoi, ne parvenant pas à s'en défaire.

Tout simplement, Dean veut savoir qui est cet homme.

« -Il est comment votre agent ? » demande le barman, hanté par ses yeux bleus.

« -T'as lu son dossier non ? » rétorque Turner d'un air mauvais.

« -Oui et l'agent Novak a l'air impeccable. Mais l'homme, Castiel, comment est-il ? »

« -Impeccable. » riposte Rufus toujours aussi sec.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? » prononce Dean sur la défensive se sentant agressé par le vieux bougon.

« -C'est pas contre toi. » explique Sam « C'est qu'il se fait du souci pour lui, pour Castiel. C'est un gars en or. Il est très cultivé, s'intéresse à tout et est très ouvert d'esprit. C'est vrai que de prime abord il paraît plutôt pète-sec, froid et peu même sembler impassible en apparence mais… »

« -Mais quand on connaît l'homme Novak et non l'agent on se rend compte qu'il est altruiste, honnête, serviable et cordial. » sourit tristement Rufus.

« -Super, vous avez envoyé Mère Teresa au casse-pipe. » fait Dean en roulant des yeux nonchalamment à l'idée que cet homme soit quelqu'un de trop bien pour cette mission « Il a de la famille ? »

« -Non. Ni frères, ni sœurs, ni rien. » continue Turner.

« -Mais pourquoi avoir choisi celui-là et pas un autre pour la mission ? »

« -Parce qu'il s'est dévoué Dean. C'est lui qui l'a voulu. » dit simplement Sam « Quand j'ai trouvé les premiers éléments de cette enquête il m'a aidé à la construire, la consolidé et s'est de suite proposé pour être mon agent sous couverture. »

« -Un saint. Ce mec doit être un saint, ou un ange ou que sais-je d'autre… » consterné par ce simple fait « Lucifer doit vraiment l'adorer. » marmonne l'aîné des Winchester

Il semble méditer un long moment, engouffrant son hamburger dans sa bouche.

Cet homme est réellement quelqu'un de juste, bien trop juste. Il va devoir faire face au Mal incarné tout comme lui lorsqu'il avait 15 ans. Mais Castiel est un homme et non un enfant comme lui l'était alors il va sûrement arriver à affronter le Diable. Oui, Dean garde espoir, un mince espoir mais tout de même, il ne peut croire que ces yeux bleus aient flanchés. Il s'agit d'un agent du FBI formé et entraîné, il veut y croire, il doit y croire.

Il ne tient qu'à eux de le retrouver, qu'à lui de réussir à les guider.

« Je me demandais… » distraitement, après s'être muré dans le silence « On va traîner dans cette ville… »

« -Louisville. » précise le plus jeune.

« -Oui c'est ça Louisville. » lui concède-t-il « Si jamais, par le plus grand des hasards et j'ai bien dit bien par le plus grand des hasards » ironiquement « vu qu'on va chercher ses planques dans le but de le trouver, si jamais on _le_ croise, je _le_ croise… Comment ça se passe ? Je lui dit "Hey Luci, ça fait un bail. Tu peux me dire où est Cas ?" » railleusement.

« -Eh bien mon garçon si jamais on tombe sur cette raclure on baisse la tête et on se tire de là où on est. Nous devons être sûr que notre agent provocateur a bien fait son job avant de le boucler sinon nous n'avons rien. »

« -En gros vous devez attendre que Novak soit sous son emprise ? »

« -Mais non. Où as-tu la tête ? Il nous faut juste son témoignage. Le témoignage d'une personne crédible qui puisse affirmer que Lucifer est un danger pour autrui. » poursuit l'ancien.

« -Si vous voulez le faire tomber pour harcèlement et non assistance en personne en danger vous aurez ce qu'il faut… En revanche pour coups et blessures… » réfléchit Dean à voix haute.

« -Ça nécessite bel et bien coups et blessures, oui. » finit Sam « Mais écoute-moi. » reprend-t-il rapidement en voyant la mine effarée et dégoûtée de son frère « Tu sais très bien que ton témoignage est irrecevable à cause de ton état lors des faits. Et Castiel sait parfaitement ce qui l'attend, il connaît les risques et ses limites, il sait qu'il doit endurer ça pour mener à bien sa mission. Oui c'est pas joli joli et j'étais contre ça, j'étais contre envoyer un agent sur le terrain. Mais on n'a pas le choix, je veux faire tomber ce salopard par tous les moyens possibles pour ce qu'il t'a fait et ce qu'il a fait à d'autres. »

« -Mais vous êtes inconscients… » lâche Dean « Tu dis que Novak sait parfaitement ce qui l'attend mais c'est drôle ça, vu que personne n'a jamais parlé de ce qu'il se passait là-bas, avec lui. Personne. Que ce soit le gars en hôpital psy ou moi, on n'a rien dit. Et tu sais pourquoi ? » marquant un temps de pause tout en insistant sur cette ultime question « Parce que c'est indicible. Parce qu'on en a à peine conscience. Parce que quand on est avec lui on a plus aucune emprise sur soi ou le monde réel. Tout ce qu'on pense, tout ce qu'on fait, notre réalité, tout ça n'existe plus. Il n'y a plus que _lui_ et _sa_ réalité. Donc ne me dis jamais que cet homme est conscient des risques. Vous n'êtes même pas conscients du danger que représente ce type. »

Sam ne sait plus où se mettre ni où se cacher. Son frère est devenu un véritable moulin à parole. Mais il sait qu'au fond, même si le but premier de ce monologue est de l'engueuler, Dean a besoin de se libérer de ces choses trop longtemps intériorisées. Comme il l'a dit, rien n'a jamais été révélé. Tout a toujours été tu. Alors il faut le laisser exorciser ses démons.

Silence. Plus rien, plus aucun son.

Le restaurant tout entier reste muet comme s'il savait, comme s'il voulait rendre ce moment encore plus lourd de sens.

« -Bon, on décolle les garçons ? » finit par prononcer l'agent Turner pour briser la glace.

.~.

Il est 18 heures quand ils arrivent devant un motel miteux. « Le gouvernement a ses limites quant au financement du FBI » a expliqué Rufus à Dean. Mais ça ne dérange pas l'aîné des Winchester, il se moque bien de dormir dans la misère des motels si tant est qu'il puisse clore une fois pour toute cette histoire de Lucifer, cette ombre qui le suit partout malgré lui, où qu'il aille.

Il installe donc ses affaires dans la chambre double qu'il partage avec son frère, l'agent Turner ayant une chambre simple juste à côté.

« -Rufus est toujours aussi tendu ? » demande Dean alors que le principal intéressé est dans la pièce voisine.

« -Non, c'est un vrai nounours quand on sait le prendre. Il a juste peur pour ses hommes. Que ça soit Castiel, moi ou même toi maintenant. Il fait son vieux ronchon mais en vrai il a un cœur énorme. »

« -Il s'entendrait bien avec Bobby on dirait. » en souriant.

« -Je me suis fait la remarque à plusieurs reprise. » rit-il doucement.

.~.

Dean se retourne une énième fois dans son lit. Il n'en peut plus, il doit le dire à haute voix. Il en a besoin.

« -Sam ? » tente-t-il doucement à tout hasard.

« -Oui. » répond la voix parfaitement réveillé de son frère, signe que lui non plus ne trouve pas le sommeil.

« -Malgré tout, ça reste une belle journée non ? »

« -Oui Dean, ça reste une belle journée. » puis il se redresse dans son lit « Je suis vraiment désolé qu'on ait dû avoir recours à toi… »

Dean se relève à son tour et allume la petite lampe de chevet.

« -Pourquoi ? » semblant étonné « Moi ça me va. »

« -Parce ça ne doit vraiment pas être évident pour toi. Je m'étais juré de tout faire pour te protéger de cette affaire dès que j'en ai eu des échos. »

Dean sourit, dépité, mais surtout en colère contre lui même. C'est à lui de prendre soin de son petit frère, pas l'inverse.

« -Franchement Sammy, je suis plus qu'heureux de pouvoir vous suivre sur cette affaire. Non seulement je vais pouvoir vous aider à enfermer ce fils de pute mais en plus je pense que ça peut m'aider. Tu comprends ? »

« -Je comprends. »

Sam éteint la lumière et reprend place dans son lit pour dormir.

« -Dean ? »

« -Mmh ? »

« -Demain sera aussi une belle journée. »

Dean ferme les yeux.

Il croit s'endormir mais non. Il pense trop. Il se souvient trop.

 _« -Vous êtes le gars qui va devoir fouiller dans ma caboche ? » demande l'adolescent au vieil homme devant lui._

 _« -Non. Il me semble que le gars qui a fouillé dans ta caboche précédemment a fait assez de dégâts tu ne trouves pas ? » répond l'autre « Je m'appelle Frank Devereaux. Et je ne fouille pas dans les caboches comme tu dis mais je les aide à se réparer. »_

 _« -Je ne vous dirais rien. Je ne veux rien vous dire. »_

 _« -Je me doute bien que tu ne veux rien me dire, mon petit lapin, et je sais que tu ne me diras rien mais tu peux au moins m'écouter. Ce que tu as vécu, même si je n'en connais pas les détails, je sais que personne d'autre au monde ne l'a subi. C'est ton histoire et crois-moi c'est vraiment moche, je ne vois pas ça tous les jours. Mais la dure réalité est là : tu as 17 ans, toute la vie devant toi et pourtant un salopard te l'a foutue en l'air. »_

 _« -Ne dites pas ça de lui ! » proteste le jeune Dean._

 _« -Excuse-moi, c'est peut-être trop tôt pour ça. » il prend une grande inspiration « Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne dois pas en rester là. Tu as perdu l'être de qui tu dépendais, qui te permettais de vivre et ça va être terrible à surmonter. Mais accroche toi fiston puisque quelqu'un d'autre ne supportera pas de te perdre. »_

 _« -Sammy… » souffle l'ado._

 _« -Exactement. Alors note bien ça dans ta caboche mon petit lapin : décide d'aller bien jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, pour ça il te suffit de te dire que c'est une belle journée. Ne pense qu'à ça et répète-le toi tous les jours. Force-toi à sourire un peu parce que t'es encore en vie, c'est ça ton boulot. Fais-le pour ton petit frère. Et continue la semaine suivante. »_

 _« -Vous êtes vraiment nul comme psy. » maugrée Dean._

 _« -Peut-être… Mais il n'y a aucune solution à ton problème. Tu me remercieras de mon conseil plus tard. »_

.~.

Dean se réveille en sursaut dans son lit, trempé de sueur. Un nouveau cauchemar de son ancienne vie a ressurgit.

Il regarde l'heure : 5h45.

Il a besoin d'air.

Alors il se lève et file en douce dans la salle de bain pour mettre un pantalon et sort sans réveiller son frère.

La rue est calme, les lampadaires sont éteints mais le jour se lève alors il fait légèrement clair. Toujours ces maudits nuages dans le ciel et cette atmosphère étouffante… L'orage éclatera bientôt. Mais c'est une belle journée.

Il descends le long de la rue, s'assoit sur un banc pendant quelques minutes pour s'aérer l'esprit. Il y a vraiment très peu de gens à cette heure-ci mais dès qu'il voit un passant, Dean a l'impression de voir un Castiel Novak. Ils lui ressemblent tous. Tous ont ses fichus cheveux en bataille ou alors ses yeux bleus perçants.

Las d'avoir l'impression de devenir barge, il reprend sa marche en quête d'une boutique pour trouver de quoi déjeuner à Sam et Rufus. Il s'apprête à entrer dans une petite boulangerie tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique quand une silhouette au loin pique sa curiosité. Seulement un mendiant dormant contre des poubelles. Puisque c'est une belle journée, il va lui acheter un muffin. Dean a vraiment envie de muffin.

Il ressort alors de la boulangerie, ses quatre muffins dans son sac, marchant vers cette masse écrasée le long des ordures. Il arrive devant l'homme. Il dort, la tête enfouit contre son manteau, portant un bonnet et plusieurs couches de vêtements. Dean prend un de ses gâteaux et le pose à côté de lui. Mais la main du vagabond saisit vivement son bras, sans préavis.

« -Ne me touchez pas ! » hurle le sans-abri sur la défensive.

« -Je voulais juste vous donner… »

Dean n'achève pas sa phrase. Il tourne barjo, c'est pas possible. Les yeux du sans abri ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau à ceux de Novak sauf que contrairement à la photo d'identité du FBI, ses yeux semblent fous, son visage est pâle, exténué, brisé par la fatigue.

Non ce n'est pas lui, c'est simplement une illusion, l'affaire qui lui monte la tête, cette photo qui l'obsède beaucoup trop. Ce serait d'ailleurs insensé de le retrouver ici.

Décidément son cerveau lui joue des sacrés tours en ce moment.

Et pourtant il faut qu'il sache, qu'il ait la certitude que ça ne soit qu'une machination, une pure invention de la part de son esprit.

« -Vous êtes Castiel Novak ? » ose-t-il presque timidement.

Le brun cligne des yeux plusieurs fois comme pour tenter d'intégrer cette question avant de pencher la tête sur le côté droit.

« -Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » intrigué « Qui êtes-v- » il se stoppe de lui-même « D-Dean. Vous êtes… T-Tu es… » bégaie-t-il en se relevant doucement.

De la peur. Dean voit de la peur ainsi que de la haine passer sur les traits de son vis-à-vis. Son visage a l'air fou, absolument pris de folie. Le barman s'étonne qu'il connaisse son nom, de même que son visage mais ne dit rien, voyant et ne connaissant son trouble que trop bien.

« -C'est toi ? C'est toi le fameux Dean ? » demande-t-il finalement en se reculant contre le mur derrière lui « Ne m'approche pas. C'est à cause de toi. Je ne suis pas toi. » lâche-t-il de manière incohérente.

« -Euh… Mec, viens avec moi. On va retrouver Sam et Rufus tu veux ? » propose doucement Dean en mettant ses mains devant lui en signe de reddition.

« -Va-t-en ! » se figeant contre le mur.

Après ces mots c'est lui-même, Castiel Novak, qui s'en va en courant, poussant violemment Dean par la même occasion pour se frayer un passage.

Le Winchester fini sur son postérieur, propulsé par cette tornade vivante sans réellement parvenir à réagir.

« -Et merde… » finit-il par lâcher, totalement soufflé par ce qui vient de se produire.

* * *

 **Il fallait bien que cet ange finisse par apparaître un jour non ?** **Vous n'êtes pas trop déstabilisés j'espère...**

 **A samedi si vous le voulez bien.**

 **Bisous~**


	5. Trois têtes de Franklin

**Merci encore d'être là et de suivre cette histoire et merci encore de vos mises en follow et en favori, ça me comble de voir à quel point cette fic vous intéresse.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous~**

* * *

 **Chapitre V**

« Trois têtes de Franklin »

.

« -Répète ça ? » demande Rufus.

« -Siphonné du bocal. Carrément. Il n'était pas normal. Pas déséquilibré non plus mais… Il ne m'a pas fait l'impression d'aller bien. » répète Dean avant d'enfourner une bouchée de muffin dans sa bouche.

« -Ne sors plus jamais seul. » impose simplement Sam « Imagine si t'étais tombé sur _lui._ » la voix inquiète mêlée de reproches.

« -C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour ton pote… » souligne ironiquement son aîné.

« -Tu penses qu'il a totalement perdu la raison ? » finit par demander Sam, reprenant pleinement conscience de la situation.

« -Nop. C'est trop tôt pour ça. » en faisant disparaître magiquement une nouvelle bouchée de muffin « Ça fait seulement un mois qu'il se connaissent. Je pense qu'il a juste eu un gros coup de flippe… » réfléchissant à voix haute.

« -Tu crois qu' _il_ lui a parlé de toi ? » questionne le chef du FBI de Saint Louis.

« -Possible. Je n'en ai pas la certitude mais sûrement oui. La question a se poser c'est surtout : est-ce qu'il va _lui_ parler de moi ? »

« -Eh merde… » finit par lâcher doucement Sam face à cette réflexion.

« -En tout cas il te connaissait déjà vu qu'on a dû lui parler de toi avant de l'envoyer au casse-pipe. » ajoute Rufus qui sort son muffin de son café pour avaler une partie.

« -Il a lu ma part de l'histoire dans cette enquête ? » dépité.

« -T'es un élément de l'enquête. » répond simplement son cadet.

Dean se tait, mangeant, comme à son habitude, bruyamment durant quelques secondes, laissant sa matière grise s'activer encore et encore, se repasser cette scène en boucle. Ses yeux bleus rougis par ce que son corps subit, tant physiquement que mentalement, ses mots qui avaient sans doute du sens pour lui mais qu'il n'arrive pourtant pas bien à cerner…

« -Il avait peur. Mais pas de moi… Juste de l'image que je représente pour lui… »

« -Qu'est-ce que tu représentes pour lui ? » questionne Rufus.

« -J'en sais rien moi. _Il_ a dû lui mettre une idée en tête. Peut-être même qu'il n'est pas vraiment déraisonné et a sciemment pris la fuite pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Après tout il ne sait pas réellement qu'on le cherche et imagine sa surprise en me voyant ici si la seule fois où il a vu ma tronche c'est dans le cadre de cette enquête sur un fichu bout de papier. » en repensant à sa propre photo de l'agent qu'il garde dans la poche de son jean « Il a dû aviser… »

« -Peut-être… » lâche le plus vieux en remarquant qu'il y a décidément bien trop d'incertitudes autour de cette histoire.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche dehors alors qu'il a un appart ? » relance Sam.

« -Ça c'est la question à un million. » ajoute l'aîné Winchester.

Il finissent par déjeuner en silence, chacun réfléchissant à la dernière question posée. Dean repense a ce pauvre homme, ce vagabond qui n'en est pas un. Il revoit sa panique sur son visage lorsqu'il l'a reconnu, l'effroi le gagner. _Il_ a bel et bien dû lui parler de lui et il n'ose même pas imaginer en quels sens ni en quels termes. Et que fait-il dans la rue ? Pourquoi vivre dehors quand le gouvernement vous donne gratuitement un appartement ?

Il repense à son visage marqué par l'épuisement, ses beaux yeux bleus rougis de fatigue, ses joues creuses, son teint livide, loin, bien loin de cette fichue photo d'identité où il paraît calme, simplement, regardant fixement l'objectif…

Peut-être qu'il est formé pour connaître les différentes techniques de manipulation et peut-être qu'il n'est pas manipulé, pas totalement. Mais une certitude, Castiel Novak ne va pas bien.

Dean regarde l'heure. Il est à présent 8 heures 30 du matin.

« -Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demande l'aîné des Winchester.

« -On va sortir fouiller dehors afin de trouver les planques où il se cache. » déclare Rufus

« -Et si on _le_ croise ? » demande Sam inquiet.

« -Louisville est grande, on ne va pas tomber sur lui. Du moins je l'espère. Sinon on se cache. Ou plutôt Dean se cache et on avisera. Il ne nous connaît pas. Enfin ça reste à voir pour toi Sam vu qu'il a vu ta tronche il y a une bonne douzaine d'années aussi. » ajoute le plus vieux.

« -Juste une fois » grommelle-t-il.

« -Ça me semble pas mal. » fait le barman.

« -Ça serait bien d'interroger son dealer par la même occasion. »

« -Sa dealeuse. » le reprend Turner en souriant.

.~.

Ça fait des heures qu'ils arpentent les rues de Louisville et rien. Nada. Que dalle.

Rufus, qui est impatient de retrouver son agent disparu et potentiellement en danger, commence à douter de l'efficacité de Dean sur l'affaire. Il veut retrouver Novak coûte que coûte. Et boucler Lucifer par la même occasion certes mais son agent passe avant tout. Et tout ça est long, bien trop long et, n'ayant jamais développé cette vertu que l'on appelle patience, il s'énerve, doute de tout, de son consultant, de ses agents, de la légitimité de cette mission.

Sam pense à son frère. Et a Lucifer. Il a peur que tout se termine mal. S'il est devenu agent du FBI c'est pour éloigner les menaces qui peuplent la Terre, protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas le faire eux-même. Pour protéger Dean tout simplement. Parce que ce salaud est toujours dans la nature, à roder, et qu'il n'aura pas la conscience tranquille tant qu' _il_ ne sera pas derrière les barreaux.

Et en plus de tout ça il doit aussi penser à Castiel, son coéquipier et le meilleur qu'il ait eu. Mais aussi son ami, celui qu'il a aidé lorsqu'il a voulu prendre ses libertés et celui qui le soutient dans tout ses choix, l'aide à s'affirmer tant dans sa vie professionnelle que personnelle.

« -Par là. » résonne la voix de Dean.

« -Quoi ? » fait Rufus qui sort de ses pensées.

Dean ne dit plus rien et s'avance machinalement dans une rue étroite et sombre, comme aimanté par quelque chose. Rufus prend Sam par l'épaule, à part.

« -T'es sûr que ton frangin nous est vraiment utile ? » de but en blanc.

« -Quoi ? » incrédule « C'est toi qui l'as voulu… » comme un reproche « Maintenant tu l'as. Tu sais que je ne voulais pas l'impliquer. » rétorque Sam.

« -Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Il a pas l'air dans son assiette, je me demandais juste si… »

« -Écoute Rufus, » le coupe-t-il « Ce taré lui a fait voir l'Enfer, le _vrai_. Des trucs que ni toi, ni moi ne pouvons imaginer. Il a passé deux ans à ses côtés, il le connaît alors excuse-le de ne pas être dans son assiette. Donc non je n'étais pas pour qu'on le prenne avec nous mais justement pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il nous est utile, parce qu'en se torturant l'esprit à se souvenir de _lui_ , il nous permettra de le trouver. » plaide-t-il « De les trouver. » en repensant à son coéquipier.

« -Les gars, j'ai un truc » révèle Dean en revenant sur ses pas.

Sam foudroie son supérieur du regard, signe qu'il avait raison, mais il s'en veut aussitôt. Rufus s'inquiète seulement pour Castiel et du même coup remet tout en question. Lui-même est aussi inquiet, à fleur de peau. Il est terrorisé par ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de son aîné, dans la tête de son ami aussi et surtout par ce sentiment grandissant que tout va se barrer en sucette. Il le sent, ça va vraiment mal finir…

« -Il utilise cet endroit. J'en suis sûr. » affirme Dean.

« -Sûr comment ? » demande Rufus.

« -Certain. A cent pour cent. »

« -Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? » lui demande son cadet.

La vieille bicoque ne semble pas trop amochée. La façade est intacte mais à l'étage supérieur on peut voir qu'un carton remplace une fenêtre. La maison est accolée à d'autres qui sont en meilleur état.

« -Là, juste ici. » dit-il en indiquant un minuscule symbole sur le pas de la porte.

« -C'est quoi ce bidule ? » l'interroge Rufus.

« -Une autre de ses petites lubies. Messieurs, je vous présente un trident. Il y en a un sur chaque planque. »

« -Sérieusement ? Mais… C'est tout petit. Et à peine visible… Pourquoi ce malade a-t-il besoin de signer sa demeure ? »

« -Parce qu'il a besoin de marquer tout ce qui lui appartient. » répond Sam a la place de Dean.

« -Ouaip. T'as vu juste. » acquiesce amèrement son aîné en réprimant d'envie de toucher cette marque difforme qui lui oppresse la poitrine.

« -Mais il y a du monde autour. Enfin je veux dire, c'est habité. Comment fait-il pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le voisinage ? » s'interroge Rufus.

« -Quand il croise quelqu'un il lui suffit d'un sourire. On obtient tout en souriant. Tu devrais essayer Rufus. » plaisante Dean « Et puis il y a forcément une cave, c'est pratique et bien insonorisé. Il adore les caves. »

Rufus, fasciné par les méthodes de Lucifer, ne prête même pas attention au fait que le petit nouveau le tutoie et l'appelle par son prénom. Non franchement ce Lucifer n'est pas comme les autres criminels qu'il a rencontré au cours de sa carrière. Il a l'air si… Pointilleux. Pire que les maniaques habituels, comme si tous ses préceptes lui auraient été inculqués, qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes gravés dans son esprit…

« -Bon, il ne faut pas rester là trop longtemps. _Il_ pourrait arriver. »

« -Je ne pense pas que ça soit sa planque fétiche du moment mais t'as raison. Il faut y aller. »

Dean scrute les environs dans l'espoir de trouver d'autres planques. C'est fou, en dix ans il ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi proche de lui… Et pourtant il n'a même pas peur. Non, il est même serein, content d'être sur les traces de ce fumier, heureux de se dire qu'il va pouvoir aider à l'arrêter. Cette fois c'est lui qui a le pouvoir et non _lui_. Il a le dessus sur la situation, il le traque, le cherche et le connaît mieux que quiconque. Alors franchement c'est une magnifique journée.

« -C'est là que Novak travaille. Enfin travaillait. » annonce Rufus en indiquant le bâtiment sur la rue d'en face « Il n'a pas pointé depuis… Ma foi depuis qu'il a disparu. »

Le bar a un air d'ancien et de moderne à la fois, comme Dean les aime. Ancien car de là où il est il peut voir à travers la fenêtre un juke-box et une vieille tireuse à bière. Mais moderne car même si tout semble fait de bois authentique, son œil ne le trompe pas : tout l'intérieur a été refait à neuf pour reproduire de l'ancien. Ce qu'il aimerait travailler dans un bar comme ça, un bar de rêve… Cependant il ne semble pas y avoir la convivialité du Roadhouse d'Ellen et Jo ici…

« -Dean, tu vas pas me dire que tu bandes sur ce bar ? » résonne la voix moqueuse de Sam.

« -Bander non. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il est classe. » un sourire aux lèvres.

Son frère lève les yeux au ciel. Dean a toujours eu un attrait presque malsain pour les bars. Cela dit il le comprend. Le bar d'Ellen est ce qui l'a sauvé par le passé alors c'est probablement normal.

« -Là les gars, c'est la camée. » en pointant une femme du menton au loin « Enfin la dealeuse de notre pervers narcissique manipulateur. »

« -Un simple Lucifer aurait suffit. » souligne Dean ironiquement « Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« -Ruby. » répond le cadet.

« -Je viens avec vous ! Ça va être super. » fait l'aîné Winchester des étoiles dans les yeux à l'idée participer à petit interrogatoire de rue.

« -Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de regarder la télé… » déclare le plus jeune en dodelinant de la tête, son amusement mal dissimulé.

Ils s'avancent vers la jeune femme qui porte un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une veste en cuire et une jolie tignasse brune légèrement ondulée.

« -Ruby, c'est ça ? » fait Sam à l'approche de celle-ci.

« -Oui mon joli. » en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds « Alors qu'est-ce que je faire pour les poulets ? » demande-t-elle avant même qu'ils ne déclinent leurs identités, signe qu'ils transpirent l'insigne.

« -Vous faites affaire avec cet homme non ? » fait la voix durcie de Rufus qui ne laisse rien paraître de son étonnement, pointant sous son nez la photo de Lucifer vieille de dix ans.

« -C'est possible oui. » sourit-elle.

« -Vous savez quoi sur lui ? »

« -Ça dépend. Vous avez quoi à m'offrir ? »

« -On vous laisse faire votre petit trafic. » intervient Sam.

« -Sans blague, j'y comptais déjà. Plus sérieusement un petit billet avec la tête de Franklin dessus et ça passera mieux. » dit-elle sournoisement.

Sam lui tend un billet de cent dollars, sans réfléchir ni se poser d'autres questions, habitué à la manœuvre. Dean ne dit rien mais note que le FBI ne se fait vraiment pas chier sur les gros billets.

« -Bon vous voulez savoir quoi précisément ? » plus sérieuse.

« -Tu sais par où il vit ? » demande Rufus du tac au tac.

« -Non pourquoi ? Vous avez perdu votre autre poulet ? »

Votre autre poulet ? Elle sait pour Castiel ? Mais comment peut-elle être au courant ? Et si elle sait, peut-être que _lui_ aussi…

« -Relax les flics. » rit-elle en voyant la tête effarée des hommes devant elle « Il est pas au courant votre… Comment il s'appelle déjà ? »

« -Lucifer ? » tente Sam.

« -Ah vous non plus vous ne connaissez pas son vrai nom… Mais que foutent les fédéraux sérieux ? C'est bien du FBI que fous êtes non ? » elle soupire longuement face à leurs airs stupéfaits « Je sais reconnaître des fédéraux quand j'en vois c'est tout. Je pourrais d'ailleurs informer votre Lucifer du statut de votre poulet si vous le voulez… »

« -Ça ira merci. » fait Rufus, tendu comme jamais avec un faux sourire crispé sur ses lèvres en lui donnant un nouveau billet de Franklin.

« -Un peu plus s'il vous plaît. » ordonne-t-elle.

« -Non mais tu déconnes j'espère ? » finit par lâcher Dean qui jusque là se tenait à carreau.

« -Je sauve ma peau les gars. Je vais vous livrer un secret d'état là. »

Rufus lui tend alors un nouveau billet de cent dollar. Il serait prêt à se ruiner pour un de ses hommes.

« -Merci. Bon… Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il traîne en ville depuis deux mois. Il vient me voir tous les jeudis pour s'approvisionner toujours après 23 heures, quand il fait nuit. Si vous voulez l'attraper ou autre ça sera à ce moment là. » débite-t-elle.

« -Attends il y a un truc qui cloche. Pourquoi tu nous dit tout ça ? Il y a un piège ? » fait Dean suspicieux.

« -Non… Non aucun piège je le jure. » répond Ruby pétrifiée.

« -Si, tu caches quelque chose. » continue le barman d'une voix dure.

« -C'est faux. » presque comme un murmure tant elle semble intimidée.

« -Dis-nous tout. » en s'avançant d'un pas, semblant la menacer de tout son poids.

L'attitude de Dean surprend son cadet qui n'est pas habitué à le voir aussi agressif envers quelqu'un. Il semble déterminé, peut-être trop, bien trop obsédé par les réponses qu'il cherche. Sam s'inquiète, il a peur de ce que son aîné peu faire s'il s'approche ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre supplémentaire de cette femme. Il est prêt à intervenir, prendre son frère par le bras et l'emmener loin d'ici. Mais Ruby se remet à parler.

« -Non… C'est juste qu'il me fait peur. Je ne le sens pas ce gars. Il… Il parle bien, tellement bien que parfois je me sens comme une merde et que je le laisse partir sans payer son dû. » conte-elle les larmes aux yeux « Je sauve ma peau ! » hurle-t-elle au bord de la rupture.

Sam foudroie son frère du regard. Il n'avait pas à intervenir, il n'est pas du FBI. Cette affaire semble le changer et il n'est pas sûr d'apprécier ce changement. Ou peut-être qu'il est simplement à cran, comme Rufus, comme lui, peut-être même plus puisque tout ça le touche de près, de très près.

Repu d'informations, ils rentrent au motel. Rufus, dans un léger rictus, songe qu'il est tout de même un peu navré pour l'agence d'avoir dû donner trois têtes de Franklin…

« -Bon, tu peux retourner chez toi Dean. » commence le plus jeune une fois la porte du motel franchie « On en a pas besoin de plus. On va le filer demain donc… »

« -Mais bien sûr. » siffle-t-il en signe de désapprobation.

« -Pardon ? »

« -Je suis consultant sur cette enquête. Il me semble qu'elle n'est pas encore terminée. Je ne partirais pas tant que je n'ai pas vu votre agent saint et sauf. »

« -Dean, je veux juste te protéger de… »

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'on tambourine à la porte. Les coups sont forts, les poings semblent cogner en signe de désespoir. Tous se taisent en se regardant tour à tour, se questionnant des yeux.

Rufus s'approche du seuil, arme au poing, prêt à affronter n'importe quelle situation.

« -Qui est-ce ? » demande-t-il.

« -C'est moi. C'est Castiel, ouvrez. » supplie-t-il.

A l'entente de cette plainte et de la détresse de son agent, Rufus range son arme et n'hésite pas une seconde de plus à ouvrir la porte.

Novak déboule dans la pièce, il est sale, essoufflé, épuisé et s'écroule à genoux au milieu d'eux tous.

* * *

 **La semaine prochaine vous aurez donc le droit à quelques petits éclaircissements...**

 **Alors à samedi si vous voulez en savoir plus.**

 **Bisous~**


	6. Éclaircissements

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Merci encore cent fois, même mille fois ou plus si tant est que c'est possible, merci de vos retours ou de simplement suivre cette fic, ça me touche énormément.**

 **Je vous avais promis quelques explications alors les voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre VI**

« Éclaircissements »

.

« -Bordel Castiel, t'étais où ? » balance Sam de but en blanc.

« -En mission, toujours en mission. » souffle-t-il alors que Rufus l'aide à se relever et le fait s'asseoir sur son lit.

Ses cheveux ébènes sont en bataille sur sa tête, ses membres tremblent légèrement mais il n'a pas l'air d'être en sale état, bien au contraire. Seul de terribles cernes sous ses yeux peuvent témoigner d'un épuisement total.

« -Comment tu nous a retrouvé ? » fait la voix méfiante de Dean.

Sa voix est dure mais il ne peut faire autrement, il ne savent pas d'où il vient, ce qu'il a fait durant son absence, ce pourquoi il ne donnait plus signe de vie… Non pas qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance malgré le fait qu'il ne le connaisse pas, son frère semble croire pleinement en lui. Non, c'est de Lucifer dont il n'a pas confiance et il se trouve qu'il l'a fréquenté longtemps, trop longtemps au goût de Dean.

« -T'as laissé tombé ça. » dit-il en tendant le porte-clé de sa chambre de motel.

Dean lui arrache des mains et observe l'objet. Il y a bel et bien le nom de leur motel dessus ainsi que le numéro de sa chambre. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le porte clé s'était décroché de sa clé. Castiel a dû le ramasser après l'avoir bousculé…

« -Ok. Mais dis en moi plus. » tonne Dean.

« -Pardon ? » s'interloque l'agent Novak qui ne pense pas avoir de compte à rendre à une personne qu'il ne connaît qu'à peine.

« -T'es quand même au courant que tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles de toi depuis un bail non ? Comment ça va là-haut ? » en se rapprochant nonchalamment de lui.

« -Euh bien. Je crois que ça va bien. » désemparé.

« -Ah oui ? C'est pas l'impression que tu me donnais ce matin. » affirme-t-il sèchement.

« -Dean, laisse-le souffler. » ordonne Sam.

« -Mais quoi ? Qui te dis que ce n'est pas _lui_ qui l'envoie ? Qui te dis qu'il ne s'est pas changé en Harley Quinn ? »

« -Je ne comprends pas cette référence, je ne sais pas qui est cette Harley Quinn mais c'est bien moi, je vais bien. » répond Novak qui a retrouvé son souffle et son calme.

« -Super. » siffle Dean narquoisement « Un flèche, ce gars est une flèche… »

« -Café ? » demande Rufus qui ne disait rien jusque là, laissant coi les trois autres.

« -Oui, merci. » répond l'agent Novak, droit comme un I assis sur le lit.

Rufus prépare alors du café pour tout le monde tandis qu'un calme olympien s'est installé. Les deux plus jeunes agents respectent leur supérieur par leur silence. Dean suit la manœuvre muette des deux hommes, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

Sam et Castiel savent que Rufus, s'il ne parle pas souvent ni beaucoup, le fait toujours avec efficacité. La simple proposition d'un café signifie « on se pose et on met tout à plat les gars ». L'agent Turner est bien plus que leur supérieur, il est le second père de toute leur unité. Il sait engueuler, pardonner, veiller et conseiller. C'est un des seuls encore à croire à la seconde chance, un des seuls qui a une relation aussi forte avec ses subordonnés tout en se faisant respecter.

Il se retourne vers eux et les détaille.

« -Restez pas planté là, venez dans la cuisine. »

Alors les trois hommes s'assoient autour de la table à manger tandis que Rufus dispose une tasse de café devant chacun d'eux. Ils ont retrouvé leur sang-froid. L'hostilité de Dean due à sa méfiance s'est dissipée, voire totalement envolée. Il ne voit là qu'un homme, un simple homme et non une bombe à retardement. Il ne voit plus que la pureté de ses yeux bleus et non la panique qu'il a pu lire sur son visage par le passé.

« -Bon alors… Raconte-nous, que t'es-t-il arrivé ? » prononce l'agent posément Rufus.

« -Eh bien j'étais simplement retenu. Pas retenu prisonnier, non, mais je me devais de ne plus tenir de rapport. Je crois qu'il a des doutes sur mon identité. Je dois lui paraître… »

« -Impeccable. » termine Dean calmement, constatant l'ironie de ses mots en voyant l'agent totalement débraillé, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements crasseux et la fatigue battant son corps.

Novak se stop et relève ses yeux dans les sien l'espace d'à peine quelques secondes. Le souffle de Dean se coupe durant cet instant sans trop qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« -Oui. » continue-t-il finalement en détournant les yeux « J'ai donc dû changer un peu. Un soir il m'a emmené dans une nouvelle planque et c'est là où j'ai arrêté d'être en contact avec le monde extérieur. J'y suis resté une semaine complète. Comme les recherches ont dû vous l'apprendre j'ai laissé mon téléphone au travail, il contenait trop d'informations compromettantes sur ma vie, je ne pouvais donc pas vous contacter. Mais après une semaine entière avec lui… J'ai… Je n'avais plus les idées très claires. » admet-il.

L'agent Novak boit quelques gorgées de sa tasse, le reste de la tablée fait de même afin de ne pas laisser planer de silence pesant. Tous se doutent de ce qu'il a pu vivre. Dean plus que les autres, pose un regard empli de compassion sur l'homme aux cheveux hirsutes.

« -Et ensuite ? » fait doucement la voix de Rufus afin de l'inciter à reprendre son récit.

« -Et ensuite lorsque je suis ressorti dans la rue je ne me souvenais plus de grand-chose. Il me semble que j'avais ingéré une importante quantité de drogue. »

« -De l'oxycodone. » souligne docilement Dean.

Rufus pince ses lèvres mais ne dit rien. Il sait que le contrat qu'à signer son agent autorise cet usage et c'est bien normal en tant qu'agent provocateur mais tout de même, ça ne lui plaît pas, vraiment pas. Castiel est quelqu'un de droit qui n'enfreint jamais les lois alors forcément, ça lui fait un léger pincement au cœur.

« -Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de cette semaine passé avec lui. Juste qu'il m'a mis en tête que mon appartement n'est pas sécurisé et que je ne dois plus y retourner. Ses planques sont le seul lieu sûr que je connaisse. » rit-il dépité de lui-même, de la trahison de son cerveau qui n'avait pas tenu le choc « Et il a aussi parlé de… De… De Dean. » finit-il par prononcer gêné, n'osant qu'à peine le regarder.

« -T'inquiète pas je peux tout entendre. Je sais quelles saloperies il a pu dire sur moi. » dit-il d'un air conciliant.

« -Des saloperies ? » répète-t-il choqué « Non… Non, il n'a pas dit de _saloperie_ _s_. » en accentuant sur le vocabulaire qui lui est habituellement impropre « D'après lui tu es le meilleur de tous. Tu es la perfection. Il m'a blâmé de ne pas être toi. » en plissant ses yeux, tentant de décrypter son visage « Je pense qu'il reproduit le schéma de son patient zéro, Dean, sur ses nouvelles victimes. » sur un ton professionnel.

Dean repense a lui. Quand c'était lui son sous-fifre, _il_ lui reprochait de ne pas être _lui_ … Alors quoi, lorsqu' _il_ s'en est allé Dieu sait où, lorsqu' _il_ l'a lâchement laissé tombé le livrant à lui même il est devenu une perfection ? Sa perfection ? Et dire que pendant deux ans _il_ le punissait parce qu'il n'était pas _lui_. Quel enculé. Le Diable, Lucifer est la véritable incarnation du Diable.

« -Donc à cause de ce qu'il t'as mis dans la tête tu ne veux pas retourner dans ton appart ? » questionne la voix paternelle de l'agent Turner.

« -Je ne peux pas. Si j'y retourne il découvrira que je ne suis pas le simple Castiel qui est son nouveau jouet mais l'agent Novak du FBI. Si j'y retourne il saura qu'il ne m'atteins que partiellement. »

« -On doit tout arrêter. » déclare Rufus.

« -Quoi ? » souffle Novak « Sur quel motif ? »

« -Tu ne peux pas réussir la mission. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il a tout de même réussi à t'atteindre, après une semaine avec lui tu as dit que tu n'avais plus les idées claires. C'est trop dangereux pour toi. » indique le chef.

« -Non je dois y retourner. Je dois achever la mission. »

« -Castiel a raison. » complète la voix étonnamment calme de l'aîné des Winchester.

« -Pardon ? » s'enquiert son cadet.

« -Vous voyez des coups et blessures vous ? Moi non. Sans ça il va à peine purger 20 ans et il recommencera aussitôt après sa sortie. Alors oui c'est dangereux pour lui mais ça le serait pour n'importe quel homme. Comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer récemment ça ne peut pas être que du joli joli. »

Dean fait une pause pour siroter de nouveau son café. Novak appuie son regard sur cet homme qui parle pour lui, exprime sa pensée et le défend. Le barman le remarque et détourne les yeux, gêné.

« Si vous faites tout capoter maintenant et que Castiel disparaît sans préavis il va comprendre que c'était un coup des flics et se méfiera. Ça veut dire pas de nouvelles interventions. Il s'en prendra à d'autres, des personnes encore plus faibles pour être certain que ça ne soit pas des agents infiltrés ou autre et ces gars là vont nous claquer dans les pattes en se pendant ou en ayant un autre accident de voiture qui, si vous voulez mon avis était un suicide aussi. Donc oui c'est dangereux mais de toute manière ça l'est pour n'importe qui parce que cet homme est dangereux. Vous voyez votre agent ? » en pointant Novak « Très franchement même si j'avais peur pour lui, maintenant que je le vois, je trouve qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien. » achève-t-il laissant planer un nouveau silence.

« -Je vois… » murmure Rufus soufflé par le long discours de Dean.

« -Par contre mec, tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ce matin ? » demande tout de même doucement Dean, tentant de ne pas effrayer le nouveau rescapé de Lucifer.

« -Une sorte d'arrière goût des préceptes qu'il m'a enseigné plus les effets peu dissipés de la drogue de l'autre nuit je suppose… Désolé si je t'ai fait peur… »

« -Stop, ne t'excuse pas. Tu ne me dois rien, je connais la manœuvre, ce n'est pas de ta faute. » dit-il simplement.

« -Bon les gars c'est pas le tout de se raconter sa petite vie bien rangée de mec sous l'influence émotionnelle d'un psychopathe narcissique manipulateur mais faudrait manger. » annonce Rufus qui coupe court à la discussion précédente « Novak, à la douche, tu empestes. Winchester, à la bouffe, va nous chercher des tacos. »

La petite équipe se dissout sous les ordres du chef du FBI. Il ne reste que lui et Dean qui préfère laisser un silence qui se veut respectueux entre eux, regardant la porte de la salle de bain derrière laquelle un agent du FBI se purge de toutes ses souillures.

« -T'as du cran petit. » commence-t-il doucement « Peut-être même un peu trop. Mais j'aime bien ça. » adjuge Rufus à voix haute.

« -Pardon ? » fait timidement la voix de Dean.

« -Il y a des fois où tu ne devrais pas intervenir, tu prends trop tes aises. Tu sais, je suis plutôt cool comme boss et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas ton boss mais tu es quand même sous ma responsabilité… Alors s'il te plaît évite de te faire tuer et bordel de Dieu évite de trop parler devant des témoins. Et laisse ce pauvre Novak respirer. »

« -D'accord. » répond-il simplement.

« -En revanche je te fais confiance sur une chose. On a pas de psys pour ça et toi et moi savons qu'ils ne servent à rien dans ce cas précis, alors fais-moi une faveur, dis-moi si mon agent va vraiment bien. »

Dean peut voir l'appréhension ronger le visage de cet homme sincèrement inquiet qui tente de paraître professionnel. Non Novak ne va pas _bien_. Mais il ne peut pas aller bien, personne ne peut aller bien un fois la route de Lucifer croisée. Alors non il ne va pas bien mais oui il s'en sort bien. Bien mieux que ce que Dean croyait lorsqu'il a appris les détails de l'affaire. Maintenant qu'il a rencontré l'homme Novak ça va beaucoup mieux, il est rassuré.

« -L'agent Novak s'en sort très bien, comme je l'ai dit précédemment. » confirme le barman.

« -Parfait… Est-ce que tu peux veiller à ce qu'il aille toujours bien ? »

On ne l'a pas engagé pour être psy mais consultant remarque Dean pour lui-même. Mais il s'est juré qu'il ne laisserait personne d'autre souffrir à cause de ce déchet de la nature qu'est Lucifer. Alors oui il va veiller à ce que Novak ne leur claque pas dans les pattes. De toute façon il est le seul en mesure de le faire alors il le doit. C'est gravé dans le code de conduite que son père lui a légué : toujours tenir ses responsabilités.

« -Oui chef. » sourit Dean en coin.

Rufus ne peut s'empêcher de rire pour lui-même. Ça y est, il l'aime bien ce gamin avec son sens de l'humour et ce désir de prendre sa revanche sur celui qui lui a bouffé sa vie. Il n'avait pas prévu de bien l'aimer quand il bataillait avec Sam pour l'inclure dans l'affaire comme consultant, il voulait seulement s'en servir pour pister Lucifer, pour retrouver son agent. Et il s'en méfiait, doutait quelque peu de ses compétences mais il s'avère finalement qu'il leur est utile. Alors même si ça emmerde Rufus de l'admettre, il l'aime bien ce Dean et ça lui fait un gars de plus à paterner en plus de toute son équipe du FBI.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Novak sort de la douche propre comme un sou neuf, de nouveaux vêtements sur la peau. Il retrouve son supérieur en train de fureter dans des dossiers à la table de la cuisine et Dean fixant ses pieds, au même endroit. L'agent du FBI décide alors de s'isoler sur le canapé pour être tranquille ce qui ne marche pas tout à fait puisque Dean finit par le rejoindre.

« -Je pari que c'est le chef qui t'envoie voir comment ça va là haut. » murmure Novak pour ne pas que Rufus ne l'entende.

« -On ne peut rien te cacher. » sourit-il maladroitement.

« -Tu es consultant c'est ça ? Ils avaient déjà hésité à te contacter à l'époque, avant que je ne parte… » songe-t-il à haute voix.

« à l'époque »… Ça ne fait qu'un peu plus d'un moi que Novak est parti de son agence et pourtant tout lui semble si loin, remarque Dean. C'est triste, même si son jugement professionnel se semble pas altéré, sa perception du temps doit l'être.

« -Tu veux un conseil ? Prend ça. »

Dean tend à Novak un petit carnet vert foncé où se trouve un mini stylo dans la reliure.

« -C'est pas tout neuf mais ça peut aider. Chaque jour que tu passes avec _lui_ , note tout ce que tu fais. Absolument tout. Si tu penses "Je n'aime pas la couleur noir." alors note-le aussitôt que tu l'as pensé. Comme ça s' _il_ tente de te convaincre du contraire, regarde dans ce carnet et tu sauras. »

Novak a les yeux rivés sur ce petit calepin. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air neuf mais rien n'y est inscrit. Son regard se tourne vers l'homme face à lui et se maintient en suspend. Il ne peut décrocher ses yeux des siens, comme s'ils étaient ce à quoi il devait se raccrocher pour demeurer dans cette réalité.

« -Pourquoi tu te promènes avec ça ? » demande finalement le brun.

« -Au cas où si un jour je doute à nouveau de moi. » répond franchement le barman en détournant la tête.

« -Dean… ? »

« -Oui ? »

« -Merci. » souffle l'agent Novak en retrouvant le regard de Dean auquel il s'ancre à nouveau.

« -De… De rien. »murmure-t-il subjugué par la profondeur de ses yeux.

La porte s'ouvre, Sam arrive avec les tacos.

.~.

La journée s'est écoulée très rapidement. Après le déjeuné Novak est reparti dans la rue contre les conseils de Rufus qui voulait que son agent fasse une petite sieste réparatrice avant de s'en aller pour enlever ces saletés de cernes noires. Une accolade à son supérieur ainsi qu'à Sam, une poignée de main pour Dean ainsi qu'une promesse de revenir le lendemain midi pour s'assurer qu'il va bien et il est reparti.

L'après midi est passée en cherchant d'autres planques, Castiel étant incapable de dire à laquelle _il_ l'emmène puisqu'il a toujours les yeux bandés et le fait tourner sur lui même avant de le mettre dans une voiture pour l'y emmener. Même pour en sortir il a les yeux bandés. Ils ont seulement un point de rendez-vous avec une heure précise à chaque fois qu'ils se quittent pour se retrouver une prochaine fois. Le seul indice qu'il ait c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de circulation automobiles autour ce qui n'aide pas énormément.

Dean a trouvé deux autres planques mais actuellement vides d'après lui. Il a rappelé Ellen pour lui dire que tout va bien mais qu'il prend congé pour une durée indéterminée ce qui ne la gêne pas le moins du monde puisqu'elle a toujours été très compréhensive.

Tous épuisés par leur longue marche en ville, ils mangent un morceau avant de se coucher en vitesse.

Mais Dean n'arrive pas à dormir. Il pense trop, se souvient trop.

 _Un ultime coup de poing et le voilà à terre._

 _« -Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi. Par pitié dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal… » geint Dean au sol._

 _Un violent coup de pied dans le dos qui lui coupe instantanément la respiration. L'air… Il n'a plus d'air. Peut-être qu'il peut s'occuper l'esprit à compter en attendant qu'elle revienne ? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… Plus d'air._

 _Des points noirs troublent sa vision, ses pensées se dissipent peu à peu._

 _« -Ne t'endors pas. »_

 _Dean se prend une claque en pleine figure et sort de sa torpeur. Il ouvre grand les yeux, sa bouche prend une énorme inspiration et il se retrouve face à face avec lui. Des larmes dévalent ses propres joues. Mais qu'a-t-il fait de mal pour qu'il lui en veuille ?_

 _Il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus qu'un coup de pied dans le ventre lui tombe dessus. Cette fois c'est une grande inspiration qu'il prend avant d'éclater en sanglot._

 _Il pleure de tout son être, de toute son âme. Il s'en veut, préférerait mourir que continuer de le décevoir. Il a honte de lui, de le mettre autant en colère. Tout est de sa faute. C'est de sa faute s'il est furieux. Un nouveau coup de pied, dans l'estomac cette fois. Dean se relève rapidement pour se mettre à quatre pattes, vomissant toutes ses tripes. C'est visqueux, acide, infâme._

 _« -Arrête, je t'en conjure, arrête. Je sais que tout est de ma faute. Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon… » a bout de souffle et de larmes._

 _L'homme face à lui bouge un bras, Dean se protège le visage, rien ne se passe, la pièce et silencieuse._

 _Serait-ce fini… ?_

 _Timidement, le jeune homme abaisse son bras afin de laisser le champ libre à ses yeux. Le visage apaisé, son vis-à-vis lui tend la main._

 _Toujours craintif, Dean la saisit et l'homme l'attire à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras._

 _La rédemption, il lui offre la rédemption._

 _« -Merci… » souffle l'adolescent avant d'éclater de nouveau en sanglot._

 _Il se laisse bercer par cet homme à qui il doit le pardon. Parce que tout est de sa faute. Il est coupable de l'avoir mis en colère. Lucifer est si bon qu'il lui accorde son pardon._

 _Dean est bien dans ses bras, tout est si calme, si chaleureux, plus rien d'autre que cette plénitude existe._

 _« -Tu m'aimes toujours ? » ose Dean._

 _« -Bien sûr. » en lui déposant un baiser sur le front._

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **A samedi si vous le voulez bien.**

 **Bisou à vous~**


	7. Sur le chemin du retour

**Hey !**

 **Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de continuer de suivre cette fic mais je tente tout même. Merci, toujours merci de vos reviews, mises en favori et autres. Merci de me lire.**

 **Aujourd'hui ce sera un nouveau chapitre qui promet d'être riche en souvenir.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre VII**

« Sur le chemin du retour »

.

 _Où est-il ? L'a-t-il abandonné ? Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il encore fait de mal ?_

 _Seul. Il est seul dans la rue où il fait froid._

 _Il n'y a personne autour de lui, les rues sont vides, il fait nuit._

 _Qu'elle heure est-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est ici, seul, dans la rue, de nuit ? Où est Lucifer ? Reviendra-t-il le chercher ?_

 _Il n'est plus seul. Une frêle silhouette s'approche de lui. Un enfant c'est un enfant encore en pyjama. Pourquoi un enfant se trouve seul dans la rue la nuit ? L'ombre se rapproche. Sammy, c'est Sammy._

 _« -Dean ça fait une demi-heure que tu devrais être à la maison, tu l'avais promis. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

 _« -Sammy, pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? »_

 _Son petit frère lui prend la main et l'emmène dans la direction d'où il vient._

 _« -Allez Dean, 'faut pas traîner. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps. »_

 _« -Pourquoi ? »_

Dean se réveille en sueur, l'oxygène lui manque, il suffoque. Il lui faut de l'air.

Il se précipite à la fenêtre, tire les rideaux et l'ouvre laissant par la même occasion le jour inonder la pièce.

Pourquoi se rappeler de ce soir là ? Comment est-ce possible ? Il pensait pourtant l'avoir effacé de sa mémoire… Bordel de merde, non il ne veut pas se souvenir de la suite. Jamais.

« -Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » fait la voix ensommeillée de Sam.

« -Je… Je voulais aérer, il fait chaud ici non ? »

« -Oui si on veut… » ne voulant le contredire, se doutant de la raison de son éveil matinal.

« -Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche. » annonce-t-il avant de déguerpir.

Sous le jet d'eau glacé, Dean pense à l'enquête et remet ses idées en ordre.

L'agent Novak a été retrouvé saint et sauf, il n'a donc plus de raisons de rester. Ou plutôt si, il a mille et une raisons de rester, il s'est juré qu'il ne _le_ laisserait jamais plus faire du mal à d'autres mais après tout il s'est assuré que Novak allait bien alors il a tenu sa promesse, il peut s'en aller. De toute façon il doit s'en aller ou sinon il va continuer à se souvenir de _lui_ , de son héritage, de ce qu'il lui a laissé dans sa caboche.

Il fait glisser sa main mouillée sur cette chose gravée à jamais dans sa chair. Cette foutue croix, la croix qu'il porte, son putain de fardeau. Il en a trop souffert, il en a assez de s'en prendre plein la gueule par ses putains de souvenirs. Malgré toutes ces années ce fils de pute continue de l'atteindre, à croire que jamais _il_ ne s'arrêtera. Non vraiment, il doit s'en aller.

Lorsqu'il sort de la salle de bain, Dean voit son frère et l'agent Turner attablés à la cuisine, avec des cafés et des beignets. Le cliché des flics rit Dean intérieurement en s'avançant vers eux pour se servir un café et prendre lui aussi une chaise.

« -Comment va l'enquête ? » balance-t-il pour entamer le sujet.

« -Bien. Ce soir on va filer le cornu qui sera en visite chez sa camée. » fait le plus âgé, l'air léger.

« -Et toi ? » s'enquiert Sam qui a senti son frère faire des cauchemars toute la nuit.

« -Justement, à ce sujet… » hésite-t-il « Je me disais que comme tout roule pour vous et que ce soir vous allez savoir où il crèche… »

« -Tu peux rentrer chez toi fiston. » conclut tout naturellement Rufus.

« -Vraiment ? » s'étonne Dean.

« -Mais oui. T'as fait du bon boulot, tu peux disposer maintenant. On ne te tiens pas en laisse tu sais. »

« -Et Castiel, vous croyez que ça va aller pour lui ? » s'inquiète tout de même le barman.

« -De ce que tu m'as dit hier oui. Et ne t'en fais pas, Novak est bien plus costaud que tu ne le penses. » lâche-t-il avant de mettre sa veste « Je vais prolonger notre séjour au motel. » à l'égard de Sam avant de sortir.

Les deux frères regardent la porte se fermer derrière lui. L'aîné se prend la tête dans les mains et soupire. Il sait que le monde ne va pas arrêter de tourner s'il s'en va mais il aimerait vraiment être présent si les choses dégénèrent.

« -Écoute Dean » commence son cadet en comprenant ses angoisses « Il y a des choses que tu ignores sur Castiel, des choses qui ne figurent pas sur son dossier. Crois-moi il est bien plus fort que ce qui est bêtement noté sur le papier. » avoue Sam « Ça ira pour lui. »

« -T'en es vraiment sûr ? » s'enquiert-il subitement intéressé mais surtout pour se rassurer.

« -Oui. Crois-moi, je suis son coéquipier et sans doute une des personnes qui le connaît le mieux. » en souriant légèrement

« -Dis-moi ce que je devrais savoir. » soudainement.

« -Dean… » s'oppose doucement son cadet.

« -Dis-le moi ou sinon je reste encore dans tes pattes. » s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter, sachant que son frère serait obligé de céder.

Sam achève son café et soupire longuement. Son frère est une vraie tête de mule quand il le veut. Mais au fond il n'a pas vraiment le choix s'il veut enfin l'écarter de l'enquête et le faire sortir de ce nouveau cauchemar.

« -Castiel est… Un soldat. » hésite-t-il à achever devant le regard plus qu'inquisiteur de Dean. « Il a un mental d'acier, vraiment. Il est né et a été élevé pour être un soldat, une marionnette du FBI. » conclut-il comme si la fin de sa révélation avait sonné.

« -Mmh… Tu peux encore développer ? » demande le barman.

Sam roule des yeux. Son frère est gonflé, c'est tout de même la vie privée de son ami, il n'a pas à s'en mêler.

« -Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ? »

« -J'ai besoin de savoir. » répond-il comme si c'était une évidence en articulant ses mots.

« -Très bien… » en soupirant « Son père était un haut placé dans l'agence ou plutôt un très haut placé. Et depuis son plus jeune âge, Castiel a été formé pour prendre sa succession. Il n'aime pas en parler même si ce n'est un secret pour personne… Son père était très dur avec lui, il lui a appris à encaisser, à être un agent de terrain autant que de bureau. Maintenant il est le meilleur de tous les agents de son grade. C'est un soldat du FBI sur-formé. Alors crois-moi, il peut se débrouiller, même face à un Lucifer qui lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. De plus tu nous l'a dit toi-même hier, il va bien. »

« -Oui mais entre dire qui va bien et l'abandonner ce n'est pas la même chose. Imagine qu'à son retour ce midi, il ait besoin d'aide, de parler à quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il vit… S'il a besoin de moi et que je ne suis pas là ? »

« -Dean, je te promets que tout se passera bien. »

Dean devient muet, réfléchissant à tout ce que Sam vient de lui dire et se fustige à l'idée que c'est encore son petit frère qui le rassure et non l'inverse. C'est pourtant son job d'aîné de faire en sorte que Sam aille bien, non l'inverse.

Mais à présent il en est presque sûr, oui Castiel va s'en tirer. Il peut s'en aller en toute sérénité même si tout ce que son Sam vient de lui dire lui donne plus envie de rester que de partir pour tenter de mieux cerner cet homme, ce Castiel.

« -Et son père est toujours à son poste ? » demande-t-il par curiosité.

« -Mort et enterré. »

« -Sam… » après un moment de silence pour réfléchir « Qu'est devenu Ketch ? »

Le cadet a un petit rire amer.

« -Je te l'ai déjà dit. On a fait un échange de coéquipier. Ça ne collait pas avec lui. »

« -Oui ça je l'avait bien compris. Mais pourquoi ? Lorsque je le voyais je l'aimais bien moi. »

« -Oui, de prime abord il est gentil. Mais travailler avec Arthur n'est pas la même chose. Il est trop rigide, n'a peur rien et encore moins de tuer. » en soupirant au souvenir de cet étrange homme avec qui il a travaillé durant plusieurs années sans rien savoir de lui.

« -Mmh… Tout le contraire de toi si je comprends bien. Si vous avez échangé ça veut dire que ça ne collait pas non plus entre Cas et son coéquipier, je me trompe ? » toujours inquisiteur.

« -Dean, ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de lui. » las.

« -J'ai besoin de le connaître. »

« -Qui ? Castiel ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« -C'est ton coéquipier, voilà pourquoi. » lâche-t-il l'air de rien.

Dean dit la vérité, il veut savoir avec qui son petit frère travaille, à qui Sammy confie sa vie au quotidien. Mais surtout il s'intéresse à cet homme pour une raison qui lui échappe. Il va partir et pourtant il veut tout savoir de lui, être sûr de ne rien laisser au hasard, ne pas faire une erreur monumentale en quittant Louisville.

« -Ok mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi… » devant le sourire triomphant de Dean « Ce n'est pas tant qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas avec Uriel, au contraire, chacun faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, ils suivaient parfaitement les ordres sans se poser de questions. Mais le père de Castiel est mort, c'est ça qui a tout changé. Quand il est parti, il s'est senti plus libre, moins contraint aux ordres et il avait besoin de relâcher la pression, ce qu'Uriel ne lui permettait pas de faire. L'échange de coéquipier s'est fait d'un commun accord. Tout le monde en était content. »

« -Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de ça plus tôt ? » demande Dean presque offensé que son frère lui cache tant de chose au sujet de ses coéquipiers.

« -Ce n'est pas que je voulais pas, au contraire mais… J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot. » lâche-t-il, visiblement gêné, préférant ne pas s'étaler sur le sujet.

« -Ça fait combien de temps que tu montes ce dossier ? » fait l'aîné, suspicieux.

« -Trop longtemps… » amer.

Le chef entre dans la chambre : la discussion est close.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les bagages de Dean sont faits. Il se rend compte que ce vieux bougon qu'est Rufus va lui manquer… Il s'est finalement attaché à lui en trois jours de temps.

« -Prends soin de toi petit. »

« -Toi aussi chef. » répond le châtain avant de se faire prendre dans une accolade. « Tu m'appelles ce soir pour me tenir au courant ? » demande-t-il à son frère.

« -Promis. » avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Dean grimpe dans son Impala et allume la radio, laissant _It's my life_ de Bon Jovi inonder l'habitacle.

Il songe à Cole qui a probablement déserté sa maison, il doit être retourné auprès de sa famille et c'est tant mieux. Non pas qu'il soit dérangeant mais il prend trop ses marques et Dean n'aime pas ça. Il est son ami et pas plus. Enfin si, il y a _plus_ mais pas plus.

Ce soir il ira voir Ellen au bar pour lui annoncer son retour. A vrai dire Dean sait bien qu'elle et Jo n'ont pas besoin de lui pour s'occuper du bar, elle ne sont pas débordées en son absence. Seulement elles aiment sa compagnie et grâce à sa présence, peuvent fonctionner sur demi-journées ce qui les arrange bien.

Ellen… Il doit beaucoup à cette femme, cette seconde mère. Il n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait sans elle. Elle et Bobby sont ceux qui l'ont aidé à s'en sortir quand il avait tout perdu… Quand il _l_ 'avait perdu.

 _« -Tu t'en vas ? » demande Dean en voyant son ami faire ses bagages._

 _« -Oui. »_

 _« -Où ça ? »_

 _« -Ailleurs. »_

 _« -Tu reviendras ? »_

 _« -Non. »_

 _« -Alors je viens avec toi. »_

 _« -Hors de question. » d'une voix tranchante._

 _Dean se sent vaciller, les larmes montent, son cœur se serre._

 _« -Mais pourquoi ? » demande-t-il abattu._

 _« -Écoute Dean, je dois simplement disparaître. J'ai des ennuis avec la police et ils ne doivent pas me retrouver. Je ne veux pas t'impliquer là-dedans. »_

 _L'adolescent retourne violemment son ami par le bras et le regarde droit dans les yeux, les siens remplis de souffrance et de rage mal contenue face au regard imperturbable de son vis-à-vis._

 _« -T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? Comment je vais vivre ? Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ! Tu ne peux pas, tu be peux pas… » hurle-t-il en larme tentant tant bien que mal de frapper le torse de son acolyte de ses poings._

 _« -C'est trop dangereux, je ne peux pas t'emmener. » prononce calmement Lucifer en serrant dans ses bras le jeune homme qui se laisse finalement faire, trop accablé pour réagir autrement._

 _Il le laisse pleurer encore un peu puis le prend par la main et l'abandonne dans une rue un peu plus loin._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard alors que Dean est totalement désorienté et ne sait plus comment il a atterrit ici, un enfant s'avance vers lui._

 _« -Dean ça fait une demi-heure que tu devrais être à la maison, tu l'avais promis. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » résonne une voix enfantine._

Bordel de merde, non ! Il est parti, il a quitté Louisville, ses souvenirs ne doivent pas continuer de le hanter. Bordel. Il faut penser à autre chose. Mais à quoi ? Qu'a-t-il à quoi se raccrocher ? Bobby ? Le bar ? Ellen ? Son frère ? Tout ça le renvoi à cette même époque. Il se rappelle de son petit frère, de sa petite mains dans la sienne ce soir là…

 _Ils sont à présent devant la grande maison familiale des Winchester, toujours main dans la main. Sammy traîne son frère à l'intérieur. Dean redoute ce qu'il va y découvrir ou plutôt recevoir comme sanction de la part de son père._

 _Sammy a l'air grave donc c'est que ça doit l'être._

 _Il aperçoit son paternel, couché sur le canapé, les couvertures rabattues sur lui, sa barbes de quelques jours plus longue que d'accoutumé. Il doit être plus fatigué que d'habitude puisqu'il prend toujours la peine de se raser au moins tous les trois jours. Son cancer s'est sans doute dégradé plus vite qu'il ne l'imaginait…_

 _« -Fils… » murmure la voix faible de John._

 _Dean s'approche, il a peur, tout est bien trop sérieux et bien trop calme autour de lui. Il s'avance un peu plus et découvre la pâleur cadavérique de son géniteur à la maigre lumière de la lampe du salon. Comme l'aîné des frères n'ose pas s'avancer d'avantage, John l'incite à le faire en tendant mollement un bras._

 _« -Fils, approche… »_

 _« -Papa… » fait la voix nouée de Dean, de peur que la suite des événements ne soit encore plus dramatique qu'il ne se l'imaginait._

 _John essuie une des larmes qui roulent sur la joue de son fils._

 _« -Il faut que… Tu restes à la maison… Il faut que tu reviennes. » murmure-t-il aussi fort qu'un mourant le peut « Appelle oncle Bobby et surtout prends soin de Sammy. »_

 _Dean étouffe de voir son père à l'agonie. Il n'était parti qu'une petite semaine, il ne pensait pas que son état allait empirer aussi rapidement. S'il avait su…_

 _« -Je suis désolé papa… » souffle-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglot et de se blottir dans ses bras._

 _« -Ce n'est rien fils… Il n'est jamais trop… Tard… Pour bien agir. » ses yeux se figeant étrangement._

 _Puis plus rien. Plus de vie. John Winchester est mort dans les bras de son fils. Dean se retire de son étreinte, échange un dernier regard voilé de larmes vers son père puis retire toute marque de pleurs d'un revers de manche._

 _Il se tourne finalement vers son petit frère avec résignation et le prend dans ses bras après avoir passé un bref coup de téléphone. Il serre aussi fort qu'il peut, aussi fort qu'il en a besoin. Sam pleure encore et encore, ses larmes sont intarissables._

 _« -Ne t'en fait pas Sammy, tout ira bien, oncle Bobby arrive. »_

Une envie violente de vomir le gagne.

Il braque le volant de sa voiture, se range sur le côté en vitesse, ouvre la portière et se jette dehors.

Les mains sur les genoux, il crache toutes ses tripes, toute sa rancœur, son dégoût de lui-même. Son père est mort à cause de lui, il est mort d'inquiétude. C'est de sa faute si son cancer s'est dégradé aussi vite.

Dean se relève, remonte en titubant dans l'Impala, sa voiture, son bébé. Ou plutôt la voiture de John, celle de son père. Il ouvre les fenêtre pour s'aérer la tête, ne plus être pris de nausée et continue de rouler.

Il espère que l'enquête va vite se clore, il espère qu'après tout ça il pourra retrouver son frère et boire une bière tranquillement avec lui et tout oublier.

Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés. Peut-être même qu'il reverra Rufus, pourquoi pas ? Il sent en cet homme quelque chose de rassurant. Et peut-être aussi qu'il reverra Castiel… Bien sûr qu'il reverra Castiel. Il doit le revoir parce qu'après tout, même quand tout sera fini, même quand l'enquête s'achèvera et que Lucifer sera bouclé derrière les barreaux, il devra s'assurer qu'il va bien, qu'il tient le coup. Il doit le revoir parce qu'il a vu que cet homme, bien que fort, a croisé la route de Lucifer et ne s'en sortira pas sans séquelles. Il doit le revoir parce que c'est viscéral, c'est ancré en lui, il le doit, c'est tout.

Mais surtout parce que personne d'autre ne doit souffrir par _sa_ faute. Toujours la même rengaine. Sammy en a trop souffert et bien qu'il le cache, il sait. Il sait que son petit frère a beaucoup pâti de la situation. Par _sa_ faute ou plutôt par leur faute puisque Dean reste coupable d'avoir cédé face à _lui_.

 _« -Oncle Bobby, il va où Dean ? » demande le jeune Sammy._

 _« -Il reste là, ne t'en fait pas. Il va juste travailler un peu au Roadhouse, ça va lui faire du bien. »_

 _« -Avec tante Ellen ? »_

 _« -Oui. »_

 _« -Il me manque Bobby. »_

 _« -Je sais… »_

 _Dean qui était resté en suspend en haut des marches de l'escalier descend au bout de quelques secondes de silence, balayant une simple larme de sa joue. Il passe devant Sam et Bobby sans même les regarder, sans dire un mot, ouvre la porte, prêt à aller à son nouveau travail._

 _Mais non._

 _Au moment où il allait sortir il se retourne et regarde les deux seuls membres de sa famille qu'il lui reste._

 _« -A ce soir. » lâche-t-il gauchement avant de prendre son petit frère dans ses bras._

 _Il lance un dernier regard cordial vers Bobby et s'en va._

Dean sourit. Non pas que ses tristes souvenirs d'une adolescence misérable soient drôle mais… Le Roadhouse lui manque et il roule vers lui, heureux de retrouver cet endroit où il s'est reconstruit. Ce vieux bar avec son juke-box toujours en panne, son billard tâché de bière et de whisky ainsi que le zinc en bois imbibé d'alcool qu'il passe son temps à cirer, au grand désarroi d'Ellen, pour le rendre toujours plus beau.

Dean est sorti de ses pensées par son téléphone qui se met à sonner. Il regarde l'écran et sourit : c'est Sam. Il décroche.

« -Salut Sammy. »

« -Salut Dean… Ça va ? »

Le sourire qu'abhorrait le barman s'efface instantanément en entendant l'intonation de la voix de son frère.

« -Moi oui, nickel, comme toujours. Mais toi non. » affirme-t-il.

« En fait je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'appelle… Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter… »

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« -Désolé, j'aurais jamais dû t'appeler, c'est rien… »

« -Parle. » exige-t-il d'une voix trop ferme, trop impatiente, trop inquiète.

« -Ok, ok mais c'est peut-être rien. Tu te rappelle, à midi on avait rendez-vous avec Cas… »

« -Accouche Sam. »

« -Il n'est pas venu. » avoue-t-il.

« -Bordel de merde ! » jure Dean en faisant un demi-tour sur la route en prenant à peine le temps de freiner.

« -Dean, il a peut-être juste eu un empêchement… »

« -Non c'est faux et tu le sais très bien, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas appelé. » il jette un œil à l'horloge de sa voiture « J'arriverais au motel à 20 heures. Partez à sa recherche. Tout de suite ! » ordonne-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Il est déjà 15 heures et Dean se rend compte qu'il n'a même pas songé à manger. Tant pis…

Putain de bordel de merde… Tout ça était bien trop calme, bien trop parfait pour être réel… Et Castiel… Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

Dean appuie sur la pédale d'accélérateur et trace sa route.

* * *

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine si vous le voulez bien.**

 **Bisous~**


	8. Égarement passager

**Hey !**

 **Merci encore de m'honorer de votre présence, vraiment. Merci aussi au Guest, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur d'avoir un petit mot.**

 **Je ne vous retiens pas plus...**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII**

« Égarement passager »

.

« -Non mais vous êtes encore là ? » constate Dean en entrant en trombe dans le motel.

« -On a fait le tour de la ville, des planques que tu nous a données… On n'a rien trouvé, Dean. » explique Sam.

« -Et alors quoi ? Vous abandonnez ? » s'énerve-t-il.

« -Eh mon garçon, calme-toi… » fait Rufus en posant une main conciliante sur l'épaule du barman.

L'effet est immédiat, Dean bien que frustré au plus haut point, s'apaise un peu et reprend ses esprits.

« -Écoute, le plan ne change pas, on va toujours filer l'autre taré ce soir. On saura où est sa planque et on pourra la mettre sous surveillance. Donc on va du même coup voir comment va Novak. » explique posément Rufus.

« -Parce que bien sûr vous partez du principe qu'ils sont ensemble. » reprend Dean « Mais si ça se trouve votre agent à replongé dans je ne sais quelle psychose, est totalement défoncé dans une ruelle ou en train de crever d'overdose. » s'agace-t-il.

« -Dean, calme-toi. Castiel va bien, j'en suis sûr. Je ne peux pas dire la même chose de toi. » déclare son cadet.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« -Eh bien tu as dit que tu arriverais à 20 heures et il n'est que 19 heures ce qui veut dire que t'as roulé comme un fou et que t'as même pas dû manger. En plus tu as piteuse…»

« -Non, pas ça. » le coupe Dean « Comment tu peux savoir qu'il va bien ? »

« -Je le connais, tout simplement. J'ai confiance en lui. »

« -Eh bien moi je connais ce type, tu sais, l'autre taré dingue du ciboulot avec qui il traîne en ce moment. Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne lui fait pas confiance à lui ! »

« -Bon, les gars, ça vous dit de manger un morceau ? » propose Rufus pour mettre les choses à plat.

« -Pourquoi pas. » accepte Sam.

« -Non merci je n'ai pas faim. Je sors faire quelque chose, moi. » bougonne le barman.

« -Dean, non, ne sors pas… »

La porte claque.

« -Tout seul… » achève le cadet.

« -Eh bien, ton frère ne manque pas de caractère… » fait Rufus, platement.

.~.

Dean se met alors à arpenter les rues de Louisville, seul, au risque de _le_ croiser.

Mais il s'en fout. Parce qu'il cherche Castiel. Comme si cet homme allait comme par magie apparaître devant lui alors que son frère et son supérieur ont déjà ratissé toute la ville.

Mais il s'en fout. Parce qu'il a peur pour lui. Parce qu'il est passé par là. Certes, il était jeune. Certes, il n'avait pas été formé comme Castiel. Mais bordel de merde il est quand même passé par là et s'est fait une promesse, celle de veiller à ce que ce schéma là n'arrive à personne d'autre.

Son ventre gargouille. Bien sûr que oui il a faim, quelle question ! Il entre dans une épicerie et s'achète un sandwich.

Puis marche, encore et encore. Pourquoi prendre le temps de s'asseoir pour manger quand on peut marcher et manger en même temps ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Dean traverse une des sales, sombres et puantes ruelles de Louisville. Sans s'en rendre compte, il est suivi. Le barman continue sa route et passe dans un parc où les fleurs commencent à fleurir. C'est le printemps.

Il ne pourra pas rester assis à rien faire tant qu'il ne saura pas qu'il va bien, que Castiel va bien. Ce type… Il ne le connaît pas vraiment mais il sait que c'est un homme bien. Sam le lui a dit, Rufus le lui a dit et Lucifer l'a pris pour cible. C'est donc que c'est un homme bien et il ne doit rien lui arriver. Aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, il se sent responsable de lui. Au fond, c'est un peu à cause de lui que Lucifer foule encore le plancher des vaches en toute insouciance. Il aurait pu le dénoncer quand il était gosse. Putain d'emprise psychologique…

D'un coup, une main saisit son bras et l'entraîne ailleurs. Il regarde l'inconnu, prêt à se défendre mais croise des yeux bleus, ses yeux bleus. Il le mène derrière un arbre, caché des regards.

« -J'irais droit au but : es-tu une hallucination ? » en tiquant, penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air le plus sérieux du monde sur son visage.

« -J'irais aussi droit au but. Cas, t'es défoncé ? » répond Dean en souriant malencontreusement, l'émotion mal contenue face à cet homme.

« -En fait… La plupart du temps oui. » admet-il, un sourire tirant très légèrement ses lèvres devant le Winchester qui semble soulagé de le voir.

« -Putain Cas… »

Il n'hésite plus une seule seconde pour le prendre dans ses bras, sans même réfléchir à si ce geste est conventionnel, pour vu qu'il puisse lui prouver qu'il est bien réel, qu'ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel mais surtout, pour se rassurer lui-même. Il va bien, Castiel va bien.

« -T'es… T'es au courant qu'on te cherche ? » la voix tremblante, se séparant de lui à contrecœur.

« -J'avais à faire. » visiblement gêné de cette remarque, détournant les yeux.

« -Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? » incrédule.

« -Non. » en laissant échapper un souffle, dépité de lui-même « J'ai dû dépouiller ma première petite vieille. » déclare-t-il sérieusement.

Dean rit franchement. Il avait oublié cette chose que Lucifer faisait faire quand il manquait d'argent. A croire que les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure…

Dean s'assoit par terre, contre l'arbre derrière lequel ils s'étaient retirés, incitant Castiel à le suivre dans sa démarche.

« -Et le FBI t'autorise à faire ça? »

« -J'ai l'immunité pour la mission. »

« -Mmh, je vois. Tout comme t'as le droit de… De te… Enfin pour l'oxy quoi… » conclut Dean, mal à l'aise face au portrait moderne de lui-même qui lui fait face.

« -C'est exact. »

Ils laissent planer un silence. Dean est heureux, soulagé. Castiel va bien, il est avec lui, cette phrase tourne en boucle dans sa tête, l'aidant à respirer pleinement de nouveau.

« -Au fait merci pour… Le carnet. » en lui montrant le calepin couleur sapin « Grâce à ça je sait que Dean Winchester est un gentil. » dit-il fièrement en montrant fièrement la ligne où il a noté _« Dean Winchester est gentil. »_.

Dean émet un petit rire puis laisse de nouveau le calme régner entre eux. Tous deux en ont besoin. Mais il ne peut pas rester silencieux bien longtemps, il a encore des questions qui le tracassent.

« -Dis-moi Cas, je veux bien que tu ais volé une petite vieille mais après ça tu as eu tout le temps de revenir au motel non… ? »

L'agent du FBI détourne les yeux et fixe le sol, l'air mélancolique.

« -Non… » la voix morne d'une tristesse mal refoulée.

Il laisse quelques secondes passer, toujours le sol terreux en ligne de mire.

Dean observe cet homme dont il connaît la détresse. Il regarde ses mains, couvertes de plaques, de griffures et il comprend. Il comprend que Castiel n'a pas pu venir parce qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'oxycodone. L'oxycodone ravageur qui fait se gratter la peau à sang. L'agent du FBI finit par relever ses yeux dans les siens avec un faux sourire, le visage navré.

« -Hey Cas, c'est pas de ta faute. C'est pas grave. » en soutenant son regard, rempli de compassion.

« -Si Dean, c'est de ma faute. Je… Je suis devenu un toxico. » la voix brisée, tentant de ne pas flancher bien qu'une larme s'échappe de ses yeux, ce mot étant trop blessant tout autant que véridique.

Le barman, ne connaissant que trop bien son fléau, ne peut rien lui reprocher. De plus cela fait parti de son contrat, ça fait parti des obligations lorsque l'on est avec _lui_. Alors il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et le rapproche de lui pour le consoler, tenter de colmater cette brèche qui s'est crée dans ce vaillant soldat, dans cet homme bien, l'homme Novak. Mais l'agent du FBI le repousse.

« -Non, je ne veux pas de ta pitié. » en évitant son regard.

« -Ce n'est pas de la pitié Cas. »

« -En ce cas tu peux me dire ce que c'est ? » demande-t-il en essuyant une nouvelle larme, tentant de le défier durement du regard pour se donner contenance.

« -De l'inquiétude et de la compassion. » répond doucement Dean.

« -Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible, tu ne me connais pas. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. » tente-t-il de lâcher froidement, les larmes nouant le son de sa voix.

« -Et pourtant… »

Dean tente une nouvelle fois une accolade pour calmer cette rancune et ce dégoût que cet homme éprouve envers lui-même. Cette fois-ci il ne bronche pas, mais reste tendu.

« -Tout est de ma faute… Je suis un toxico… Un fichu toxico… » murmure Novak les larmes dévalant ses joues.

« -Non ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de sa faute à _lui_. C'est tout d'abord _lui_ qui t'y a obligé, pas toi. »

Castiel est à présent totalement abandonné dans les bras du barman, trop drogué, trop usé et épuisé par cette mission, le manque de sommeil, par tout, pour tenter ne serait-ce que d'arrêter ses larmes de couler.

Alors il sert Dean dans ses bras, ça il peut encore le faire. Parce que cet homme est là, qu'il a étrangement l'air de ne pas vouloir s'en aller et même de rester auprès de lui. Curieusement ça le rassure de savoir Dean auprès de lui, il se sent plus serein en sa présence, il sent qu'il peut se laisser aller.

« -Cas, écoute-moi. » se détachant légèrement de l'étreinte pour soutenir ses yeux bleus rougis tout en prenant son visage en coupe pour que lui aussi s'amarre à son regard « C'est bientôt fini. Cette nuit on saura au moins où tu crèches. Accroche-toi mon pote. Après ta mission, on pourra te sevrer et tu verras, tout ira mieux. Ok ? » en essuyant des larmes d'un revers de pouce.

L'agent Novak hoche la tête, faisant couler une ultime perle d'eau. Non, il ne pleurera plus, il veut se montrer fort, il va y arriver.

Un silence léger comme la brise passe, laissant les deux hommes assis, côte à côte. Dean ne peut s'empêcher de regarder ces mains agressées par des marques de griffures et quelques petites plaies qu'il s'est fait lui-même. Il sent Castiel tressauter lorsqu'il en prend une dans la sienne pour mieux l'examiner sous plusieurs angles avant de la reposer, toujours sans rien dire.

« -Sam m'a dit que t'es un bon agent. » lâche-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« -C'était le cas. »

« -C'était ? » s'interloque Dean.

« -Oui. » répond-il simplement « J'étais très professionnel, rigoureux et strict dans mon travail. Les autres m'ont toujours considéré comme le mieux préparé, le parfait petit soldat. » lâche-t-il d'un air méprisant pour lui-même.

« -Et que s'est-t-il passé ? »

« -Grâce à Dieu mon père est mort. » soupire-t-il pour cacher sa rancune « Ça a été la libération. Plus de pression, plus de règles de conduite, plus d'ordres. Ça fait un an maintenant… » distraitement « J'ai eu du mal au début. » il rencontre le regard de Dean emplit d'interrogation « Tu sais, à me défaire de ce dans quoi il m'avait endoctriné, le costume du fils parfait qui va prendre la succession du père. J'ai tenu ce rôle pendant si longtemps… C'est dur de découvrir ce qu'est la liberté, le libre arbitre et l'absence d'ordre lorsque l'on n'y est pas habitué. »

« -Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Le parfait garçon qui ne se rebelle jamais. » prononce-t-il en se remémorant sa propre situation il y a plus de 10 ans.

« -C'est ça. Et quand tout est fini, quand le rideau tombe il ne reste plus rien. On n'a plus qu'à tout rebâtir, apprendre à se débrouiller seul, se défaire de ses anciens liens et finalement changer. » il croise le regard compréhensif de Dean « Je ne suis plus ce soldat obéissant avec un balais dans le cul comme certains aimaient à me le dire. » avec un doux sourire « Ou du moins j'essaie. Sam m'y aide beaucoup. »

« -Mais alors pourquoi as-tu pris cette mission ? » d'une voix posée.

« -Et pourquoi pas ? Des innocents meurent et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que je connais au FBI puisse souffrir de ce que Lucifer peut faire. »

« -Mais toi tu peux ? »

« -Moi je peux. » reprend-il.

« -Eh bah… » siffle Dean « Pas mal comme rébellion : tu bois, tu te drogues, tu traînes avec un mec dans des vieilles caves et le tout en te faisant manipuler. » doucement ironique.

« -C'est plutôt bien résumé. » avoue-t-il avec un triste sourire « Quelle heure est-il ? » soudainement.

Dean regarde son téléphone. Sam lui a laissé un paquet d'appels manqués.

« -21 heures 30. »

« -Tu dois partir. » déclare Castiel.

« -Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demande Dean, incrédule.

« -Il m'a dit qu'il passerait me prendre ici vers 22 heures. »

« -Et toi tu choisis de rester avec moi pile à cet endroit là… ? » déconcerté.

« -Il n'est jamais en avance, toujours à l'heure. » répond simplement Castiel en se relevant, son ami l'imitant.

« -C'est vrai. » lui concède Dean « Bon courage Cas… On te retrouvera… » en tendant une main.

« -Vous avez intérêt. Il ne manquerait plus que je croupisse dans cette planque… » offrant un léger sourire

Il serre la main de son nouvel ami peut-être un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, hésitant à s'en aller.

Leurs regards se suspendent un instant de même que leur poignée de main, semblant hors du temps. Dean est réticent à le laisser ici, laisser ces yeux bleus si innocents à leur sort.

Mais il lâche finalement cette main abîmée et ce regard pour se retourner et prendre la route du chemin du motel, le cœur bien plus léger, presque apaisé.

Tout va bien… Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir plus tôt dans la journée, que quelque chose allait se produire, il aurait dû s'écouter… Même si finalement tout va pour le mieux. Ou presque…

Filer Lucifer après son passage chez sa dealeuse sera du tout cuit pour Sam et Rufus. Tout ne peut que bien se passer maintenant. Castiel se débrouille, il est encore en vie donc tout ne va pas si mal.

C'est une belle journée.

Dean sort son téléphone et appelle Sam pour le rassurer.

.~.

« -Dean, faut qu'on parle. »

A peine a-t-il franchit la porte du motel que Sam l'emmène dans leur chambre pour s'isoler de son patron. Ils s'assoient l'un en face de l'autre, sur leurs lits respectifs.

Le barman sent que son frère a des reproches à lui faire…

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de te barrer comme ça ? » demande calment son cadet.

« -Tu ne m'as pas vraiment retenu, c'est que ça n'était pas si dangereux. » constate le barman.

« -Là n'est pas la question. » il prend une grande respiration « Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ? » continue-t-il posément.

« -Rien. Je m'inquiète pour votre gars, c'est tout. »

« -Et c'est vraiment tout ? »

Dean détourne le regard, patiente quelques secondes pour savoir que répondre et opte plutôt pour la fuite. Alors il s'appuie sur ses jambes, prêt à prendre son élan mais la main que son frère pose sur son genoux lui intime de rester assis.

« -Quoi Sammy ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » en levant ses yeux dans les siens.

« -Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour lui ? »

L'aîné soupire un long moment. Son frère à le chic pour lui faire dire ce qu'il ne veut pas dire à tout prix. Il sait pourtant qu'il n'aime pas parler de ses sentiments, pour ne pas dire qu'il a une sainte horreur de ça. Ces trucs là ne sont vraiment pas faits pour lui.

« -Pour rien de spécial. C'est juste que… » il soupire à nouveau d'agacement « J'ai senti un lien avec ce type dès que j'ai vu son dossier. » n'osant pas regarder son frère « Je ne saurais pas te dire quoi, c'est… Tu sais, un peu comme deux vétérans de guerre, j'ai su qu'on avait vécu les mêmes choses. C'est une sorte de compassion bienveillante, rien de plus. »

« -Et toi, ça va ? » plus doucement.

« -Moi, oui, impeccable. » en souriant maladroitement.

« -T'es sûr ? Parce que ce soir on va quand même filer le mec qui a ruiné ta vie. »

« -Non, il n'a pas ruiné ma vie. Il l'a seulement démolie. Je l'ai reconstruite depuis tu sais. » sourit Dean en se levant, posant une main chaleureuse su l'épaule de son frère.

Ils sortent de la chambre et tombent sur Rufus qui vérifie ses poches pour savoir s'il a tout son matériel.

Il prend ses menottes, les regarde et sourit avant de les ranger.

« -On y va Winchester? » en regardant Sam.

« -Je viens. » précise Dean.

« -Ah ça non. Tu restes sagement ici. » proteste son cadet « Tu pourrais nous faire repérer. »

« -Promis, je ne quitterais pas la voiture. Je veux juste _le_ voir. »

« -Pour quoi faire ? »

« -Voir ce que ça fait d'être de l'autre côté du miroir, de _le_ voir être la proie. » comme si c'était la plus simple des évidences.

« -Ok Alice tu peux venir mais tu te tiens a carreau pour qu'on réussisse à filer notre Lapin blanc. » adjuge Rufus.

« -Merci Rufus, toi t'es un vrai. » en lui offrant un clin d'œil et une main sur l'épaule.

« -Tu lui cèdes toujours tout. » fait le cadet consterné.

« -Que veux-tu ? Je suis trop bon. »

* * *

 **J'espère que vous êtes plus ou moins rassurés. Plus serait mieux pour vous.**

 **On se retrouve samedi si une petite filature vous tente...**

 **Bisous~**


	9. Minneapolis

**Hey everybody !**

 **Encore mille mercis de vos reviews et mises en follow et en favori.**

 **Tous vos mots me touchent toujours autant.** **Merci de me lire, tout simplement.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre IX**

« Minneapolis »

.

Rufus, Sam et Dean sont planqués dans une voiture de location aux vitres teintés. La voiture de Rufus aurait tout de suite attiré l'attention : elle respire l'agent fédéral.

Ruby se trouve dans sa petite ruelle, à une petite cinquantaine de mètres d'eux, près du bar où quelques semaines auparavant Castiel travaillait sous couverture. Elle est à peine visible, debout à côté d'une grosse benne à ordures, la lumière du lampadaire l'esquivant, semblant vouloir la laisser cachée dans le noir. Un nouveau client entre dans le bar, un autre, trop saoul, se fait jeter. Telle est la vie de Louisville.

La rue est calme. Il n'est que 22 heures 45, la nuit est tombée. Ruby a déjà eu six clients. Dans d'autres circonstances Rufus aurait adoré la boucler mais ils avaient besoin d'elle et n'est pas la priorité.

Toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers l'affaire, encore et toujours. C'est loin d'être la plus grosse affaire qu'il ait eu, il a déjà fait enfermer des gros bonnets et des menaces pour l'Amérique toute entière mais ce type, ce dingue qui se fait appeler Lucifer… Jamais il n'avait été sur le cas d'un malade de ce genre. Ce gars ne se contente pas de faire sauter froidement tout un bâtiment à coup de grenade, non. Au contraire, il se met une victime en joue et ne la lâche plus. Il la drogue, la torture psychologiquement de toutes les manières possibles, il la démolie, s'y accroche comme un parasite, une sangsue. Il fait assurément moins de victimes qu'un terroriste international mais les entailles qui leur laisse sont sûrement bien plus profondes…

Sam quant à lui songe tout simplement à sa mission secrète, celle qu'il s'est confiée lorsqu'il avait 13 ans et qu'il a ramené son frère à la maison : il va enfermer ce fils de pute de Lucifer. Et ça le rend heureux, il se sent bien. Il se sent mieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire quand le but qu'il s'était donné à accomplir dans la vie aura justement été accompli ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ? Tout simplement, Sam n'en a aucune idée.

Dean est calme, silencieux. Il ne sait pas s'il doit être soulagé de savoir qu' _il_ va être filé et mis sous surveillance où s'il va replonger dans les ténèbres en le voyant. C'est pourtant lui qui a tenu à venir. Mais honnêtement il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ici dans cette voiture, il est perdu, fixant le bar, ce bar qui le fait rêver, qui lui fait penser au Roadhouse, sa vie, son petit nid douillet.

Il regarde l'heure, encore. 23 heures 15. Ruby avait dit qu'il arrivait toujours après 23 heures. Le moment fatidique approche mais il ne veut même pas y penser. Il se reconcentre alors sur le bar et attend.

« -C'est lui. » dit simplement Sam, sur ses gardes.

Son aîné tourne la tête et _le_ voit. _Il_ est bien là, avec une veste à capuche qui est bien sûr rabattue sur sa tête, les mains dans les poches de son jean et un vieux t-shirt marron. Les battements du cœur de Dean s'accélèrent à cette vision.

« -Bordel de merde… » lâche-t-il doucement.

« -Reste calme mon garçon. » lui conseille Rufus.

Ils continuent à l'observer, Sam et Rufus sont prêt à sortir de la voiture dans le calme, Dean ne bouge pas, ayant pour ordre de rester docilement ici.

Lucifer atteint Ruby, ils font leur échange mais… Quelque chose ne va pas, ça dure longtemps, trop longtemps. Doucement, les deux agents du FBI sortent du véhicule dans le but de le suivre jusqu'à la planque.

Mais d'un coup Ruby les pointe du doigt. Le cœur de Dean s'arrête net. Lucifer les regarde le temps d'une seconde puis se met à courir dans la direction opposée.

« -Putain la salope ! » hurle Rufus, claquant la porte en se mettant à courir à toute allure dans la direction de Lucifer.

« -Reste là Dean. » ordonne Sam avant de rejoindre son supérieur dans sa course.

Comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, Dean sort et se met lui aussi à sprinter comme si sa vie en dépendait même si en vérité ce n'est pas de la sienne dont il s'agit mais de celle de Castiel.

Ruby lui a dit, ils sont à découvert.

Ils s'enfoncent à toute allure dans les ruelles les plus sombres et répugnantes de Louisville dérangeant SDF, toxicomanes ou encore prostituées dans leur routines habituelles. Ils poussent des gens au hasard dans leur passage. Sam finit par tourner à gauche et tombe sur un cul-de-sac. Derrière lui Rufus continue sa course. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter là, Ruby lui a dit pour eux, elle l'a peut-être aussi fait pour Castiel et si Lucifer sait pour lui, ils n'osent même pas penser à ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Sam rebrousse chemin et court après Rufus, espérant que celui-ci est bel est bien sur les talons de Lucifer.

« -Demi-tour Winchester, il doit faire le tour de la rue ! » crie son chef.

Alors il exécute les ordres, se demandant où peut bien être son frère dans tout ça. Il court encore et encore, ses jambes continuant de le guider. Enfin il tombe nez à nez avec Rufus. Pas de Lucifer.

« -Où est ton frangin ? »

.~.

Dean est à bout de souffle mais continue de chasser le fugitif. Il bouscule une pauvre fille qui fait son boulot, à quatre pattes, aux genoux d'un homme. Il tourne à droite, trébuche, se relève et continue. Il se retourne, il n'y a personne derrière lui, ni son frère, ni Rufus. Il est seul aux trousses de Lucifer.

Il n'en peut plus, il n'a pas l'habitude de courir autant. Bon Dieu mais que fout son frère ? Il aimerait s'arrêter là, de toute manière il ne peut rien faire, il ne pourrait même pas le neutraliser et _il_ n'est pas idiot, il ne va pas le guider jusqu'à sa planque. Pourtant il doit essayer de l'arrêter, il doit tenter quelque chose.

« -Lucifer ! » hurle-t-il à pleins poumons.

A l'entente de cette voix bien trop connue, l'homme se stop net, à la sortie d'une rue. La ville toute entière est devant lui. Lentement il se retourne. Dean s'arrête de courir. Lucifer lui offre son plus beau sourire.

« -Content de te revoir Dean… » avec nostalgie, ne s'étonnant même pas de le voir ici « Mais laisse-moi partir s'il te plaît. » dit-il simplement.

Le barman continue de marcher vers lui en titubant, ne sachant que faire d'autre.

« -Je l'ai déjà fait, tu te souviens ? Il y a dix ans. » crache-t-il naturellement en vidant sa rancœur, sentant la tension monter en lui à mesure qu'il s'en rapproche.

« -Ce n'est pas mon plus glorieux souvenir de notre histoire mais oui. » avoue-t-il la mine faussement boudeuse « Viens avec moi et on recommencera tout à zéro. Toi et moi comme avant et pour toujours. » en prenant sa main.

« -Vas te faire foutre connard ! » en la lui arrachant « Juste… Ne lui fais pas de mal. » ajoute-t-il plus calmement.

« -Tu parles de la belle petite gueule d'ange du FBI ? Je l'aime bien tu sais. » commence-t-il simplement.

L'ancien tortionnaire du barman allait lancer un nouveau sarcasme mais une voiture arrivant en trombe s'arrête sur le bas côté à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

Il comprend qui ils sont.

« -Rendez-vous à Minneapolis. » déclare-t-il avant de jeter violemment son pied dans le ventre de Dean et de s'enfuir en courant dans la cage d'escalier d'un immeuble.

« -Dean ! » cri son frère.

Soufflé par le coup, Dean tombe lourdement au sol, sur le dos, ce qui lui coupe la respiration. Il voit les portières s'ouvrir, son frère courir vers lui et s'agenouiller. Rufus trace son chemin dans les cages d'escalier, toujours à la poursuite du criminel.

« -Ça va, t'inquiète. » en se relevant « L'habitude. » ajoute-t-il en souriant tristement.

Ils restent debout, face à l'immeuble, attendant que Rufus revienne.

« -Sam, il faut partir. » annonce Dean après un moment de réflexion.

« -Quoi ? » face à cette si soudaine déclaration, se demandant si son frère ne s'est pas pris un coup sur la tête.

« -Il m'a donné rendez-vous à Minneapolis. » en soupirant « Il va bouger. »

« -Il est parti. » déclare Rufus du haut de la cage d'escalier en sortant du bâtiment.

« -Eh merde ! » jure Sam.

.~.

« -Où est-ce qu'on a merdé ? » prononce Rufus qui fait les cents pas dans la pièce.

« -On n'a pas merdé. » répond Dean.

« -Il ne vas pas me tuer mon agent quand même ? »

« -Non Rufus, il ne tuera pas ton agent. » puis après une seconde de réflexion « Enfin pas de ses mains en tout cas. »

« -Dean, tu ne nous aide pas là ! » lui reproche son frère.

« -Bordel de Dieu. » finit par lâcher Rufus en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Ils sont au motel depuis cinq minutes déjà et le vaillant et brave agent en chef d'une brigade du FBI, Rufus Turner semble avoir perdu pied.

Dean va dans la cuisine et lui apporte un verre de whisky. Le vieil homme lui lance un regard reconnaissant et l'avale d'une traite. L'effet est immédiat, il semble retrouver ses esprits, les nerfs remis en place.

« -Bon, vous savez quoi ? » annonce le plus âgé en se relevant « On y va. »

« -Où ça ? » demande Sam.

« -Eh bien à Minneapolis. C'est à 13 heures de route d'ici, faut pas traîner. Allez Winchester, bouge-toi. »

« -Il est minuit et demi. » constate le cadet.

« -C'est pour ça qu'on ne va prendre qu'une voiture et s'alterner au volant. Allez, bougez vos culs. »

« -Mais on n'a aucune garanti qu'il y sera. Et qu'est-ce qu'il nous dit qu'il va emmener Castiel ? »

« -Moi. » répond Dean « Il m'a dit qu'il l'aimait bien. Ça veut dire qu'il ne compte pas le lâcher. Et s'il m'a donné rendez-vous à Minneapolis c'est qu'on se reverra a Minneapolis. Il n'a pas l'habitude de mentir. »

« -Et tu viens ? »

Dean sent dans l'intonation de la voix de son frère que ce n'est pas une simple demande mais une invitation. Sam, bien qu'il soit mort de peur pour lui, ne se voit plus continuer cette quête lugubre sans lui.

« -Tu me connais non ? Une fois que je me colle à une botte je suis indécrottable. » sourit le barman.

.~.

Il fait froid et sombre dans cette pièce mais Castiel y est habitué. A partir de cette nuit cette vieille pièce qui empeste le moisi sera mise sous surveillance. Rien que de savoir que ses amis et collègues du FBI vont surveiller cet endroit hostile le fait se sentir en sécurité.

Il a faim, très faim.

Et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire en attendant _son_ retour c'est se gratter, encore et toujours se gratter.

La porte au bout du couloir s'ouvre. Une silhouette à la démarche reconnaissable approche.

« -Dis donc, tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais du FBI ? »

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Il est pris au fait, il le sait. Qu'est-ce qu' _il_ va faire de lui ? Qu'est-ce que lui doit faire ?

« -Pardon… » finit-il par murmurer mécaniquement, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Pardon… C'est sa litanie, son chant qu'il a dû apprendre par cœur au cours des semaines passées avec lui. Il aimerait s'enfuir mais sa cheville est entravée par des chaînes alors il se protège simplement la tête avec ses bras.

« -Tu penses vraiment que je vais te frapper Cassie ? » en s'agenouillant auprès de lui « C'est mal me connaître. Tu sais que je ne te veux aucun mal. » en lui caressant la joue du dos de la main.

Castiel se détend et ferme les yeux. Non, il n'aura pas mal ce soir.

Il peut voir son tortionnaire sortir de sa poche un sachet de poudreuse. Une minute plus tard il revient vers lui avec une seringue, un coton imbibé d'alcool et un garrot à la main.

Il s'accroupit auprès de lui. Castiel lui tend son bras, tandis que Lucifer passe le coton dessus, pose le garrot, tâte la peau et pique.

L'effet est immédiat, Castiel se détend totalement, son bras auparavant tendu glisse le long de son corps et ses idées se mélangent dans sa tête, jusqu'à devenir floues.

« -Est-ce que tu peux répondre sincèrement à la question que je vais te poser ? »

« -Bien sûr. » souffle Castiel.

Il se regardent dans les yeux, Lucifer y voit qu'il a toute l'attention et la bonne foi de son acolyte.

« -Est-ce que tu… Tu m'aimes quand même un peu ? »

« -Oui… Bien sûr… » articule-t-il en résistant à l'envie immédiate de s'endormir.

Ça lui arrache le cœur de l'avouer mais oui, il l'apprécie. De la façon bizarre dont les victimes aiment leur bourreau, il en a conscience, mais il l'aime au moins autant qu'il le déteste. C'est pour cela qu'il se concentre encore et toujours sur sa mission. Elle est devenue sa ligne de conduite pour ne pas flancher.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il se connaissent Castiel sent quelque chose de nouveau, une sensation physique étrange dans sa semi-léthargie. Il ouvre totalement les yeux et comprend. Lucifer est en train de l'embrasser, chastement. Il aimerait bien le repousser mais il ne peut pas. Que ça soit physiquement ou mentalement, il ne peut pas le faire. Son ami retire ses lèvres des siennes.

« -Pour-Pourquoi ? » réussit-il à prononcer, totalement égaré par ce geste.

« -Je t'aime bien. » adjuge Lucifer « Allez viens, on s'en va. » en retirant la menotte de sa cheville.

« -Où… Où ça ? » balbutie-t-il.

« -Dans notre nouveau petit paradis. » sourit Lucifer en soulevant son acolyte, le prenant par dessous l'épaule pour l'aider à marcher à cause de son état léthargique.

« -Ils te retrouveront tu sais… » dans un éclat de lucidité.

« -Tes amis ? J'y compte bien. »

.~.

Sur la banquette arrière de la voiture de Turner, Dean songe à son bébé qu'il a laissé sur le parking du motel, bien qu'il sache que c'est le cadet de ses réels soucis. Il appuie sa tête sur la vitre et regarde le paysage défiler.

Pourquoi Minneapolis ? Comment a-t-il pu connaître à l'avance sa prochaine destination alors qu'il était dans la précipitation ? Il a rompu la ligne droite qu'il traçait sur la carte des États-Unis : pourquoi ?

Il revoit cet homme dont il ne connaît pas le véritable nom, son ancien ami bien que leur relation était basé uniquement sur la manipulation. Il avait l'air réellement content de le voir et ça lui glace le sang rien que d'y penser. Pourtant après réflexion ça ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid de l'avoir face à lui après tout ce temps. Il avait seulement ressenti une pointe d'angoisse à l'idée qu'il ne le manipule ou même lui adresse une seule parole mais finalement rien de mal n'était arrivé pendant cet échange. Mise à part son coup de pied au ventre mais _il_ n'a pas eu réellement le choix pour s'échapper, Dean l'aurait retenu.

Ce qui fait du bien à Dean c'est de réaliser qu'au final, Lucifer ne l'atteint plus. C'est fini, il ne craint plus rien face à lui.

Alors il sourit à cette idée et regarde l'heure : 4 heures. Il ferait mieux de dormir un peu.

Une certitude : aujourd'hui n'était pas une belle journée.

* * *

 **Vous étiez nombreux à attendre cette fameuse confrontation Dean/Lucifer alors en voilà un petit avant-goût. Ce ne sera pas la seule, soyez-en sûrs.**

 **On se retrouve samedi prochain si vous le voulez bien.**

 **Bisous~**


	10. Chemin de croix

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Merci encore de votre présence, j'en suis toujours aussi touchée. Alors merci encore, mille fois même s'il le faut.**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous apporte _un peu plus_ de légèreté dans ce chapitre-ci, ça ne peut que faire du bien. Même si, il faut se l'avouer, rien n'est jamais évident à lire.**

 **Pour ceux qui s'en inquiètent encore, ne vous en faites pas, tout finira pour le mieux. Seulement le mieux n'est pas pour tout de suite et il va falloir emprunter quelques chemins tortueux... Mais tout viendra.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre X**

« Chemin de Croix »

.

La porte claque, Dean se réveille, c'est Rufus qui est au volant.

Avant qu'il ne s'endorme c'était Sam qui conduisait. Son frère lui tend un grand gobelet de café avec un sac en papier pour pâtisseries.

« -Avant que tu ronchonnes : ils n'en avaient plus au sucre. »

Dean prend nonchalamment le sac dans sa léthargie matinale. Il l'ouvre pour y trouver des donuts recouverts d'une sorte de pâte rose bonbon recouvert de petites paillettes de sucres multicolores. Ils empestent l'odeur artificielle de fraise.

« -Je vais chier des Bisounours avec ça… » constate platement Dean.

« -Oh la ferme Grognours. » rétorque Sam dans un léger rictus.

Dean sourit à son frère, prend un donuts et lui rend le sac.

« -Dites, il y a une carte du pays dans cette voiture ? » demande l'aîné des Winchester.

« -Que veux-tu… Je suis de la vieille école. » avoue Rufus dans un sourire « Dans la boîte à gant. » indique-t-il à Sam.

Il ouvre ladite boîte à gant et donne le dépliant à son frère.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demande Sam.

« -Je vérifie un truc… »

Dean déploie l'immense carte qui prend alors tout l'arrière de la voiture. Il passe ses doigts dessus, suivant les grandes routes de l'État.

« -Un crayon ? » demande Dean.

Sam lui tend un vieux feutre qui se trouvait également dans la boîte à gant. Dean fait des petites croix à certains endroits. Ses doigts tracent maintenant des lignes imaginaires qui ne suivent plus de route.

Son cadet l'observe, curieux. Les croix semblent être des grandes villes de là où il est. Dean relie toutes les petites croix entre elles, toutes sauf une qui est tout en haut de la carte, au nord de l'état. Minneapolis sûrement.

Les yeux de son frère s'agrandissent, il semble avoir compris quelque chose. Il détourne le regard de la carte et porte distraitement sa main à son torse, la faisant descendre jusqu'à son ventre. Puis il se replonge sur la carte, refait glisser son doit le long de celle-ci et place de nouvelles petites croix, six nouvelles croix.

« -Bordel de merde… » lâche-t-il.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquiert Sam.

« -Ce… Ce taré est un vrai malade… » en relevant la tête vers ses deux compères.

« -Là tu ne nous apprends rien fiston. » fait Rufus en quittant brièvement les yeux de la route.

« -Je me demandais pourquoi il repartait dans le nord après avoir fait une ligne droite à travers le pays. Mais il ne faisait pas une ligne droite. Enfin si mais ce n'était pas son but. Il fait une croix. »

« -Une croix ? » s'étonne Sam.

« -Une putain de croix latine, oui. »

« -Sans déconner… » ajoute Rufus.

« -C'est vrai qu'il fallait s'y attendre… » souffle Sam dans son coin.

Une croix a travers le pays pour marquer de braves gens d'une croix. Pourquoi tant de croix ? Mais la question à se poser avant tout est surtout pourquoi Lucifer ? Bien sûr que ce n'est pas son vrai nom. Mais comment s'appelle-t-il ? Tout le monde a un nom.

D'un coup, il se rappelle que Lucifer n'aime pas Dieu, il se souvient l'avoir déjà entendu plusieurs fois le dire. Dans ce cas pourquoi tant de croix latines ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'étendait lui-même sur cette croix pour qu'il fasse pénitence il y a dix ans encore ?

« -C'est quoi le plan ? » finit par demander Dean.

« -Le plan ? » répète Rufus.

« -Oui, le plan. Maintenant il sait qu'on est à ses trousses, que vous êtes du FBI et que je suis avec vous, il va encore plus se méfier. »

« -On va simplement fouiller partout et je dis bien partout pour savoir où ils sont. La priorité c'est de les trouver et aussi de trouver un moyen de contacter Novak pour qu'il nous tienne au courant. » explique le vieil homme « Mais il nous manque encore les coups et blessures… » remarque-t-il distraitement.

« -Les coups et blessures… » répète ironiquement Dean « On s'en branle des coups et blessures, tu ne comprends pas ? » crache-t-il.

« -Dean ! » le reprend Sam qui n'aime pas le ton que son frère emploie envers son patron.

« -Non mais sérieusement, les petites sorties qu'il autorisait à Castiel c'est fini ! Faut vous réveiller, votre agent provocateur est cuit là. Il va l'enfermer 24 heures sur 24, il aura pieds et poings liés, Lucifer ne sortira plus que pour se ravitailler. Cas va subir l'emprise totale, il va crever intérieurement, vous comprenez ? »

« -Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes fiston ? » demande le chef du FBI qui ne tient même pas rigueur du répondant de son consultant.

« -Pour faire simple, maintenant Lucifer va jouer avec une planque unique, c'est fini les ballades de planque en planque. Il faut simplement la trouver et on les retrouvera. Pour ce qui est de son chef d'inculpation… » il semble réfléchir « On ne peut pas improviser pour ça ? »

« -Je n'aime pas du tout les impros… »

« -Rufus, Dean n'a pas tort. On n'a pas vraiment le choix… » constate Sam.

« -Je sais… »

.~.

Castiel a froid, très froid. Il a l'impression d'être littéralement gelé. Il sait pourtant que c'est impossible aux États-Unis d'être congelé à cette période de l'année.

Il sent une larme rouler sur sa joue et pourtant il ne pleure pas. C'est son corps qui pleure, c'est lui qui réclame cette substance dont il est dépendant depuis peu.

Il ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de lui, une vieille table ainsi qu'une chaise de bois tentent de survivre à l'humidité au loin.

La pièce doit bien faire 30m². Ce n'est pas si mal éclairé bien qu'il n'y ait pas de fenêtres. La seule issue est une porte métallique en face de lui. Elle lui serait accessible s'il n'avait pas cette chaîne au pied.

Il est assis sur un matelas deux places qui n'est pas trop souillé par rapport au précédent. Lucifer est en face de lui, de dos, en train de préparer on ne saurait trop dire quoi à manger avec la gazinière.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? » demande Castiel qui retrouve peu à peu sa lucidité.

« -Que je fais quoi ? » s'enquiert-il tout en restant de dos.

« -Que tu fais du mal à des gens. » avec une certaine candeur, sachant qu'il peut être honnête maintenant que sa couverture est fichue.

« -Je ne leur fais aucun mal. »

Il se tait, semblant remuer le bras au dessus d'une casserole. Une minute silencieuse règne dans la pièce.

« -En fait… Je trouve ça assez récréatif je pense… » après un temps de réflexion.

Lucifer se retourne enfin, un bol de soupe à la main ainsi qu'une boîte en plastique que Castiel connaît bien dans l'autre. Il s'avance et lui remet sa soupe.

« -Je n'ai pas faim. »

« -S'il te plaît Cassie. Pour me faire plaisir. » en lui adressant un regard triste.

Dans l'état actuel des choses ou plutôt dans son état de conscience actuel, il lui aurait bien foutu à la gueule son bol. Mais non, il ne le fait pas.

Parce que même si sa couverture est tombée à l'eau, il continue d'être son jouet, sa marionnette, il le _doit_. Il doit poursuivre sa mission qui elle, n'est vraisemblablement pas terminée. Il doit poursuivre en attendant que ses collègues le trouvent, rien n'est perdu, il reste un agent qui est le témoin d'actions illégitimes, rien n'a changé.

Alors Castiel boit docilement sa soupe, comme s'il réussissait à le toucher, comme si son cerveau était raccroché à cet être parce que c'est ce qu' _il_ veut et qu'il doit jouer son jeu pour le prendre à son propre piège.

Coups et blessures sont le mot d'ordre et il le sait.

Plus que jamais Castiel est lucide et sait qu'il ne l'atteindra plus ou tout du moins plus aussi facilement qu'auparavant. Il n'est plus sous son emprise. Du moins pour l'instant. Reste à voir quand il lui aura injecté son prochain fixe, ce fichu poison… C'est cela qu'il redoute plus que tout, c'est là qu'il est le plus vulnérable, que ses barrières psychologiques s'abaissent pour se laisser mener.

« -Pourrais-je sortir ce soir ? » ose-t-il d'une petite voix.

« -Cassie… Tu me déçois tu sais. Je ne pensais pas que tu me croyais aussi bête. »

« -Tu penses réellement que je pourrais m'enfuir ? » répond Castiel, l'air offensé.

« -Cassie, j'ai vraiment horreur qu'on me prenne pour un con ! Alors non, la réponse est non. » s'énerve-t-il « J'ai d'autres projets pour nous ce soir… Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais à qui tu appartiens ? »

« -A personne ! » crie-t-il malgré lui en entendant pour la troisième fois cette question depuis quelques heures.

« -Ça viendra, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant ça te dis de te prendre un petit fixe ? Ça fait longtemps… »

« -Non… S'il-te-plaît, non… » grelotte-t-il en le repoussant d'une main.

« -N'essaie pas de jouer à ça avec moi. T'es en manque, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne dis que la vérité Cassie. Tu n'es qu'un toxico qui a besoin de sa dose, avoue-le, ne te mens pas. N'oublie pas que s'il y a une personne qui a le cerveau qui ne défaille pas dans cette pièce c'est bien moi. Ta caboche est toute rouillée, la mienne tourne a plein régime. Alors écoute-moi moi et seulement moi. Tu ne peux pas te faire confiance. »

Alors Castiel le laisse faire puisque son raisonnement tient la route et qu'il a raison. Il a raison sur tout. Il est en manque, il n'a donc pas toute sa tête. Pourquoi ne pas l'écouter ? De toute manière il n'a que ça a faire en attendant ses collègues…

Lucifer ouvre la boite en plastique, sort son matérielle et opère.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une vague de chaleur envahit l'homme aux yeux bleus dont les prunelles s'assombrissent. Il se sent bien plus léger.

Envolé son self-control, envolé les barrières mentales qu'il avait posées. Place à la béatitude, place au Diable qui danse et tourne dans sa tête. Place au Diable qui chante et lui hurle quoi faire.

.~.

 _« -Et si je n'ai pas envie de faire ce que tu me dis ? » demande l'adolescent._

 _« -C'est ton choix. Je ne te forcerais jamais à rien. »_

 _« -C'est juste que… Les croix, la religion, tout ça… C'est peut-être ton truc mais pas le mien. »_

 _« -Je ne suis pas religieux ! » crie Lucifer en sortant de ces gonds, faisant sursauter le jeune homme « Je ne fais pas parti de cette bande de moutons qui croient en la bonté divine et toutes ces conneries. » reprend-il plus doucement._

 _« -Alors t'es quoi ? Un sataniste ? » demande le garçon innocemment._

 _« -Par tous les diables non. Écoute Dean, c'est juste que je n'apprécie pas Dieu. C'est tout. »_

 _« -Mais alors pourquoi te faire appeler Lucifer si tu ne crois pas en la religion ? » tique le blondinet, totalement perdu._

 _« -Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis donné ce nom. Je n'en ai jamais voulu. On m'a forcé à le porter. Tu sais, on m'a traité de tous les noms. Mais c'est celui-là qui était le moins blessant alors je leur ai dit de m'appeler uniquement comme ça puisqu'ils le faisaient déjà. C'est tout. »_

 _« -Mais t'as bien un prénom ? »_

 _« -Je l'ai oublié. » tristement « Quand tu passes ton temps à te faire lyncher par les autres, tu finis pas ne plus penser correctement. Tu en oublie qui tu es vraiment. »_

« -Debout Dormeur ! » lance Sam en frappant sur son épaule.

« -Dormeur… ? » demande Dean en sortant de son sommeil « T'es obligé de toujours me réveiller avec des trucs pour gamins ? » las de l'esprit enfantin de son frère « Et je ne suis pas un putain de nain. » finit-il par sourire.

« -C'est tout ce qui me vient en tête. » répond simplement son frère.

« -Timide. » marmonne Dean.

« -Grincheux. » renchérit le cadet.

« -Bon les Winchester, vous bougez vos culs ? » hurle Rufus qui est déjà devant la porte de leur nouveau motel.

Les deux frères se regardent et se sourient d'un air entendu.

« -Prof. » adjugent-il en cœur à propos de l'homme à la peau brune.

.~.

Une bonne douche bien chaude pour le purifier de toutes ses pensées, de tous ses rêves.

Dans cette foutue bagnole qui lui a donné des putains de courbatures, son cerveau a bien fait la fiesta en se remémorant le jour de leur rencontre. Lucifer un sataniste… Il dodeline de la tête en souriant légèrement, se rendant compte d'à quel point il était loin du compte.

 _Il_ est tout sauf quelqu'un qui croit en la religion. C'est simplement un révolté, un rebelle. Pour quelle raison, ça, il l'ignore. Sûrement à cause des « autres » qui le « lynchait »… Bon sang ce que ce type est bourré de mystères. Dean avait oublié cette partie là du puzzle.

Il passe une dernière fois douloureusement la main sur la marque, sa marque puis sort de la douche et s'habille.

« -Bon… On fait quoi ? » demande l'aîné des Winchester en quittant de la salle de bain.

Il regarde tour à tour ses deux acolytes qui ont une mine à faire peur à La Mort elle-même. Son frère est pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine, sa crinière de lion est en bataille, très probablement largement emmêlée et ses traits tendent à tirer vers le bas. Quand à Rufus, sa moustache n'en est plus vraiment une à cause de sa barbe qui repousse, sans compter que d'énormes poches gonflent sous ses yeux.

Pour toute réponse à sa question son frère lui lance un sachet en papier blanc à la figure. Dean l'ouvre.

« -On bouffe des… Burritos… ? » étonné « Super. » siffle-t-il ironiquement.

« -Mange et on verra ça après. » lance de gros ours mal léché qu'est devenu Rufus à cause du trajet.

« -Il n'aime vraiment pas les impros. » lance Sam à son frère à voix basse.

« -J'ai entendu Winchester. »

Dean s'assoit à table avec les deux hommes et mange en silence. Tout du moins aussi silencieusement qu'il le peut tant il s'empiffre. Son cadet sourit en voyant son frère toujours aussi glouton, l'appétit ne lui manquant jamais.

Mais c'est bien connu, Dean Winchester ne peut pas rester sans parler trop longtemps, d'autant plus lorsque son cerveau le travaille, c'est-à-dire sans arrêt.

« J'imagine que, comme toutes les personnes à qui _il_ s'en prend, votre ange, je veux dire Cas, est gay pour sa couverture ? » prononce-t-il la bouche pleine afin de laisser ses pensées s'exprimer.

« -Non. » sourit finalement le plus vieux de la table en pensant à son homme de terrain.

« -Non… ? » répète le barman, incrédule, cessant toute mastication.

« -Castiel est gay. » déclare son frère avec un rictus mal dissimulé.

« -Oh… » ne sachant comment prendre la nouvelle, son monde cessant de tourner l'espace d'un instant.

« -En parlant de ça Dean… Toujours rien à l'horizon ? » suggère-t-il afin de déstabiliser son frère, aimant le taquiner sur le sujet.

Le concerné fusille son cadet du regard. Est-il obligé d'évoquer ça devant Rufus ? Une petite vengeance s'impose… Il adore plus que tout au monde mettre son petit frère mal à l'aise alors tant que le sujet et lancé il va en profiter et ne pas se gêner pour l'embarrasser.

« -Oh tu sais des plans cul par ci par là. Mais rien de bien sérieux, ça va, ça vient… » déclare-t-il en insistant bien sur la dernière expression « Enfin ce que font les plans cul quoi. Tu vois, ça vient, ça repart et ça revient… Tu visualises bien ? Des va-et-vient en somme. » s'amuse-t-il en voyant son frère visualiser en effet la scène.

« -Ouais, je… Je vois parfaitement merci de la précision… » fait-il mine dégoûtée.

Rufus sourit. Sam n'a jamais beaucoup apprécié qu'on parle de sexe, ce n'est pas un secret pour la brigade de Kansas City.

« -Et toi avec Jess, ça va ça vient Sammy ? » continue Dean sur sa lancée.

« -C'est bon tu peux arrêter d'en rajouter une couche. » affirme le cadet en mettant de côté sa nourriture « Et pour ta gouverne ça va très bien. Dès que tout ce merdier sera fini je la demanderai en mariage. » en souriant légèrement, le ton très sérieux.

Dean manque de s'étouffer. Non pas que Sam ait dit une énormité mais ça le surprend. Il sait que son frère et elle vivent le parfait amour mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça arrive maintenant.

Pour le coup c'est Sam qui lui en bouche un coin.

« -Eh bien… Je suis heureux pour toi Sammy… » dans le vide « Ça c'est mon petit frère ! » finit-il par lâcher en se reprenant, un sourire aux lèvres en songeant à la belle vie de son cadet.

« -Bravo fiston. » se réjouit pleinement Rufus.

Sam sourit dans son coin en repensant à la femme qu'il aime. Femme qu'il a délaissé depuis six jours.

Il est parti dimanche au soir, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Sacrée Jess… Elle est enrhumée du pire rhum que la Terre ait jamais connu et pourtant elle s'acharne à continuer de faire des cookies pour les enfants des quartiers défavorisés… Tout à l'heure il l'appellera comme il le fait tous les jours pour voir si elle va mieux, pour entendre le son de sa voix.

« -Maintenant que tout le monde a fini de bouffer je réitère la question : on fait quoi ? » relance Dean.

« -Bonne question… Ça m'emmerde mais on retourne au point de départ. Donc il faut faire ce qu'on a fait au départ, lorsqu'on est arrivé à Louisville. Chercher ses planques… » déclare Rufus, blasé « On sait comment les repérer maintenant. » adjuge-t-il en prenant Sam à témoin.

« -Sa planque. » le corrige le barman.

« -Tu en es vraiment sûr ? » demande le cadet qui sort de sa rêverie.

« -Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis consultant ? » demande-t-il rhétoriquement « Bon, on y va. » affirme-t-il en se levant.

Sam regarde Rufus, perplexe durant une petite seconde. Ce dernier hoche la tête, lui donnant une confirmation à propos de la suite des événements.

« -Non Dean, tu ne viens pas. »

« -Pardon ? » s'interloque l'intéressé.

Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, l'aîné voit la scène de dérouler au ralenti.

Le bras de son frère prend un élan fulgurant afin que son poing atterrisse en plein dans sa figure. Il sent vaguement son corps perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans le vide ou dans des bras, il ne sait pas.

Et puis plus rien.

C'est le noir total.

* * *

 **Je vous propose d'en savoir plus quant à ce geste d'ici une petite semaine...**

 **Alors samedi si vous le voulez bien.**

 **Bisous~**


	11. Laisse-moi partir

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'être présent pour lire cette histoire, ça me touche vraiment. Alors merci encore.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre XI**

« Laisse-moi partir »

.

« Mal installé » est tout ce qui lui vient à l'esprit alors qu'il vient à peine de se réveiller.

Il a mal au dos. Son bras touche quelque chose de froid, du carrelage très sûrement. Sa main droite est levé pour il ne sait quelle raison. Dean essaie de la baisser mais rien n'y fait, elle refuse de descendre.

Il tourne la tête sur le côté et lorsque qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux c'est pour découvrir un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète avec un papier sur lequel il est seulement écrit « Désolé. ».

Désolé ? Mais de quoi ?

Une douleur vive se fait sentir dans sa boîte crânienne alors, dans un réflexe, il tente de porter sa main droite à sa tête mais impossible de la faire bouger, quelque chose la retient toujours. Il lève les yeux pour découvrir avec stupéfaction qu'à son poignet se trouve une paire de menotte qui le rattache à un radiateur.

Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nouveau merdier se demande-t-il.

Et oh putain de merde, ça y est il se souvient. Sam lui a mis une de ces mandales… Pour visiblement le retenir ici, dans la salle de bain du motel. Au moins il a encore les chiottes pour pisser et un sandwich avec « Désolé » écrit dessus. C'est déjà ça…

Ils n'ont pas voulu qu'il sorte. Pour sa sécurité probablement. Ils sont gonflés tout de même, ils auraient pu lui demander son avis… Ou tout simplement lui demander de ne pas sortir du motel… Mais après réflexion, ils devaient savoir qu'il ne les aurait pas écouté, pour changer. Ils ne sont pas idiots, Dean aurait trouvé un moyen de venir, pour sûr.

Alors il ne leur en veut pas vraiment. Il sait qu'au fond Sam a seulement voulu le protéger. Mais protéger de quoi ? De Lucifer ? Très peu pour lui, il est déjà mentalement préparé à tout. Et puis merde, c'est lui l'aîné, c'est à lui de protéger son petit frère coûte que coûte, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il est sorti de son introspection par des fourmillements qui lui picotent les doigts, le sang ne circulant pas assez dans son bras. Dean se lève et remue ses mains pour tenter de réactiver sa circulation sanguine.

Ils ont eu raison de le menotter parce qu'il n'a qu'une envie : partir à la recherche de cet emplumé de Lucifer. Il tire sur son bras pour se libérer mais reste prisonnier. Dans un réflexe il tente de faire passer son pouce en dessous de l'anneau de fer mais rien n'y fait, ils ont dû prévoir le coup et l'ont bien serré. Les enfoirés… Sam ne le connaît que trop bien.

Ses yeux parcourent la pièce à la recherche de n'importe quoi, quelque chose pour briser ses chaînes mais rien.

Le radiateur est en fonte, peut-être qu'il peut réussir à le casser… Il tire son bras aussi fort qu'il peut jusqu'à se couper de nouveau la circulation mais ça ne marche pas. Il relâche finalement sa prise pour constater la marque qu'il s'est faite avec la menotte.

Il pourrait tout bêtement attendre le retour de son frère et de Rufus mais non. Non, il doit agir, ils l'ont mis sur cette enquête et doivent en assumer les conséquences. Dean veut absolument retrouver Lucifer, il doit l'empêcher de nuire. Et Castiel aussi, il doit faire en sorte qu'il aille bien.

« -Réfléchis Dean, réfléchis… » lâche-t-il à voix haute pour lui-même « La manière forte ne marche pas alors réfléchis. »

Il lève la tête vers le plafond, comme s'il attendait une réponse divine mais rien ne vient. Ses yeux se posent alors sur le mur auquel il se trouve raccroché pour y voir une lampe murale éteinte. Son regard fait de nouveau le tour de la pièce pour de nouveau se poser sur la lampe.

Et ça y est, ses méninges son activés à plein régime, il a une idée.

« -Oh putain, pas con mec. » se gratifie-t-il.

Il tire sur la lampe, dérochant du même coup les fils qui sont dans le mur et arrache totalement l'éclairage. Les fils suivent mais restent accrochés au mur. Il doit vraiment être désespéré pour en arriver à là, se dit-il pour lui-même avant de se mettre à ronger un fil pour pouvoir le couper, laissant bien entendu le fil rouge de côté parce qu'il n'est pas idiot et ne veut pas mourir connement électrocuté.

Après plusieurs minutes à se tuer les canines il réussit enfin son opération. Il dénude le fil sans trop de peine et effectue la même opération sur un autre pour ensuite se mettre à les tortiller d'une certaine manière, les enfonçant dans la serrure de la menotte.

Il fut un temps où il était un professionnel du crochetage de serrure. Un temps lointain. Un temps où il traînait encore avec le Diable lui-même. Et aujourd'hui c'est pour lui qu'il retombe dans l'art du crochetage.

Au bout de 10 bonnes minutes il réussit enfin à se libérer, enfin. Il s'est bien ramolli par rapport au temps où il lui fallait à peine deux minutes pour effectuer la même démarche.

Il prend le papier sur lequel son frère avait écrit un seul et unique mot pour le poser sur la table, bien en évidence.

Dean s'apprête à partir lorsqu'en voyant la petite feuille, il lui vient à l'esprit qu'elle lui paraît bien vide. Il cherche alors dans la poche de sa veste un crayon et note quelques mots supplémentaires.

Là c'est bon, il peut partir.

Et il s'en fout royalement de ce sur quoi il va tomber. Si tant est que ça soit sur une planque où sur un Lucifer embrigadeur. Clairement, il s'en fout. Peut-être même qu'il va tomber sur Sam et Rufus et va se faire engueuler mais il s'en fout. Il les engueulera en retour pour le sale coup qu'ils lui ont fait, même s'il sait que c'était pour sa sécurité. Et puis si ça se trouve il va tomber sur rien du tout et revenir bredouille. Mais il s'en fout aussi parce qu'au moins il aura essayé, au moins il n'aura pas laissé Castiel, ce brave soldat du FBI tout seul dans la merde.

.~.

« -Alors dis-moi maintenant Cassie, ça va mieux ? »

« -Oui, merci. » répond Castiel, les yeux ému aux larmes, heureux de sentir la béatitude l'envahir.

Le Diable range tous ses instruments médicaux, jetant la seringue usagée plus loin dans la pièce.

« -Maintenant dis-moi, tu sais à qui tu appartiens ? »

« -A toi. » murmure-t-il faiblement, presque mécaniquement.

Il fait mouvement en avant, voulant prendre son tortionnaire dans ses bras mais il est entravé des mains. Elles sont enchaînées au poteau qui est derrière lui.

« -Je… Pourquoi je suis enchaîné des mains ? » demande-t-il perdu.

« -Pour ne pas que tu te blesses ou que tu me blesses. »

Castiel dévisage son interlocuteur. Pour quelle raison lui ferait-il du mal ? Jamais il ne pourrait faire une chose pareille, il en est sûr. Il continue de contempler l'homme qui lui fait face et découvre une tache sombre sur sa joue.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ? »

« -Un bleu. Tu ne te souviens pas ? » l'interroge Lucifer qui semble conciliant.

« -Non. » répond-il honnêtement.

« -Tu m'as frappé. » annonce-t-il gravement, le regard rempli de reproches.

Frappé ? Il l'a frappé ? Il lui a fait du mal ? Comment a-t-il pu ? Il doit être vraiment mauvais pour faire preuve de tant de violence. A dire vrai, Castiel ne sait rien de lui-même dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne sait pas s'il est gentil ou méchant mais il doit probablement être un quelqu'un d'abominable et colérique s'il a frappé Lucifer. A moins que…

Peut-être qu'il n'est pas agressif en réalité, peut-être qu'il a seulement voulu se défendre. Oui, si ça se trouve Lucifer a voulu faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas et il l'a frappé dans l'unique but de se préserver lui-même. Ça serait possible qu'il ait voulu lui nuire.

Mais peu importe quelle hypothèse est la bonne si tant est qu'il y en ait une correcte, le fait est que s'il ne s'en souvient pas il ne peut que se référer au seul être présent dans cette pièce puisque si sa mémoire lui fait défaut c'est qu'il est défaillant et que par conséquent il ne peut pas se faire confiance. En revanche Lucifer a l'air d'être quelqu'un de confiance. Et sa présence le rassure.

« -Pardon… » prononce Castiel.

« -De quoi t'excuses-tu ? » demande son ami qui s'en va plus loin dans la pièce pour vaquer à ses occupations.

« -De t'avoir blesser. »

« -Effectivement, tu peux en être désolé. » lâche-t-il sèchement.

Une larme roule sur la joue du détenu. Il ne veut pas être quelqu'un de mauvais mais il l'est visiblement.

« -Pourquoi tu pleures ? » fait-il plus doucement en se rapprochant de lui.

« -Je fais le mal autour de moi, c'est bien ça ? »

Castiel baisse les yeux, pensant ne pas mériter le regarder de Lucifer. D'autres larmes coulent silencieusement, sa gorge se noue.

Son détenteur se met à genou près de lui et lui relève la tête pour qu'il s'ancre à son regard ou plutôt à lui. Pour qu'il ne puisse voir que lui, qu'il soit son seul et unique Dieu.

« -Je peux te faire devenir meilleur si tu le souhaites. » énonce calmement le Diable en essuyant ses larmes.

Le visage du damné passe de la tristesse à l'espoir.

« -S'il te plaît… » le supplie-t-il d'exhausser ses dires.

« -Nous verrons ça en temps voulu. »

Il se relève, prend sa veste et se dirige vers la porte.

« -Ne me laisse pas… » le conjure Castiel la voix vacillante.

« -Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je vais juste voir où est-ce qu'on peut se faire approvisionner. » répond-il avant de fermer la porte.

Le bruit métallique de celle-ci résonne dans la pièce. Castiel est seul. Il se sent coupable mais ignore de quoi. La boule qu'il avait dans la gorge se transforme en sanglot qu'il laisse éclater. De toute manière personne n'est là pour le voir ou le juger.

Il demeure alors perdu dans sa solitude, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer, à faire le tri dans sa tête.

Il aimerait se souvenir de qui il est mais n'y parvient pas malgré tous ses efforts. Il sait seulement qu'il s'appelle Castiel et que son seul ami se nomme Lucifer. Il pense très probablement qu'il est un être détestable puisqu'il n'a qu'un ami et que celui-ci a dû l'enchaîner à cause de sa violence.

Entre deux sanglots il tente de se calmer en mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieur mais ressent une vive douleur. Curieux de savoir ce pourquoi il a mal, il passe sa langue dessus. Un goût métallique, du sang. Lucifer a dû se défendre lorsqu'il l'a frappé. Oui c'est sûrement ça, il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles.

.~.

« -Tu regrettes ? » demande Rufus à son subordonné.

« -Non. » répond simplement Sam.

« -Alors pourquoi tu tires cette tête d'enterrement ? On a fait ce qu'il fallait. »

Sam soupire tout en continuant de sillonner les rues de Minneapolis. Ils vont mettre au moins quatre jours pour tout parcourir… Il est déjà épuisé et ses jambes sont sciées alors que ça ne fait que deux heures qu'ils marchent.

« -Ça m'embête c'est tout. Je n'aime pas le mettre sur la touche. Mais d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas qu'il vive tout ça. Ou plutôt qu'il le revive… C'est pour ça qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être sur mêlé à cette enquête. » débite le cadet des Winchester.

« -En ne lui parlant pas de l'enquête il aurait été totalement sur la touche. » constate le vieil agent « Toute cette histoire le touche de prêt, peut-être même de trop prêt, mais c'est la raison même de ce pourquoi il devait être des notre. »

« -Tu as toujours raison… » soupire-t-il de nouveau en regardant son supérieur, exaspéré par la véracité de sa phrase.

« -Eh oui Winchester, c'est pour ça que c'est moi le boss ici. »

Sam s'arrête de marcher un instant, ayant cru voir l'ombre de son frère dans la rue. Mais non, c'est seulement une impression… Il a bien serré les menottes pour que son frère ne puisse pas s'échapper, ça serait improbable qu'il circule librement, il psychote beaucoup trop.

Alors il continue de marcher à l'affût du moindre dealer, du moindre trident ou du moindre Lucifer qui peut traîner dans la rue.

.~.

Dean continue sa route, ne sachant où aller réellement. Minneapolis est une ville gigantesque et Sam et Rufus savent peut-être comment repérer une planque grâce au petit trident gravé sur chacune de celle-ci mais ils ne savent pas exactement où chercher.

Et pour ça Dean doit penser comme Lucifer, raisonner comme lui le fait.

Il connaît ses petites manies, il connaît ses préférences et il connaît même son imprévisibilité. Sur ce coup là il est presque sûr de gagner contre le FBI. Alors il se dirige vers l'extérieur du centre-ville.

Il finit tout de même par se demander si tout ça ne lui monte pas trop à la tête, si il ne perd pas la raison à se fixer seulement sur cet objectif de trouver Lucifer.

Mais non, il est seulement déterminé à l'arrêter et à retirer Castiel de ses griffes dont il est prisonnier. C'est sa revanche sur tout, c'est lui contre le monde, lui contre le monstre.

Une cave attire son attention mais non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Elle est trop en évidence pour _lui_. Non, si jamais il veut vraiment le trouver il doit fouiller loin, très loin. Il est dans une cave, pour sûr mais elle est caché, elle est à l'intérieur d'une maison et non visible de l'extérieur.

Il lui faut plus de renseignement… Il doit savoir sur quelles maisons chercher le trident.

Dean lève la tête, croise le panneau « Hôtel de ville » et suit sa direction. Il faut savoir se montrer professionnel de temps à autre et ne pas partir tête baissée.

« -Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? » demande une charmante jeune femme au guichet de la mairie.

« -Bonjour. Bela, c'est ça ? » note-il en lisant son badge « Alors en fait je voudrais emménager dans cette ville et pour être honnête, les agences immobilières ne me plaisent pas du tout, je préfère me renseigner à la source. »

Elle semble jauger avec attention l'homme qui lui fait face puis opine légèrement de la tête en souriant.

« -Je vois. Quels sont vos critères ? »

« -Je cherche une maison se situant vers l'extérieur du centre-ville possédant une cave intérieure. »

« -Et… C'est tout ? » demande-t-elle dubitative « Je veux dire, c'est votre seul critère, vous vous moquez du nombre de chambre, de salles de bains… ? »

« -Oui absolument, c'est tout. » lui sourit-il faussement « C'est pour… Conserver mon vin. Je suis un grand amateur. » tente-t-il de la convaincre alors qu'il n'en mène pas large.

« -Oh… Intéressant. » sourit-elle de façon avenante en pianotant sur son clavier « Heureusement que vous tombez sur moi au guichet, ma collègue vous aurait envoyé bouler… » l'air enjôleur.

« -J'ai de la chance à ce que je vois. » répond-il faussement intéressé.

« -Quel est votre nom ? » en appuyant sur une touche qui a pour effet de déclencher l'imprimante.

« -Dean. »

« -Très bien, Dean. » dit-elle en attrapant les feuilles qui sortent « Je vous ai fait sortir tous les logements inhabitées correspondants. Certains sont plutôt à l'abandon mais si vous êtes vraiment intéressé par l'un d'eux vous pouvez toujours insister auprès des propriétaires ou de la ville si elle nous appartient, la plupart du temps ça marchera, les gens ne veulent que se débarrasser de leurs biens. »

Elle se recoiffe quelques secondes, semblant avoir tout son temps pour séduire son public.

« -Il y a sur ces feuilles toutes les infos qu'il vous faut, le nombre de pièce, l'année de construction… » elle note quelque chose sur la première page « Et mon numéro. » conclut-elle en posant le petit dossier devant lui « Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de renseignements. Où si vous ne savez pas où dormir en attendant d'emménager. J'ai un très grand lit, vous savez. » d'une voix languissante.

« -Je n'y manquerai pas. » déclare le barman en prenant les feuilles tout en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser, heureux tout autant que dégoûté que son jeu d'acteur hétérosexuel ait marché.

Il s'empresse de feuilleter les pages et se fait piquer le doigt par un trombone.

Saleté, peste-t-il en l'arrachant du paquet pour l'enfourner dans la poche se sa veste, se concentrant sur les documents.

Ça y est, il sait immédiatement où se rendre.

Une maison battit en 1942 avec une grande cave. Sûrement un type qui pensait que la guerre allait tout anéantir et s'est créé de quoi vivre au sous-sol. Peut-être même que la salle a servie de salle de torture contre les nazis. En tout cas c'est parfait, Dean le sent bien et s'y rend sans plus tarder.

Il devrait appeler Sam pour lui dire ou au moins lui envoyer un message. Mais non, il n'en fait rien, trop absorbé par le fait qu'il a sûrement trouvé sa cachette.

Et tout ça semble facile, bien trop facile même… Cette possible planque lui tombe sous le nez bien trop facilement… Mais après tout c'est un rendez-vous, _il_ le lui a dit lui-même. Lucifer doit savoir à quel point il connaît ses méthodes et _il_ veut qu'il le retrouve, il l'a sous-entendu par ce « Rendez-vous à Minneapolis. », c'est un guet-apens…

Cependant il n'est pas dingue, il ne va pas entrer dans la maison sans rien dire. Non, il va seulement s'y rendre, vérifier que c'est bien la planque qu' _il_ occupe et si tel est le cas il appellera Sam pour lui signaler puisque s'il le fait maintenant son frère va insister pour qu'il retourne bien sagement au motel.

Oui, il va appeler Sam, ils le rejoindront et ils aviseront tous ensemble.

Le barman s'arrête devant la maison en question, en quête d'un trident ou d'une marque quelconque de Lucifer sur la vieille bâtisse.

Rien.

Pourtant il ne s'est pas trompé, ce n'est pas possible…

Un trident ! Il finit par voir un trident gravé sur le bois de la porte, tout en bas de celle-ci.

Il sort son téléphone, cherche son frère dans ses contacts pour l'appeler, mais est interrompu avant même de l'avoir trouvé.

« -Salut Dean. T'en a mis du temps. » résonne comme un glas la voix de Lucifer.

.~.

« -On fera mieux demain. »

« -Mouais. » grommelle Rufus en mettant la clé dans la serrure.

Le vieil agent entre et s'assoit lourdement sur son lit, épuisé par tant de marche. Il faut dire que ce n'est plus vraiment de son âge.

Il questionne du regard son subordonné qui reste visiblement stupéfait, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« -Tu comptes coucher là ? » demande-t-il « Vas voir ton frère, il ne va pas être très content et je n'ai pas trop envie de me faire réprimander le premier. » ironise-t-il.

« -Non, Rufus, je ne peux pas. » dit-il l'air tétanisé en fixant quelque chose.

Son chef regarde alors dans la direction où les yeux de Sam semblent s'agiter pour y voir un bout de papier. Sa vision lui faisant défaut, il se lève, le prend dans sa main et lit.

« -Putain mais quel imbécile… » murmure le cadet, perdu « J'y retourne, je dois le retrouver. Il ne peut pas être bien loin. »

Sur le papier, en dessous du mot d'excuse de Sam est seulement écrit « Sammy, laisse-moi partir. ».

* * *

 **Je ne vous cache rien, les quatre prochains chapitres risquent d'avoir un rythme un peu plus effréné tout comme ils seront d'autant plus instructifs.**

 **Promis après ces quatre là, vous aurez le droit au repos et à bien plus de sérénité.**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **Bisous~**


	12. Prise d'otage

**Hey !**

 **Merci encore de votre présence après tous ces chapitres, ça me touche toujours autant.**

 **Vous allez enfin pouvoir retrouver un peu Castiel et ne plus l'entrevoir entre certains passages...**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre XII**

« Prise d'otage »

.

Dean reste pétrifié durant deux bonnes secondes son téléphone en main.

« -Tu voulais appeler quelqu'un ? » le nargue Lucifer.

« -Je… »

« -Tu quoi ? Je t'en pris, entre. » en ouvrant la porte d'entrée à l'aide d'un trousseau.

La fuite, il devrait prendre la fuite. Mais ses jambes refusent de lui obéir. Et quand bien même il partirait, il n'y a plus aucun doute, Castiel et là, juste là dans le sous-sol de cette maison. S'il part, qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ?

« -Si je rentre, je pourrai sortir ? » lourdement dubitatif.

« -Il faudra bien que tu sortes un jour, non ? » lance-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

« -Sortir librement, quand je le voudrai ? »

« -Je ne te promet rien. Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix de toute façon. »

« -Tu ne vas pas… ? » hésite-t-il en regardant s'il n'y a pas de témoins autours.

Dans cet endroit, à cette heure-ci, les rues sont désertes. Alors avant-même qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase il se fait assommer.

.~.

La première chose que Dean ressent à son réveil est une douleur lancinante dans la nuque. La seconde est une main qui presse la sienne. Il pourrait presque sentir de l'anxiété émanant de ce toucher. Un pouce se trouve au creux de sa paume tandis que des doigts effleurent le reste de sa peau frénétiquement. A la recherche du détenteur de cette main qui taquine la sienne, il fait courir ses doigts sur celle-ci.

C'est rugueux et abîmé : Castiel.

Il relève doucement la tête afin de ménager son cou pour constater qu'il est en position assise, les jambes tendues devant lui.

« -Dean ? » résonne une voix rauque.

« -Ouais… »

« -Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. » lâche sérieusement Castiel.

« -Sans déconner. » lâche-t-il ironiquement, manquant presque d'étouffer un rire tant cette remarque est stupide « Tu vas bien ? »

« -Assez oui. » sincèrement « Et toi ? »

« -Au poil. Mais tu vas vraiment bien… ? » soucieux.

« -Dans l'état actuel des choses, oui. Tu es là, _lui_ non et je n'ai presque plus un gramme de rien dans le sang alors oui. »

« -Je vois… Où est le maître de maison ? »

« -Parti chercher à manger. »

Les yeux de Dean scrutent la pièce. Une grande cave, comme prévu. Il y a même de quoi y vivre comme il se l'était imaginé. Castiel est dos à lui mais ils restent séparés par quelque chose.

Voulant savoir ce à quoi ils sont rattachés, les mains de Dean cherchent à se détacher de celles de l'agent pour tâter les horizons puisqu'il ne peut voir ce qui se trouve derrière lui. Mais Castiel résiste et ne le laisse pas s'échapper, resserrant même sa prise.

« -Cas, lâche-moi. » demande-t-il calmement

« -Non. »

« -Pourquoi ? » déconcerté.

« -Parce que tu es réel. Si je te touches, c'est que tu es réel. » déclare-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

« -Attends, t'es en train de me dire que je suis la réalité ? » demande Dean dubitatif.

« -Je crois que oui… Je suis plus lucide depuis que tu es à ce poteau et que j'ai tes mains. » avoue-y-il presque honteux.

Le barman sent quelque chose se fendre en lui à l'entente de ces mots. Castiel semble se raccrocher au peu de réalité qu'il lui reste, à la seule chose provenant de l'extérieur se trouvant dans cette pièce et il se trouve que c'est lui.

Il a intérêt à vite l'extirper de là avant qu'il ne perde pied, avant qu'il n'ait plus conscience de lui et de lui-même.

« -D'accord… Donc je ne te lâche pas. » le rassure-t-il « Par contre tu peux me dire ce à quoi on est raccroché ? »

« -A un pilier en béton, retenus par des chaînes. »

« -Et tu vois quoi de ton côté ? »

« -La porte. »

« -En quoi est-elle faite ? »

« -Du métal. De l'acier je pense. »

« -Mouais, ça ne nous aide pas tout ça… »

Dean se tait, réfléchissant à une issue, une façon de se tirer d'ici. Mais non, rien n'y fait, ils sont solidement attachés et quand bien même l'un d'eux réussirait à se libérer, il resterait l'obstacle de la porte métallique qui est très sûrement fermée… Ils sont vraiment faits comme des rats.

Les minutes passent longuement, leurs doigts sont à présent entrelacés. Aucun mot ne peut décrire réellement ce qui se passe dans la tête de Castiel mais Dean restera a ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive.

La porte s'ouvre, un nœud noue l'estomac du barman alors qu'il ne peut même pas voir le nouvel arrivant de l'angle où il est. Seul Castiel, rempli d'appréhension, serrant ses mains jusqu'à lui faire mal peut le voir. Une idée apparaît a Dean qui la met aussitôt en application.

« -Salut les garçons. Comment ça va Cassie ? » dit-il en s'avançant.

Seul le silence lui répond.

« -Pas de réponses ? Tant pis, tu verras tout à l'heure, tu seras sûrement plus bavard. » sous-entend le Diable « Comment se porte notre invité ? » continue-t-il en ayant fait le tour du pilier afin de voir Dean.

Il ne lui lance même pas un regard, semblant concentré sur un point dans le vide. Il est en réalité concentré sur ses mains, sur les gestes qu'il fait, ayant réussit à s'extraire un peu de l'emprise de Castiel pour décrire des formes du bout de ses doigts.

« NE_LUI_PARLE_PAS » a-t-il inscrit au creux de la main de l'agent.

Si Castiel lui parle _il_ va pouvoir interagir avec lui, entrer dans sa caboche et foutre un bordel pas possible. Il sait que Castiel est tout autant solide que fragile, qu'il peut peut-être bien un peu lui résister mais personne ne peut le faire indéfiniment.

« -Allez les garçons… J'ai besoin qu'on me parle pour garder l'esprit saint et les idées malsaines… » lance-t-il malicieusement.

« VAIS_PAS_TENIR » répond Castiel de la même manière.

Eh merde, jure Dean intérieurement. S'il craque, s'il _lui_ parle, _il_ va vite le faire replonger, ne plus être maître de lui-même. Il doit trouver quelque chose, il doit distraire Lucifer pour ne pas perdre Castiel. Il doit dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« -T'étais pas obligé de me faire tomber dans les pommes tu sais ? » fini par lâcher Dean narquoisement en songeant que c'est la deuxième fois de la journée qu'on lui fait ce coup-là.

« -Tu ne m'aurai pas suivi et prévenu tes petits amis du FBI. » dit-il en s'agenouillant face à lui, posant un sac de nourriture à terre « J'ai détruit ton téléphone, tu m'excuseras du geste mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. D'ailleurs j'ai pu constater que le petit Sammy était devenu un grand garçon. Tu peux être fier de toi Dean. »

« -Vas te faire foutre. »

« -Oh Dean, tu me blesses là. » en prenant un faux air outragé « Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai éduqué. Au fait, comment se porte le vieux John ? »

Les yeux du Winchester deviennent aussi rond que des billes tant l'audace de son interlocuteur est absurde. Lucifer savait parfaitement que son paternel était mourant lorsqu'il l'a quitté. C'est de la provoque et Dean ne compte pas le laisser faire… Lui aussi a du répondant.

Alors il profite de la proximité qu'ils entretiennent pour rassembler le plus de salive qu'il peut et lui cracher à la figure.

« -Charmant. » répond simplement Lucifer après un moment en s'essuyant lentement d'un revers de manche « Il fut un temps où l'on avait une tout autre technique pour mélanger nos salives… » laisse-t-il entendre à demi-mot « Heureusement que Cassie est là pour me distraire maintenant… » en déportant brièvement sa tête pour jeter un œil à l'intéressé « Enfin… Il faut avouer que c'était tout de même toi ma plus belle réussite… » jouant une nostalgie surfaite.

A l'entente de ces mots Dean sent les doigts de Castiel glisser hors des siens comme pour le fuir, sûrement blessé de n'être que le second choix du Diable. Mais il ne le fuira pas, il est tout ce qu'il lui reste dans cette pièce alors le barman rattrape sa main et la presse pour lui signifier qu'il ne le laissera pas, qu'importe ce que Lucifer peut dire.

« NE _L'ÉCOUTE_PAS »

« -Dis-moi, c'est pour quoi cette petite réunion ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? Parce que soyons clair, c'était plutôt facile de te retrouver. » demande Dean.

« -Je voulais que tu viennes. D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas que tu étais assez idiot pour venir seul… Heureusement que j'ai assuré mes arrières pour la suite. Et tu sauras bientôt pourquoi tu es là et je peux t'assurer que tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage. »

Il se relève et fait le tour du poteau pour se retrouver face à un Castiel au visage rempli d'angoisse.

« -C'est l'heure de manger Cassie. » dit-il en déballant un sandwich.

« -Non… » d'une voix timide.

« -Oh il parle ! » sourit-il « Allez, ne te fais pas désirer, je sais que tu as faim. »

Sans plus de résistance Castiel mord dans le sandwich que Lucifer lui tend et mange en silence.

Vient ensuite le tour de Dean qui refuse catégoriquement de se faire nourrir de sa main, préférant ne pas s'alimenter.

« -Tu sais Dean, je t'affectionne toujours beaucoup. » avoue Lucifer en partant chercher une boîte en plastique tandis que l'intéressé lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré « Mais le petit problème c'est que tu as changé. »

« -Tu comptes me faire le discours du méchant face au gentil ? » dans un sarcasme.

Il entend un petit ricanement émanant de son ravisseur suivi du son d'une boîte qu'on pose au sol, sûrement face à Castiel.

« -Perspicace… » note-t-il « Mais non… On fera ça plus tard ne t'en fait pas. Je fais juste un brin de causette. »

« -Non, non… » murmure Castiel en voyant son bourreau prendre le garrot.

« -Oh je t'en pris, arrête de faire comme si t'en avais pas envie ! Ça ira Cassie, tout ira mieux. »

D'un coup Dean sent l'appréhension monter en lui. Et si Lucifer lui réservait le même sort que Castiel ? Et s'il voulait le faire replonger lui aussi ?

L'agent serre la main de Dean encore plus fort lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonce dans sa chair. Castiel semble totalement affolé, redoutant la suite des événements, ne la connaissant que trop bien.

« CA_VA_ALLER » marque Dean dans sa main.

« DESOL »

Castiel n'a pas le temps d'achever son mot que Dean sent qu'il le perd, sa main chute, totalement détendu, sans plus aucune prise. Le barman la prend alors dans la sienne mais aucune réaction ne se fait sentir.

Dean sent la peur grimper en lui. Il a peur pour Castiel, il a peur de ce qu'il peut faire ou de ce qu' _il_ peut lui faire.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Dean, je ne vais pas te faire replonger dans l'oxy. Ça serait vraiment salaud de ma part. Et redondant aussi… Et puis j'ai besoin que tu sois bien réactif pour les prochaines heures… » déclare le Diable comme s'il avait lu dans les précédentes pensées de Dean qui sont à présent ailleurs.

« CAS? »

Aucune réponse.

« CAS? »

Peut-être qu'il dort déjà, peut-être que l'oxycodone l'a emporté loin, bien loin…

« -Encore… » supplie une voix léthargique.

« -Pardon ? » s'enquiert Lucifer étonné.

« -J'en veux plus. » affirme Castiel.

« -Mais enfin Cassie, si je t'en donne plus tu peux mourir, tu le sais. » répond simplement Lucifer d'une voix douce « Et personne dans cette pièce ne veut que tu meurs, surtout pas moi. »

« -Parce que tu m'aimes ? » demande la voix candide et anormalement lente de Castiel.

« CAS? » dessine le barman sur la peau de son ami.

« -Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi tu crois que je te donne ta dose sinon ? Et toi tu m'aimes ? »

« -Je crois que oui… »

« -Vous allez me faire vomir. » crache Dean.

« JE_GÈRE_ENCORE » répond finalement l'agent du FBI avec quelques déformation de lettres.

Alors Dean se sent soulager, il sent qu'il n'a pas perdu Castiel, pas encore, qu'il doit seulement jouer la comédie, une triste et funeste comédie mais une comédie tout de même.

Du moins il le pensait jusqu'à ce que le brun tente de se défaire de ses mains, à son plus grand désarroi, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Parce que s'il s'en va, si ses doigts le quittent, Castiel ne sera plus dans la réalité, il ne sera plus avec lui. Alors Dean essaie de le récupérer mais sent bien qu'il est en train de perdre une bataille ou plutôt même un soldat, son unique soldat.

 _Putain de bordel de merde…_

« -Un problème ? » demande Lucifer à son ami.

« -Il m'embête avec ses mains. » répond-il honnêtement face à la plus grande incompréhension du barman.

Lucifer se déplace pour constater que Dean s'agrippe fermement à lui.

« -Oh c'est mignon, tu lui tiens sa petite mimine. » dit-il d'un ton mielleux « Maintenant arrêtes ça tu veux ? » reprend fermement le Diable.

« -Non. » fait Dean sur le même ton en serrant de toute ses forces ce qu'il peut de Castiel.

« -Non ? » reprend-il en haussant les sourcils « Tu veux quand même pas que je te coupe la main ? » avec un sourire mauvais.

« -Tu ne le feras pas. »

« -Pas faux. » avoue-t-il « Par contre je peux te l'enlever. »

Lucifer sort un trousseau de clé de la poche de sa veste, détache Castiel et l'aide à se relever.

Et Dean panique parce que Castiel est loin de lui maintenant, loin de ses mains, de sa réalité.

Il se tient maintenant debout, à côté de Lucifer, face à Dean.

Libre, Castiel est enfin libre de ses membres. Certes, il est loin d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens, très loin, se sentant légèrement vaciller sur ses jambes et engourdi de partout mais il aimerait essayer de les tirer de là, de sortir d'ici avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Parce qu'il n'est plus seul maintenant, il y a Dean aussi et que Dean n'est, au fond, qu'un civil, un innocent, et qu'il ne doit pas être blessé. De plus, ils savent maintenant où sont les clés pour se libérer, il ne leur reste plus qu'à se débarrasser de _lui_.

Alors maladroitement, Castiel lance un clin d'œil au barman juste avant de faire partir de façon fulgurante son poing en plein dans la figure de leur détenteur.

Mais malheureusement il manque de force, bien amoindri par son état physique, et ne parvient seulement qu'à l'expulser un pas en arrière.

L'espace d'un instant Dean est soulagé de voir que son ami résiste malgré tout, que son mental est toujours bel et bien présent, bien qu'oscillant. Mais il se doute aussi que cette trahison ne va pas plaire à leur bourreau, loin de là, et que la vengeance peut être terrible.

« -Quoi ? C'est tout… ? » demande-t-il finalement face aux visages décomposés de ses proies devant l'échec de cette tentative « Espèce de petit con ! » rajoute seulement Lucifer avant de le prendre par le bras.

L'agent n'est pas assez solide pour se défendre alors il se contente seulement de lui lancer un regard de défiance. Son bourreau le mène par terre, au mur qui se trouve en face de Dean et l'attache à une paire de menottes murale, datant sûrement de la guerre.

« -T'en voulais vraiment encore ? Eh bien tu vas être servi. » sourit-il malicieusement.

« -Non ! » hurle Dean sous le regard interrogateur de son tortionnaire « Je t'en pris, non. »

« -Toi la ferme si tu ne veux pas devenir un camé comme lui. » le somme-t-il en ramenant ses instruments pour faire opérer sa magie sur Castiel.

Deux interminables minutes passent où Dean ne voit rien d'autre que Lucifer, de dos, de sorte qu'il ne peut voir Castiel dont il a vu le sommet du crâne d'affaisser après sa seconde injection.

« -T'es toujours de notre monde Cassie ? » finit-il par demander avec cette légère douceur dont il fait preuve avec lui.

« -Oui. » semblant hébété.

« -Dis-moi, pourquoi tu as tenté de me fuir ? » avec patience.

« -Dean est gentil. C'est tout ce que je sais. » répond simplement l'agent sous couverture en perdant de vue qui il est pour sombrer à nouveau.

Lucifer soupire et lance un regard mauvais à son ancien amant.

« -Regarde ce que tu lui as fait, tu me l'as avili ! » lui lance-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Et Dean peut enfin le voir le regard de Castiel qui s'emplit soudainement de crainte. Mais ce n'est pas la crainte habituelle qu'il a de penser que Lucifer peut lui faire du mal, non. Ce que Dean y perçoit c'est de l'inquiétude, la peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, quelque chose qu'il se reproche.

« -Pardon mais je… Je t'ai fait mal ? » demande tout à coup Castiel.

Le Winchester est pris de frayeur en entendant cette phrase. S'il demande ça c'est qu'il s'inquiète pour _lui_ et s'il s'en inquiète ça signifie qu' _il_ a de l'emprise sur lui.

« -Non… Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. » en se retournant vers sa proie.

« -Je suis désolé tu sais… » avec honnêteté.

« -Je n'en doute pas. »

 _Salaud_ , jure intérieurement Dean, impuissant. _Il_ a finalement beaucoup plus d'emprise sur Castiel qu'il ne le pensait. L'agent peut changer du tout au tout de comportement, passant du côté de la justice à celui de Lucifer.

Et bon sang, comment vont-ils se sortir de là ? Quels sont les foutus projets de Lucifer ? Dean n'aspire qu'à une chose : que son frère et Rufus les retrouvent.

Si seulement ils avaient cherché cette foutue planque ensemble…

.~.

Sam claque la porte du motel.

Rufus a l'habitude de toujours voir une certaine anxiété planer sur le visage de son agent mais à ce moment précis c'est une angoisse profonde qui tire ses traits.

« -T'as rien du tout ? » demande-t-il.

« -Rien. Rien, putain de merde ! » s'énerve le cadet « Et cet abruti ne répond même pas sur son portable ! D'ailleurs il n'a plus de portable, il n'est même plus traçable. Et j'ai essayé si tu savais… »

« -Eh, calme-toi Winchester. » conseille Rufus en posant une main sur son épaule, peu habitué à l'entendre jurer.

« -Que je me calme ? Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? J'ai perdu mon coéquipier et maintenant mon frère ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se barrent tous ? » hurle-t-il en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.

« -Je ne te demande pas d'être zen mais simplement de te calmer. Rien ne sert de s'énerver plus si ce n'est à se mélanger les idées. Assieds-toi une minute et respire. » fait le vieil agent en appuyant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur un lit « Il est minuit passé, on ferai mieux de dormir tu ne crois pas ? Tu carbures à la fatigue et ça ce n'est pas bon. J'ai demandé à l'agence les derniers déplacements de son téléphone mais il n'y a plus grand monde à cette heure-ci alors on aura ça demain matin. Mais en attendant il faut se reposer, ok ? »

« -Ok… » grommelle-t-il, sachant que son supérieur a raison.

Une minute silencieuse passe, laissant le temps à Sam de reprendre ses esprits.

« -Pourquoi il veut jouer les héros comme ça, Rufus ? Pourquoi ? »

« -Parce que c'est dans vos gênes à tous les deux, tout simplement. »

* * *

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine si vous le voulez bien.**

 **En attendant bonne année.**

 **Bisous~**


	13. Un goût d'antan

**Hey !**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui sont là d'être là, même aux lecteurs silencieux qui s'accumulent de plus en plus.**

 **Et merci encore à ceux qui me laissent des petits mots, ça me touche toujours autant.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous~**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII**

« Un goût d'antan »

.

Quinze minutes. Ça fait maintenant quinze minute que Castiel a reçu sa nouvelle injection. Il était déjà plutôt bancale avec la première, ne répondant plus vraiment aux signes qu'ils s'envoyaient avec leur mains et vacillant entre sa fidélité au FBI et l'emprise que Lucifer exerçait sur lui…

Mais à présent il est totalement soumis, docile. Plus aucune résistance psychologique ne plane, il est totalement dévoué à son tortionnaire.

L'oxycodone a raison de lui mais Lucifer triche, il ne possède pas Castiel, pas vraiment. Il lui embrume seulement l'esprit temporairement. Mais le résultat n'en reste pas moins impressionnant et effrayant.

« -Qui est-il pour toi ? » demande Lucifer en pointant Dean qui se trouve juste devant lui.

« -Une connaissance. Enfin non… Un ami. » répond franchement l'agent du FBI.

« -Je vous entend vous savez ? » s'exaspère le Winchester.

Ça fait maintenant un moment que ce petit jeu a lieu. Lucifer va le rendre dingue. Il s'approprie Castiel comme s'il était sa chose, son jouet. Ou plutôt Castiel est sa chose et il joue avec les nerf de Dean pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il cessera de tolérer cette macabre relation qui se déroule devant lui. Castiel n'est qu'à peine conscient de lui-même, Dean ne sait même pas s'il sait qu'il est là, en chair et en os, à même pas trois mètres de lui.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu le préfères à moi ? » demande soudainement Castiel, les larmes aux yeux.

« -Cas… » tente d'intervenir Dean.

« -Toi on ne t'a pas sonné. » objecte Lucifer « Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais. » reprend-il en regardant ses yeux bleus « Mais Dean et moi on a été amoureux pendant assez longtemps et… »

« -T'es sérieux ? Tu appelles ça de l'amour ? C'était de la possession ! »

« -Le fait est qu'il ne pouvait se passer de moi. » constate platement Lucifer en l'ignorant totalement « Il était très spécial tu sais… C'est le premier que j'ai sauvé de la perdition. Mais toi… » en essuyant une larme fuyarde du visage de son vis-à-vis « Tu est tout aussi spécial car tu seras mon dernier. »

Sachant que chacun de ses commentaires seraient ignorés soit volontairement par Lucifer soit involontairement par Castiel qui ne semble plus l'entendre, Dean préfère se taire.

Mais ses mots font tout de même écho aux oreilles du Winchester. Lucifer dit qu'il sera son dernier… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir arrêter ses sévices ? Il a pourtant l'habitude de s'en sortir face aux flics… Peut-être va-t-il tout simplement cesser ses activités et s'évaporer dans la nature… Oui sûrement, il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités, c'est ce qu'il fait toujours et ce qu'il fait de mieux.

Dean supporte leur abominable conversation pendant encore trente bonnes minutes. Castiel finit par s'endormir contre l'épaule de Lucifer. C'était sans doute la dose de trop, la dose qui rend trop léthargique pour rester éveillé.

Le Diable regarde Dean droit dans les yeux avec un air de défi, un bras derrière les épaules de Castiel pour mieux se l'approprier. Le barman plante son regard dans le sien avec le plus d'insolence dont il peut faire preuve, toute sa haine dirigé vers cet individu.

Puis Lucifer soupire et prend maintenant un air nostalgique surmonté d'un léger sourire.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je te fais bander ? » crache Dean mauvais.

« -Non. » répond-il simplement en souriant plus amplement encore tout en baissant brièvement les yeux « Non, je me rappelais juste… Nous. »

« -Il n'y a jamais eu de nous. » articule-t-il sur chaque syllabes pour se faire comprendre.

« -Admets-le… Nous ne faisions qu'un. » dit Lucifer posément.

« -Bien sûr que nous ne faisions qu'un, tu me possédais. » lâche Dean sans plus aucune colère dans la voix, ayant remarqué que son agressivité ne ser à rien « T'étais dans ma tête. »

Lucifer sourit, satisfait de lui et se positionne plus confortablement, resserrant sa prise sur Castiel.

« -Pourquoi tu es ici Dean ? »

« -J'ai pas vraiment le choix, je suis enchaîné au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. »

« -Pourquoi tu es venu jusqu'ici ? » reprend-il.

« -Tu m'as presque conduis ici. Et je suis venu pour t'arrêter. » avec conviction.

« -Non, ça, ça serait le cas si tu en avais parlé au FBI. »

« -J'allais leur dire avant que tu ne me frappes gros malin. » il laisse un silence planer avant de reprendre « Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? »

« -Patience… Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que tu étais assez stupide pour venir seul… Enfin peu importe, le FBI finira par frapper à cette porte tout comme toi. J'ai bien assuré mes arrières. »

« -Tu ne veux quand même pas te faire arrêter ? » lance Dean dubitatif.

« -T'es barges ou quoi ? Jamais ils ne m'auront. » sourit-il en baissant de nouveau les yeux « Tu n'as plus peur de moi ? » remarque-t-il avec une once de doute et d'appréhension dans la voix.

« -Plus maintenant. J'ai compris que t'es juste comme ces psychopathes qu'on voit à la télé. T'as rien d'effrayant, t'es juste dangereux. »

« -Tu n'as jamais eu peur du danger… »

« -Pas lorsqu'il me concerne. » en posant ses yeux sur l'endormi pendant quelques secondes « Dis-moi, pourquoi tu fais ça aux gens ? » tente-t-il de comprendre.

« -Dors Dean. » dit-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Mais comment dormir ? Tout est si bizarre… Il vient d'avoir une conversation presque normale avec son bourreau alors qu'il le déteste, le hait au plus haut point pour ce qu'il a fait à lui mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il a fait à d'autres où encore ce qu'il fait à Castiel.

Ce pauvre Castiel qui s'est fait manipuler sous ses yeux. Dean ne s'en rendait pas compte lorsque les rôles étaient inversés mais il suffit d'une dose d'héroïne au bon moment, quelques paroles bien placées et le cerveau lâche, on se laisse sombrer dans la passivité et on écoute seulement sa voix.

Il y a encore quelques jours il redoutait Lucifer ou plutôt l'impact qu'il aurait pu avoir sur lui s'il lui parlait mais en réalité il ne peut plus l'atteindre. Tout ça est loin, bien trop loin pour lui, la page n'est même pas tournée mais arrachée, il ne reste seulement que quelques morceaux par ci par là dans la reliure. Quelques bribes de souvenir qui lui rappellent qu'il a piétiné sa vie il y a une dizaine d'années.

En y repensant, Castiel l'a fait se remémorer la première fois qu'il avait volé une vieille dame, tout comme lui. Il avait la peur au ventre… Une nuit il s'était seulement pointé au domicile d'une personne immensément âgée et riche, indiquée par Lucifer. Les vieux ont toujours pour coutume de cacher des choses précieuse chez eux ou même un peu d'argent. Il lui avait suffit de crocheter sa serrure et de se servir.

Juste crocheter une serrure, tout comme il l'a fait cet après-midi avec du pauvre fil électrique.

C'est tellement simple à faire lorsque l'on a la technique… Et il lui suffirait juste de crocheter le cadenas de ses chaînes et de piquer les clés pour s'en aller. Mais comment faire sans rien sous la main… ?

Il tâte du bout des doigts à la rencontre d'un objet pouvant l'aider, un clou ou bien…

Son index. Une infime douleur dans son index lui fait sentir qu'il devrait se rappeler de quelque chose…

Bordel de merde, son trombone ! Il est dans la poche de poitrine de sa veste.

Il observe Castiel puis Lucifer afin de s'assurer qu'ils dorment bien, ce qu'il semble être le cas.

Lucifer a dû lui faire les poches pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait rien de dangereux d'une quelconque manière sur lui, mais peut-être a-t-il seulement tâté et qu'il n'a pas glissé ses mains à l'intérieur, peut-être qu'il l'a toujours.

Avec ses dents, décidément bien utiles aujourd'hui, il fait remonter sa veste pour avoir accès à sa poche de poitrine. Et il doit s'y prendre à quatre reprises car elle retombe chaque fois sous son propre poids, la mâchoire de Dean n'étant pas assez solide et lui-même étant assez malhabile.

Mais enfin, une fois à bonne hauteur il réussi à faire remonter la doublure de sa poche et attrape avec soulagement le petit bout de métal sans trop de peine à l'aide de sa langue et ses dents. Il a le trombone, l'essentiel est joué.

Il lâche sa veste, tourne sa tête par dessus son épaule et le laisse choir au sol.

Sa main le trouve et il commence à opérer, remarquant tout de même que c'est la deuxième fois en 24 heures qu'il se fait assommer et attacher et qu'il réussit à trouver une porte de sortie.

Il doit se retenir de crier de joie lorsqu'il entend enfin le déclique indiquant que le cadenas est déverrouillé.

Avec précaution il dépose les chaînes au sol, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible contre le béton.

Mission accomplie.

Il se masse les poignets tout en se levant, le cœur battant la chamade en se dirigeant en silence vers Lucifer qui a les clés.

Dean est habile, il le sait. Il a déjà réussit à faire les poches des gens sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoivent, c'est Lucifer lui-même qui le lui a appris. Alors il prend les clés sans aucun bruit, retenant au maximum sa respiration pour ne pas faire sentir sa présence.

Il se relève, prêt à se diriger vers la porte mais…

Castiel est là, toujours entouré du bras de son tortionnaire, dormant paisiblement. Il ne peut pas l'abandonner à son sort, même si c'est pour revenir le chercher plus tard.

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'y penser plus que des yeux bleus lui font face, grand ouverts.

Dean se précipite à genoux et plaque une main sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise, espérant qu'il soit lucide, qu'il reste lui-même.

Posant un doigt sur sa propre bouche, Dean lui intime de ne pas parler. Les mirettes océans du soldat sont attentives tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de lui.

Le barman tâte les poches de Castiel d'une main pour tenter d'y trouver quelque chose. Il en sort un carnet, son petit calepin vert et l'ouvre à cette certaine page et lui montre le contenu.

« Dean Winchester est gentil. »

Ses bleus se tournent lentement afin de constater que Lucifer dort toujours. Il hoche finalement la tête, lui signifiant qu'il va se taire.

C'est à une paire de menotte murale que Castiel est retenu. Alors Dean, avec ses clés, libère la main gauche de Castiel qui s'empresse d'aller chercher celle de son ami pour retrouver sa chaleur.

« -Tu ne peux pas me libérer. » articule-t-il silencieusement.

Et il a raison, Lucifer est collé à lui à sa droite, il n'a donc pas accès à cette partie.

« -Mais ce n'est pas grave, laisse-moi. » continue-t-il.

« -Non. C'est mon devoir de te sortir de là. C'est de ma faute… » fait Dean tant à demi-voix qu'à demi-mot.

« -C'est peut-être ton devoir mais c'est ma mission. Je suis un soldat Dean. »

Il réfléchit le temps de quelques secondes, toujours la main de Castiel dans la sienne, restant dans la même réalité. Ses yeux trébuchent sans les siens pour s'y noyer.

Et bon sang, ils sont si purs… Il ne peut pas l'abandonner à son sort.

« -J'ai toujours aimé ton audace. » résonne haut et fort une voix qui les fait tous deux tourner la tête « Et cessez vos niaiseries s'il-vous plaît. »

Pour accompagner ses paroles, Lucifer pousse Dean du bout des doigts ce qui lui fait perdre son équilibre et chuter sur les fesse. De ce même geste le contact de leur peau se rompt pour retrouver le visuel.

Dean ne voit plus qu'une chose dans les yeux de Castiel : l'abandon. Il laisse tomber, tout simplement, fataliste face à son destin, n'ayant plus les mains de Dean pour palper la réalité.

Le barman se donne alors une bonne gifle mentale. Il est libéré de ses chaînes et il a les clés de la porte dans le trousseau.

Il se lève d'un bond, regarde une nouvelle fois Castiel, hésitant. Il ne veut vraiment pas le laisser ici à son sort mais n'a pas le choix, Lucifer commence déjà à se lever pour le rattraper.

Il reviendra le chercher plus tard.

« -Pardon. » murmure-t-il à l'égard du soldat avant de s'enfuir à toute allure vers la porte.

Mais quelle clé est la bonne ? Il y en a une dizaine… Il en prend une, l'essaie mais ne fonctionne pas. Il en prend une seconde mais se fait interrompre par une voix.

« -Dean… » souffle lassement Lucifer dans son dos ce qui a pour don d'immobiliser ses gestes « Tu dois rester. » en posant une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur le trousseau.

Il se retourne lentement vers lui.

« -Mais pourquoi bordel ? Pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir que je reste ? Pourquoi tu me forces à voir tout ça, tout ce que tu fais ? A quoi je sers dans tout ça ? » hurle Dean, perdu et en colère face à cet homme qu'il sait être un monstre.

« -Tu vas voir… Très bientôt même. Ne te sous-estime pas. Retourne à ta place. » répond Lucifer calmement.

Dean pourrait lui envoyer son point dans la figure mais il ne le fait pas. Il sait que Lucifer a du répondant et qu'il le maîtriserait en un rien de temps. Alors il s'en va docilement reprendre sa fichue place. Ce n'est pas de la soumission, seulement l'action la plus raisonnable à faire. De toute manière il a perdu sa course.

Castiel le regarde faire comme s'il était un parfait étranger. Dean s'assoit face à lui, de la même manière qu'il était quelques minutes auparavant. Et son cœur se tord d'une douleur sourde en constatant que son regard est vide, totalement indifférent. Il aimerait lui prêter sa main, seulement lui prêter sa main pour qu'il reste avec lui, qu'il reste mentalement présent à ses côtés…

Lucifer retourne auprès de lui pour l'enchaîner de nouveau.

« -C'est vraiment nécessaire ? » demande le châtain agacé.

« -Tu ne me laissera pas faire sinon. » répond simplement le Diable en prenant soin de subtiliser le trombone « Ça va toujours Cassie ? » en s'agenouillant face à lui, ne rattachant pas sa main libérée.

« -Très bien et toi ? » d'une voix morne en portant sa main à l'hématome qu'il lui a fait au visage.

« -Dis-moi… A qui es-tu fidèle ? »

« -Quoi ? » tique doucement Castiel, la tête sur le côté, perdu.

« -Moi ou eux ? » en parlant implicitement du FBI.

« -Eh bien… » hésite-t-il.

« -Non ! » le coupe Lucifer « Il n'y a pas de "Eh bien…". Ton connard de père était du FBI. Tu lui faisais confiance ? Est-ce qu'il t'a bien traité ? »

Dean s'étonne que Castiel ait pu lui parler de son père mais reste le témoin muet de cette scène.

« -Non. » après mure réflexion.

« -Aimes-tu vraiment le FBI ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas été contraint d'y aller ? C'est ton père qui t'y a poussé ? »

« -Oui. »

« -Oui quoi ? » plus durement.

« -Oui, mon père m'y a contraint. Et je… Je déteste ça. » la voix brisé, les yeux embrumés de larmes, ayant été piqué au vif « Je n'aime pas être agent. » avoue-t-il en dodelinant de la tête, l'eau s'échappant à présent à toute vitesse de ses yeux.

Le cœur de Dean se déchire définitivement. Ce connard a su taper en plein dans sa faiblesse, comme toujours. Il a trouvé une faille et compte bien l'exploiter.

« -Alors hais le FBI comme tu hais ton père. Maintenant dis-moi Castiel, tu veux m'appartenir pour toujours ? »

« -Oui. » souffle-t-il en s'accrochant à ses yeux.

« -Non… » murmure Dean en silence ayant l'impression de revivre un vieux souvenir.

Lucifer ôte son t-shirt, laissant paraître sa difformité. Le barman ne peut la voir de là où il est mais il la connaît parfaitement.

Il perçoit Castiel penché la tête sur le côté, concentré sur celle-ci, y portant sa main, comme lui-même lorsqu'il était ado, lorsque cette scène se jouait avec lui.

« -Tu me fais confiance ? » continue le Diable.

« -Lucifer, arrête ça ! » cri Dean.

« -Bien sûr. » répond le soldat qui semble pas avoir entendu l'intervention du barman.

« -Cas, non ! » hurle-t-il impuissant, les larmes lui montant aux yeux « Ne lui fais pas ça ! Ne faites pas ça… » achève-t-il à bout de voix.

Lucifer retire la dernière entrave de la main de Castiel et lui enlève sa chemise.

Et le torse de Castiel est propre et net, il ne laisse place à aucune cicatrice, aucune séquelle physique, pas encore. Il ne mérite pas d'être avili, il n'a aucun droit de se faire marquer.

Les larmes s'enfuient à toute vitesse des yeux de Dean, préférant mourir au creux de ses joues pour ne pas assister à la macabre scène qui va se dérouler face à lui.

« -Lucifer, je t'en pris, tout mais pas ça… » lui murmure-t-il alors que celui-ci lui offre un effroyable sourire.

* * *

 **Vous l'aurez compris, Castiel va se faire marquer... Désolée pour ça mais c'était un mal nécessaire pour la suite.**

 **Encore deux chapitres à lire et le calme reviendra pour le chapitre 16.**

 **A samedi si vous êtes encore de la partie.**

 **Bisous~**


	14. La porte de sortie

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Merci encore mille fois à tous ceux qui me lisent et aux nouveaux lecteurs qui s'accumulent, ça me fait un bien fou de voir tout ce monde là, réellement. Merci à tous.**

 **Et sachez qu'aujourd'hui je vous fait un petit cadeau. Normalement vous deviez encore attendre deux chapitres avant de retrouver plus de sérénité... Et bien je les ai condensés en un seul. J'en avais marre de vous faire attendre je l'avoue, ça m'oppresse moi-même. Alors le voilà.**

 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant, on se retrouve plus bas.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIV**

« La porte de sortie »

.

Les hurlements étouffés résonnent encore dans sa tête. Des cris de douleur, de haine, de faiblesse. Dean jurerait même qu'entre deux sanglots Castiel l'ait appelé.

Il ne s'est pas évanoui comme Dean l'avait fait lorsqu'il a été marqué, bien au contraire. Il est resté éveillé tout du long. Éveillé mais sûrement inconscient de ce qu'il se passait réellement. Il ne pensait probablement qu'à _lui_ , qu'à lui faire plaisir, lui appartenir.

Mais bordel Castiel… C'était tout sauf la solution.

Dean n'a pas rouvert les yeux depuis un moment déjà. Il ne sait pas quand est-ce que les cris ont cessés tant ils hurlent encore dans sa tête. Il aurait tout donné pour empêcher ça, pour ne pas qu'il souffre mais il reste paralysé par ces foutues chaînes.

Alors faute de ne pouvoir empêcher Lucifer de dessiner sa putain de croix il a fermé les yeux, comme un lâche, se disant que si Castiel ne peut pas ne pas ressentir ce qu' _il_ lui fait, lui peut au moins ne pas le voir même si c'est trop tard, même s'il a déjà vu le liquide rouge dévaler ses côtes.

Et putain de merde ses cris sont encore dans sa tête.

Tout ça lui donne envie de vomir mais même de faire ça il en est incapable. Son estomac refuse de recracher ses tripes pour tout garder, mieux intérioriser ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que ses yeux ont vu et que ses oreilles ont entendu.

Il finit tout de même par lever la tête et ouvrir les yeux, les dirigeants vers le plafond, ne voulant pas constater les dégâts.

Les gémissements, sanglots et autres supplices s'effacent alors de son esprit pour constater qu'en réalité c'est le silence qui domine la pièce. Seule une respiration de moins en moins erratique, retrouvant son calme, se fait entendre de même que quelques murmures à peine perceptibles. Dean tend l'oreille afin de les comprendre.

« -Merci… Merci… Merci… » répète lentement Castiel.

L'effroi parcours l'échine du barman de même que sa gorge se noue d'une étrange manière.

Il se décide enfin à baisser les yeux et voit.

Castiel est étendu au sol, sa tête posée sur les jambes de Lucifer qui a une main sur sa joue, contemplant son œuvre, le sang rependu au sol ne semblant nullement les gêner.

Dean ne peut contenir le sanglot le prend d'assaut face à cette scène on ne peut plus lugubre. Le Diable relève les yeux vers lui avec un sourire paisible.

« -Tu es prêt Dean ? » demande celui-ci.

« -Mais prêt à quoi putain de merde ? » en hurlant ses larmes de rage et d'impuissance « T'es vraiment malade, faudrait penser à te faire soigner ! »

« -A m'écouter. » la voix posée comme à son habitude.

« -Putain mais tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? » crachant sans peine sa colère en regardant sans parvenir à s'y attarder l'état de Castiel.

Lucifer regarde sa montre.

« -Pour être exact oui. » en levant les yeux vers lui avec un pâle sourire « D'ailleurs si tu le veux bien je vais te détacher. » en s'approchant de lui « J'ai planqué mes autres clés ailleurs si tu veux savoir. Et je sais que tu vas me frapper. »

Ses entraves se défont, Dean fait tourner ses poignets pour laisser le sang circuler à nouveau dans ses mains puis regarde avec stupéfaction Lucifer qui est accroupi devant lui.

L'ex-prisonnier serre le poing à s'en faire blanchir les jointures avant de lui envoyer en plein dans le nez.

« -Salaud ! » hurle-t-il avant de renvoyer son poing à l'assaut.

Et Lucifer se décale légèrement sur le côté et le maîtrise en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le lui dire, le plaquant au sol.

« -Calme-toi. » soupire-t-il exaspéré « La violence ne résout rien Dean. »

Il reste stupéfait, Lucifer n'a même pas cillé, il a simplement réagit rapidement et avec habileté.

Et Dean aimerait pleurer de se sentir aussi nul et impuissant, étant simplement obligé de subir et de suivre ses règles à _lui_. Mais il n'en fait rien parce que son regard chute sur cet homme au sol.

« -Cas… » en voyant que ses yeux son clos.

Il s'en approche, s'agenouille dans le sang et prend avec précaution son visage en coupe, ne voulant pas regarder son torse.

« -Hey Cas… Réveille-toi. » dit-il doucement.

Ses paupières papillonnent avant de s'ouvrir, dévoilant ses yeux rougis et encore plus bleus que d'accoutumé.

« -Dean… » souffle-t-il en tentant de se relever.

« -Non, ne bouge pas. Ton corps a subit un traumatisme alors évite pour l'instant. » explique-t-il avec un nœud dans la gorge.

« -J'ai réussi. » avec un sourire las, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux sans qu'il ne le veuille.

Dean ne comprends pas tout de suite de quoi il parle. Qu'a-t-il a pu réussir dans un moment pareil ?

Mais la lumière se fait rapidement dans son esprit. C'est ce pourquoi il survit : sa mission. Et oui, il l'a réussi. Malheureusement…

« -Oui, tu as réussi. » avec un triste sourire.

Il relève la tête vers Lucifer, le visage fermé, reprenant pleinement ses esprits.

 _Il_ semble avoir bien planifié son petit jeu macabre alors il doit y jouer, il doit simplement jouer à son jeu, il n'a visiblement pas d'autre issue.

« -Je veux bien t'écouter. » articule résolument Dean « Puisque je n'ai pas le choix… » en pestant.

Et il n'a réellement pas le choix. Il n'a aucune idée d'où sont les clés et sait pertinemment qu'il perdrait dans un combat au corps à corps contre le Diable, il le connaît bien assez pour le savoir, il ne sait pas gagner contre lui. Et Castiel est là, juste là. Foutrement mal en point mais il est là, avec lui.

Lucifer sourit et s'assoit, dos au pilier où Dean se trouvait il y a encore deux minutes, signe qu'il faut s'installer confortablement.

Le barman pose son séant à côté de Castiel qui reste allongé comme un mort le serait.

« -Sache que je ne m'apprête pas à te raconter ma vie. Je ne dévoilerai jamais tout de moi de mon vivant. Même si ma fin est proche et que j'en ai gros sur la patate. » ironise-t-il.

Une main couverte de sang séché court le long de la jambe de Dean, cherchant la sienne. Il lance un bref sourire conciliant à Castiel et l'attrape.

« -J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai fait pour une seule et unique raison : m'élever et voir jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller, jusqu'où peut s'étendre mon pouvoir. Je sais que je peux aider les gens. Et même si je ne peux pas terminer mon projet, ce n'est pas grave, je sais que je partirai l'esprit tranquille. »

« -Des conneries… » lâche Dean entre ses dents.

« -Je ne crois ni en Dieu ni en rien. » en ignorant la remarque du barman « Juste au pouvoir de la douleur et du sang. C'est ce qui nous rend plus fort. C'est en souffrant que l'on se rend compte de la valeur de la vie. Tout ce que tu as vu, tout ce que je t'ai fait, ce que je vous ai fait… » se reprend-il en constatant que Castiel a tourné la tête vers lui « C'était pour que vous vous en rendiez compte, que vous appreniez à être heureux. En ce qui concerne tous les petits rituels que j'ai mis en place, j'avoue que c'était pour le fun et l'efficacité, bien que Freud vous dirait bien d'autres choses à mon sujet… » avec un demi-sourire nostalgique « Mais tout ce que vous avez pu sentir : la douleur physique, » en regardant Castiel « psychologique, » en passant à Dean « ce n'était que pour torturer. »

« -Sans déconner… » siffle Dean.

« -Tu ne m'écoutes donc pas ? Je vous ai fait souffrir pour que vous puissiez connaître le bonheur de ne plus souffrir. »

« -Je t'écoute et j'ai compris. Tu te prends pour Jigsaw, en espérant que les gens trouvent une vie meilleure après avoir croisé ton passage. Mais ton raisonnement ne marche pas lorsque l'on sait que chacune des personnes que tu dis avoir sauvées se sont données la mort. »

« -Elles n'étaient pas assez fortes pour vivre. Pas comme toi. Mais en se donnant la mort elles n'éprouvent plus de douleur et elles ont trouvé la porte de sortie qui ressemble le plus à leur bonheur. »

Dean décide de ne pas relever qu'une fois de plus le chemin de sa pensée ne lui semble pas approprié et choisi de changer de sujet puisqu'il semblerait que ce soit l'heure de vérité.

« -Et c'est quoi la tienne, de porte de sortie ? »

« -Tu te rappelles lorsque tu m'as dit que j'étais malade ? » sourit-il presque amèrement « Tu ne croyais pas si bien dire. J'ai une saloperie de tumeur au cerveau. Il me reste quoi… Deux mois à tout casser. Deux mois qui vont être affreusement douloureux mais la fin n'en sera que meilleure. Elle est là ma porte de sortie. » en regardant une fois encore sa montre.

.~.

Téléphone qui vibre. Sam ne dormait de toute manière que d'un œil.

Il tâte de la main sa table de nuit, trouve son portable et décroche sans même regarder le numéro affiché.

« -Allô… » en se passant lourdement la main sur le visage.

« -Agent Winchester ? C'est Ruby. »

« -Ruby qui ? » en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

« -Ruby, l'indic. Vous en connaissez beaucoup des Ruby ? » ironise-t-elle « Je… Je vous appelle parce que… Vous savez l'autre soir quand _il_ a pris la fuite… »

« -Je m'en souviens très bien oui. » sur le ton de reproche.

« -Il m'a mis un papier dans la main. »

« -Un papier dans la main ? » tentant de savoir s'il existe un sens caché quelconque dans cette phrase.

« -Oui. Dessus il y a de marqué "Appelez Sam Winchester samedi à 6h00 et donnez lui cette adresse : 139 Builder Street, Minneapolis" »

« -Non mais vous vous moquez de moi là ? » s'agace-t-il en se levant de son lit.

« -Non. »

« -Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? » en frappant à la porte de la chambre de son supérieur.

« -J'avais peur. » dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

« -Rufus, habille-toi ! Je sais où ils sont. »

Aussitôt, Sam voit la lumière s'allumer dans la pièce d'à côté. Rufus non plus ne trouvait visiblement pas le sommeil.

« -J'appelle les renforts. » résonne sa voix à travers la porte.

« -Comme tu veux mais il est hors de question de les attendre. »

La porte s'ouvre sur un supérieur presque habillé, fermant encore les boutons de son pantalons.

« -Bon sang… On va finir par me faire rendre mon insigne avec toutes ces conneries… » soupire-t-il en s'attaquant à sa chemise « J'en suis. Je te couvrirai, on dira que ce sont mes décisions. On ne perd pas une minute, allez, en voiture. On appellera la flicaille sur la route. »

« -T'es le meilleur boss du monde. » sourit presque Sam en allant mettre ses chaussures.

« -Profite donc de moi avant qu'on me mette à pied… » souffle-t-il en prenant ses clés.

.~.

« -La vie est belle lorsque l'on y prend goût, lorsque l'on a appris à souffrir. Mais la mort est vraiment la fin de tout, la porte de sortie universelle puisque nous y passerons tous. Mais si on décide de se la donner de sa propre main c'est un belle porte de sortie vers le bonheur. Un ultime _memento mori_. »

Dean soupire. C'est donc ça le fameux dialogue entre le méchant et le gentil, cette scène dans les films où le criminel parle de ses projets passés et avenirs… C'est bien plus terrifiant qu'il ne le pensait, ce qu'il y a dans la tête de cet homme est un cauchemar vivant. Souffrir pour être heureux… Mais où son esprit tordu a-t-il traîné pour inventer ça ?

« -Pourquoi ? » demande subitement Dean.

« -Pourquoi quoi ? » tique-t-il.

« -Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après m'avoir laissé tu as attendu cinq putain d'années à vivre dans le silence avant de t'en prendre à d'autres ? »

 _Il_ hausse les épaules, nullement surpris par cette question.

« -J'ai vécu Dean, tout simplement. Après toi, j'ai tenté de me construire une vie, j'ai travaillé et juste… Vécu. Jusqu'à ce qu'on m'annonce ma maladie. J'ai pris conscience que je voulais vivre et vivre bien. Je voulais et je veux que les autres arrêtent de gâcher bêtement leur vies, par exemple, en cachant soigneusement leur homosexualité derrière eux-même ou en souffrant à cause d'une quelconque autre chose, l'important n'est pas là, ce n'est pas ça le cœur du problème. Je voulais simplement que les gens apprennent à _vivre_ après m'avoir vu. Et je voulais sans doute aussi un peu te retrouver au travers d'eux, je n'en sais trop rien. » en souriant tristement.

Une nouvelle question brûle alors les lèvres de Dean.

« -Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? »

Lucifer qui regardait le sol relève les yeux dans les siens, comme surpris par la question.

« -Dean… Je suis _in articulo mortis_ , tu ne peux pas attendre que je sois _ab agendo_ ? »

« -Dis-le moi ! » s'énerve-t-il.

« -Désolé, je ne le ferai pas. Mais tu le sauras très bientôt. »

« -Tu viens d'où ? » enchaîne-t-il, voyant que ce sujet est clos.

« -D'une famille honteusement riche et fanatiquement religieuse. » crachant cette expression avec un air de dégoût « Une famille qui suivait toutes ces foutues règles de Dieu tel des petits toutous bien dressés. Je devais prendre la succession de mon paternel figure-toi. » en jetant un œil à Castiel « C'est pour ça que j'aime autant mon Cassie. » avec un sourire carnassier « Tout comme lui je me suis rebellé. »

« -Alors c'est ça que t'es ? Un fils à papa qui se croit tout permis ? » en ignorant sa dernière remarque.

« -Je ne suis pas un fils à papa ! » hurle-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter ses prisonniers « Je n'ai même plus de famille… Tu connais le rejet ? » plus doucement.

Dean fait non de la tête, docile, voulant éviter d'énerver à nouveau son vis-à-vis.

« -Ça te bouffe de l'intérieur, te tue à petit feu… Pour eux j'étais l'affreux Diable, le Serpent ou encore Satan lui-même. Tous m'ont tourné le dos, m'ont mis à l'écart puis enfermé dans des placards, mutilé, privé de nourriture, de lit puis de toit. Lucifer, voilà ce que je suis devenu. » en fermant douloureusement les yeux à ses souvenirs.

 _Il_ se renfrogne, regarde un dernière fois l'heure, ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration

Dean ne ressent aucune compassion mais une sorte de compréhension malsaine envers cet homme étrange dont il ne connaissait pas cette facette. Parce qu'il comprend enfin le cœur du problème, non pas qu'il comprenne Lucifer, bien loin de là, mais il comprend enfin cette question qu' _il_ répète sans cesse, cette question qu' _il_ lui a posé tant de fois et qu' _il_ a posé à Castiel.

« -C'est pour ça que tu veux que les autres t'aiment… ? Putain mais c'est pour ça que t'as besoin que les gens s'accrochent à toi comme à une bouée de sauvetage ! » constate-t-il finalement à voix haute en tentant de passer outre les larmes de Castiel qui glissent le long de ses joues au fur et à mesure que Lucifer parle.

« -Les garçons, sachez seulement que je vous ai aimé. »

« -Super Cas, t'entends ça ? Un psychopathe nous a aimé… » ironique « Non, pardon… » se reprend-il rapidement en sentant l'agent desserrer ses doigts des siens à l'entente de ses mots, se rendant compte qu'il est trop tôt pour qu'il puisse les entendre.

« -Je suis très sérieux. » reprend Lucifer.

« -Et tes croix bordel ? Elles veulent dire quoi tes putains de croix ? »

« -Tu ne l'as pas compris par toi-même ? » relève-t-il, étonné « C'est le symbole de ta nouvelle vie Dean. C'est la dernière étape, la dernière douleur même, avant de réapprendre à vivre en voyant ce que cela fait que de ne plus souffrir. C'est l'ultime purification par le sang et la souffrance. Si un jour tu n'as aucune gratitude envers la vie, souviens-toi que tu as souffert bien plus que ça. »

« -Tu m'as abandonné… » grogne-t-il.

A l'heure actuelle, Dean ne lui en vaut aucunement d'être parti, bien sûr que non, leur relation était bien plus que malsaine et il sait que plus de temps avec lui l'aurait totalement anéanti. Mais il a souffert de son départ, de l'abandon qu'il a subi, il se rappelle parfaitement de cette terrible douleur qu'il a laissé en partant.

« -Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû rester avec toi tant de temps, je te l'accorde… Deux ans c'était bien trop long, tu t'es trop attaché à moi… Et moi à toi d'ailleurs. D'où le fait que je ne reste plus qu'un an avec les nouveaux, les autres à qui j'ai redonné une vie. »

« -Ils se sont tués putain, tu ne leur a pas redonné de vie ! » hurle Dean, exposant sa rage.

« -Soit… Vois les choses comme tu le veux. Mais j'ai dû m'éloigner de toi parce que la police me recherchait Dean, du moins elle était sur mes traces parce qu'ils voulaient remonter à mon dealer. Ou plutôt au tien. Je n'ai jamais voulu partir. »

Dean est scié par ses mots mais n'en laisse rien paraître. _Il_ ne voulait donc réellement pas le quitter…

« -Tu ne m'as pas répondu pour les croix. » d'une voix blanche « J'ai bien compris ton petit manège sur la torture, ne te fais pas d'idées. Mais tes croix… Pourquoi des croix ? »

Lucifer hausse les épaules en faisant une moue, levant légèrement les yeux au ciel dans un soupir.

« -Et pourquoi pas Dean ? » las « Tu ne t'es jamais demandé qui m'a marqué, _moi_ ? »

Trois violent coups résonnent à la porte, coupant Lucifer qui s'apprêtait à en dire plus.

 _Il_ sort un canif d'assez grande envergure de sa poche, le déplie et se lève.

« -FBI, ouvrez cette porte ! » hurle une voix indistincte.

« -Je pense fortement qu'une ancienne connaissance à moi viendra vous voir en temps voulu pour vous en parler. » répond-il finalement.

« -Ouvrez ou nous entrons. » répète la même voix à travers la porte.

« -Comme ils le disaient si bien, _Stat crux dum volvitur orbis_. On se retrouvera bien un jour, de l'autre côté. » dit-il simplement aux deux hommes.

Dean ne comprends pas le sens de la phrase, son latin étant trop mauvais mais surtout les idées se bousculent dans sa tête. Des coups d'enfoncement se font entendre et le FBI est là, juste derrière la porte, Sam et Rufus sont là. Mais quelle sera l'issue de tout ça et comment Lucifer pense pouvoir s'en sortir ?

Il n'a pas le temps d'y songer plus qu' _il_ se place derrière lui et le lève. Dean reste incrédule un instant, se laissant mener, trop abasourdi pour se défendre.

« -Tu fous quoi là ? » demande-t-il finalement.

« -Tu es ma porte de sortie. » déclare Lucifer en lui prenant les bras dans le dos pour les bloquer.

Non. Non Dean ne veut pas servir de bouclier humain, il ne veut pas être sa porte de sortie.

Il se retourne et lui colle une droite du même côté qu'il l'avait fait peu de temps auparavant.

Mais Lucifer lui rend le double puis plaque sa main sur son épaule droite pour le faire plier et lui lance un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre pour le vulnérabiliser. Dean rabat douloureusement ses mains à son ventre alors qu'il reçoit un coup dans ses jambes déjà vacillantes pour le faire tomber.

« -Dean, tu te bats toujours aussi mal… » soupire-t-il « Et ne me regarde pas comme ça Cassie. » lance-t-il à son égard en constatant qu'il est toujours au sol, somnolant mais éveillé, vidé de toute ressource physique, le corps en état de choc.

Des coups d'enfoncement se font de plus en plus insistant et bruyant, son métal étant solide.

Lucifer ramasse Dean qui est trop sonné pour réagir et bloque fermement ses bras tout en le plaquant bien contre lui, posant sa lame un peu en dessous de sa jugulaire.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes supplémentaires la porte cède.

Deux agents seulement. Sam et Rufus, arme au poing, prêt à l'assaut.

Face à eux un homme à terre, blessé et un autre pris en otage, visiblement blessé aussi.

« -Ça va Castiel ? » demande Sam lorsqu'il voit enfin son coéquipier bel et bien en vie malgré son pieux état et le sang répandu autour et sur lui.

Pour toute réponse il obtient un léger hochement de tête. Les yeux de Sam se tournent alors vers son frère, le cœur serré en constatant sa position et l'état de son visage qui vient vraisemblablement de recevoir des coups.

« -Lucifer… » débute Rufus en remarquant qu'il n'a toujours aucun autre nom à lui donner « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour non assistance à personne en danger et coups et blessures sur la personne de Castiel Novak. Vous avez le droit de… »

« -Je connais mes droits, merci. » répond-il calmement.

« -Lâche ce couteau ! » ordonne Sam, peu rassuré.

« -Sammy… Comme tu es grand maintenant. » commente simplement Lucifer.

« -Lâche ta putain d'arme ou je te jure que je te bute. » fixant froidement la lame pointé sur la jugulaire de son frère.

« -Winchester, on n'a pas besoin de ça. » tente de le calmer Rufus.

Sam a peur, il a la peur au ventre et ça se voit. Bien sûr qu'il ne veut pas commettre de meurtre, qu'il ne veut pas tirer, d'autant plus avec la tête de Dean juste à côté de celle de son bourreau, ça serait imprudent. Mais Rufus voit sa peur, celle de perdre son frère et elle est terrifiante. Ce gamin n'a que vingt-quatre ans, il ne doit pas foutre sa vie en l'air en tuant quelqu'un, pas maintenant.

Et soudain la lumière se fait dans l'esprit de Dean. Il comprend ce que Lucifer lui a toujours dit, à savoir qu'il ne compte pas lui faire de mal. Puisqu'il n'est pas un tueur de sang froid, seulement un manipulateur né.

 _Il_ ne veut tout simplement pas s'en tirer, _i_ _l_ veut mourir, _il_ veut que Sam tire. Ce salaud n'a pas le courage d'affronter sa maladie jusqu'au bout alors _il_ veut son ultime porte de sortie, _il_ veut la mort et veut se servir de son frère pour arriver à ses fins.

« -Sam, ne tire pas ! Il ne me fera pas de mal ! » cri Dean.

Le cadet des Winchester fait un pas en avant¸ toujours son Glock tendu droit devant lui.

Rufus le suit avec précaution et pose une main sur son bras pour lui faire baisser son arme.

« -Il a mon frère. Il a… Mais putain Rufus, regarde l'état de mon coéquipier ! » lâche Sam au bord de la rupture.

« -Ne t'en mêle pas Dean. » murmure Lucifer à son oreille, comprenant que son jeu est clair aux yeux de celui-ci.

« -C'est toi qui m'a mis là-dedans je te signale. » répond-il à voix basse.

« -Allez Sammy, tire si t'es un homme. Mais vise bien, il ne faudrait pas que tu tires en plein dans la caboche de ton grand frère chéri. »

« -Sam ne fais rien ! Il ne veut pas me faire de mal. Il en est incapable. » le conjure son aîné.

« -Il est incapable de te faire du mal ? » avec ironie « Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? »

Le cœur de Dean est au bord de l'implosion. Il n'avait jamais entendu son petit frère parler aussi vulgairement, lui qui est d'habitude plutôt poli. Mais il comprend, tout simplement. Il comprend que Sam a en face de lui l'homme qui l'a privé de son frère pendant deux longues années, qui a désuni sa famille et le menace maintenant au couteau. Néanmoins Sam sait faire la part des choses et Dean le connaît, il sait qu'il l'écoutera s'il réussi à trouver les mots.

« -Sam, je t'en pris, crois-moi. Tout va bien se passer. » le plus sincèrement possible.

Le cadet vacille entre son frère et ses sentiments. Et Castiel reste étendu au sol, regardant la scène tel un pantin désarticulé. Seul le mouvement de ses yeux indique qu'il est encore en vie. Et ce sang, tout ce sang… C'est son coéquipier, son deuxième frère. Et Dean, le couteau littéralement sous la gorge, qui lui demande de ne pas tirer malgré tout ce qu' _il_ a fait…

Mais après tout s'il baisse son arme, _il_ le fera aussi sûrement et alors tout ira pour le mieux et ils pourront simplement l'arrêter pour ensuite chercher des preuves de ses autres crimes ou le faire avouer. D'autant plus qu'il ne veut tuer personne, il est du côté de la loi et personne ne mérite de mourir. L'isolement dans une cellule est encore bien plus cruel que la mort.

Alors Sam baisse son arme, observant les moindres faits et gestes du criminel.

« -Bye bye Dean. » lui murmure Lucifer au creux de l'oreille.

Et _il_ ose. _Il_ ne veut pas voir son plan échouer alors _il_ fait un mouvement brutal du bras, comme s' _il_ allait réellement lui trancher la gorge.

Et Sam réagit au quart de tour, sans réfléchir, mécaniquement. Il relève son arme.

Un coup de feu retentit suivi du bruit lourd d'un corps qui s'écrase au sol.

Puis silence.

Dean reste pétrifié, tenant à peine debout, la bouche grande ouverte, son regard passant de son frère à l'arme.

Une seule conviction : Lucifer ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal, il a fait semblant.

Le lourd mutisme ambiant de la pièce reste assourdissant durant quelques secondes encore, le temps que les cerveaux assimilent ce qu'il vient de se passer.

« -Je… Il allait… » bégaie Sam qui perd toute assurance, laissant son Glock tomber au sol, absolument horrifié de son geste.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, il sursaute.

« -Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire fiston. » le rassure calmement Rufus, ayant la sagesse de l'âge et du métier, tentant de l'apaiser comme il le peut avec des paroles « Ça arrive… Ça arrive à tout agent. »

Mais Sam n'entend plus rien, fixant seulement ses mains meurtrières qui tremblent, qui ne sont plus capable de rester immobiles parce qu'il a tué, il a osé tirer.

Dean pose finalement sa main sur son oreille droite qui siffle encore du parcours de la balle et sens quelque chose d'anormal sur ses doigts.

Du sang. Il a du sang de Lucifer sur les doigts.

Il se retourne alors, comme un robot sans âme, afin de considérer l'homme au sol. L'homme sans nom.

Il paraîtrait presque normal s'il n'avait pas un trou au beau milieu du front ni ces filets de sang qui coulent le long de son visage. Il parait d'ailleurs toujours aussi calme, comme a son habitude. Comme quoi, même une fois mort il garde son foutu air de plénitude.

Il se surprend à ne pas être choqué ou écœuré de voir ce cadavre devant lui. Il a l'impression d'être sans cœur, de ne plus rien ressentir du tout, exempté de tout sentiment.

Puis il se retourne et voit son petit frère agenouillé auprès de son ami et Rufus plus loin au téléphone.

Un déclique se fait, la réalité se présente de nouveau à lui et il rejoint immédiatement Castiel et son frère au sol, le cœur battant soudainement la chamade en s'inquiétant pour son ami.

« -Hey, Cas, ça roule mon pote ? »

Question idiote, il le sait. Mais que doit-on dire dans ces moments là ? Que doit-on dire à un homme qui a vécu l'horreur et vu plusieurs heures de sa vie se dérouler sous ses yeux, sans rien pouvoir faire, sans pouvoir intervenir, visiblement cloué au sol, épuisé physiquement ? Quelles paroles peuvent changer la donne une fois que l'on a vu quelqu'un se faire tuer devant nos yeux, impuissants ?

Rien. Il n'y a strictement rien a dire. Dean le comprend et se tait, tout simplement.

« -Les secours arrivent. Les flics aussi. » annonce Rufus après avoir raccroché.

Castiel ne dit mot, grelottant seulement au sol, le torse à l'air. Dean aimerait le couvrir mais se dit qu'il est préférable de ne pas le faire étant donné que ses plaies pourraient lui faire mal si elles étaient recouvertes.

« -Bon sang Novak… » commence doucement Rufus en s'agenouillant auprès de lui « Ne me refais plus jamais ça… » sourit-il, dépité par son état.

Pour toute réponse Novak sourit timidement, deux larmes s'échappant malencontreusement de ses yeux. Des larmes de soulagement : il a retrouvé les siens.

Sam ne décroche plus une parole, songeant seulement qu'il est un meurtrier de meurtrier. Il a voulu protéger son frère mais a des doutes. Peut-être qu'il ne lui aurait effectivement fait aucun mal, peut-être qu'il aurait dû écouter Dean… Le fait est qu' _il_ a démontré tous les intérêts inverses avec ce mouvement de bras, ce fameux geste qu'on fait le centième de seconde avant d'égorger quelqu'un. Et Sam a cédé, il a tiré, il a tué.

« -T'as réussi Cas. Tout est fini. » prononce finalement Dean ayant trouvé une formule simple pouvant lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

L'ex-agent sous couverture avance sa main en sa direction et il comprend.

« -Je suis là. » en saisissant la main désespérée, laissant son pouce courir dessus afin de l'apaiser.

Ses yeux bleus parcourent les visages qui lui font face, qui le rassurent. Son coéquipier, un de ses patrons et le fameux consultant, Dean Winchester.

Il ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration. Tout est fini.

Tout est enfin fini.

* * *

 **Et bien sûr que non tout n'est pas fini, il reste un petit bout de chemin à parcourir. Mais on va enfin quitter cet environnement trop sombre et écrasant.**

 **Remarquez qu'il reste encore en suspend quelques petits détails manquant sur Lucifer mais n'ayez crainte, tout sera expliqué plus tard.**

 **En attendant je vous laisse mieux souffler et on va enfin ne plus vivre dans la crainte permanente de se faire torturer par un vilain Lucifer. Tous autant qu'ils sont, ils n'auront plus à subir mais seulement construire leur avenir et ce malgré leur passé qu'ils vont devoir affronter.**

 **Alors à la semaine prochaine si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **Bisous~**


	15. Le silence

**Hey everyone !**

 **Merci encore à tous d'être ici pour me lire et je sais que je rabâche toujours la même rengaine mais c'est vraiment énorme pour moi que des gens viennent me lire. Alors merci**

 **Voilà la suite.**

* * *

 **Chapitre XV**

« Le silence »

.

« -Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

La jeune femme leur sourit, un badge indique qu'elle s'appelle Tessa.

« -C'est pour une sortie. Castiel Novak. » annonce Sam le cœur serré.

« -Ah, l'ange… Attendez j'appelle une infirmière. » en appuyant sur un bouton.

Les secondes passent, Sam et Dean restent droits comme des piquets, remplis d'appréhension, ne sachant réellement à quoi s'attendre en ce lieu.

Une autre femme débarque, le visage rond, les yeux sombres, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« -Bonjour, je suis Meg. Vous êtes ici pour… ? »

« -Ils veulent emmener l'ange. » répond Tessa à leur place.

« -Oh… » dit-elle presque déçue « Suivez-moi il faut que l'on discute un peu avant de le voir. » annonce-t-elle en les invitant à la suivre.

L'infirmière s'assoit à un bureau et les incite à en faire de même. Sa main part à la recherche d'un dossier dans un immense tiroir et le sort.

« -Pour commencer il n'y a rien de conventionnel à faire venir des personnes extérieures pour sortir un adulte consentant mais on ne voulait pas laisser l'ange tout seul. De plus c'est ce que vous vouliez non ? »

« -Absolument. » fait le cadet des Winchester.

« -Bien, alors récapitulons… Ça fait 14 jours qu'il est ici pour traumatismes corporels, désintoxication et faire un bilan psy. Son état psychique qui n'est… Pas réellement inquiétant au vu des faits mais il n'est pas totalement rétablit. »

« -C'est-à-dire ? » demande Dean qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

« -Mutisme total. » lâche-t-elle « C'est un trouble que l'on ne voit que très rarement chez l'adulte pour ne pas dire jamais. Suite à un choc la personne a perdu les moyens psychologiques de parler. Même s'il essaie, il n'y parvient pas. Mais ça va revenir. » reprend-elle rapidement en voyant l'inquiétude se lire sur le visage des frères « C'est l'histoire de quelques jours encore. Ça se traite par psychothérapie et surtout, dans ce cas précis, le psy a dit qu'il fallait laisser entouré de ses proches. Il a donc un rendez-vous par semaine avec le psy d'ici mais c'est une routine, rien d'alarmant comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. »

« -Il n'a réellement aucun moyen de communiquer ? » s'enquiert Sam qui semble incrédule face à ces paroles.

« -Si bien sûr. Il reste les gestes et l'écriture. » les rassure-t-elle.

« -Oh… » fait-il simplement.

« -Concernant les lésions physiques ça guérit, il n'y a plus rien à toucher, on a retiré les derniers points de suture aujourd'hui. Et pour la toxicomanie il est totalement réparé. L'ange s'est remis sur pied bien mieux qu'on ne l'aurait pensé à son arrivée au premier jour. »

« -Excusez-moi mais pourquoi l'appelez-vous l'ange ? » s'enquiert Dean, curieux face à ce surnom.

Meg sourit tendrement.

« -Parce que c'en est un. » dit-elle simplement « Vous savez, à cet étage les patients essaient toujours de vous soudoyer pour que vous leur filiez des médocs dont ils sont accros ou justement refuse de prendre les traitements pour ne plus l'être. Ils font aussi la grève de la faim ou d'autres choses qui nous compliquent la tâche. Mais Castiel est tout sauf comme ça. Il ne rechigne jamais et fait absolument tout ce qu'on lui demande. Et c'est aussi vraiment agréable de communiquer avec lui à sa manière. Un vrai petit ange. Et en plus… »

Elle semble hésiter à poursuivre sa phrase mais devant l'attente des deux hommes elle prend un visage impassible afin de l'achever.

« -Il est canon. » un sourire trahissant son air sérieux qu'elle reprend aussitôt pour la suite « Ah et dernier détail avant d'aller à sa rencontre, j'aurais dû en parler plus tôt mais ça m'est sorti de la tête. » replanquant son dossier dans le tiroir « Il n'a pas un sommeil très reposant à cause de cauchemars. Mais rassurez-vous ça va de paire avec son sevrage et son état psychique, ça partira avec le temps. Avec la fin de sa guérison disons. Maintenant veuillez me suivre messieurs. »

Ils se lèvent et suivent l'infirmière, remplis d'appréhensions.

Quatorze jours. Cela fait quatorze jours qu'ils l'ont quitté, sans aucun droit de visite pour son sevrage. Quatorze interminables jours où Sam, Rufus et Dean ont d'abord dû aller à Kansas City pour faire leur compte rendu au FBI, témoigner sous serment, signer de la paperasse pour ensuite retourner à leur petite vie pas si tranquille.

Rufus, ayant des responsabilités et s'étant pris un savon monumental par son chef à cause du bilan de l'enquête, à savoir, un homme mort, un agent fautif d'un crime, un autre agent plus que blessé et l'implication trop personnelle d'un consultant ainsi que sa séquestration, a dû reprendre le travail dès leur retour de Minneapolis s'il ne voulait pas se faire virer.

D'ici deux jours, lorsqu'il sera enfin disponible, il prendra une journée de congé afin de revoir son homme qui s'est tiré de cette abominable affaire.

Sam a été forcé de prendre trois semaines de congés et de voir le psy assigné aux agents qui ont tués. Et il le voit encore d'ailleurs. Durant ses vacances il habite chez Bobby et l'aide au garage tout en retrouvant son frère lorsqu'il ne travaille pas.

Dean quant à lui a repris tout simplement son gagne-pain habituel, heureux de retrouver la simple mais délicieuse odeur du zinc imbibé d'alcool, attendant le retour de Castiel puisque Rufus lui a demandé de s'assurer que son homme aille bien.

Et maintenant, devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, l'ambiance est mêlée de joie de retrouver un camarade et d'appréhension quant à son état réel, ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

L'infirmière toque, fait signe aux deux autres de rester à l'arrière et entre.

« -Castiel, tes amis sont là. Tu va pouvoir quitter ce trou à rat. » dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement « Mais ne m'oublie pas surtout. »

Le noiraud dodeline de la tête avec un imperceptible sourire qu'elle sait voir.

Meg quitte l'embrasure de la porte avec une pointe d'amertume afin de vaquer à ses occupations tandis que les deux frères entrent lentement dans la pièce, remplis de crainte.

Mais toute incertitude s'efface en voyant un Castiel tenant pleinement sur ses jambes et affublé de son trench-coat que seul Sam ici connaît, l'ayant précédemment abandonné pour sa mission.

Il est en forme et visiblement heureux de les retrouver, les yeux vifs néanmoins cernés de fatigue, une petite risette fendant légèrement ses lèvres.

« -Tu nous a manqué. » déclare Sam tout sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras, submergé par l'émotion.

Dean se demande encore pourquoi il est ici, ce qu'il doit dire, ce qu'il doit faire. Après tout il ne le connaît pas tant que ça, il a seulement été là à certains instants de sa vie ces dernières semaines…

Mais il se souvient de son dossier, de sa photo d'identité, de cette connexion qu'il a senti lorsqu'il l'a étudié dès la première fois, de cette bienveillance et cette sympathie qui a su régner entre eux peu de temps après leur rencontre et surtout de ces dernières et infernales heures avant leur séparation, il y a deux semaines, dans cette cave.

« -Hey Cas… »

A peine a-t-il le temps de prononcer ces mots que Castiel se jette violemment dans ses bras, le serrant plus fort que Dean ne l'aurait pensé.

L'agent plonge son visage au creux de son cou, semblant retrouver une part de vie tandis le barman ferme simplement les yeux, balayant de ses souvenirs l'image de ce corps inerte et cloué au sol pour la remplacer par ce fameux sourire qu'il a su laisser transparaître à leur entrée.

Et l'étreinte dure, Dean en vient même à penser que Castiel ne le lâchera jamais. Mais le brun s'écarte et laisse finalement sa main glisser le long du bras du barman pour en saisir la main et nouer leur doigts.

Dean ne dit rien bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce geste, trouvant cette réaction nullement dérangeante et peu étonnante au vu de ce qu'ils ont vécu.

Il comprend qu'il a eu raison de venir lorsque ses yeux rencontrent les siens, émus et surmontés d'une certaine témérité.

Castiel recule d'un petit pas pour prendre sa maigre valise et ils s'en vont sans un bruit, personne ne jugeant utile de faire de remarque au sujet de cette main prise en otage.

Une fois arrivés devant la voiture, l'aîné des frères jette simplement ses clés à son frère.

« -Tu la raye, je te tue. » explique-t-il clairement dans un rictus avant de s'installer à l'arrière pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés.

« -Je connais la chanson. » sourit son cadet.

Et pendant que Sam conduis, Dean expose ouvertement la situation actuelle de chacun d'eux à un Castiel qui reste muet.

« -Tu n'as pas le droit de rester seul, ordre du médecin et tu n'as plus de famille de sang. Du coup tu vas crécher chez un vieux bougon nommé Bobby avec Sam. Non, ne t'en fais pas, il est très sympas. » faisant la conversation tout seul tout en se sachant attentivement écouté « Tu y restes le temps que les médecins t'ont arrêté donc un mois. Mais tu pourras y rester un peu après si tu veux… Tu auras largement de quoi t'occuper, surtout si tu aimes lire. Tu aimes lire ? C'est ce que je pensais. » en souriant face au léger hochement de tête de son interlocuteur « Sam reste encore une semaine dans la maison puis il doit repartir. Tu auras le choix de repartir avec lui ou de rester ici. Et oui, Jess est venue aussi. Tu crois que Sammy se serait séparé d'elle un jour de plus ? » lance-t-il rieur.

« -La ferme Dean. Je peux encore nous envoyer dans le fossé. » lance l'intéressé dans un demi-sourire à travers le rétroviseur intérieur.

« -Alors toi, si tu abîmes Baby… » faussement rageur.

Dean détourne son regard pour croiser de nouveau celui de Castiel qui semble préoccupé.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-il.

Le brun saisit alors brutalement le col du barman qui écarquille les yeux de surprise. Le bleu de ses iris est planté dans le vert des siens avec défi.

Ils restent un instant en suspend, Dean décryptant ses paroles muettes.

Il comprend alors ses craintes et sa requête bien qu'il n'arrive pas à en saisir l'essence réelle.

« -Ok… Il y a assez de chambres donc je peux dormir avec vous chez Bobby si tu le veux vraiment. » sur un ton de résignation « Mais tu sais, il va aussi falloir que je rentre chez moi un jour… Et que je récupère ma main aussi. » ajoute-t-il doucement.

Castiel détourne les yeux.

Sam ne peut s'empêcher de réprimer un doux sourire mal dissimulé à travers le rétroviseur intérieur.

.~.

Ils arrivent à la vieille casse de Bobby aux alentours de 16 heures.

Tous descendent de la voiture. Sam prend les devants, entrant sans même frapper, suivi de Dean et Castiel. Ils avancent jusque dans la salle à manger pour y trouver Jessica et Bobby en grande conversation autour d'un café.

Le plus vieux détourne alors les yeux en considérant avec attention le nouvel arrivant.

« -Tu es Castiel je suppose. Content de te rencontrer, Sam m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. » raconte Bobby devant un Sam presque gêné de ses dernières paroles.

Pour toute réponse Bobby obtient un hochement de tête accompagné d'un léger sourire.

« -Je dors ici ce soir. » annonce Dean.

« -Eh bien c'est la fête chez moi à ce que je vois ! » ironique « Je t'en pris installe-toi fiston. » avec son éternelle air paternel.

Le vieil homme ne prête sciemment pas attention aux doigts emmêlés devant lui, lançant seulement un regard attendri sur ses fils de substitution qui sont de retour à la maison.

« -Tu veux un café Castiel ? » propose gentiment Jessica.

Il fait non de la tête.

« -Dean, tu lui montres sa chambre ? » demande Sam en s'approchant de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« -Ça roule. »

Ils partent donc dans un immense couloir où une petite dizaine de portes trônent de chaque côté de celui-ci.

« -Je sais ce que tu te dis, il y a beaucoup de monde sous ce toit mais crois-moi ça ne gêne pas du tout Bobby et il y a largement assez de place. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu les connais, il ne sont pas envahissants. Bon ok, tu connais pas Bobby mais Rufus et lui sont les mêmes, ils veulent paterner tout le monde. »

Dean s'arrête devant une porte, Castiel fait de même.

« -Là c'est ta chambre. Je serai juste en face. Il y a une mini salle de bain dans chaque chambre. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, c'était un délire de Bobby lorsqu'il a construit sa baraque à l'époque des dinosaures. » déclare-t-il l'air gouailleur en entrant dans la chambre de Castiel avec lui « Dis-moi surtout si je parle trop. »

Il répond que non.

Dean sourit en songeant qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de parler autant mais qu'avec Castiel ça semble tellement plus simple… Les mots sortent tout seul.

« -Je te laisse t'installer. Tu viendras nous rejoindre dans la salle à manger. »

Dean commence à s'en aller mais il est retenu par des doigts trop joueurs.

« -Cas… Il va bien falloir que tu me lâches un jour. » dit-il, conciliant.

La détresse cachée derrière l'affront se lit pleinement dans les yeux bien trop sincères de l'agent. Dean en a le cœur qui se serre.

« -Je veux bien rester. Je ne m'en irai pas si tu ne le veux pas. En revanche de ton côté il faut que… »

A l'aide de son autre main, Dean desserre les doigts de Castiel qui n'oppose aucune résistance.

« -Tu lâches prise. On est dans la même réalité Cas. Il n'y en a qu'une seule. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien. » tente-t-il de le rassurer, voyant clairement la peur d'échouer et de sombrer à nouveau sur son visage.

Les yeux bleus de cet homme perdu regardent ses propres mains avec attention, comme s'il y manquait quelque chose, une partie de lui-même. Puis le bleu s'accroche au vert, semblant chercher une certitude.

« -Je te le promets. Le pire est passé. Maintenant installe-toi. Dans la grosse valise que tu vois là-bas il y a tes vêtements et d'autres trucs que Rufus et Sam ont pris dans ton appartement. Je veux bien rester avec toi mais laisse-moi un peu d'espace Cas, tu ne peux pas rester dans mon ombre éternellement. Ok ? »

Ce n'est visiblement pas « ok » puisque les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'embuent de larmes qui ne tombent pas.

Dean prend sur lui de ne pas craquer face à ce soldat blessé, touché par cet homme qui ne peut s'exprimer clairement et n'a que ses yeux pour seule parole.

Et il s'en veut. Curieusement, il s'en veut de voir Castiel dans cet état parce qu'il s'en sent responsable. Il était avec lui durant ces derniers instants dans cette cave et il n'a rien fait pour l'aider. Ou plutôt il n'a rien pu faire et ça le ronge de l'intérieur, ça le bouffe véritablement.

« -Non, s'il te plaît, pas ça… C'est juste que je ne suis pas… Enfin tu n'es plus… » s'énervant en ne trouvant pas ses propres mots « T'es libre Cas, tout ça est fini. » finit-il par lâcher « Tu peux faire ce que tu veux et aller où tu veux sans personne d'autre. Le libre-arbitre est à toi. Je sais ce que c'est, je suis passé par là et ça paraît effrayant. Mais ça ne l'est pas et je suis loin d'être la seule personne existante de ta vie, vois les autres. Sam t'aime, Jess t'aime et Bobby est là pour te foutre un coup de pied au cul s'il y a besoin. Ils ne vont pas t'abandonner mais vois-les eux aussi. »

Castiel semble comprendre, lui offrant un regard reconnaissant.

Et Dean espère. Il espère seulement que ce soldat brisé va se rétablir le plus rapidement possible. Parce que ça le tue de ne pas pouvoir l'entendre lui dire qu'il va bien, de ne pas pouvoir échanger avec lui simplement. Parce qu'il se sent coupable de constater que les dégâts sont là, dans son cerveau qui l'empêche de parler. Et parce que après-demain ils devront lui parler de l'enquête en elle-même et son aboutissement et que cela risque de ne pas être évident. Ses souvenirs, les faits, le chemin officiel et ses horribles conséquences sont injustes et ont leur dures réalités.

* * *

 **Promis la semaine prochaine on finira sur une note plus heureuse.**

 **Alors à la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bisous~**


	16. Les maux d'une chanson

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Merci de votre présence sur cette fic, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle puisse avoir tant d'ampleur. Vos mots me touchent toujours autant, de même que les mises en follow et favori muettes.**

 **Un nouveau chapitre qui se déroule dans un calme convivial. Il le faut bien pour se reposer un peu.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVI**

« Les maux d'une chanson »

.

Les conversations fusent de toute part, tout le monde étant dans la bonne humeur d'un repas familial.

Bobby discute avec Sam du boulot alors que Jessica nargue Dean sur le dernier Star Wars, lui qui a une sainte horreur que l'on s'en prenne à une de ses sagas favorites. Sam prend parfois part à la conversation et Castiel écoute, ne comprenant pas grand-chose aux Jedi, ni à ce pourquoi Dean s'acharne autant à défendre le rôle d'un certain Harrison Ford. Mais il sourit néanmoins de temps à autre quant aux arguments parfois alambiqués du barman.

« -Je ne dis pas que sa mort était mal jouée en soit mais quand tu te fais transpercer à mort par une épée et qu'on te la retire, la gravité veut que tu chutes. Han Solo est resté debout plusieurs longues secondes avant de tomber. Avoue que ça ne rend pas sa mort très crédible. » argumente Jessica.

« -Mais c'est un homme, un vrai. Même mort il reste le jeune insolent qu'il était dès le quatrième épisode. C'est là la magie du truc, il a le temps de toucher la joue de son fils pour lui transmettre une dernière fois ses pensées avant de mourir. C'est un putain de coup de maître d'Harrison Ford. » renchérit le barman.

En silence Castiel pose ses couverts et glisse sa main sur la table pour saisir celle de Dean qui voit son acharnement pour son acteur favori s'évaporer en un instant pour se concentrer sur les gestes de Castiel.

Dans le creux de sa paume il semble dessiner des signes.

« SEL »

Dean lui sourit, récupère sa main et fait passer le condiment.

Il ne pense jamais l'avouer un jour mais même si ce mode de communication a d'abord été mis en place pour discuter secrètement dans un état d'urgence, il adore que Castiel lui parle de cette manière, faisant glisser son index au creux de la paume de sa main. Ça l'apaise comme jamais rien en l'avait jamais apaisé auparavant, c'est un échange simple et sans aucun complexe.

La soirée passe, les cafés arrivent puis plus tard vient le tour des bières. Sans grand étonnement de la part de Sam et Jessica, Castiel n'en prend pas.

« -T'es sûr Cas ? » demande Dean « Ok, c'est toi qui vois. » en s'installant à côté de son ami.

Il arrive à Castiel de communiquer avec les autres, notamment Jessica qu'il apprécie énormément. De temps à autre il échange également un regard vers Sam et tente de répondre aux mieux à Bobby lorsque celui-ci lui propose à boire, à manger où lui donne quelques mises en garde sur la douche de sa chambre qui peut être capricieuse. Mais le fait est que Dean reste celui avec qui il échange le plus et le mieux.

Le bras du barman se fait tirer, l'agent harponne ses yeux. Dean sait par avance ce qu'il veut mais ne peut lui donner maintenant alors il se hâte de détourner le regard.

Mais Castiel réitère la tentative, plus brusquement cette fois, en y mettant plus d'audace, le bleu s'agrippant fermement au vert pour ne pas qu'il puisse s'échapper, serrant plus durement son bras.

Comme aucune réaction de la part de son interlocuteur se fait sentir, l'ex-agent sous couverture prend sa main pour ne lui laisser aucune chance d'ignorer ses mots muets.

« L'ENQUÊTE? »

« -Plus tard. On en parlera après-demain quand Rufus sera de passage. Promis. » finit-il par répondre.

Castiel le fusille du regard, mécontent de la réponse. Mais rapidement il se referme sur lui-même. Il sait que si ce qu'ils ont à lui dire doit attendre, c'est sûrement qu'ils veulent qu'il soit « prêt » comme on dit et que cela n'annonce rien de bon, il le sait. D'autant plus si Rufus se déplace exprès pour ça alors qu'il est par habitude submergé par le travail.

« -Hey Cas, ça ira. » prononce-t-il doucement en posant une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort ce qui sans le vouloir conforte les craintes de l'agent.

Bobby part se coucher quelques instants plus tard, laissant les plus jeunes poursuivre leur soirée, l'aîné des frères commençant à charrier son cadet sur son premier béguin.

« -Dean, arrête… » sourit Sam.

« -Non mais tu déconnes ? » ricane la blonde « Continue, je veux tout savoir. » en s'adressant à l'aîné.

« -Il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre alors il l'a suivie jusque dans la bibliothèque, s'est caché derrière les étagères de bouquins et m'a appelé. » sourit Dean au souvenir de la première tentative d'approche de son frère avec une fille.

Jessica rit aux éclats.

« -C'est donc inné ton absence totale de talent pour draguer ? » entre deux soubresauts de rire.

« -Eh, je te signale que j'ai réussi à te draguer. » l'informe Sam, faussement outré.

« -Tu te moques de moi ? » fendant son visage d'un sourire et ébouriffant les cheveux trop longs de son homme « Chéri, si on est ensemble c'est uniquement grâce à Brady qui t'as traîné jusqu'à moi. Et au charme de tes bégaiement et de tes joues toutes rouges qui m'ont fait craquer. » dit-elle en les lui pinçant.

Sam sourit malgré la douce honte de ce souvenir dont il n'est pas spécialement fier. Il est vrai qu'il n'a jamais été doué avec les filles. Heureusement que maintenant il a Jessica.

La jeune femme s'approche de lui pour lui murmurer quelques messes basses qui ont pour effet de le faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle sourit en se retournant vers Dean qui connaît la signification de ces rougeurs : elle tente de l'aguicher pour une nuit d'amour. L'aîné des frères est son complice de toujours lorsque qu'il s'agit de mettre le plus jeune mal à l'aise.

« -Bon, je crois que Sam et mois ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher. » sous-entend-elle en prenant la main de son amant.

« -Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir rester ? » s'enquiert Dean faussement insistant.

« -Je pense que ton frère n'est pas de cet avis. » ricane-t-elle sous un Sam dont la gêne est grandissante.

Il les regarde partir, Jessica entraînant son pauvre petit frère, lui ayant dit des choses sûrement bien honteuses à l'oreille.

« -Hey Sammy ! » l'interpelle Dean avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans le couloir « Sois un homme mais en silence s'il te plaît, j'ai la chambre d'à côté. » sourit-il en voyant son frère devenir plus que cramoisi et en entendant sa future belle-sœur rire aux éclats.

Puis il se lève sous l'œil curieux de Castiel.

« -Je vais me coucher, tu ferais mieux de faire de même… » en s'étirant « Dis-moi, tu quittes ton trench pour dormir au moins ? » en ne réprimant pas un petit rictus rieur.

Il lui sourit mollement en se levant à son tour.

Dean marche alors jusqu'à sa chambre, Castiel dans son ombre, ne laissant qu'à peine cinquante centimètres les séparer.

« -Bonne nuit mec. » en le considérant une dernière fois.

Une main agrippe son bras. Le barman se retourne pour se confronter au visage décomposé de son vis-à-vis.

« -Non Cas. Tu dois vivre ta vie. Je ne suis pas loin. Tu comprends qu'on ne peut pas dormir ensemble ? » avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, le cœur au bord de la rupture face à ce regard trop expressifs.

Castiel lâche son bras, baisse la tête, ses yeux se remplissant d'eau.

« -Non… Tout mais pas ça s'il te plaît. »

Dean se sent vaciller face à cet être dont on lui disait qu'il était fort et brave alors qu'il semble à présent simplement vulnérable.

« -Écoute, je suis juste en face. On se retrouve demain matin. Tu ne dois pas te fier qu'à moi. Tu dois savoir être seul, prendre des décisions et te débrouiller par toi-même. Tu n'as strictement pas besoin de moi pour dormir. » prononce-t-il doucement.

Le cœur brisé de le l'abandonner ainsi, Dean s'approche de lui, prend son visage en coupe et dépose un long baiser sur son front afin de lui laisser une trace de lui-même.

Sans avoir le courage de le regarder à nouveau, il se retourne, entre dans sa chambre et referme la porte derrière lui.

.~.

 _Des cris. D'horribles hurlements. Du sang. Une croix. Non. Sa croix._

 _Dean détourne les yeux, encore et toujours. Il les garde clos mais rien n'y fait. Il entend tout. Toutes sortes de plaintes, d'atroces supplications… Mais ce sont les cris qui restent le plus terrifiant._

 _Il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Le silence règne et Castiel est là._

 _Il semble lui faire confiance, le bleu de ses yeux est dirigé vers lui et lui seul, Lucifer._

 _Est-ce qu'il l'aime ? Que peut-il bien se passer dans sa tête ?_

 _« -Castiel ? »_

 _Pas de réponse._

 _« -Cas, réponds-moi ! »_

 _Enfin une réponse. Des cris, les cris reviennent encore plus fort et le sang aussi, toujours plus de sang._

 _Et cette phrase revient, se mêlant aux hurlements non dissimulés du soldat._

 _Stat Crux dum volvitur orbis. La Croix demeure tandis que le monde tourne._

 _Devise de l'Ordre des Chartreux lui a-t-on dit. Mais il sait qu'il ne l'a pas pris pour ça, qu'il s'en fout de cet ordre religieux. Il l'a uniquement pris pour son sens littéral._

 _La Croix demeure tandis que le monde tourne._

 _Ce salaud a bien réussit son coup. Leurs croix demeurent pendant que le monde continue de tourner autour d'eux. Il veut qu'ils vivent selon ce qu'il leur a dit, qu'ils savent à présent ce qu'est la vie par ce qu'ils ont subi._

 _Mais ça n'arrivera pas, il n'a pas le droit de gagner, pas encore une fois._

 _Les hurlements retentissent de plus belle dans son cerveaux, faisant cesser toutes pensées._

 _« -Cas… » le supplie-t-il d'arrêter._

Dean se réveille, en nage, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Foutu cauchemar mêlé de peurs et de souvenirs…

Il ouvre les yeux mais ne voit strictement rien dans l'obscurité à laquelle il n'est pas habitué. Alors se tourne sur le côté et sent un souffle chaud juste devant lui. Il ne lui faut qu'une seconde pour comprendre.

« -Bordel Cas, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » plus sur le ton d'une question rhétorique que de l'agacement.

« PEUX_PAS_RES »

« -Rester loin de moi ? » achève Dean à sa place « Oui ça j'avais bien compris… » en souriant doucement.

« TU_M'AS_APPELÉ »

« -Ah… » embêté « C'était rien, juste un rêve. » tente-t-il de le convaincre.

« PAS_UN_RÊVE »

« -Ok j'avoue, un cauchemar. Mais c'est rien, tout va bien. »

« FAUX »

Les yeux de Dean sont à présent habitués à l'obscurité et peuvent presque nettement distinguer le visage de son interlocuteur.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux ébènes. Pourquoi faut-il que cet homme lui donne cette impression de tout connaître de lui alors qu'ils étaient de parfaits inconnus il y a encore un mois ?

« -Pourquoi moi Cas ? Je veux dire, tu connais mieux ton coéquipier, tu pourrais rester avec Sam. »

Dean fait un bond presque hors de son lit lorsque Castiel pose la main sur son torse, là où se trouve sa difformité.

Sans reprendre sa place, le barman passe la main dessus pour la sentir à travers son t-shirt, comme pour constater qu'elle est encore là, que personne ne lui a enlevé sa marque.

« -Désolé… C'est un vieux réflexe. Je ne voulais pas… Enfin personne ne peut toucher. » tente-t-il d'argumenter.

Il se réinstalle à ses côtés.

« -Tu crois que c'est cette horreur qui nous lie ? »

Pour toute réponse l'agent pose ses doigts sur l'épaule de Dean pour les faire lentement descendre vers jusqu'à la zone limite. Le barman sent l'appréhension monter en lui, son rythme cardiaque accélère, ses tripes se nouent… Mais Castiel retire sa main, sentant qu'elle est réellement mal venue dans cette zone rouge.

« J'AI_LU_LE_DOSSIER_DE_L'AFFAIRE »

« -La vieille j'imagine, celle qui a plus de 10 ans… » réfléchit-il à haute voix, sachant qu'il a dû l'étudier avant sa mission « Mais tu ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi moi ? »

L'agent ignore royalement sa demande, préférant se rapprocher et nicher sa tête dans le cou de Dean, son menton reposant sur son épaule.

« -J'ai besoin de savoir Cas… Tu me prends pour quoi ? Une bouée de sauvetage ? »

« JUSTE_DEAN »

« -Mais… Tu te rends compte que tu ne te conduis pas… Enfin c'est pas… Merde ! » s'agaçant contre lui-même, n'arrivant pas à exprimer clairement sa pensée « On ne tient pas la main à un ami et bordel de Dieu on ne vient pas dans son lit sachant que le plus bizarre est que nous sommes pédés. »

« GAYS »

« -Quoi ? » s'interloque Dean.

« PAS_PÉDÉS »

« -Oui, pardon… » laissant passer quelques secondes avant de répondre.

Une fois de plus, Dean constate qu'il a évité le sujet. Mais au fond il s'en fiche pas mal parce que peu importe comment Castiel le voit, il sent qu'ils ne sont pas nuisibles l'un à l'autre et qu'ils peuvent s'aider.

Bien sûr qu'il pâtit de le voir dans cet état, qu'il aimerait le voir au moins parler et qu'il voudrait ne plus voir un soldat brisé mais un Castiel pleinement en forme. Mais c'est tôt, bien trop tôt, il va falloir bien du temps avant d'avoir cette vision des choses.

Alors il va attendre, peu importe le temps que cela prendra.

« -Tu pourrais au moins retourner dans ton lit… » sans grande conviction.

Pas de réponse.

.~.

Le jour filtre largement à travers les vieux volets alors lorsque Dean ouvre les yeux, c'est sur ceux de Castiel qui sont proches, bien trop proches.

Il se recule aussitôt, se passe une main sur le visage puis se lève pour prendre des affaires et file dans la petite salle de bain sous le regard muet de Castiel.

Une fois sorti de la douche, il retrouve toujours le même homme assis sur son lit, habillé avec des vêtements propres et encore affublé de son trench-coat.

Dean le regarde et soupire.

« -T'es vraiment incorrigible toi… » ne sachant réellement si c'est pour son manteau ou sa persévérance quant à rester non loin de lui qu'il dit ça « Viens on va déjeuner. »

Ils arrivent dans la cuisine où Bobby s'acharne vraisemblablement à faire des œufs brouillés.

« -Bien dormi ? » demande le propriétaire des lieux aux deux arrivants.

« -Ça peut aller. » répond Dean « Et toi Sammy, ce vieux lit n'a pas trop grincé ? » avec un sourire moqueur.

Un simple rougissement surmonté d'un regard de tueur lui suffisent pour se dire que son petit frère a passé une excellente nuit.

« -En ce qui me concerne j'étais au septième ciel. » déclare Jessica, s'étirant en prenant toute la place avec ses bras afin d'en rajouter une couche.

« -Je vous déteste. » annonce solennellement Sam.

Dean engloutit ses œuf à une vitesse folle tandis que Castiel n'y touche pas beaucoup.

« -T'as le feu au cul ? » s'enquiert Bobby.

« -Non mais Ellen et Jo oui si je ne me dépêche pas. »

« -Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de monde au bar à huit heures du mat' Dean. » intervient Jessica.

« -Tu connais pas Martin toi. » avec un sourire.

« -J'aurais juré qu'il était à l'asile celui-là… » murmure le vieux carrossier.

« -Il y était, je te rassure. » avant de se lever de sa chaise.

Une main le saisit vivement.

« -Je termine à 14 heures. » à l'égard de Castiel.

Son regard reste accroché au sien, lui signalant qu'il ne compte pas renoncer. Dean hésite, sentant les yeux de toute la tablée peser sur lui, comme si eux savaient ce que lui doit dire.

« Ok, tu peux venir… Pour cette fois. » se dépêche-t-il de rajouter « Mais tu risques de t'ennuyer. »

Sam et Bobby échangent un regard que Dean appréhende bien qu'il n'en saisisse pas le sens.

Jessica tente de dissimuler un sourire alors que le barman réalise seulement que sa main s'est liée à celle de Castiel.

« -Pars, idjit. » lance Bobby avec son éternel regard paternel.

.~.

Dean enfonce la clé dans la vieille serrure rouillé de la porte du Roadhouse et l'ouvre.

L'odeur du whisky entre dans ses poumons puis s'échappe à travers l'air ambiant de la pièce. Il sourit, l'air satisfait. Jamais il ne se lassera de ces doux relents d'alcool.

« -Laisse la porte ouverte, il fait bon ce matin. » à l'égard de Castiel en s'en allant derrière le zinc.

A peine une minute plus tard, le vieux Martin a à peine franchit la porte que Dean fait sortir la bière de sa tireuse et pose le verre sur le comptoir à son attention.

A pas lents, un homme ayant les yeux cernés, le crâne dégarni et les cheveux coupés à ras arrive face à eux.

« -C'est qui lui ? » demande-t-il sans préliminaires d'un geste vague du menton.

« -Un ami. » sous le regard interrogateur de Castiel face à cet étrange bonhomme.

Martin opine mollement de la tête, pend sa bière et part se tasser dans sa solitude au fond du bar où comme à son habitude, il va passer la journée à parler tout seul en regardant une vieille photo.

« -Désolé pour ça… » en désignant l'homme au loin « C'est lui Martin. Il est schizophrène. Enfin je crois. Et alcoolique aussi. Oui je sais, je ne l'aide pas en lui donnant de l'alcool mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui refuser, il est sobre le matin. En général je le fais sortir aux alentours de midi, quand il est trop plein. » explique-t-il.

Dean se tourne et allume le poste de radio pour tomber sur _Hurt_ de Johnny Cash. Bien triste chanson, d'autant plus chanté par cette voix emblématique que Dean aime tant.

Il se tait pour mieux s'imprégner des paroles qui résonnent à travers le bar.

Sa main se fait prendre en otage, il tourne les yeux vers son détenteur.

« -Non Cas… Pas au boulot. » en s'en défaisant.

Dean sourit intérieurement en sentant le bout des doigts de Castiel effleurer le dos de sa main. Il trouvera décidément toujours une ruse pour le toucher. Mais pourquoi tant d'acharnement pour rester en contact physique avec lui ? Au fond de lui il pense le savoir mais ne veut simplement pas le voir, préférant se poser des question idiotes.

« -T'as… Mal dormi ? » en passant ses doigts sous les cernes plus que visibles du noiraud.

Il retire rapidement sa main de son visage, se rendant compte que ce geste est inconvenant.

« PAS » en reprenant contact avec la main fuyarde de Dean.

« -Sérieux ? T'as pas… » commence-t-il abasourdi « Mais ça va, t'es pas trop fatigué ? » s'enquiert-il.

L'agent lui offre un petit sourire navré. Dean semble réfléchir un instant puis fronce les sourcils.

« -Ça veut dire que… Tu m'as maté toute la nuit… ? » dérouté et amusé par cette question qu'il pensait s'être posé seulement dans sa tête.

« JE_VEILLAIS_SUR_TOI »

Le barman reste incrédule, ses verts envoûtés par ses bleus l'espace d'un instant, se demandant quelle est la signification de cette phrase, qu'en penser, comment réagir et que dire. Il finit par arracher sa main qui était restée dans celle de Castiel pour qu'il puisse écrire dedans et se retourne face au bar.

« -Tu ferais mieux de dormir cette nuit. » conseille-t-il finalement avec bienveillance.

Il se met à astiquer machinalement le zinc.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de mutisme _Take Me Home, Country Roads_ de John Denver fait largement sourire Dean. Castiel lui demande silencieusement pourquoi il sourit aussi bêtement.

« -T'entends ces paroles ? Eh bien c'est ici chez moi. Ou plutôt Lawrence c'est chez moi mais ce bar… » il hésite « C'est dingue, j'étais ici et toi, t'es là, maintenant… Enfin je veux dire après… Après tout, après ce que j'ai vécu il y a longtemps c'est ici que je me suis refait ma vie. Et toi maintenant t'es là, avec moi dans ce fichu bar. » avec un sourire dépité.

Castiel reste suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant une suite, plus d'explications. Le barman le considère attentivement afin de mieux le jauger, pour donner de meilleures explications qui semblent bienvenues.

« -Je n'étais pas comme toi, j'étais jeune et stupide, ma scolarité était déjà foutue en l'air. Je n'avais plus de père, juste mon frère et Bobby… Ellen, la proprio et amie de la famille, a contribué à me redonner une vie. Et j'ai bâtie la mienne autour de ces bouteilles de whisky, cette tireuse à bière et ce vieux juke-box qui est en panne depuis des lustres. Ça, tout ça… C'est ma vie. »

Dean s'arrête de parler, constatant qu'il en a trop dit, dévoilé plus de détails sur lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Castiel le regarde toujours, le bleu plongé dans le vert.

« -Et toi Cas, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici… ? » finit-il par lâcher doucement.

Silence. Seul John Denver qui achève sa litanie brise le calme ambiant.

Les heures passent, seul quelques regards échangés entre eux et quelques gestes maladroits restent la véritable communication des deux hommes. Les clients arrivent, les vieux fous du village surtout. Quelques un échangent des formalités avec Dean en regardant « le nouveau » qui reste planté à côté de lui, offrant quelques sourires aimables aux clients les plus sympathiques.

« -Elles arrivent. Ellen et Jo. Je reconnaîtrais le son de leur vieille planche à quatre roues entre mille. Jo c'est la fille d'Ellen. Elle est très… Infernale. » en souriant tendrement.

Et quelques secondes plus tard les deux femmes entrent, les bras chargés de victuailles, toutes deux souriantes comme à leur habitude, ensoleillant la journée de Dean.

« -Vous arrivez tôt aujourd'hui. » constate le barman.

« -On s'ennuyait de toi. » lâche naturellement Jo en posant ses sacs sur le comptoir.

« -Je vous présente Castiel. C'est… » en scrutant son visage, ne sachant comment présenter l'homme et son mutisme « Un ami, enfin le coéquipier de Sam. Il ne peut temporairement pas parler et reste avec moi aujourd'hui. »

« -Ça me va. » adjuge Ellen sans poser plus de questions, le jaugeant avec bienveillance « On a assez de nourriture pour quatre. »

Au cours du repas Jo s'amuse de la situation, posant mille et une question à l'homme vêtu d'un trench-coat. Elle l'aime bien avec son air vestimentaire légèrement décalé et sa visible connaissance des choses de ce monde. Et surtout elle reste sidérée par son manque de savoir sur la pop culture, si bien qu'elle peine à y croire.

« -Elton John ça ne te dit vraiment rien ? » s'amuse-t-elle en mordant dans son sandwich.

« Ça devrait ? » écrit Castiel sur une feuille, à l'aise avec sa nouvelle rencontre.

« -Bien sûr que oui. C'est _la_ star du rock. »

« -Pop rock. » tient à préciser Dean, trouvant dégradant d'associer son nom au _vrai_ rock.

« -Rabat-joie. » à l'égard du barman « Tiens, écoute Cas, ça c'est lui. »

Elle appuie sur un bouton du poste de radio et la voix du chanteur envahit l'espace.

« -Pourquoi Jo ? » sur un ton faussement accablé, un rictus mal dissimulé au bord des lèvres.

« -Tout ça parce qu'il parle d'amour et que ça t'en bouche un coin qu'il sache si bien le faire. » lance-t-elle comme une pique.

« -Touché. » rajoute Ellen, complice de sa fille, en parlant à la place du barman.

Il prend un air faussement contrit et remet l'ancienne station de radio en fond sonore.

« -Sérieusement Cas, tu l'as déjà entendu parler de ce qu'il ressent ? »

L'agent ment, faisant non de la tête et voit son ami se détendre à cette réponse.

La journée continue, Castiel est soulagé de dialoguer comme il le peut avec des personnes qui ne savent rien de lui, des personnes rayonnantes de vie et joyeuses. Il se rend compte qu'Ellen est une femme forte et autoritaire tout en étant douce et maternelle avec Dean et sa fille, commençant même à l'adopter. Jo reste fasciné par lui, continuant son interrogatoire acharné.

De nouvelles notes de musiques caractéristiques résonnent annonçant _W_ _onderwall_ d'Oasis et le visage de la jeune femme s'illumine instantanément.

« -Tu sais danser ? » demande-t-elle à Castiel en augmentant considérablement le son du poste de radio.

Il répond que non.

« -C'est parfait. » en conclut Jo.

Elle prend alors la main de Castiel et le traîne dans un endroit dépourvu de tables, commençant à le faire tourner en rond.

« -Cette chanson ne se danse strictement pas. Mais laisse-toi juste porter. » lui conseille-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Il y a encore un an Castiel aurait pris un air totalement effaré à l'idée d'être pris en otage le temps d'une danse devant toutes ces personnes mais à présent il s'en fiche, bien qu'il soit loin d'être à l'aise. Après tout il s'en moque, il ne connaît personne ici, il peut bien se laisser porter par cette boule d'énergie humaine qu'est Jo.

La jeune femme commence alors à tourner en rond, toujours la main de Castiel dans la sienne, un sourire heureux plaqué sur le visage, les paroles arrivant au bord de ses lèvres, commençant à chanter tout en captant le regard azur de son partenaire de danse.

Les clients se taisent et observent tout simplement avec bienveillance ce petit bout de femme faire son show quotidien, y étant habitué. Chaque jour, à chaque fois qu'une de ses chansons préférés passe, elle pousse le volume vers le haut et se met à danser à sa manière, balançant ses cheveux de toute part, prenant la plupart du temps Dean avec elle ou quelques autres clients habitués du bar qui la connaissent bien. C'est le rayon de soleil de chacun.

Alors Castiel laisse Jo l'emmener où elle le souhaite, un sourire commençant à fendre son visage tant la joie de la jeune femme est communicative.

Les paroles de la chanson arrivent dans la tête du brun et il comprend qu'il s'agit d'une belle chanson d'amour.

Jo lève le bras pour faire passer Castiel en dessous, ils tournent ensemble encore et toujours. Elle hurle le refrain en souriant franchement, il lui rend son plus beau sourire, se sentant allégé de tout poids face à cette innocente danse.

Dean a du mal a contenir son émotion face à la paix qu'il perçoit sur le visage de son ami, les yeux rieurs comme il ne l'avait jamais vu.

« -Il en a bavé c'est ça ? » demande discrètement Ellen avec bienveillance.

« -Plutôt oui. »

« -Il a l'air heureux. » constate-t-elle simplement.

« -Personne ne peut être malheureux en compagnie de ta fille. » prononce-t-il doucement.

Les mots de la chanson font écho à Castiel. Cela parle d'un homme qui ressent quelque chose d'unique, de quelqu'un qui aimerait parler, évoquer ce qu'il a sur le cœur mais n'y arrive pas. Il est dit que des routes tortueuses doivent être encore empruntées, qu'une faute va être rejetée injustement sur quelqu'un, à tort. Mais il est surtout dit qu'une personne peut en sauver une autre.

Et il voit Dean, cette âme qu'il sait torturée, marquée par le Diable lui-même. Il ne s'est jamais totalement remis d'avoir croisé sa route, il le sait. Alors peut-être… Peut-être qu'il peut l'aider. Peut-être qu'il peut le sauver comme la chanson le dit.

Il sourit plus amplement en voyant Jo se déchaîner toujours plus si tant est que c'est possible. Elle le remarque et se met à rire tout en continuant sa litanie, heureuse de voir cet homme qui lui était encore étranger ce matin sourire de bon cœur. Elle s'est déjà plutôt bien attaché à lui, avec son air franc et drôle dans tous les sens du terme.

Jo hurle ses dernières paroles, faisant son ultime ronde avec Castiel. Puis elle laisse les dernières notes de mélodie couler avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue du brun, le faisant rire aux éclats, de toute sa voix.

Un rire qui transperce l'air et dont le son est clair. Un rire vocal qui se laisse entendre.

Le cœur de Dean chute dix mètres sous terres à l'entente de celui-ci, cette douce voix rauque lui ayant manqué.

La jeune femme tire la révérence, Castiel fait de même pour la forme, se prenant à son jeu puis retourne derrière le zinc en compagnie de Dean.

« -Belle chanson hein ? » demande simplement le barman en dissimulant mal sa joie.

Le brun hoche seulement la tête, le joie se lisant encore sur ses traits.

Le silence demeure mais l'ivresse de vivre est plus forte.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine avec quelques tumultes. Il en faut bien...**

 **Bisous~**


	17. Hantises

**Hey everybody !**

 **Même si j'ai beau essayer, je pense que je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tous vos retours sur cette fic, même les silencieux. Alors, véritablement, merci.**

 **Comme promis, un chapitre avec un peu plus d'agitation qui va laisser place à un peu de réflexion.**

 **Je ne vous retiens pas plus...**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVII**

« Hantises »

.

« -Non, ne partez pas… » fait la blonde, faussement boudeuse.

« -Désolé Jo mais on a une vie en dehors du bar. » sourit Dean face à sa petite sœur de cœur.

« -Ce n'est pas juste… » maugrée-t-elle « Au revoir Castiel. »

Il lui fait un signe de la main en lui rendant le sourire qu'elle lui offre.

« -Elles sont géniales hein ? » fait Dean en montant dans sa voiture.

Castiel opine, le visage détendu.

« -Tu sais, après tes quatre semaines de congé… » commence le barman en démarrant la voiture « Tu pourras rester ici autant de temps que tu le voudras. Ou revenir quand ça te chanteras. Ou pas hein, c'est toi qui vois… »

Dean sent des yeux insister sur lui. Il en a trop dit, il en est sûr. Il sent que Castiel a des doutes, qu'il est suspicieux quant à certaines décisions de que FBI a pris à son insu.

Alors il ne dit plus rien et continue de rouler en direction de chez Bobby, fixant la route qui est devant lui afin de ne plus rien trahir de ses mots.

.~.

« -Tu peux rebrancher. » annonce Dean à Bobby.

Le mécanicien de profession lève le pouce, lui signifiant que c'est fait. Dean tourne la clé de la voiture qui commence à vrombir.

« -C'est une réuss… » un sourire se dessine sur son visage avant de s'effacer « Putain de merde ! » lâche-t-il, énervé contre la voiture qui cesse toute activité.

« -Voi-tu-re. C'est une voiture Dean. » s'amuse Bobby.

Castiel reste muet face à ce spectacle dont il ne saisit pas grand-chose.

Devant lui se trouve une Lincoln Continental Mark V datant de 1978, que Dean a l'air de détester tout autant que d'apprécier. Elle refuse catégoriquement de démarrer alors que le barman, lui, s'acharne à tenter de la faire revivre.

« -Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber avec cette épave… » tente de le raisonner Bobby.

« -Hors de question. » en retournant sous le capot « Cette caisse pourrait être une vraie merveille si jamais elle… Oh putain ! »

« -Quoi encore ? » sourit le vieil homme.

« -Les câbles. Ça vient des câbles. Ce sont les putain de câbles qui sont morts ! » s'explique-t-il « Pourquoi on n'a pas vu ça ? C'est pourtant évident non ? »

« -C'est vrai qu'on a changé la batterie mais sans se préoccuper de l'état des câbles… » murmure Bobby pour lui-même « Je dois avoir ça. » dit-il en partant en chercher.

Castiel scrute attentivement le visage de Dean qui étend un large sourire au vu de sa trouvaille.

« -Tu ne veux vraiment pas rentrer pour t'occuper de choses plus intéressantes ? » s'enquiert-il.

C'est un non catégorique.

« -Elle est belle hein ? » demande le barman émerveillé par la voiture beige.

Castiel opine en souriant de l'enthousiasme et de l'admiration que Dean éprouve pour cette voiture. Il se surprend même à penser comme lui, que cette voiture a une certaine beauté. Il est vrai qu'il ne s'est jamais réellement intéressé aux voitures mais le vécu de celle-ci et son côté antique l'attire à elle, le pousse à la fascination.

Il est vrai que de prime abord, elle semble vraiment ancienne et désuète, de ces voitures qu'on ne voit plus nul part, ces anciennes américaines oubliées. Mais en réalité c'est sa rareté qui fait sa beauté. On ne voit plus de voiture avec un si long capot ni même cette calandre qui est si élégamment dessinée. Et c'est ça qui fait son charme, c'est ces rares traits perdus que le temps a effacé de ces nouveaux modèles de voiture. Alors effectivement, comme le dit Dean, elle est véritablement belle.

Bobby revient avec les câbles et tous deux procèdent à ce qui semble être aux yeux de l'unique spectateur un acte chirurgical assez précis bien que barbare à cause des divers outils employés tel que des clés ou des pinces coupantes.

Et après avoir sorti un nombre incalculable de jurons, Dean se met de nouveau derrière le volant, tourne la clé et sourit franchement lorsque la voiture démarre enfin.

« -Merci ma belle… » souffle-t-il soulagé, semblant largement se détendre.

« -Tu vois ça Castiel ? C'est en disant des mots doux à cette vieillerie que Dean compte s'en sortir avec elle. » lance Bobby rieur.

L'agent sourit en retour en dodelinant légèrement de la tête.

« -Bon, maintenant qu'elle démarre il faut réparer la boîte de vitesse… » grogne Dean retournant à la dure réalité « Cas, tu peux nous aider ? »

L'intéressé s'approche afin de démontrer son approbation.

« -Il faut la pousser jusque là-bas. » déclare Dean en désignant une vieille bâtisse à 400 mètres de là « Ouais je sais, ça fait sacrément loin mais on a besoin d'un pont. »

Il rit en voyant l'expression d'incompréhension de son vis-à-vis.

« -Un pont c'est… Une sorte de crique géant pour soulever la voiture. On en n'a pas vraiment besoin pour réparer la boîte de vitesse mais ça sera pour plus tard, pour vérifier que tout va bien là-dessous. Et là-bas c'est plus pratique pour réparer tout ça. »

Les trois hommes poussent alors, non sans grandes difficultés, la voiture jusqu'au vieux bâtiment de taule, faisant tout de même quelques arrêts forcés, le chemin étant long et pénible.

Puis Castiel reste encore debout, s'adossant légèrement contre un mur tout en les regardant tenter de remettre sur pied cette voiture.

Les heures passent sans que le temps ne paraisse long. Il observe les réparations tout en écoutant les incessants jurons de Dean et les douces moqueries de Bobby, donnant un coup de main de temps à autre, lorsqu'il le peut, se salissant les mains et sa chemise.

« -Ce n'est pas que je veux jouer les rabat-joie les garçons mais il est temps d'aller se nourrir. » annonce le vieux bougon « Et ne t'en fais pas Dean, tu reverras ta maîtresse demain. » ricane-t-il en voyant la déception se lire sur le visage de son fils de substitution.

« -Tu pourrais me laisser profiter… Elle a un pare-choc d'enfer celle-là. » poursuit-il rieur sous le sourire de Castiel.

.~.

Le dîner est passé à une vitesse fulgurante.

Jessica a prié Sam de se dépêcher afin qu'ils ne ratent pas leur séance de cinéma alors les tourtereaux n'ont pas passé plus de dix minutes à table. Quand à Bobby…

« -Idjit ! » hurle-t-il à son téléphone « Et t'as personne d'autre qui peux t'aider ? »

Il patiente impatiemment quelques secondes, pinçant les lèvres et levant les yeux au ciel, le temps que son interlocuteur réponde.

« -Peut-être que si t'étais moins con les autres voudraient bien… … Ok, je me calme. J'arrive mais t'es vraiment un… » il semble étouffer un autre « idjit » avant de raccrocher.

Le vieux mécano prend une grande inspiration afin de retrouver un semblant de calme.

« -Gordon est en panne. Enfin si on peut appeler une roue crevée une panne. » lâche-t-il.

« -Et il ne sait pas changer une roue ? » s'amuse Dean.

« -Sa roue de secours est crevée aussi. » annonce-t-il dépité.

« -C'est franchement pas malin ça… »

Bobby approuve en roulant à nouveau des yeux et, dans un silence qui en dit long sur sa colère, prend sa veste et s'en va.

La porte claque, Dean et Castiel se retrouvent seuls.

« -Gordon c'est… Rah, laisse tomber. » à son égard « Bon ok… » sans aucune demande de la part de celui-ci « C'est un mec qui fait pleins de plans foireux. Tout le monde le déteste. Ou personne ne l'aime, comme tu préfères. Et Bobby risque d'en avoir pour un moment puisqu'il n'habite pas la porte à côté… ».

Tout en parlant Dean s'est levé et a commencé à débarrasser la vaisselle. Castiel l'aide, comme à son habitude, rassemblant couverts et assiettes.

Cependant le barman ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer les paupières tombantes et les gestes quelques peu maladroits de son vis-à-vis qui est visiblement rongé par la fatigue. Il manque même plusieurs fois de laisser s'échapper les couteaux de ses mains tant il est éreinté.

« -Non laisse, je vais me débrouiller. »

Mais l'agent fait la sourde oreille, continuant de débarrasser.

« -Arrête… Cas, je te dis d'arrêter ! » s'agace-t-il.

Le noiraud lève alors les yeux vers lui, hébété. Dean sourit en voyant qu'à travers ce regard las et épuisé se trouve encore une étincelle de témérité.

« -Va dormir, tu tiens à peine debout. » en s'en allant poser la vaisselle près de l'évier.

Mais Castiel insiste de ses yeux, durcit son regard et pince les lèvres. Lentement il balance sa tête de gauche à droite, manifestant un net refus.

« -Va dormir. » poursuit Dean avec plus de conviction.

Cette fois ce sont ses mâchoires qui se serrent et ses poings qui se ferment. Il réitère un non résolu qui ne laisse vraisemblablement pas place à discussion.

Et Dean est surpris de le voir le considérer avec tant d'impudence, semblant presque en colère face à sa demande. C'est la première fois qu'il ressent de l'hostilité de la part de Castiel, il peut voir que sa demande réveille quelque chose en lui, provoque un affront.

« -Cas, va dormir. » réitère-t-il une dernière fois.

Et Castiel éclate, repoussant rageusement Dean qui, surpris, se rattrape comme il le peut, reculant de trois pas.

« -Putain Cas, mais ça va pas ?! » lâche-t-il presque aussitôt, considérant attentivement le moindre de ses fais et gestes tant par méfiance que pour comprendre.

Il se fait prendre par le col de sa chemise et coller contre le réfrigérateur.

Dean reste totalement coi, en suspend face à ces gestes brutaux. Castiel le happe de ses yeux qui laissent passer une colère sourde et sans nom, une angoisse anciennement tue qui s'exprime enfin.

Ils se considèrent un moment, Dean déchiffrant là où Castiel transmet, les visages proches, les souffles mêlés et les pensées finalement données.

Puis Dean gigote pour se défaire de sa prise et Castiel cède, reculant même d'un pas afin d'effacer leur proximité.

« -Tu fais des cauchemars… C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas dormir… ? » demande-t-il finalement.

Pour toute réponse, Castiel hoche très légèrement la tête en détournant les yeux.

Alors Dean comprend mieux ses réticences quant à trouver le sommeil, il comprend enfin la raison de ces cernes noires sous les yeux et surtout la violence de cette peur qu'il transforme en rage brute. Parce que ses cicatrices internes sont là, toujours présentes et qu'il déteste ça, les rejette du mieux qu'il le peut.

« -Écoute Cas… Tout le monde a besoin de sommeil. Et personne ne peut te forcer à dormir en claquant des doigts, c'est physiquement impossible. Mais… Assieds-toi juste sur le canapé et ne pense plus à rien. Je ne te demande pas de dormir, seulement de te reposer. »

Il le guide alors par les épaules à l'endroit indiqué. Castiel chancelle, la colère qui l'a animé quelques secondes plus tôt s'étant totalement évaporée pour laisser de nouveau place à la fatigue.

« -Fais-ça pour moi. »

Il ne répond rien, tombant simplement sur le sofa, à présent trop las pour exprimer son désaccord. Et Dean s'en va simplement faire la vaisselle, dans la cuisine qui est juste derrière.

Mais Castiel n'est pas dupe, il sait que cette tête de mule de Winchester veut qu'il dorme et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il est assigné à ce canapé. C'est un fait, il va forcement finir par sombrer dans les délices des abîmes du sommeil. Mais cela n'a rien de rassurant, dormir est tout sauf reposant ces temps-ci.

Dos à la cuisine, face à la cheminée éteinte, il entend les cliquetis de la vaisselle et le robinet couler de même que la main de Dean qui s'échappe de l'eau pour laver un couvert puis le rincer… Il entend tout ça, il sent cette réalité. Il sent sous ses doigts le vieux cuir usé du canapé, celui-là même sur lequel il est assis à ce moment précis. Mais le sommeil gagne, la lutte est déloyale, cela fait bien trop longtemps que son corps n'a pas eu le droit au repos.

Il tente du mieux qu'il peut de garder les paupières ouvertes, de rester prisonnier du monde conscient, de l'éveil. Mais il a aussi conscience qu'il perd cette bataille et que les ténèbres le gagnent, empiétant sur la réalité.

Il ne semble effectivement pas à Castiel qu'il y avait quelqu'un, debout, face à lui, la seconde d'avant, ni même que cette personne parlait.

Il tente alors de se concentrer du mieux qu'il peut sur ce vieux tapis aux couleurs enflammées, celui de chez Bobby. Mais c'est le béton humide et froid qui finit par prendre définitivement sa place, l'emportant dans le monde de l'inconscient.

 _« -Répète-moi ça pour voir ? » demande l'homme debout devant lui._

 _« -Je veux être à toi. » ment consciencieusement Castiel._

 _Lucifer se met à genoux en face de lui pour contempler ses yeux et y déceler un trace de mensonge. C'est à présent habituel, il le sonde afin de mieux le comprendre. Et à chaque fois Castiel ment mieux que les fois précédentes, réussissant à le duper._

 _Mais sans prévenir, il es frappé au visage._

 _L'agent garde la tête baissée, ne voulant pas s'accrocher à ce regard trop perçant. Il se sait conscient mais reste un funambule sur un fil. Il peut basculer à tout moment, ne penser qu'à lui à tout instant._

 _Il lui agrippe les cheveux pour relever sa tête et fixer ses yeux dans l'espoir d'y voir un once de vérité. Castiel tente d'être convainquant._

 _« -Tu en es toujours sûr ? » demande Lucifer._

 _« -Oui. » en sentant étrangement ses sentiments vaciller._

 _Nouveau coup, moins retenu cette fois-ci._

 _Il réitère l'opération, pénétrant son regard et ses moindres pensées._

 _Un boule se noue dans la gorge de Castiel. Et Seigneur qu'il déteste ça. Il sait de quel côté il est, pour qui il travail mais… Ces yeux… Ses yeux et cette volonté de le faire plier… C'est trop, beaucoup trop._

 _« -Toujours aussi sûr ? »_

 _« -Oui. » murmure-t-il presque sincèrement._

 _Nouveau coup, dans la mâchoire cette fois._

 _Mais Castiel s'en fiche de la douleur physique, c'est sur la psychologique qu'il se focalise. Et il sent, oui, il sait que toutes les barrières qu'il avait soigneusement posées sont étrangement toutes tombées, qu'il est à présent à nu devant lui et que toutes ses pensées sont à présent siennes._

 _« -Sûr ? »_

 _« -Oui. » dans un souffle._

 _Lucifer rit haut et fort durant quelques secondes puis semble s'essuyer une larme de joie._

 _« -T'es vraiment un sacré numéro toi. » en souriant autant d'attendrissement que d'amusement._

 _Puis il s'approche et dépose un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres._

 _Mais Castiel en veut plus, il veut plus que cet effleurement de lèvres. Il veut être à lui, tout à lui._

 _« -Plus. » murmure-t-il._

 _Son vis-à-vis fronce les sourcils de mécontentement, semblant ne pas comprendre. Puis il prend une mine boudeuse, ayant saisit là où il veut en venir._

 _« -Cassie… Non, je ne peux pas. Tu es… Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es ici avec moi c'est donc que tu as tes démons mais tu es si pur… Tes yeux Cassie, ils reflètent ta pureté et même si j'ai envie de plus, je veux ce plus avec toi… Je ne peux pas. Tu comprends ? »_

.~.

 _Le Castiel de maintenant voit l'ancien, assis contre ce mur, face à cet être abominable. Celui qu'il est aujourd'hui a une fois encore assisté à toute la scène, voyant celui qu'il était. Il se dégoûte de ne pas avoir su résister, il se hait d'avoir faillit. Mais il n'y peut plus rien à présent, il ne peut que contempler ces souvenirs avec la nausée et et un goût amère en bouche._

.~.

 _« -Sérieusement ? » lâche Lucifer dans la voiture, en route vers Minneapolis « Le FBI ? Non mais Cassie, tu aurais pu m'en parler… » sans colère mais les reproches s'entendant dans sa voix._

 _Son emprise s'étant relâché, il ne peut réprimer un sourire ironique. Il aime cette façon qu'ils ont de dialoguer presque ouvertement lorsqu'il est dans cet état de semi-conscience de lui-même, cette sorte d'ivresse inconsciente et insouciante._

 _« -Il fallait poser les bonnes question. » répond-il simplement._

 _« -Et avec Dean Winchester en prime. » sourit-il doucement en dodelinant de la tête « T'aurais vraiment pu m'en parler… » sans plus aucun reproche._

 _« -Je leur reste fidèle. »_

 _« -Mais tout ce que tu m'as raconté, sur toi, sur ta famille… C'était vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« -Je ne t'ai jamais menti. J'ai juste omis certains détails. » répond-il franchement._

 _Lucifer soupire de soulagement._

 _« -T'as vraiment de la chance que je t'aime bien… Et ça ne change pas grand-chose au plan finalement… C'est même mieux. Je visualise mieux comment sortir de tout ça au final… »_

 _« -Quel plan ? » incrédule « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »_

 _« -Tu verras mon Cassie. » en détournant brièvement ses yeux de la route pour le contempler avec douceur._

.~.

 _Ce moment là, Castiel le revoit toujours de la façon la plus neutre possible._

 _C'était les moments où il n'était pas sous emprise totale ni vraiment ancré dans la réalité à cause de l'oxycodone. Il n'y a rien à y redire, aucune maltraitance ni rien de ce genre, seulement une conversation détendue et sans trop d'artifices._

 _Non réellement, ces souvenirs-là étaient le calme avant la tempête, le calme avant que tout ne soit bouleversé._

.~.

 _L'inquiétude est d'abord ce qui frappe Castiel lorsqu'il voit Lucifer arriver avec une énorme charge dans les bras. Puis l'inquiétude se mue en panique lorsqu'il découvre que cette charge est en réalité Dean. Dean Winchester, un presque inconnu, un homme qu'il a rencontré et connaît du FBI et de Sam seulement._

 _Mais pourquoi diable est-il ici ?_

 _« -Il n'est pas mort si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » s'amuse Lucifer en voyant la mine effarée de Castiel._

 _Il le dépose dos à lui et semble lui lier les mains avec une chaîne, tout comme lui l'est._

 _« -Comment ? » demande simplement l'agent, incapable de formuler sa question autrement._

 _« -Il est venu de lui-même. Ou plutôt à ma demande. Au fait, ça ne te gênes pas d'avoir un coloc ? » lance-t-il ironiquement « Je vais chercher de quoi manger. J'ai tellement faim… On dirait que le diable lui-même habite mon estomac. » avec un sourire narquois « Surtout, pas de bêtises les garçons. »_

 _Il s'en va, refermant la porte derrière lui._

 _Castiel tâte de la main pour voir si Dean est bel et bien attaché, au cas où ses chaînes seraient mal fermées. Mais non, elles sont bien closes._

 _Par inadvertance ses doigts effleurent le creux de sa paume. Il a les mains agréablement chaudes. Celles de Castiel sont gelées à force de rester contre ce béton aussi froid que la glace._

 _Il réussit alors à faufiler ses doigts entre les siens et n'y trouve pas seulement de la chaleur mais aussi du réconfort._

 _Puis la lumière se fait totalement dans son esprit. Il se rappelle maintenant qu'il n'est pas seulement Cassie, l'ami de Lucifer mais qu'il est bel et bien Castiel ou plutôt l'agent Novak et qu'il est ici parce qu'il est en mission._

 _Il doit… Il doit encore le faire tomber pour coups et blessures. Même s'il l'a frappé plus tôt, ce n'est pas suffisant, pas assez marquant. Un simple bleu n'est pas durable et ne peut être une preuve s'il disparaît avant de se faire examiner par un médecin. Hors il ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'il sortira d'ici. Non, il doit aller loin, bien plus loin que ça. Il doit avoir une marque durable sur la peau, quelque chose qui saura témoigner contre lui et le faire tomber._

.~.

 _« -Non ! » crie Lucifer « Il n'y a pas de "Eh bien…". Ton connard de père était du FBI. Tu lui faisais confiance ? Est-ce qu'il t'a bien traité ? »_

 _« -Non. » après un moment, tentant de ne pas se laisser manipuler._

 _« -Aimes-tu vraiment le FBI ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas été contraint d'y aller ? C'est ton père qui t'y a poussé ? »_

 _« -Oui. » admet-il franchement._

 _« -Oui quoi ? » plus durement._

 _« -Oui, mon père m'y a contraint. Et je… Je déteste ça. Je n'aime pas être agent. »_

 _Sa voix se brise, ses yeux s'embrument de larmes. Parce que sa vie ne se résume qu'à ça, qu'à continuer d'obéir à un père absent et ce même si ce qu'il fait ne lui plaît pas._

 _Son vacillement penche bel est bien du côté de Lucifer. Il a raison, il ne sert à rien de rester fidèle à eux alors que la facilité est là, qu'il peut simplement s'abandonner à ce que cet homme lui dit._

 _« -Alors hais le FBI comme tu hais ton père. Maintenant dis-moi Castiel, tu veux m'appartenir pour toujours ? »_

 _Il se sent chuter dans un trou béant. Oui, pourquoi pas. Il n'a que ça à faire de sa vie après tout. Il n'y a que lui qu'il sache réellement aimer puisque tous ses amis sont du FBI, de cette organisation défaillante. Alors oui, il veut être avec lui pour toujours._

 _« -Oui. » dans un murmure._

 _« -Tu me fais confiance ? »_

 _« -Bien sûr. »_

 _Il semble à Castiel qu'une autre voix raisonne dans la pièce, une voix qu'il connaît. Mais non, il doit sûrement rêver, il n'y a que Lucifer et lui ici._

 _La suite ? Floue. Douloureuse. Ensanglantée. Une envie de fuir et de rester. Fuir parce que son instinct le lui dit. Rester parce que Lucifer est ici, avec lui._

 _On l'appelle, il ouvre les yeux et Dean est là. Un visage familier qui lui rappelle qui il est._

 _Dean sourit presque tristement, avec peine. Castiel ne se rappelle pas vraiment de leur bref échange mais il se souvient qu'un bonheur amère traversait les traits de son ami._

 _Mais le plus gênant c'est son corps qui refuse de bouger. Il n'a pas nécessairement envie de se déplacer mais il sait que si il tente le moindre geste il n'y parviendra pas. Il se sent lourd, comme fait de plomb. Son corps est faible, probablement en état de choc suite à cette chose qu'il a accepté de porter sur son torse._

 _Et il meurt de froid, tremble de tout son être, une douleur lancinante lui transperce les reins. Il est en manque. Et la seule source de chaleur qui comble ce manque est la main de Dean._

 _Un longue conversation a lieu. Il l'écoute. Il les écoute, tous les deux. Dean regorge visiblement de haine et d'incompréhension tandis que Lucifer reste cordial et détendu, comme à son habitude._

 _Puis Sam finit par il ne sait quel moyen par arriver. Il est là, il le regarde, lui parle._

 _Rufus tente de le calmer puisqu'il est énervé. Alors Sam se calme, Lucifer parle encore et…_

 _Lucifer meurt. Devant lui, sous ses yeux. Il le regarde très précisément quand ça se produit._

 _Il le regardait murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Dean et un trou est apparu au beau milieu de son front._

 _Puis silence._

Une voix l'appelle. Il est pris aux piège, des mains maintiennent fermement ses épaules alors Castiel se débat, lançant ses poings en avant.

« -Cas ! »

Son agresseur tente de l'immobiliser mais il ne compte pas se laisser faire, s'acharnant à donner des coups, parfois dans le vide, parfois ils atteignent leur cible, heurtant quelque chose de dur.

« -Cas, c'est moi ! »

Cas… Personne ne l'appelle comme ça mise à part… Dean. Il ouvre les yeux et le voit penché sur lui, visiblement inquiet.

« -Ça va ? » en retirant une de ses deux mains de ses épaules pour relâcher sa prise.

Castiel a chaud, son cœur bat à tout rompre et il a la sensation désagréable d'avoir une boule en travers de la gorge, une boule qui l'oppresse d'une étrange manière. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, des perles d'eau salées viennent orner le coin de ses yeux pendant qu'il hoche la tête pour signifier que oui, il va bien.

« -Hey, c'est rien. » dit-il en essuyant ces affreuses gouttes d'eau, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

L'agent se défait de lui et se réinstalle correctement sur le canapé.

« -Je sais de quoi tu as rêvé. » après un moment de silence « Tu as… Enfin t'as… Crié. Comme ce jour là. » prononce Dean, gêné.

Seul un léger regard en coin lui répond.

Castiel se mure en lui-même, voulant à tout prix éviter d'y songer. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça une fois encore. Ce n'est pas tant que c'est douloureux mais seulement humiliant de se dire qu'il a fait tout ça pour échouer, pour qu'au final Lucifer soit mort et qu'on ne veuille toujours pas lui parler e l'issue de cette enquête. Il se doute qu'il y a anguille sous roche, qu'elle n'a probablement pas dû aboutir, que l'agence l'a laissé à l'abandon ou bâclé à défaut de vouloir prendre le temps de bien faire les choses.

Et pour lui ce n'est qu'une enquête de plus, une terrible et tortueuse enquête mais tout de même une enquête de plus. Bien sûr qu'elle l'a atteint, qu'elle a fait plus que momentanément tergiverser ses idées mais elle demeure une enquête, bien que complexe.

Il sait ce pourquoi il s'est engagé au FBI en plus du fait que son père lui ait dicté : il voulait faire le bien, il voulait aider les gens et les sauver dans la mesure du possible. Il n'a cependant jamais aimé cette organisme corrompu, il ne l'aurait jamais pensé aussi pourrit et véreux avant d'y avoir été lui-même. Au fond elle reste à l'image de son père.

Et il aimerait dire tout ça à Dean, dire que certes, lorsqu'il était sur le terrain il a souffert, qu'il s'est senti faible, qu'il s'est détesté même parfois et que Lucifer est parvenu à l'atteindre mais que maintenant il en est sorti. Ça le touche encore mais d'une tout autre manière. Il souffre seulement de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur et surtout d'avoir laissé des dommages collatéraux derrière lui.

Parce que Sam a dû pâtir d'avoir tué Lucifer, il en est certain. Il aimerait pouvoir en discuter avec lui plus tard, il ne veut pas laisser cette conversation sur le banc de touche, il doit le rassurer et l'aider à surmonter ça, quand bien même il a l'air d'assez bien s'en sortir.

Quant à Rufus, il a déjà tout vu du métier et approche la retraite. Il sait qu'il a déjà dû se remettre des événements et doit seulement se soucier de ses hommes, il ne s'en fait donc pas réellement pour lui.

Mais en ce qui concerne Dean, il sait qu'il ne va pas bien. Il sait qu'il n'a jamais réellement guérit de son passé et il a la certitude qu'il se déteste parce qu'il pense que lui ne va pas bien. Et Castiel aimerait lui dire, le rassurer à ce sujet. Mais si il a compris une chose en l'observant, c'est qu'il ne se laissera pas convaincre par des mots glissé au creux d'une main ou couchés sur une feuille de papier. Non, Dean doit les entendre, il doit sentir ses mots s'échapper pleinement de ses lèvres.

Et malheureusement Castiel reste incapable de les lui donner ces fichus mots pour lui signifier qu'il va bien, pas encore. Parce que lui-même a besoin de savoir l'issu de cette enquête et surtout de savoir que Sam et Dean vont bien, réellement bien. Il est donc pris dans un cercle vicieux.

« -Tu sais, j'aurais tout donné pour empêcher ça. Ta… Ta marque. » peine-t-il à articuler en songeant aux rêves qui hantent Castiel « Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le faire… Et après j'étais… Enfin je ne pouvais plus rien faire et… »

Castiel lui coupe la parole d'une étrange manière, prenant sa main en otage pour y écrire dessus, comme à son habitude.

« PAS_TA_FAUTE »

« -Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tout ça… » en faisant un large geste du bras « De Denver à Minneapolis, tout est de ma faute. Tout a commencé avec moi. »

Des yeux bleus le dévisagent comme si ce qu'il avait dit n'avait réellement aucun sens.

Et ça n'a réellement aucun sens pour Castiel et il aimerait le lui faire sentir. Dean n'est coupable de rien. En revanche, lui est en parti coupable de l'échec de Minneapolis, il n'a pas su éviter les dommages autour de lui.

« -Attends tu ne penses quand même pas que… » il s'arrête pour formuler clairement sa pensée à voix haute « Tu n'es pas une charge, au contraire. Et rien n'est de ta faute non plus. T'as même réussi un paquet de choses grâce à cette mission. »

Castiel penche la tête sur le côté, posant des questions muettes que Dean seul sait entendre.

« -Je ne peux toujours rien te dire d'officiel mais… » il détourne les yeux, n'arrivant pas à se décider à dire la suite.

Cependant l'agent est bien décidé à en savoir plus et relève le visage de son vis-à-vis. Dean retombe alors dans ses yeux, bien qu'il aurait aimé ne pas y faire face.

Il doit lui dire, il doit lui parler.

« -T'as fait l'impossible Cas. T'as réussi à me sauver. » la voix tremblante et hésitante « Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais je n'ai plus besoin de survivre comme je le faisais avant. Je n'ai plus besoin de ce foutu carnet que je gardais ni de toutes les habitudes que je m'imposais avant pour tenter de vivre au quotidien. Toi, ta foutue mission suicide et tout le reste. Ça m'a enfin sorti la tête de l'eau. Totalement je veux dire. »

Dean ferme les yeux quelques secondes et prend une grande inspiration afin de reprendre contenance, ne voulant pas flancher. Pas ici, ni maintenant.

Il les rouvre et laisse son corps faire s'échapper toute l'air de ses poumons.

« -Alors ne pense jamais que c'est de ta faute. Peu importe ce que les autres te diront, ta mission est un succès. Tu m'as au moins sauvé, moi. Je sais pas comment mais… »

Il se tait, ne parvenant pas à achever sa phrase, détournant les yeux. Après quelques secondes, il avale durement sa salive et décide de changer de sujet.

« -Maintenant soldat il faut que tu te rétablisses, ok ? Moi, je vais me coucher. »

Le Winchester se lève du canapé précipitamment, préférant esquiver le regard de l'agent, gêné de s'être ouvert. Il commence à marcher en se fustigeant intérieurement d'avoir trop parlé, de s'être trop dévoilé face à lui. Il a été bien plus sincère qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Parce que tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai, depuis l'enquête est bouclé il n'a plus besoin de se dire que c'est une belle journée, ni s'accrocher uniquement aux choses qu'il connaît déjà pour ne pas froisser ses habitudes. Pour preuve il s'est attaché à Rufus et même à ce foutu agent Novak.

Dans son dos, une main saisit son bras, le contraignant à se retourner. Et le vert s'ancre au bleu, n'arrive plus à s'en défaire.

Dean reste pantois, cherchant comme à son habitude la signification des gestes et regards de son vis-à-vis. Mais cette fois-ci il n'y voit rien de connu, seulement Castiel qui semble résolu.

Et il l'est. Parce que si il ne peut dire à Dean qu'il va bien, il veut au moins lui montrer, pouvoir lui signifier qu'il n'est pas si amoché qu'il ne le pense. Et surtout, il veut lui faire sentir qu'il est là, bel et bien présent pour lui. Il veut qu'il le voit comme un homme et non comme un animal blessé.

Alors sans préavis il plaque sa main dans sa nuque et colle ses lèvres aux siennes, les imposant avec dureté. Il l'embrasse sans rien attendre en retour, sans rien espérer d'autre que de lui faire savoir qu'il va bien et qu'il reste là. Il veut seulement laisser une trace de lui, un simple contact de lèvre et rien de plus.

Mais Dean n'y tient plus et donne lui aussi, engageant sa langue dans sa bouche dans un soupir non contenu. Parce qu'il a besoin de s'en assurer, il doit sentir et goûter ce que Castiel veut lui transmettre.

Et c'est viscéral, Dean a besoin de laisser ses doigts s'agripper à ses cheveux et les tirer pour mieux dompter ce besoin qui grandit en lui, tout comme Castiel se doit d'offrir plus de lui à Dean, glissant ses mains sans son dos pour mieux se rapprocher.

Le mouvement de leurs lèvres s'accentuent, les souffles se font plus forts et erratiques à mesure que leurs les mains serrent toute matière se trouvant à leur portée.

Mais ce sont leurs corps qui se rapprochent et se collent qui trahissent ce que cachent leurs intentions, qui dévoilent plus que ce que l'objectif premier de leurs gestes souhaitait démontrer.

Dean calque totalement son corps sur celui de Castiel, désirant toujours plus de proximité, voulant rassurer tout autant que l'être.

Mais c'est Castiel qui met fin à cet échange, pantelant, questionnant Dean du regard quant à ce soudain et brusque cri du corps.

Le barman reste perdu quelques secondes, les mains à présent posées sur ses épaules.

Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il vient de se produire, réellement aucune.

Il dévisage alors Castiel d'une étrange manière tandis que celui-ci s'éloigne de quelques pas, rompant cette proximité de lui-même.

« -Je… » souffle Dean en ayant aucune idée de la suite de sa phrase « Bonne nuit Cas. » articule-t-il perplexe.

Ce dernier hoche légèrement la tête, l'air de rien, et le regarde quitter la pièce en silence.

* * *

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous à plu...**

 **Samedi prochain on se retrouve avec le retour tant attendu de Rufus. Les vérités vont enfin bientôt tomber.**

 **Bisous~**


	18. Introspection

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Merci encore mille et une fois de vos impressions sur cette fic, vous êtes absolument géniaux. Merci aux lecteurs muets et merci au Guest de laisser quelques mots, ça fait fichtrement plaisir !**

 **Je vais donc vous laisser sur ce chapitre... J'aurais réellement voulu y accoler le suivant afin de vous délivrer d'un poids mais ça aurait bien rallongé le chapitre alors... Tant pis.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre XVIII**

« Introspection »

.

En silence Castiel franchit la porte de la chambre de Dean.

Celui-ci est couché, sur le côté, dos à lui de sorte qu'il ne peut pas le voir. A en juger par sa respiration, le barman ne dort pas.

Castiel s'allonge donc silencieusement sur le lit et attend patiemment que Dean réagisse.

Mais ce n'est qu'après quelques longues minutes il se retourne enfin, lui faisant face.

« -Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais hein ? » soupire-t-il.

Il dodeline de la tête avec un imperceptible sourire. Dean a envie de le lui rendre mais préfère le réprimer pour rester sérieux.

« -Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas… Enfin je ne fais pas dans ces choses là. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça, je ne suis pas fait pour cadrer avec toi. » lâche-t-il péniblement.

Castiel hausse les épaules, démontrant qu'il se fiche bien de ce que pense Dean mais surtout qu'il ne lui demande absolument rien de ce genre.

« -Je ne peux pas aimer tu sais… Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis un bail. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, pas encore du moins. Mais je sais comment les relations se passent, peu importe leur nature. J'ai déjà essayé mais les gens s'attachent et… Je ne pourrai jamais te donner ça alors laisse tomber, tu veux ? » prononce-t-il difficilement.

Son vis-à-vis opine simplement de la tête et ça suffit à Dean pour qu'il se détende légèrement.

« -La nuit dernière quand tu m'as dit que tu avais lu mon dossier… Est-ce que tu l'as dit parce que ça t'avait fait quelque chose… ? Enfin quand tu l'a lu, t'as senti quelque chose de… Pas ordinaire ? » hésite-t-il.

Castiel hoche la tête et prend la main à présent craintive de Dean.

« UN_LIEN »

« -Putain mec… Je crois vraiment qu'on n'est pas normaux nous deux. » rit-il nerveusement en songeant que c'est aussi ce qu'il avait éprouvé.

Il se met sur le dos pour éviter son regard.

« -Je ne plaisantais pas tu sais. On ne peut pas… » il avale sa salive « Je ne pourrais jamais t'apporter plus alors je préfère ne rien te donner, ça serait trop cruel. »

« TU_TE_TROMPES »

« -Sur quoi ? »

« TU_L'AS_DIT_TOI-MÊME_JE_T'AI_GUÉRI »

« -Je ne penses pas que ça soit applicable à ça… J'ai déjà essayé avant… Mais j'ai blessé trop de personnes à chaque nouvel échec. Tu sais, eux ils m'aimaient et s'acharnaient en pensant que je réussirais un jour. Mais le jour n'est jamais arrivé… »

Dean soupire, désabusé par ce même constat qu'il fait depuis des années. Castiel le regarde simplement, ne disant rien d'autres de ses gestes, attendant simplement les paroles de son ami.

« _-Il_ m'a enlevé tout ce que j'aurais pu donner Cas. » en tournant la tête vers lui, la voix éraillée par le dégoût d'une rancœur trop de temps conservée « _Il_ est parti avec mon… Mon… Amour. » grimaçant en prononçant ce mot qui n'a pas l'habitude de franchir ses lèvres.

Silence.

Dean ferme les yeux et réprime une grimace, laissant une larme traîtresse prendre la fuite au passage.

« -Je l'ai détesté à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Mais _il_ l'avait, _i_ _l_ s'est barré avec cette partie de moi et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer ne serait-ce qu'un peu… Et 10 ans plus tard _il_ se pointe en me remettant tout ça sous le nez. Maintenant _il_ est juste… Mort. Et je ne ressens plus rien du tout. Toute la haine que j'avais pour lui, tous les sentiments que je lui destinais sont morts avec lui. Et… Putain Cas, pourquoi je te dis tout ça ? » lâche-t-il avant de partir dans des sanglots étouffés par son amour-propre.

Castiel, comme à son habitude, ne dit mot, se rapprochant seulement de Dean pour le prendre dans ses bras, tentant de ne pas transgresser la zone de sa croix.

Jamais de sa vie Dean ne s'était retrouvé à pleurer en présence d'une autre personne hormis il y a plus de deux semaines alors que Castiel était étendu au sol.

Il se débat donc légèrement, voulant vainement faire partir Castiel comme on ferait partir une mouche.

Mais l'agent résiste, resserrant sa prise ce qui a pour effet de faire éclater totalement les sanglots de Dean qui ne contrôle plus rien, se laissant seulement bercer par les bras qui l'entourent. Les larmes pleuvent en cascade le long de ses joues, trempant en un instant la chemise de Castiel qui passe maintenant un main rassurante dans ses cheveux.

Les minutes passent les pleurs s'atténuent pour finalement disparaître. Dean a maintenant la tête enfouie dans le cou de l'agent, respirant pleinement son odeur bien qu'il ne saisisse pas pourquoi cela lui fait autant de bien. Et Castiel continue de passer ses doigts à travers sa chevelure, n'arrivant pas à s'en lasser.

Néanmoins Dean finit par relever la tête, croisant les yeux de son vis-à-vis qui lui adresse un triste sourire.

Castiel s'approche de son visage et pose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Dean se laisse d'abord aller, rassuré de sentir que ce contact ne déborde pas de détresse ou encore de peur mais simplement d'un besoin de le rasséréner lui-même, ce qui est assez risible en soit parce ce n'est pas lui qui devrait avoir besoin de l'être.

Et il sent que Castiel le fait uniquement parce qu'il en a envie, qu'il veut l'aider à se calmer et se sentir mieux. Et étrangement cela fonctionne, il apaise Dean à sa manière mais pas totalement. Parce qu'une question lui brûle encore les lèvres et qu'il ne peut continuer ainsi sans la lui poser.

Alors il met fin à l'échange et le considère attentivement quelques secondes avant de se décider à parler.

« -Je dois savoir… » commence-t-il la voix enrouée « Est-ce qu' _il_ t'a… Touché ? »

Castiel ferme les yeux et avale durement sa salive en songeant à ce que lui voulait sous son emprise et qu'il n'a pas obtenu avant de répondre que non.

« -Ça ne change rien de toute manière… » opte-t-il en se rallongeant sur le dos.

L'agent se rapproche de lui afin de nicher sa dans son cou, sa respiration chatouillant Dean qui sourit doucement, profitant de ce qu'il se laisse lui offrir. Parce qu'il aime sa présence auprès de lui, il aime le sentir à ses côtés.

Mais Castiel profite de son absence de réaction pour rapprocher un peu plus son corps du sien, venant presque se coller à son flanc.

« -Cas, arrête. » proteste Dean qui refuse trop de proximité entre eux, souhaitant toujours le tenir à distance.

Mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, reculant son visage et forçant Dean à tourner le sien vers lui afin de confronter leurs regards.

Castiel ne veut pas l'obliger à quoique ce soit mais il veut simplement qu'il cesse de se faire du souci à propos de lui où des sentiments qu'il ne peut pas éprouver. Il se moque pas mal de tout ça, il sait que Dean est rassuré de le sentir à ses côtés et il veut simplement le tranquilliser quant à son état. Il n'y a réellement rien de mal à cela.

Ils se considèrent un moment dans le silence avant que Castiel ne commence à ravancer son visage vers lui.

« -Je t'ai dit d'arrêter. » lâche-t-il plus durement pour se faire entendre « Il ne faut pas. Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire et merci, je sens que tu vas mieux mais ça ne suffit pas. Enfin regarde-toi, tu ne peux toujours pas parler. » dit-il comme si cela allait de soit « Bien sûr, je sais que ça ne t'empêche pas de penser correctement mais ça veut dire que tu as encore des séquelles psychiques et… »

« JE_ME_SENS_BIEN »

« -Je sais mais… »

Castiel fait non de la tête, signe qu'il n'a pas terminé sa phrase.

« AVEC_TOI »

Dean lâche un soupir dépité. Il voit parfaitement ce que Castiel veut dire, il le ressent aussi. Ce n'est pas nécessairement un besoin physique ou amoureux, loin de là, c'est simplement une sensation. Un fait. Il se sent rassuré lorsqu'il est là parce qu'il peut le voir et voir comment il va. Sa présence est rassurante et l'aide, il s'inquiète moins pour lui parce qu'il est à ses côtés et que ça lui apporte quelque chose en plus sans non plus comprendre quoi.

« -Moi aussi… » peine-t-il à admettre « Mais je te l'ai dit c'est dangereux et pentu. Ça pourrait te faire du mal puisque je ne peux pas… » ne parvenant à achever sa phrase « Bonne nuit Cas. » conclut-il en se tournant de l'autre côté.

Dean aimerait lui demander de s'en aller de son lit, ce serait même la chose la plus normale à faire mais il n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que ce fichu Castiel lui a fait ? Il n'est même pas capable de lui demander de partir…

Mais tant pis…

.~.

Dean sort de son cauchemar en sursautant, Castiel face à lui a les yeux grand ouverts, rivés sur lui.

« -J'ai parlé dans mon sommeil c'est ça ? » en ayant encore en mémoire toujours le même cauchemar.

« JE_VAIS_BIEN »

Dean soupire. S'il dit ça c'est sûrement parce qu'il l'a une fois de plus appelé en dormant parce qu'une fois encore il a revécu la même scène.

« -Je sais. » avec un pâle sourire.

« J'AIMERAIS_QU'ON_PUISSE_PARLER »

« -De vive voix ? »

Hochement de tête.

« -J'aime bien notre mode de communication… Et puis si tu veux m'écrire un roman prends une feuille. » en souriant tendrement.

Castiel se rapproche, voulant unir leurs lèvres mais Dean se recule à nouveau, passant une main sur son visage afin de s'encourager à parler.

« -Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas Cas… C'est seulement que je ne peux pas te donner assez, ça serait voué à l'échec. On en reparle demain. Enfin façon de parler. » en constatant qu'il est le seul à parler réellement.

Castiel acquiesce.

Ils restent face à face sans ne plus rien échanger durant quelques instants. Alors l'agent ose timidement, posant le bout de ses doigts sur les lèvres de Dean, demandant une permission muette.

« -Non. » répond-il en souriant légèrement de cette dernière approche.

Puis le barman s'approche de lui afin de déposer un baiser sur son front. Castiel se blottit donc contre son ami, sachant qu'il lui accorderait au moins ça.

Et Dean se gifle mentalement en se demandant ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui, chez eux même, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi du comment de ce besoin de proximité.

Bien sûr ils ressentent de la tendresse l'un envers l'autre, c'est à présent indéniable. Mais est-ce de l'amour ? Non, ça ne peut pas l'être. Du moins pas de sa part. Il ne peut pas aimer, c'est impossible. De plus Castiel est quelqu'un de trop bien pour lui et il en a déjà bien assez fait.

Il sait que cet homme est tombé à cause de lui, à sa manière. C'est de sa faute si il va mal, si Lucifer l'a atteint. Il aurait pu l'arrêter lorsqu'il était jeune, le dénoncer aux autorités. Foutue emprises…

Mais bien qu'il aille visiblement mieux, il sait ce que Castiel ressent. Il est lui-même passé par là. Il connaît cette impression de n'être plus qu'un déchu, un poids pour l'humanité. Mais il est bien plus que ça, il est celui qui a réussi à tout clore, fermer cette enquête et fermer définitivement ses propres blessures. Cependant, il en pâti maintenant et pour masquer toutes ses douleurs il a dû les intérioriser…

Et ça, Dean n'arrivera jamais à se pardonner de ne pas avoir su l'empêcher.

Peut-être qu'au fond il ne le repousse pas complètement par simple égoïsme, pour ne pas culpabiliser de laisser ce soldat brisé par sa faute face à son propre sort… Ou simplement pour une autre raison…

« ARRÊTE_DE_COGITER »

Sans savoir comment celui-ci peut être aussi clairvoyant, Dean ferme les yeux et se laisse porter par le sommeil.

.~.

« -Bien dormi ? » demande-t-il à l'homme face à lui « Quelle question… » se reprend-il en soupirant devant ses cernes.

Castiel le regarde se lever et aller à la douche, toujours muet.

Pendant le petit déjeuner le comportement des deux hommes ne change pas réellement de d'habitude, restant à la fois proches et éloignés. Seuls les tressautements de Dean lorsque Castiel prend sa main pour lui faire une requête traduisent son léger malaise.

De même, le barman a l'impression que les yeux de Bobby, Sam et Jessica sont braqués sur lui, comme pour comploter derrière son dos, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose que lui ignorait. Il se concentre alors sur son assiette, préférant oublier ces regards qui sont pourtant purement imaginaires.

« -Tu as vraiment une mine épouvantable. » finit par lâcher Jessica à l'égard du brun.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules.

« -Dis-moi Castiel, j'avais oublié mais il me semble que le lit de la chambre que je t'ai donné manque presque de s'affaisser à cause de son usure… Ça ne te dérange pas ? Si tu veux on peut changer. » demande simplement Bobby.

Castiel sourit doucement en voyant l'air affreusement gêné que tente de dissimuler Dean et répond que non face au regard paternel du vieil homme.

.~.

L'air est doux et chaud, Jessica est aux anges sur la terrasse, un livre de Dickens devant les yeux, le soleil mordant chaleureusement sa peau.

Face à elle, un peu plus loin sur cette grande table extérieure se trouvent Sam, Dean et Castiel en grande conversation sur… Elle n'arrive pas à entendre de quoi ils parlent mais aucun mot n'est nécessaire à ses yeux pour comprendre ce qui se trouve dans la tête de chacun.

Son homme a l'air anxieux, comme à son habitude en réalité. Sam est un grand stressé de la vie et ce depuis toujours. A dire vrai, Jessica est loin d'être dupe, elle a déjà senti dans la poche de sa veste la boîte qui renferme très sûrement une jolie bague qu'il compte lui enfiler au doigt. C'est très probablement une des choses qui le tracassent en ce moment mais il y a bien d'autres choses. Elle le sait puisqu'elle le connaît par cœur. En plus de rester fermé comme une huître depuis qu'il a tué un homme pour la première fois de sa vie, il doit avoir peur pour Castiel, peur qu'il réagisse mal à ce qui l'attend. Son chéri est déjà bien au courant de la situation nouvelle des choses et s'est fait à l'idée mais il a peur que son coéquipier n'en fasse pas de même.

Pourtant, à le regarder, Castiel va très bien. Il reste dans son silence devenu habituel, souriant de temps à autre lorsque la conversation s'y prête. Il a presque l'air en paix avec lui-même et on pourrait même croire qu'il sait ce qui l'attend et que ça ne l'atteint pas le moins du monde. Jessica sourit en repensant à la première fois que Sam les a présenté… Il était tellement rempli de doutes sur la vie et la façon de se conduire, de prendre des décisions… Une des premières choses qu'elle lui a demandé était si il avait déjà ri dans sa vie tant il était sérieux. Sam l'a tout de même bien aidé… Il n'est plus ce soldat paraissant neutre et méticuleux conservant au fond de lui toute sorte d'incertitudes, non, c'est à présent un homme qui a bien pris sa revanche sur la vie et les valeurs que lui a inculqué son paternel…

Et Dean, quant à lui, reste assez fidèle à lui-même bien que Jessica ait remarqué que quelque chose a changé depuis quelque temps chez lui. Il semble plus heureux, plus paisible. Rien que de voir son futur beau-frère sourire avec honnêteté la comble de bonheur. Bien sûr que Dean souriait avant toute cette histoire mais ça paraissait tellement artificiel, tellement faux… Alors qu'aujourd'hui, en compagnie des deux autres hommes qui l'entourent, il semble pleinement heureux.

Un nouveau jeu de regard a commencé entre lui et Castiel. Elle ne peut réprimer ses lèvres de former un léger sourire, attendrie face à ce spectacle.

L'agent prend sa main, y note quelque chose que Dean prend le temps de déchiffrer. Il réfléchit, laissant doucement leurs mains se quitter et répond à ce qui lui a été marqué, reprenant Sam avec lui dans cette conversation.

Jessica s'amuse du fait qu'il n'y a qu'avec Dean que Castiel communique de cette manière, préférant user d'une feuille et d'un stylo afin de parler aux autres.

Mais quelque chose ne va pas, Dean semble plus tendu qu'auparavant lorsque sa main est prise en otage, éprouvant presque une gêne à ce contact…

Une idée émerge alors dans la tête de la blonde et elle compte bien mettre son plan à exécution.

Elle marque la page de son livre, le referme et part à la recherche de Bobby afin de le mettre en œuvre.

.~.

Une berline noire datant du siècle passé arrive devant l'enseigne « Singer Auto Salvage ». Sam bondit aussitôt sur ses deux pieds et fait signe à son conducteur de s'avancer.

Rufus s'exécute et se gare plus en avant.

Il tourne la tête pour contempler avec fascination des dizaines de cadavres mécaniques traînant un peu partout dans cette cour, les plus mal en point étant visiblement désossés et empilés les uns sur les autres.

Triste fin pense-t-il en regardant une pile de trois voitures, mais sûrement la meilleure que l'on puisse leur offrir.

Il se met en marche vers Sam qui s'avance vers lui. Dean et Castiel qui se lèvent à leur tour et se tournent en sa direction, restant debout à leur table.

« -Rufus. » sourit le Winchester en le prenant brièvement dans une accolade.

« -Ça va fiston ? » en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

« -Oui. Tu veux un café ? » en commençant à rejoindre à nouveau la table.

« -Attends. » en resserrant sa prise sur lui « Je te demande vraiment si tu vas bien. » insiste-t-il en faisant allusion à quelque chose de précis.

Sam pince les lèvre et hoche la tête.

Tout le monde sait réellement pourquoi il a pris deux semaines de congé.

Le cadet des Winchester a toujours voulu œuvrer pour le bien de tous, il a toujours voulu suivre au mieux les lois et mettre les brigands en prison. Mais lorsque l'on tue un homme c'est que l'on a momentanément basculé du mauvais côté et ça laisse une trace en soi, peu importe l'identité de la personne tuée, que ça soit un truand ou une gentille mère de famille, il faut se rendre à l'évidence que l'on s'est octroyé le droit de prendre une vie.

Et il n'a pas été lui-même les heures suivant le meurtre qu'il a commis, Dean s'est inquiété au possible pour lui, il paraîtrait qu'il avait le teint pâle, le regard lointain, sans compter les multiples nausées et haut-le-cœur qui ont pu secouer son estomac. Mais lorsque Jessica est arrivée à lui et l'a serré dans ses bras, tout allait déjà mieux. Parce qu'elle était là malgré tout, malgré qu'il ait tué. Il a réalisé qu'il était resté le même et que son acte ne devait en rien changer la personne qu'il est. Et elle l'aide à surmonter tout ça, de même que le psychologue qu'il voit chaque semaine.

Et tout simplement, quelques jours de congé avec son âme-sœur lui feraient le plus grand bien.

« -Je vais bien. » assure-t-il « Et eux aussi. Enfin je crois… » en jetant un œil vers les deux hommes qui s'avancent vers eux « On les rejoint ? » affirme Sam plus qu'il ne demande.

« -Novak… » lâche simplement le vieil agent avant de l'enfermer fermement dans ses bras durant quelques secondes « T'es entier ? » en le relâchant.

Castiel hoche la tête avec un imperceptible sourire.

« -T'as encore ces saletés de cernes noire… Il faut dormir mon garçon. » reproche-t-il gentiment « Et l'autre Winchester est là. » en constatant Dean, lui tendant une main amicale.

« -Ça va comme tu veux chef ? » formalise-t-il en saisissant cette main qui le ramène à lui pour une simple accolade.

« -Tout va toujours comme je veux. » ment-il en souriant.

« -Viens, on rentre, tu vas pouvoir voir Jess. »

Rufus suit donc cette marche silencieuse et franchit pour la première fois le seuil de cette porte.

Il remarque quelques vieux bibelots de bois et des montagnes de livres en tout genre, allant du simple conte pour enfant à l'essai philosophique en passant par des manuels automobiles, démontrant que le propriétaire de cette maison doit être un homme plutôt cultivé et surtout, un touche-à-tout.

Sam lui a déjà parlé de lui quelques fois, en lui disant en plaisantant que s'il continuait à être aussi grincheux, il finirait comme lui.

Une fois encore c'est en présence de Bobby que Jessica boit un café, un air encore plus enjoué et malicieux que d'habitude masqué dans les yeux de la blonde.

Elle adresse un regard cordial au patron de son homme qui lui rend puis le vieil agent tend la main au maître des lieux.

« -Rufus Turner. » s'annonce-t-il formellement.

Les deux Winchester se regardent avec appréhension, se demandant finalement si mettre deux doubles qui ne se connaissent pas dans la même pièce est une bonne idée. Après tout s'ils sont tous deux si têtus et grincheux le courant pourrait mal passer…

« -Bobby Singer. » serrant fermement sa poigne en le jaugeant « Vous êtes l'imbécile que je garde sous mon toit pour une nuit ? » demande-t-il l'air suspicieux.

« -Comment savez-vous que je suis un imbécile ? » sur le même ton.

Sam et Dean restent tendus, attendant la fin de l'échange afin de savoir s'ils vont se haïr en silence ou devenir en un instant aussi proche que deux bons vieux camarades.

« -Vous n'êtes plus tout jeune et encore de service, tout comme moi. Et comme je suis un imbécile qui ne sait pas profiter de sa retraite je suppose que vous aussi. »

La poignée de main reste en suspension, attendant une réaction. Le visage sérieux de Rufus passe au sourire puis au rire franc.

« -Bien joué. » en brisant leur signe de salutation sous le sourire en coin de Bobby.

Les frères se lancent un regard soulagé. Ils n'auraient jamais dû douter, ces deux là ont été génétiquement conçus pour s'entendre, ça crève maintenant les yeux.

« -Elle est à vous la Continental beige qui stationne là-bas dans la cour ? » demande-t-il réellement intéressé.

« -On va plutôt se tutoyer, à quoi bon se rajouter de l'âge avec des formalités ? Et oui elle est à moi mais j'appelle plutôt ça mon atelier. Tu aimes les voitures ? »

« -Et pas qu'un peu. » confirme-t-il « Plus elles sont vieilles plus elles sont belles. »

« -Ça t'intéresserait de faire le tour de l'atelier avec moi ? Peut-être qu'une d'entre elles te tapera dans l'œil… »

« -Avec plaisir. »

En partant, Bobby lance un dernier regard à Jessica qui semble lui être reconnaissante, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

« -Dean, viens, il faut que je te montre un truc. » annonce la blonde en prenant le Winchester à part, laissant Sam et Castiel en plan.

« -Et ça nécessite d'aller sur la terrasse ? » demande-t-il, soupçonneux.

« -Oui. » sourit-elle sadiquement en s'asseyant sur une chaise dehors, l'invitant à faire de même « Il faut qu'on parle de Castiel. »

Dean rougit, comme s'il était pris sur le fait, comme si elle savait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés hier soir sans que rien n'aille plus loin. Il se sent comme un adolescent à qui on va expliquer les choses de la vie et il déteste foutrement ça.

« -Mmh… » lâche-t-il pensivement.

« -Tu as des choses à cacher… ? » en levant un sourcils, s'amusant de sa gêne.

« -Non, non. Du tout. »

Elle sourit largement avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« -Bon, écoute. Personne n'est dupe. On sait tous qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et toi. Oh non, ne t'en fais pas, on ne te reproche rien ! » s'empresse-t-elle de rajouter en voyant la mine déconfite de son interlocuteur « Au contraire, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose Dean… »

« -Il n'y a rien entre Cas et moi. » ajoute-t-il fermement.

« -Oui, bien sûr… » ironique.

« -Jess, je te dis que… »

« -Et moi je te dis de m'écouter Dean Winchester. » s'impose-t-elle « On s'en fout de ce qu'il y a entre vous, peu importe ce que c'est. Et quand je dis "on", je parle au nom de tous. Regarde-moi gros nigaud. » le défie-t-elle gentiment.

« -Il n'y aura rien entre Cas et moi. » lâche-t-il dans le vide sans pour autant la regarder.

« -Comment ça ? » demande-t-elle doucement en se rapprochant de lui, une main sur son bras.

« -Il n'y aura rien, c'est tout. » en relevant ses yeux dans les siens « Ce n'est pas possible. »

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Castiel a besoin de stabilité, je le sens. Je le sais en fait. » explique-t-il.

« -Et où est le problème… ? » relève-t-elle suspicieuse.

« -Mais enfin tu le connais le problème non ? Tu le vois bien depuis toutes ces années ? » s'agace le barman, ne voulant pas se dévoiler ouvertement.

« -Dis-moi tout. » poursuit la jeune femme d'un air conciliant.

Et Dean reste désarmé quelques secondes par douce persévérance de sa future belle-sœur, comme à son habitude. Parce que Jessica est patiente malgré tout, malgré le fait qu'il se braque un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle veut le faire parler et qu'elle y parvient toujours. Parce que sa douceur réussit constamment à abaisser ses barrière, quand bien même ses mots restent maladroits.

« -Je ne suis pas un mec qui se case tranquillement avec un autre. » finit-il par lâcher, déconcerté par cette évidence.

« -Vraiment ? »

« -Tu m'as déjà vu en couple Jess ? » inquisiteur.

« -Non. » admet-elle.

« -Ben voilà, il est là le problème. »

« -Alors d'après toi, parce que tu n'as jamais été en couple avec quelqu'un par le passé tu ne peux pas l'être maintenant ? » tente de résumer simplement la jeune femme.

Pas de réponses. C'est donc qu'elle a fait mouche.

« -Bon sang Dean, c'est juste ça qui te tracasse ? » lâche-t-elle consternée par ce simple fait « Mais faut bien que ça change un jour mon vieux, tu ne comptes tout de même pas finir tes vieux jours seul dans ta maison quand même ? »

« -Tu ne comprends pas Jess. » en dodelinant de la tête « Je ne peux pas c'est… »

« -C'est quoi ? Dis-moi parce que là je ne comprends pas. »

« -Pour commencer c'est un mec. »

« -Euh… Pardon mais jusque là ça ne t'avait jamais gêné… » constate-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement face à ce recul soudain de Dean qui n'a jamais touché à l'autre sexe.

« -Ça on est d'accord. » en ne pouvant réprimer un sourire face au sien « Mais je ne me vois pas me caser avec un mec. »

« -Et avec une femme ça serait plus facile peut-être ? » ironise-t-elle.

« -Ah ça non ! » fait-il dégoûté.

« -Dean, on est au XXIème siècle. L'homosexualité est monnaie courante. Des couples gays vivent heureux dans des grandes maisons avec une tripotée d'enfants comme n'importe quel couple hétéro. » explique-t-elle calmement en souriant avec tendresse.

Dean soupire, énervé contre lui-même. Bien sûr qu'il le sait, il n'est pas idiot, mais ça n'en reste pas moins compliqué de l'appliquer à lui-même…

« -Je le sais tout ça… » sur un air de résignation.

« -Alors quoi ? »

« -Jess… » le prie-t-il d'arrêter son interrogatoire.

Il n'aime pas parler de ses ressentis, vraiment pas. Il hait ça en réalité. Mais il sait que ce petit bout de femme est prêt à tout pour le faire plier et qu'elle y parviendra si elle poursuit sur cette voie là. Parce que Dean est réellement faible face à elle, face à la femme au caractère fort et aimant que son frère aime tant.

« -Dean Winchester. » tonne-t-elle « Arrête de faire l'autruche. Je suis ta future belle-sœur, tu dois tout me dire. » déclare-t-elle avec autorité.

« -Je ne l'aime pas. Pas comme il faut. » lâche-t-il sans le vouloir face a l'air menaçant de la blonde.

« -Dean… » s'adoucit-elle immédiatement en passant une main dans la chevelure de son ami « Si ce n'est que ça… » sourit-elle en songeant que tout le monde a remarqué le contraire jusque là « Tu penses vraiment ce que tu me dis là ? »

« -Oui. » souffle-t-il las.

« -Alors c'est qu'il faut que tu retires tes œillères. » en laissant le dos de sa main courir sur sa joue « Écoute, il faut peut-être que tu te donnes un peu de temps mais crois-moi, peu importe la façon dont tu penses l'aimer, tu l'aimes suffisamment, j'en suis sûre. »

« -Parce que tu es devin peut-être ? » se moque-t-il, trouvant toujours un moyen de passer outre le sérieux des conversations.

« -Seulement fine observatrice gros malin. »

Mais il ne veut pas penser que Jessica peut avoir raison, il n'ose pas. Parce que quand bien même cela serait vrai, Castiel reste vulnérable, dénué de parole quand bien même il sait s'affirmer par une autorité muette. Il ne peut pas y penser parce que toute cette histoire reste insensée pour lui, que rien n'a de sens.

Et surtout, il ne peut pas y penser parce maintenant, il doit retourner auprès de Sam, Rufus et Castiel, que les vérités vont fuser à travers cette gigantesque cuisine et qu'il veut attendre d'avoir vu les réactions de Castiel. Il veut s'assurer qu'il aille bien, même après tout ça, malgré tout ça.

Et ensuite… Ensuite il pourra peut-être commencer à l'envisager.

* * *

 **Promis, promis, la prochaine fois vous saurez tout. Il ne restera plus qu'à constater et panser les blessures restantes.**

 **A samedi si vous le voulez bien.**

 **Bisous~**


	19. Révélations

**Hey everybody !**

 **Merci encore de laisser vivre cette fic à travers vous et vos reviews, vos mises en favoris ou autre. Le simple fait de savoir votre présence ici représente énormément pour moi.**

 **Voici donc la fin de l'enquête en tant que tel bien que je ne compte pas laisser toute cette histoire en plan ici et que tout ça va bien entendu continuer à vivre à travers les personnages.**

 **Et mine de rien la fin de cette fic commence à approcher... Je dois vous avouer qu'au fil des reviews que j'ai pu lire, quelques personnages restés en retrait ou même quelques détails inexploités m'ont bien travaillée alors je vous préviens que la fin de cette fic ne sera pas une fin en tant que telle. Je compte publier encore quelques chapitres à part ou bien des OS, appelez ça comme vous le voudrez. Je travaille sur une autre fic en parallèle et je pensais réellement en avoir terminé avec celle-ci mais je me suis bien trompée, elle reste dans un coin de ma tête bien tranquillement et je continue finalement de l'écrire, d'où ces petits chapitres à part.**

 **Enfin voilà. Si à un moment où à un autre quelque chose vous vient en tête et que vous aimeriez que je l'exploite, je suis preneuse.**

 **En attendant bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIX**

« Révélations »

.

Dean revient avec Jessica en tentant de paraître de marbre. Il a horreur qu'elle s'insinue dans son cerveau comme elle sait si bien le faire mais il sait qu'au fond, elle ne veut que son bien. Simplement, il n'aime pas parler de ses sentiments.

Sam, assis à la table de la cuisine, regarde son frère d'une curieuse de manière, comme s'il tentait de déchiffrer son expression tandis que Castiel écrit un dernier mot sur sa feuille.

« -On va y venir. » répond le cadet des Winchester avec un regard compatissant.

Bobby et Rufus reviennent au même moment. La blonde rejoint le vieux mécanicien avec un léger sourire afin de lui signifier que son plan a été mis à exécution.

« -Bon… On va vous laisser on a des courses à faire. » prétexte Bobby afin de laisser le FBI et son consultant faire son bilan, s'éclipsant avec Jessica.

Tous les regardent partir en silence, attendant d'être enfin seul, pendant que Sam se lève afin d'aller remplir des tasses de café pour tous.

« Asseyez-vous les gars. » ordonne doucement Rufus tandis que le cadet dépose une tasse devant chacun d'eux avant de s'asseoir à son tour « On va débuter par l'info la plus importante. Tu dois savoir que même si ça n'a pas été simple, tout est bouclé au niveau de l'affaire. » à l'adresse de Castiel qui est le seul à ne pas connaître l'issue de celle-ci.

« Comment ? Et mon témoignage ? » écrit-il sur la feuille de papier.

« -Je vais venir au comment. Mais en ce qui concerne ton témoignage, ça a bloqué et il ne sera pas nécessaire. Je voulais attendre que tu sois de retour parmi nous et bien remis pour t'annoncer tout ça en personne… Le jour de ton entrée à l'hosto le FBI a cru bon de te faire faire un bilan psychologique. Un psy a dû de poser tout un tas de questions ce qui, je pense, était extrêmement mal venu vu ton état lors de ton arrivée. Le fait est que ça s'est révélé être un échec, ton témoignage aurait été irrecevable. »

Castiel se tend sur sa chaise.

« -Mais ce n'est aucunement ta faute. » s'empresse de rajouter Rufus « Ils ont fait le bilan psy trop tôt, bien trop tôt. Tu n'y es pour rien, ils ont seulement voulu se débarrasser de cette affaire qu'ils pensaient déjà illégitime depuis son commencement. »

Le brun prend sa tête dans ses mains comme pour s'abriter de ces paroles.

Deux gouttes d'eau salée rageuses tombent malencontreusement sur la feuille de papier.

Sa mission a donc réellement été vaine, son implication pendant ces trois mois sur le terrain n'a servie strictement à rien. Et c'est donc de ça que Dean lui parlait la veille, lui disant de ne pas écouter les autres, que sa mission restait une réussite…

Mais Castiel se sent toute même impuissant, trahi par lui-même tout autant que par l'administration intolérante du FBI. Sa mission, sa terrible mission n'est finalement qu'un pur et simple échec.

« -Mais Dean a pu témoigner. Il était là lui, il a tout vu. »

Le soldat à présent brisé lève les yeux vers le barman qui le regarde avec compassion.

« -Tout ça n'était pas inutile puisqu'il est maintenant coupable aux yeux de la justice. On a réussi à trouver un bon avocat qui a su parler à un juge qui a démontrer qu'aucune justification supplémentaire n'était nécessaire. Parce qu'en plus de ce témoignage on a une preuve totalement tangible qui ne laisse pas place à l'imagination. »

Son regard se retourne vers son supérieur, intrigué.

« -Des aveux. » parle enfin Dean « Signés. » précise-t-il.

« Mais il est mort. » écrit Castiel qui se sent perdu face à ces informations.

« -Et il l'avait prévu. » poursuit le barman « Il voulait se prendre cette putain de balle dans la caboche et a tout fait pour la recevoir. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas nous donner son nom de son vivant et il a tenu parole. Je pense seulement qu'il avait besoin de reconnaissance, ce n'est en aucun cas de la mauvaise conscience. Il ne voulait pas réparer mais dénoncer ses crimes pour partir l'esprit tranquille et surtout montrer à qui voudra bien l'entendre ce dont il était capable de faire. »

Rufus ouvre un dossier que l'ex-agent sous couverture sait appartenir au FBI au vu des inscriptions dessus. Il pose une photocopie devant ses yeux incrédules.

Dean observe les moindres faits et gestes de Castiel, le voyant cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises afin de s'assurer de la véracité du papier qui lui fait face.

 _« Chère brigade du FBI,_

 _Si vous lisez ceci c'est que je suis mort et donc que vous ne pouvez pas m'enfermer tranquillement dans une cage. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai eu une bonne longueur d'avance sur vous et que la conserverai à jamais. En revanche, comme je suis généreux, je veux bien vous concéder quelque chose. Parce que je sais que c'est ce que Dean veut. De la sincérité. Et je garde à l'esprit notre passé commun. Alors voici mes aveux._

 _Je reconnais être coupable d'administration de substance nuisible, coups et blessures et non assistance à personne en danger en ce qui concerne les personnes de Dean Winchester, Zeke Penikett, Adam Milligan, Fergus Crowley, Aaron Bass et Castiel Novak. Je suis également coupable de séquestration sur Dean. Pas les autres, ça je m'en défends, ils étaient pleinement consentants._

 _Je suis mort alors ce que je vais dire est sûrement risible mais il se trouve que j'ai forcé la main à Sam Winchester afin qu'il me tue. C'était écrit. Je l'ai écrit. Il n'a pas eu d'autres choix, je l'ai sciemment manipulé et cela depuis l'instant même où j'ai demandé à votre indic de l'appeler lui et lui seulement lors de notre petite poursuite à Louisville. J'aime jouer avec les nerfs et Sam s'est révélé être un atout contre sa propre volonté._

 _La loi ne veut pas condamner un mort, mais qu'en est-il si le mort se déclare lui-même coupable ? Réfléchissez-y bien. Trouvez le bon avocat et la bonne faille dans l'injuste justice de ce pays._

 _J'espère que vous saurez tirer les leçons que je vous ai inculqué à tous, même aux bureaucrates qui sont bien calés au fond de leurs bureaux. Personne n'est à l'abri du malheur alors savourez votre bonheur._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Nick Shurley alias votre Lucifer chéri »_

Castiel relit la lettre plusieurs fois afin d'être certain de l'authenticité de ces mots, puis lève les yeux, étonné.

« -Nick Shurley… ? » résonne la voix surprise de l'agent.

Dean relève les yeux, stupéfait. Il n'osait plus espérer entendre cette voix résonner à nouveau dans les airs et briser le silence de l'éther et cela le soulage d'un énorme poids, il sent véritablement un terrible fardeau se retirer de ses épaules.

Alors malgré les circonstances, Dean ne peut s'empêcher de sourire pleinement à l'entente de ce son trop longtemps absent, cette chose pourtant si insignifiante qui lui manquait tant.

Sam et Rufus aussi sourient, heureux d'entendre à nouveau l'écho si familier de cette voix plus rauque que d'accoutumé à cause de sa longue absence mais bien présente.

« -Ouais. Enfin c'est Nicolas en vrai. » lui répond Dean, troublé « Son père est à la tête de _Shurley'_ _s_ _printer_ , l'imprimerie qui imprime plus de la moitié des bouquins des États-Unis. On a pu discuter avec sa famille… » lâche-t-il amèrement.

« -Et alors ? » s'enquiert le brun.

« -Alors il ne vous avait pas menti. » commence Sam « Il devait prendre la succession de son père mais s'est rebellé contre sa famille lorsqu'il avait environ 13 ans. Son père nous a raconté qu'ils ont tout fait pour lui faire "retrouver la voie de Dieu" pour reprendre ses propres mots. Famille extrêmement religieuse voire fanatique en réalité. Le père n'a pas trop détaillé les façons dont ils s'y prenaient. En fait ses parents n'ont pas été très bavard à son sujet, ils ont presque nié connaître leur propre fils. »

« -Il faut savoir qu'ils sont vraiment tous atteints dans cette famille. Les deux aînés n'ont pas été beaucoup plus bavards, se cachant derrière leurs parents. » poursuit Rufus « Mais on a trouvé une perle rare, quelqu'un de très modéré et même normal. Le plus jeune de la fratrie, il s'appelle Gabriel. Il s'est manifesté par lui-même après qu'il ait entendu parler de la mort de son frère. Il nous a décrit tous les sévices que son père et ses autres frères faisaient subir à Nick et c'était pas très beau à entendre. »

« -Je veux l'entendre. »

« -Novak, il ne vaut vraiment mieux pas. »

« -Je veux l'entendre. » répète fermement Castiel.

« -Il a été… Privé de nourriture, enfermé dans un minuscule placard, flagellé, mutilé… Il l'ont même étendu sur une croix, t'imagines ça ? » rit Dean plus dépité qu'autre chose en se mordant la lèvre « Un peu comme le Christ en somme, de façon de le remettre dans le droit chemin. C'était avant tout une purification par le sang et les paroles bibliques qui était recherchée. »

« -Ses deux frères aînés aussi se sont tourné contre lui, suivant le modèle familial. » reprend Sam « Ils l'ont appelé de tous les noms des antagonistes bibliques. Mais Gabriel… Il n'avait que 8 ans lorsque tout a commencé mais il a tout de même voulu l'aider. Il lui a tendu la main en lui demandant seulement d'arrêter de faire le con, de sortir tard le soir, de répondre à ses parents et de garder pour lui ses idées progressistes bien qu'il les partageait avec lui. Gabriel ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour l'aider puisqu'il aurait subit le même sort que lui s'il s'impliquait trop. Luci… Nick… » se reprend-il « Ne l'a jamais écouté, il l'a même rejeté et mis dans le même sac que le reste de sa famille. D'après Gabriel, il a trop souffert des autres pour penser qu'il pouvait encore exister quelqu'un de bien qui puisse l'aider. »

« -Il s'est tiré de chez lui à ses 18 ans et a traîné dans des caves et autres endroits sombres, vivant de braquages et autres petits larcins, seul. Il a fini par rompre le contact avec Gabriel et on imagine qu'il a de suite rencontré Dean. » fait le vieil agent.

« -Il est resté cinq ans sous silence après avoir lâché Dean avant d'entreprendre son périple pour faire sa fameuse croix. On n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait durant ces années-là, on a seulement réussi à pister son dossier médical pour voir qu'il a appris durant ce laps de temps qu'il était malade du cancer… Dans ses affaires on a retrouvé une carte où il avait tracé la route qu'il devait suivre à travers le pays, presque la même que Dean avait faite par déduction. » en dépliant la carte de son frère, n'ayant pu prendre où photocopier l'originale qui se trouve aux affaires classées.

« -La suite était Des Moines, Oklahoma City, Dallas et Austin ? » lâche distraitement Castiel en regardant la carte.

« -Yep. » répond Dean, gêné d'avoir pu se glisser aussi bien dans la tête de cet homme « C'est pour ça qu'il a directement su t'emmener à Minneapolis quand il a vu qu'il était compromis à Louisville. »

Sam prend une nouvelle photocopie dans le dossier et la lui tend.

« -Il a noté les noms de ses victimes au fur et à mesure. Dean pense qu'il avait peur d'oublier avec sa maladie. »

« _Denver : Zeke Penikett_

 _Topeka : Adam Milligan_

 _Kansas City : Fergus Crowley_

 _Saint Louis : Aaron Bass_

 _Louisville : Castiel Novak_

 _Minneapolis :_ »

« -Donc il avait réellement un cancer… » murmure Castiel.

« -L'autopsie l'a confirmé. » affirme amèrement Sam « Son dossier médical aussi. »

Castiel se tait. Nick Shurley était un enfant de bonne famille qui a décidé de ne plus suivre les règles du jeu, s'est fait rejeté à cause de ce qui semble être une simple rébellion adolescente et ce sont ces circonstances qui l'ont poussé à devenir Lucifer.

Il n'était qu'un simple enfant aux idées progressistes qu'une infâme famille a aidé à se transformer en Lucifer, une personne vile et malhonnête. Rien ne l'excuse, rien ne peut pardonner ce qu'il a fait à d'autres mais il comprend mieux pourquoi tout ce mal et cette souffrance ont été semé sur son passage.

Castiel est resté sans paroles et au sol lorsqu' _il_ débitait son laïus à Dean mais il a tout entendu, il était conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Nick a dit qu'il l'aimait bien parce que lui aussi s'est rebellé à sa manière. Et effectivement, Castiel a bel et bien rompu tout lien avec son père mais seulement après sa mort qui a conné comme un déclique dans sa vie. Il a seulement relâché la pression que son paternel laissait peser sur lui et a commencé en en changeant de coéquipier. Mais il ne s'est en rien rebellé en changeant de position sur le monde ou en adoptant la douleur comme principe de paix. Il n'est pas devenu quelqu'un de mauvais. _Il_ a eu tort, ils ne sont pas pareils. Lui est au FBI pour aider les gens et œuvrer pour le bien, non pour les torturer.

« -Après mes quatre semaines de congé… » d'une voix distraite « Je pourrai reprendre du service ? » demande-t-il sans grande conviction.

Un horrible silence s'en suit. Dean, les traits crispés, regarde son frère afin de l'inviter à répondre. Sam se tourne alors vers Rufus qui reste muet quelques secondes, semblant chercher ses mots.

La bouche de Castiel s'entrouvre de surprise. Non pas qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce silence lourd de sens mais il réalise enfin ce que tout cela implique, à savoir la fin d'une carrière bien menée en tant qu'agent de terrain.

Et Dean voit alors ses lèvres se fermer pour se pincer, réprimant très probablement toutes sortes d'émotions. Ses yeux brillent curieusement, un voile de larmes qui ne coulent pas y ayant élu domicile.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé Novak. » finit par prononcer Rufus « J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu auprès des chefs mais tu sais comment ils sont… Ils ne peuvent pas accepter les personnes avec antécédents psychiatriques sur le terrain et les psys que tu as vu à ton arrivée ont jugé qu'il était bon de noter sur ton dossier un certain "trouble de la personnalité dépendante chronique". Ils te proposent le métier de gratte-papier… » lâche-t-il tristement.

Castiel baisse la tête. Ses épaules voûtées s'agitent sous le joug des larmes qui chutent immédiatement sur la feuille de papier qui se trouve toujours sous ses yeux.

Dean sent son cœur se serrer à cette vue, la vision d'un homme que l'on a réduit à un étage inférieur pour une faute que l'on n'a pas le droit de lui reprocher, une simple trahison de son propre cerveau.

Et c'est injuste, tout ça est bien trop injuste, Castiel mérite mieux, tellement mieux. C'est un survivant, un héros, non homme que l'on doit oublier et à qui on a le droit de retirer toute dignité.

« -Ce sont des enculés, il n'y a rien a ajouter. » confirme Rufus qui masque sa haine de la bureaucratie par des mot bruts, seuls ses yeux brillants trahissant.

Mais en réalité Castiel rit silencieusement de cette nouvelle. Il rit à en pleurer parce que c'est exactement ce pourquoi il avait voulu faire cette mission, qu'il savait que ça détruirait la carrière de l'agent qui l'accepterait. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, partir de cette organisation en sachant qu'il n'a plus rien à y faire, lui qui n'a jamais réellement souhaité y entrer, ayant seulement suivi les ordres de son père qui voulait le voir prendre sa succession.

Ce n'est pas tant la fin d'une carrière qu'il signe, il avait choisi cette fin dès l'instant même où il a signé ce papier lui indiquant qu'il irait sur le terrain, sur cette enquête. C'est plutôt le début d'une nouvelle vie remplie de choix et de possibilités, une vie où il va enfin choisir pleinement la suite des événements. C'est sa nouvelle vie qui commence.

Alors il relève ses yeux rougis de larmes de joie vers eux, un étrange sourire plaqué au visage contrastant avec l'ambiance grave de la pièce.

« -Ça va Cas ? » s'enquiert Dean ne sachant plus s'il faut rire ou pleurer.

Et le brun étouffe un nouveau rire avant de s'essuyer les yeux d'un revers de manche, souriant plus largement encore.

« -Oui Dean, ça va. Mon père est mort. » en les regardant simplement tour à tour « Il est mort et enterré et je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester à l'agence. J'ai voulu me défaire de l'ambiance sérieuse que mon père m'inspirait du FBI en changeant d'équipier et Sam tu restes vraiment un bon coéquipier et un excellent ami mais ce boulot… J'ai beau être plutôt doué, je le déteste. » explique-t-il en étouffant un léger rire de bonheur et de soulagement.

Un nouveau silence balaie doucement la pièce, le temps que chacun comprenne ces mots et l'état d'esprit de leur ami.

Tous appréhendaient la réaction de Castiel, tous pensaient que cette nouvelle allait le détruire un peu plus, l'anéantir totalement. Ils s'étaient préparés au pire et restent totalement cois face à ce fait qui les affligeait tous mais semble être finalement une bonne chose pour lui.

« -Ils t'ont assigné qui ? » poursuit Castiel comme si de rien n'était, intéressé par ce qui semble être un nouveau départ pour Sam aussi.

Et le cadet sursaute de surprise, le mutisme ambiant de la pièce étant rompu.

Dean scrute attentivement les traits de cet ancien agent qui rayonne subitement de vie, semblant animé par le retrait du poids de tout ce qui pesait sur lui, comme si il se sentait bien plus léger.

« -Garth. Ils m'ont mis avec Garth, celui qui est sorti de l'école et qui était gratte-papier en attendant un vrai poste. » répond Sam qui semble retrouver peu à peu contenance.

« -C'est bien. S'ils te donnent un nouvelle recrue c'est qu'ils ont enfin vu tes progrès. Fais attention à ce qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer, il est vraiment maladroit. » sourit doucement le brun.

« -J'y ferais attention oui… » répond-il distraitement, l'esprit occupé ailleurs.

« -Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu compte réellement quitter l'agence ? Tu ne veux pas d'un poste administratif ? » demande Rufus.

« -Non, pas d'administratif pour moi. Je ne veux plus être au FBI, j'ai fait mon choix il y a un moment déjà. »

« -Tant mieux alors j'imagine… Et… Tu as déjà des projets en vu ? » avec bienveillance.

A vrai dire rien n'est écrit d'avance, Castiel se retrouve face à une multitude de choix pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'a pas d'idées précises sur ce à quoi elle va ressembler mais si il y a bien une chose dont il est sûr, c'est de son futur métier.

« -J'ai toujours rêvé d'être professeur… J'ai suivi des cours du soir à une époque mais je ne pouvais pas passer le diplôme à cause de l'influence de mon père. Alors… Je pense suivre cette voie. »

« -C'est… Ça serait super. Excellente idée Novak. » sourit le vieil homme avec conviction.

« -Merci. » sincèrement « Sam… Je peux te parler ? » demande-t-il au cadet.

« -Oui… Oui bien sûr. » en se levant pour suivre Castiel qui s'en va à l'écart sur le canapé.

Ils s'assoient. Le cadet sent qu'il va devoir parler de ce qu'il redoute le plus et il n'apprécie pas l'idée. Mais il sait que cette conversation doit avoir lieu, qu'elle est nécessaire. Alors il reste docilement assis bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi dire.

« -Tu es préoccupé. » annonce l'ancien agent de but en blanc.

« -Castiel je… »

« -Tu culpabilises de changer de binôme, je sais. Mais je m'en moque totalement, ma place est vacante, il faut bien que tu ais quelqu'un pour t'épauler. » le coupe-t-il calmement.

« -Ce n'est pas ça. »

Et ce n'est réellement pas à ça que Sam pensait. Il est même surpris que Castiel songe à cela en premier alors que toutes ses pensées à lui sont tournées vers le Diable qui le hante encore, l'homme qu'il a tué alors qu'il aurait dû être jugé, quand bien même il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre.

« -Enfin si, ça joue. » admet-il finalement « C'est toi qui m'a aidé à devenir un meilleur agent de terrain… »

« -Et c'est toi qui m'a aidé à me défaire de l'emprise de mon père et à vivre. Sam… » en posant une main sur son épaule « C'est pas le bout du monde, on reste en contact. Et puis je suis encore condamné à passer du temps ici de toute manière. » en offrant un léger sourire face à cette réalité.

« -Mais… Tu ne m'en veux pas pour… ? »

Il ne parvient pas à achever sa phrase et il espère sincèrement être assez clair pour Castiel et qu'il puisse le comprendre. Et au vu de ses traits qui s'adoucissent, il semblerait qu'il ait en effet compris.

« -Avoir tué le Diable ? » formule-t-il à voix haute « Mais où as-tu la tête ? Bien sûr que non. De toute manière tu n'avais pas le choix il connaissait ton point faible et t'a manipulé pour que tu le fasses. »

Sam ferme douloureusement les yeux, ses mots ayant un réel impact sur lui. Dean lui avait déjà expliqué la même chose avec presque les mêmes mots. Il se croyait pourtant à l'écart de tout ça, de toutes ses manipulations qu' _il_ pouvait exercer… Mais il avait visiblement eu bien eu tort.

Cependant autre chose le tracasse, quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec Nick ou même cette enquête mais il sent le besoin d'en parler.

« -Cas… Tu sais, je n'ai aucun problème avec ce que tu es… »

« -Tu parles de mon homosexualité ? » avec un sourire franc « Oui, ça j'avais remarqué. » d'un doux sarcasme « Je le sais, ne t'en fait pas. En réalité ce n'est pas à moi que ça pose un problème… » à demi-mot.

« -Je m'en doutais un peu. » avec un sourire attendri « C'est tout lui… »

.~.

Dean jette un œil soucieux à son frère qui est en pleine conversation privée avec Castiel. Il les sait proche mais n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de les voir réellement ensemble comme les amis qu'ils sont.

Castiel a l'air tellement paisible et compréhensif. Il espère qu'il aide Sam à laisser ses démons s'échapper, ceux-là même que le Diable lui-même à créé.

Son petit frère s'est rapidement ressaisi après avoir tiré sur la gâchette mais bien que rien n'ait changé dans la vision qu'il a de voir son cadet, il sait que Sam a la sensation qu'une part d'humanité est partie en même temps que cette balle est sortie de ce canon. Mais c'est faux, Sam est resté le même, il reste la même belle personne qu'il a toujours été.

Seulement, à sa manière, il porte lui aussi sa croix à présent.

« -Fiston… » fait Rufus, le sortant de ses pensées.

« -Mmh ? » en reportant ses yeux vers le chef de son frère.

« -Prends soin de Novak. »

« -Pardon ? » sur la défensive.

« -Il est ici pour un peu moins d'un mois encore. » s'explique-t-il « Il a l'air de prendre bien les choses mais si jamais ce n'est pas réellement le cas, si jamais ce salopard revient dans son esprit pour une raison ou pour une autre, il faut que tu l'aides. Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre, je t'ai vu le soutenir et je t'ai vu dans des états pas possibles pour qu'on puisse le ramener. Je n'ai jamais été dupe, vous êtes lié par toute cette horreur. Alors prends soin de mon agent… Enfin de mon ancien agent. » se reprend-il finalement.

« -D'accord… » répond-il, dépité de ces paroles.

Il regarde à nouveau les deux hommes qui sont en grande conversation sur le canapé. Castiel semble imposer doucement ses mots et Sam acquiesce, l'écoutant attentivement. Un fin sourire apparaît sur les traits du brun et son petit frère ricane légèrement, semblant lui concéder ses mots.

Sam tourne finalement ses yeux vers lui et leurs regards se butent.

Castiel fait de même et leurs yeux s'accrochent fermement.

Eux aussi vont devoir parler mais Dean n'est pas si sûr de le vouloir. Parce qu'il le sait, les choses vont devoir changer entre eux maintenant que la parole lui est revenue et que de nouveaux horizons s'offrent à lui.

Et Dean est terrifié à cette idée de changement. Alors simplement, il détourne le regard.

* * *

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu...**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **Bisous~**


	20. Portrait de famille

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Merci encore de vos retours sur cette fic ou même de me suivre. Vous m'offrez vraiment un bonheur sans nom.**

 **Et je dois vous avouer que, originellement, ce chapitre là était l'avant-dernier. Mais vos mots et vos réflexions sur cette fic m'ont réellement poussés à la faire avancer plus encore et exploiter certaines part qui ont pu rester dans l'ombre. Alors il restera encore quelques chapitres à publier après le prochain chapitre, deux pour l'instant.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre XX**

« Portrait de famille »

.

« -Trois, deux, un… Oh putain je l'ai. »

Dean soulève lourdement la boîte de vitesse tout entière et la pose sur une table avec l'aide de Bobby et Rufus. Sam tend un torchon déjà sale à son frère afin qu'il puisse s'essuyer les mains du mieux qu'il peut.

Aucun mot ne fut plus échangé à propos de l'enquête, tout étant déjà dit, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter à propos de cette affaire. Pour l'instant tout du moins. Aussitôt terminé, après un silence pesant, Dean a proposé à Rufus si ça le tentait d'aller faire un brin de bricolage sur la Continental et celui-ci a approuvé. Sam et Castiel ont suivi le mouvement, le cadet aidant, l'ancien agent aussi lorsqu'il le peut. Puis Bobby est revenu pour apporter son soutien dans cette quête à l'impossible qui consiste à refaire marcher cette vieille guimbarde.

« -Vous avez oublié de manger. » constate platement Jessica qui arrive auprès de tous avec un pack de bière et des chips.

« -Si on se dépêche on peut la finir aujourd'hui. » répond simplement Sam « Et merci Jess, t'es la meilleure. » en effleurant à peine ses lèves des siennes.

« -Oh vous les mecs avec vos voitures. » faussement agacée avec un large sourire « T'as déjà remarqué qu'elle était assortie à ton trench Castiel ? »

« -C'est possible oui. » ne répondant pas réellement à sa question.

Jessica décapsule toutes les bouteilles et les fait circuler. Même Castiel en prend une, chassant son refus habituel de boire de l'alcool.

« -Il vous reste quoi à faire ? » demande la blonde avant de boire le tiers de sa bière.

« -Là on fait la boîte, après le parallélisme et ça sera tout. » répond Bobby.

« -Mmh… » jauge-t-elle, ayant appris au fil des ans le jargon mécanique des voitures auprès de cette famille « Au fait Dean, Ellen a appelé et elle te laisse ta journée. »

« -Elle t'a dit pourquoi ? » en regardant l'heure à la montre de son frère, constatant qu'il devait normalement reprendre du service dans une heure.

« -Oui. Elle a dit, je cite "Qu'il finisse sa foutue bagnole et arrête de me bassiner avec ça". » en souriant largement.

« -Oh… C'est gentil. Enfin j'crois. » prononce le barman.

« -Ah et aussi, elle s'invite à venir manger ici ce soir avec Jo parce que ça fait trois mois que tu lui promets d'aller au resto et que tu repousses. » lâche-t-elle l'air mesquin à l'égard de Bobby qui devient cramoisi.

Sam et Dean se regardent d'un air complice. Il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Ellen et Bobby. Le vieux mécano essuie d'un revers de main son front avant de s'empourprer d'avantage lorsqu'il croise le regard de Rufus.

« -Je ne juge pas moi. » répond simplement le chef de brigade, paraissant réellement neutre mais riant doucement intérieurement.

« -Tu… Tu lui as dit qu'on avait déjà pas mal de monde ? » articule-t-il après un long silence.

« -Elle m'a dit très précisément qu'elle s'en tapait et qu'elle arriverait à 16 heures pétantes parce que tu ne sais pas cuisiner et qu'il faut toujours tout faire à ta place. » en masquant son amusement face à la gêne grandissante de Bobby au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle.

« -Ok… » souffle-t-il désabusé par l'exposition publique de sa vie qu'il pensait privée.

« -Il y a quelqu'un pour garder le bar ? » s'enquiert Dean.

« -Je ne crois pas non. »

« -T'as fini tes commissions ? » s'amuse Sam.

« -Oui. » en avalant le deuxième tiers de sa bière.

.~.

Castiel a quitté le trench-coat, dénoué sa cravate, remonté ses manches et déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise tant la chaleur est insoutenable. Le soleil est écrasant en ce milieu d'après-midi et pourtant les mécaniciens -de profession ou non- s'acharnent sur cette magnifique carcasse.

Une silhouette féminine, au loin, court à vive allure vers eux suivi de deux autres qui marchent tranquillement.

« -T'as le feu au cul Jo ? » sourit Dean.

Elle se tourne pour vérifier par elle-même si des flammes n'ont pas envahies son postérieur sous le regard rieur du barman.

« -Non. » adjuge-t-elle en souriant « Ma mère pense que j'ai couru parce que je suis déjantée et que j'avais envie de voir Castiel. Salut Castiel. » s'empresse-t-elle de rajouter à son égard en ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre « Mais en vérité je suis là pour dire à Bobby de l'emmener au resto dans la semaine sinon je pense qu'elle va devenir une vraie furie. Et entre nous Bobby, ni toi, ni moi ne voulons vivre ça. » en le prenant à parti, les joues de celui-ci virant au rouge « Oh et bonjour à vous Monsieur FBI, on ne s'est pas présenté la dernière fois, je suis Jo et vous ? » en tendant sa main pour la lui serrer.

« -Rufus. » en la lui serrant, souriant légèrement à ce petit bout de femme qui semble être une véritable boule d'énergie.

« -Dean je crois que la voiture fuit. » remarque Castiel en pointant du doigt un liquide couleur rouille qui s'échappe à toute vitesse au sol.

« -Bordel… » lâche-t-il en se retournant vers celle-ci « Le liquide de frein… » peste-t-il.

Jo se retourne vers le brun avec un grand sourire en entendant pour la première fois le son véritable de sa voix.

« -Comment ça va Cas ? » en laissant les autres s'occuper à nouveau de la voiture.

« -Bien. Et toi ? »

« -Très bien. Dis on t'as déjà dit que t'avais vraiment des beaux yeux ? » note-t-elle en souriant.

« -C'est arrivé, oui. » ricanant légèrement de cette subite remarque.

La blonde sourit discrètement lorsqu'elle perçoit du coin de l'œil Dean la fusiller du regard à ce compliment.

Et chacun bataille plusieurs longue minutes contre cette pauvre Continental afin de réparer le contenant du liquide de frein. Après cette lutte acharnée, Dean, le plus souillé par cette interminable lutte, s'en va se laver les mains auprès d'un petit lavabo extérieur, loin des regards.

Ses pensées sont bien occupées et pas seulement par cette voiture qu'il veut à tout prix réparer. Il se demande si Castiel, lui, est réellement réparé, si cela est véritablement possible.

Lui-même a mis des années à s'en remettre, voire toute une décennie et bien qu'il ait conscience que les circonstances ne soient pas les mêmes, tout cela doit rester dur, terriblement dur pour lui. Son cerveau l'a trahi, il s'est laissé guider par _lui_ , il a perdu par moment sa propre identité, il ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même comme étant Castiel Novak mais comme étant seulement sien. Il s'est laissé marquer, _il_ a réussi son but, quand bien même Castiel le voulait pour sa mission.

Et Dean est certain que Castiel ne s'en est pas encore remis totalement de ses blessures et il n'y a aucune certitude qu'il le soit un jour.

Il observe ses mains, le cambouis se mêlant à l'eau clair qui devient souillée et noirâtre. Castiel est cette eau pure et Nick le cambouis, cette crasse qui s'accroche à notre peau et peut nous marquer si jamais elle atteint nos vêtements…

Il se perd dans la contemplation de cette eau sale qui s'éclaircit à mesure que ses mains deviennent propre, que la souillure les quitte.

Il relève finalement les yeux et sursaute lorsqu'il voit cette masse derrière lui, à travers le miroir.

« -Putain Cas… Tu m'as fait peur. » laisse-t-il échapper.

« -Pardon. » en le regardant droit dans le miroir.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Dean est gêné de cette proximité. Castiel n'est qu'à une trentaine de centimètres de son propre corps, il peut même sentir son souffle dans son cou qui s'accroche et rafraîchit la sueur qui a commencé à perler sur sa nuque.

« -Nous devons parler. »

« -Je sais… » soupire-t-il.

Dean saisit une serviette pour s'essuyer les mains et se retourne pour faire face à ce visage qui est trop près, bien trop près de lui. Il sent ses joues s'empourprer, son cœur s'accélérer, tout son système se mettre en alerte.

« -Mais pas maintenant. » en s'extrayant de la situation, glissant sur le côté afin de se soustraire à lui.

« -Quand alors ? » en regardant Dean reposer son essuie-main.

« -Je… J'en sais rien. » avoue-t-il « Plus tard, tu veux ? » en détournant les yeux, sentant son cœur s'épuiser à cogner trop fort dans sa poitrine.

« -Dean attends. » en saisissant son avant bras alors que celui-ci allait fuir.

Castiel prend la petite serviette et essuie la joue de Dean qui est couverte de cambouis. Le barman en reste pantois.

Non seulement il avait été tellement distrait par ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu en regardant dans le miroir qu'il était sale mais retrouver le contact de la peau de Castiel sur la sienne le fait brûler de l'intérieur.

L'ancien agent reste sérieux, concentré sur sa tâche ce qui fiche d'autant plus le désordre dans les ressentis de Dean. S'il savait tout ce que le contact avec de peau a pour effet sur lui…

Et ses yeux, figés sur sa joue, ces yeux si bleus… Le Winchester pourrait presque croire qu'ils ne fixent pas sa joue en vérité mais ses lèvres.

Castiel repose finalement la serviette, lâche le poignet du barman et le regarde curieusement.

« -Ça va Dean ? »

« -Oui. » fulmine-t-il après quelques secondes de latence avant de se dépêcher de retrouver la voiture.

.~.

Les heures passent pendant que Castiel reste au côté de Jo et Jessica, Ellen étant partie à la cuisine. L'ancien agent reste toujours un peu à l'écart, aidant parfois les garçons qui sont déjà trop nombreux pour le travail à faire.

Durant un petit instant, Jessica s'absente pour aller parler plus loin à Sam, à l'abri des regards. Elle revient tout sourire, comme à son habitude, plongeant inhabituellement sa main dans la poche de son pantalon.

Un dialogue interminable s'en suit entre les hommes avant qu'ils ne viennent à établir un fait d'un commun accord.

« -C'est fini. Tout ce bordel est fini. » sourit finalement Bobby en se tournant vers les quatre autres.

« -Parfait… Il est 20 heures et le dîner est prêt depuis une heure. » déclare Ellen qui arrive en regardant à sa montre « Vous voulez une médaille ? » ironise-t-elle.

« -Non mais une photo oui. » annonce le vieux mécano.

Quelques minutes plus tard il revient avec un vieil appareil photo à pied au plus grand désespoir de Dean.

« -On aurait pas pu prendre ça avec un téléphone, tout simplement ? » marmonne le barman.

« -Non. Ça c'est vraiment authentique, comme cette caisse. » répond-il en positionnant l'appareil tandis que les autres se regroupent auprès du véhicule « Ok… Vous êtes prêts ? »

« -Vas y. » fait Sam.

Minuterie enclenchée, Bobby s'empresse de les rejoindre. Cinq, quatre…

Dean sent une main frôler la sienne. Une main en quête de contact et d'apaisement. Il la touche du bout des doigts, tentant de la rassurer mais elle reste distante, comme si elle attendait qu'on la prenne et non que ce geste vienne d'elle-même. Alors Dean envoie balader ses réticences et la saisit plus franchement. Et il sourit lorsqu'il sent enfin la main de Castiel serrer la sienne tout en pestant en se disant qu'avec cette chaleur, la sienne doit être moite.

Trois, deux, un, flash.

Tous se détendent et se décollent les uns des autres. Tous sauf Dean et Castiel qui restent soudés. Bobby prend la photo qui sort doucement de l'appareil et la regarde. Tout ce petit monde vient s'accoler à lui pour mieux la voir.

En fond on peut voir cette vieille Lincoln caché par un troupeau de personne. De gauche à droite on il y a Rufus qui passe un bras paternel autour des épaules de Sam qui lui, encercle une Jessica souriante, la main de son homme retombant sur son ventre. A côté se trouve Castiel et n'importe quel œil non avisé peut constater que ses doigts sont liés à ceux de Dean qui garde précieusement son autre main sur l'épaule de Jo qui regarde fixement l'objectif, sa mère à sa gauche, blottie contre Bobby.

« -Attends… Jess… Tu es… T'as… » bégaie inhabituellement Jo.

L'autre blonde sourit largement.

« -Oui. » lui répond-elle.

« -Oh putain mais c'est trop génial ! » s'écrie la plus jeune en sautant sur place avant de se jeter dans les bras de la plus grande.

« -Joanna Beth Harvelle surveille ton lang… Putain de merde… » lâche finalement Ellen un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

« -Bordel de Dieu… » fait Rufus en reportant ses yeux sur la photo « Félicitation mon grand. » sourit-il à son tour en donnant une tape amical à Sam.

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » finit par prononcer Dean, abasourdi par tant de joie et de jurons inexpliqués.

« -Là, regarde. » explique Castiel en pointant un détail du bout du doigt.

Rien de bien impressionnant à première vue avec la qualité du polaroid. Cependant on peut voir que Jessica pose sa main sur le bras qui l'entoure et qu'à cette main se trouve… Une bague ? Il y a une bague à l'annulaire de Jessica. Ce qui veut dire que…

« -Mon petit frère… » en tournant les yeux vers Sam « Mon petit frère a épousé ma belle-sœur. » lâche-t-il distraitement, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire d'envahir ses lèvres face à la joie se lisant dans les yeux de son cadet.

.~.

« -C'est une blague Jess ? Non mais Sammy, ne me dis pas qu'elle porte la culotte à ce point ? » entre l'étonnement et l'amusement en enfournant des petits pois dans sa bouche.

« -Écoute Dean, j'allais le faire. C'est juste que… »

« -Qu'il allait mettre une éternité à le faire. » poursuit Jessica devant toute la tablée.

« -Je vois tellement ce que tu veux dire. » ricane Ellen afin de charrier Bobby.

« -Mais expliquez, comment ça s'est passé ? » renchérit Jo dévoilant son côté fleur bleu secret.

« -Tout à l'heure quand je l'ai pris à part… » commence le blonde.

« -Elle s'est mise à genoux devant moi avec la boîte de la bague que je cachais toujours dans ma veste et m'a dit… »

« -Chéri je veux t'épouser. » achève-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Silence. Tout le monde ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Bobby et Rufus posent simplement leurs yeux paternels sur le cadet des Winchester, Jo et Ellen sont tout bonnement heureuse pour eux, Castiel sourit doucement à l'idée que la vie de Sam suive sa continuité et qu'il ne sombre pas comme la plupart des agents. Dean quant à lui éprouve une fierté sans nom de voir que son petit frère a bien grandi et est maintenant un homme.

Mais surtout tous sourient parce que ce couple se complète à la perfection avec un Sam qui même après des années de vie commune avec sa fiancée reste timide face aux autres et une Jessica qui sait prendre des initiatives lorsque celui-ci ne l'ose pas.

« -Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous. » finit par souffler Ellen.

Et ça ne l'étonne réellement pas. Elle les connaît, elle connaît Sam aussi bien qu'une mère connaîtrait son fils. Quant à Jessica, elle ont développé cette certaine complicité qui leur est propre dès le jour où elles se sont rencontrées.

« -Cas tu me passes le pain s'il te plaît. » demande soudainement Jo, toujours une risette au bord des lèvres en songeant qu'elle sera sûrement demoiselle d'honneur.

Et cela n'échappe à personne que Dean fusille sa petite sœur de cœur du regard, comme si elle venait de commettre une énormité, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'adresser la parole à l'intéressé. Mais Castiel s'exécute malgré tout, bien qu'il ne saisisse pas ce que Dean semble reprocher à Jo qui se rétracte au fond de sa chaise, se sentant menacée par le regard noir du barman.

Le Winchester relève les yeux vers la tablée et tombe sur le regard de Jessica qui le considère d'une étrange manière, un sourire énigmatique comme elle en a si souvent au bord des lèvres. Il l'interroge du regard mais elle hausse seulement les sourcils pour détourner finalement son attention sur autre chose, ne lui répondant nullement.

Mais il sent que quelque chose pèse sur lui, que ce regard masque quelque chose qu'il ne parvient pas à comprendre. Alors il doit lui demander.

« -Jess, tu viens m'aider à couper la tarte ? » lance-t-il à son égard pour l'isoler.

« -Si tu y tiens. »

Elle se lève, lasse tout autant qu'amusée du fait que Dean ne comprenne rien à rien, marchant en direction de la cuisine.

« -C'est quoi ce regard, tu me caches un truc ? Tu nous caches un truc ? Non… Me dis pas que t'es enceinte ? » monologue-t-il.

La blonde éclate franchement de rire face à l'incapacité de son futur beau-frère à comprendre l'impact de ses propres réactions.

« -Non Dean, je ne suis pas enceinte. C'est juste que… C'est quoi ton problème sérieux ? »

« -Mon problème ? » répète-t-il incrédule.

« -Tu te fiches de moi ? » en souriant avec indulgence face à cet homme qu'elle sait être réservé lorsqu'il s'agit de ses ressentis « Avec Castiel. Pour te lancer avec lui. » s'explique-t-elle posément.

« Jess, c'est pas tes oignons. » plus sèchement qu'il ne le veut, sur la défensive.

« -Ce qui relève de votre vie privée n'est effectivement pas mes oignons Dean Winchester. » aussi sèchement que lui « Mais à partir du moment où tu le bouffes des yeux toute la journée devant nous et où tu nous abois dessus quand on l'approche, ce sont nos oignons. Cette pauvre Jo a bien le droit de parler avec Castiel non ? Alors dis-moi que tu vas sérieusement y réfléchir parce cette tension que tu laisses planer entre vous va finir par nous tuer tous. Arrête de vouloir marquer ton territoire et prend-le, tout simplement. » lâche-t-elle fermement tout en gardant sa douceur naturelle.

Dean reste soufflé par les paroles de la jeune femme.

Jessica a toujours cet effet là sur lui, elle, son mètre quatre-vingt et son franc-parler. Et il la connaît assez pour savoir qu'elle est de bon conseil et qu'elle dit vrai. Il n'avait seulement pas conscience qu'il agissait de la sorte, comme un idiot. Pour changer.

« -Je… Je suis désolé, je ne m'en rendais pas compte… »

« -Ce n'est rien Dean. » plus doucement « Mais maintenant dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Excellente question. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien attendre ? Ça aurait très bien pu être son rétablissement physique mais il semble aller bien de ce côté là… Il a aussi retrouvé la parole. Alors véritablement, Dean ne sait pas ce qu'il attend exactement. La seule chose dont il est certain, c'est qu'il crève de frousse à l'idée que tout puisse mal se passer.

« -Aurais-tu peur Winchester ? » s'enquiert-elle, amusée par son manque de réponse.

« -Je pense bien ouais… »

« -Peur de quoi ? »

Il se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux avant de s'adosser contre un mur.

« -J'en sais rien. Que tout se barre en couille. » soupire-t-il.

« -Ça ne se barrera pas en couille. En revanche si tu te ramollis autant mon vieux, c'est tes couilles qui vont se barrer. Tu deviens pire qu'une gonzesse. » se moque-t-elle.

Dean ne peut s'empêcher de rire avec tendresse face à ce petit bout de femme. Elle a entièrement raison, il doit agir et arrêter de repousser les choses. Il est temps qu'il les prenne enfin comme elles viennent et qu'il les accepte. Parce qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence que les choses doivent changer comme elles tendent naturellement à le faire.

Alors ce soir, il va enfin porter ses couilles pour ne pas qu'elles se barrent.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Je ne peux pas du tout vous promettre que je pourrai publier le chapitre suivant samedi prochain, j'ai des semaines assez chargées en ce moment. Donc je publierai le prochain chapitre très sûrement le samedi suivant.**

 **Bisous~**


	21. The cross they're bearing

**Hey everybody !**

 **Merci encore pour tout, pour vous, d'être là encore et toujours. Merci au Guest de laisser des petits mots.**

 **Et voilà donc ce qui était le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'en ai finalement encore deux autres à publier après celui-ci et... L'histoire prendra fin. A moins qu'après avoir lu ces chapitres vous me proposez des choses à écrire et que vous ayez encore des questions sur certaines, je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire à nouveau sur cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXI**

« The cross they're bearing »

.

Dean regarde l'heure à son radio réveille.

Minuit dix.

Ellen et Jo sont rentrées chez elle et tout le monde est à présent au lit depuis un moment déjà.

Il se retourne sur le flan, face à la porte de sa chambre et attend encore. Il n'arrivera décidément pas à dormir.

Un long soupir tente de remplir le silence ambiant de la pièce. L'embrasure de la porte est tristement vide.

Castiel ne viendra pas, il en est sûr. Mais pourquoi ? Avant il ne souhaitait pourtant que son départ de son lit pour des raisons qui semblent plus qu'évidente à ses yeux : deux simples amis ne peuvent dormir ensemble, c'est inconvenant.

Et à présent il n'arrive pas dormir parce que cette masse masculine et rassurante n'est pas là, à côté de lui. Sans aucune raison, sans rien savoir du pourquoi ni du comment, Castiel n'est pas là.

Aucune explication… Et ils devaient pourtant en avoir. Sur eux et sur tout. Ils doivent parler et se poser des questions, obtenir enfin des réponses de vive voix.

Alors machinalement Dean se lève et marche avec aisance dans le noir, connaissant cette maison par cœur. La porte de Castiel est juste en face, seulement poussée, pas fermée.

Il hésite.

Franchir cette limite reviendrait à avoir une véritable discussion. Peut-être que Castiel dort… Il ne devrait pas le réveiller, il ne doit pas entrer.

Et pourtant un besoin irrésistible de seulement le toucher le submerge et l'inonde, noyant son fichu cœur qui ne demande plus qu'à retrouver de l'air et de la sérénité.

Il se sent vraiment con en songeant qu'il a besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, rien que de l'effleurer du bout des doigts, comme une putain de midinette pour se sentir mieux.

Mais tant pis, il pousse quand même cette fichue porte, se contrefichant de cette maudite impression de se transformer en gonzesse.

« -Je t'attendais. » fait une voix rauque bien connue.

Le cœur de Dean ratte un battement. Son trouble s'amplifie à mesure qu'il avance mais il ne veut rien laisser paraître. Il referme alors totalement la porte derrière lui, ne voulant pas réveiller les autres.

« -Pourquoi ici ? » articule-t-il.

« -Pour que tu prennes l'initiative de venir. » répond doucement Castiel « Ce n'est pas toujours à moi de faire le premier pas. » note-t-il.

Le barman s'avance jusqu'au lit et allume la lampe de chevet afin d'avoir un minimum de luminosité.

Les yeux bleus de Castiel plongent dans les siens et il sent son cœur chuter de même que ses fesses sur le bord du lit.

Il ne quitte plus ces magnifiques orbes océan, trop absorbé par sa contemplation. Il aimerait seulement que cet instant dur toujours, un instant hors du temps où ils seraient juste là, tous les deux, sans explication sur ce qu'ils sont ou ne sont pas, ce qu'ils devraient être ou non, sans se poser aucune question quant à leur avenir.

Alors sans y réfléchir réellement, il s'introduit sous les couvertures pour s'allonger à ses côtés, lui faisant face. Il laisse courir ses doigts sur le bras brûlant de Castiel qui ferme machinalement les yeux à ce contact, le croyant presque irréel.

Dean sent son ventre se remplir d'une douce chaleur, chaque cellule de son corps se liquéfier de quiétude, son cœur s'apaiser, plus serein.

Et finalement leurs mains s'unissent dans un réflexe devenu familier.

« -Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande le brun curieux face à ce laisser-aller peu habituel venant de la part du barman, rouvrant ses yeux pour retrouver les siens.

« -Toi tu sais parler. Que ça soit avec des mots ou avec des gestes. Mais moi… Je suis franchement nul avec des mots. » dans un petit sourire navré, rompant momentanément le contact visuel.

« -Tu as changé d'avis sur nous donc ? »

« -J'en sais trop rien Cas… Je sais seulement que j'ai besoin de sentir ta peau sur la mienne, c'est tout. Ça fait peut-être déjà un petit moment mais je ne m'en rends vraiment compte seulement maintenant que… »

« -Maintenant que je ne te touche plus. » avec tant d'innocence dans la voix que Dean en est troublé, devenant en un instant beaucoup plus fébrile.

« -Ouais… » avant de se mordre la lèvre pour se contenir.

Il sent son cœur accélérer ses battements, son sang bouillir dans tout son corps plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Et il déteste ça, il déteste ressentir tout ça alors qu'il ne peut pas encore s'autoriser à faire un geste envers Castiel, qu'il a besoin de savoir qu'un mot est posé quant à la nature de leur relation.

« -Je sais que tu cogites beaucoup Dean… Et malheureusement mes gestes ne pouvaient pas répondre à toutes tes questions. » débute-t-il lentement afin de ne pas le brusquer « Mais en vérité c'est plutôt à moi de t'en poser une. Je pense même qu'elle est le centre de tes tourments… » en caressant du bout du pouce la lèvre inférieure de Dean « Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu vois là, en face de toi ? »

« -Je te vois. » répond-il comme si c'était la plus simple des évidences.

« -Félicitation, tu viens de me prouver que tu n'es pas aveugle. » s'amuse Castiel dans un rictus « Mais à travers moi, qu'est-ce que tu perçois ? » plus sérieusement.

Dean se mord légèrement la lèvre et baisse les yeux. Les mots sont trop douloureux, trop amers. Il ne veut pas les lui faire entendre, pas à lui.

« -Dean, réponds-moi. » en relevant son menton du bout du doigt.

« -Un soldat… » la voix quelque peu cassée « Blessé… Par ma faute. Parce que je n'ai pas su te protéger. »

Les tripes serrées, la gorge nouée, les yeux qui commence à s'embrumer, Dean n'aime pas ça du tout. Il a l'impression que toute trace de virilité disparaît en lui alors qu'il ne fait qu'énoncer un fait.

« Dean… » souffle Castiel en caressant son menton tremblant du bout des doigts « Là est tout le problème. Je ne suis plus un bon petit soldat. » en tentant de rattraper ses yeux des siens « Je ne suis plus l'arme infaillible du FBI, je ne suis qu'un homme maintenant, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et tu n'as rien à voir dans ce processus, c'était mon choix dès le départ, je savais pourquoi j'avais signé. »

Silencieusement le barman laisse couler ses larmes, rageant contre lui-même. Il hait pleurer en publique. Mais avec Castiel il sent que c'est différent, il a réellement un don pour le cerner mieux que quiconque, mieux que lui-même et ça le rassure tout autant que ça l'effraie.

L'ancien agent joint leurs fronts pour un contact plus intime, simplement pour montrer à Dean qu'il reste là pour lui, avec lui.

« -Mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as signé pour ça ? » articule le barman, l'amertume lui vrillant la gorge.

« -Je savais plus ou moins comment tout ça allait se terminer. Je savais que cette mission allait détruire au moins la carrière si ce n'est la vie de l'agent qui allait accepter ce job. » raconte-t-il doucement en laissant son pouce aller et venir sur sa joue « Je crois que je voulais simplement quitter le FBI en le faisant sur une note honorable et ne pas bêtement claquer la porte sans pouvoir effectuer une dernière mission. Je voulais aller jusqu'au bout de là où je pouvais, jusqu'au point où un agent de terrain est capable d'aller, jusqu'à la fin prématurée de sa carrière et qu'on ne l'accepte plus en mission. » la voix bien trop calme « Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue. »

« -Cas… » souffle-t-il simplement en jouant nerveusement avec sa main, sentant son cœur se tordre à ces mots et à cet altruisme évident qui l'a mené à la perte de sa carrière.

« -Je vais bien Dean. Je vais très bien. » le rassure-t-il ses yeux dans les siens.

« -Et pourquoi… Pourquoi vouloir quitter le vaisseau-mère ? »

« -Comme tu le sais déjà la mort de mon père m'a rendu libre… Ce sont ton frère et Jessica qui m'ont enseigné les règles du libre-arbitre, de la véritable liberté. Et quand j'ai pris conscience des possibilités que j'avais, je me suis simplement rendu compte que je ne voulais pas être au FBI, que ce n'a jamais été mon choix et que j'avais simplement écouté mon père. Mais ce n'était en aucun cas quelque chose que je voulais, je n'en ai jamais voulu et j'ai toujours détesté ça. »

Cette réponse rassure réellement Dean qui comprend bien mieux ce choix et sent réellement que Castiel est plus qu'en paix avec tout ça, qu'il souhaitait réellement quitter cette vie d'agent dont il ne voulait pas et que cette mission était une opportunité pour lui, qu'elle lui permettait de la faire d'une manière qui lui semblait convenable, quand bien même elle reste dangereuse et pentue.

« -Je comprends… Mais tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir eu à vivre tout ça ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'était une partie de plaisir ? » doucement ironique en lâchant sa main pour lentement remonter le long de son bras, sentant Castiel avoir la chair de poule sous ses doigts.

« -Non. Ça a été dur je te l'accorde mais ça valait le coup, le résultat final est celui que je visais. Nick Shurley a été neutralisé, il ne fera plus de mal à personne et n'a pas usé d'une victime innocente à ma place. » avec conviction.

Dean lâche un léger rire dépité quant à cette phrase tout en même temps que sa main atterrit dans les cheveux de Castiel, s'amusant avec quelques mèches de celui-ci.

« -Depuis dix ans je n'avais qu'une idée en tête… » pense-t-il distraitement à voix haute « Veiller sur les autres et tenter de sauver ce que je pouvais sauver… Mais ce que je ne réalise que maintenant c'est que c'est moi qui avait besoin d'être sauvé. » caressant la lèvre de Castiel du bout du pouce « Et tu l'as fait. »

« -Ça c'est toi qui le dit. » en esquissant faible un sourire.

« -Je suis sincère. »

Dean approche le bout de son nez de celui de Castiel pour le taquiner. L'ancien agent sourit tendrement à cette initiative ce qui fait sourire à son tour le barman qui sent que quelque chose revit en lui, comme si son cœur battait d'une manière différente, plus vive, plus franche. Une sensation qu'il croyait éteinte se ravive, une flamme disparue, un creux qu'il croyait vide à jamais. C'est une douce chaleur qui l'envahie, une chaleur perdue qu'il retrouve enfin.

« -Peut-être… Cas… Peut-être que je peux t'aimer… »

« -Je pense même que c'est déjà le cas tu sais. Au moins un peu… » répond simplement Castiel, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« -Et toi ? »

« -Moi ça ne fait aucun doute. Je n'en ai jamais douté Dean. »

Le Winchester sourit sans réellement savoir pourquoi, se sentant probablement soulagé de cette réponse dite sans aucune honte ou crainte, énonçant calmement un fait.

« -Alors… Tu crois qu'on peut… ? Toi et moi je veux dire… Tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer ? » tentant de se faire comprendre au mieux dans sa maladresse.

« -On le doit. » affirme-t-il d'un léger hochement de tête.

Dean sourit pleinement de cette réponse tandis que Castiel l'observe silencieusement durant quelques secondes, admirant cet homme qui semble retrouver sa foi envers un avenir à deux.

Puis leurs lèvres se trouvent timidement, sans aucune hâte, se pressant les unes contre les autres pour se redécouvrir avec une saveur moins amère et bien plus douce qu'auparavant.

Et Dean sent ce fichu cœur qu'il pensait mort renaître et ressentir toutes ces choses, toute cette ardeur qu'il pensait perdue se réveiller.

Il se laisse enfin aller, glissant une main derrière la nuque de Castiel pour mieux le rapprocher de lui et mieux posséder cette bouche.

Alors les baisers chastes s'humidifient, les soupirs de plénitude innocents deviennent des plaintes lascives, un appel à la chair et à la douce frénésie de leurs corps.

« -Cas… » souffle Dean entre deux reprises d'air.

« -Oui ? » pantelant.

« -Est-ce que… Tu peux me montrer… ? » à demi-mot, le feu aux joues.

Castiel soupire en le regardant d'un air compatissant, un triste sourire aux lèvres. Dean perçoit qu'il avale durement sa salive avant de remonter son t-shirt pour finalement le retirer totalement, sans aucune gêne visible.

Le Winchester entrouvre la bouche, le résultat est vraiment bluffant.

Castiel a pu bénéficier de points de suture à l'inverse de lui et même si c'est encore légèrement boursouflé on voit bien que la guérison est en bonne voie. Sa croix sera bien moins marquée que la sienne mais toujours présente. Il y porte sa main sans pour autant oser toucher cette peau stigmatisée.

Mais Castiel la prend dans la sienne pour la plaquer contre son torse, sans aucune réticence ou même crainte, dans un simple geste de confiance.

Dean relève les yeux dans les siens, tout autant admiratif qu'étonné de son geste, qu'il puisse se faire toucher à cet endroit sans appréhension alors que lui n'a jamais pu.

« -Tu… Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ? » questionne Dean.

« -Ce n'est qu'une cicatrice à mes yeux, elle ne représente que la fin de mon ancienne vie. Elle n'a rien de mauvais, je n'en ai pas honte Dean. Et tu ne devrais pas non plus. »

Les yeux du barmans cherchent durant une poignée de secondes quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher sur ce torse, mais il finit par détourner le regard, cette croix et ces mots ravivant la sienne avec laquelle il n'a toujours pas réussi à vivre.

« -Rhabille-toi s'il te plaît. » demande-t-il doucement après quelques secondes en retirant sa main « Je… Je ne peux pas, c'est trop tôt, trop… »

« -Trop douloureux, tes cauchemars sont encore là. Je comprends. » avant de se rhabiller.

« -Merci. »

Dean prend son visage en coupe afin d'y déposer un nouveau baiser, reconnaissant.

Et Castiel se laisse faire, se basculant même en arrière pour se laisser surplomber. Dean prend garde à ne pas s'appuyer contre son buste et approche ses lèvres des siennes, prêt à les assaillir à nouveau, les unir pour une danse passionnée qu'ils peuvent enfin s'offrir, une juste fin pour conclure le pacte de leur vie future.

Mais le lit émet un brusque craquement et ils n'ont pas le temps de réaliser ce qui leur arrive qu'ils se sentent aspirés par le sol.

Un bruit sourd résonne dans toute la maison : le lit a cédé sous leur poids.

Dean reste interdit deux secondes durant avant de rire aux éclats comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années, convulsant déjà sous le joug des larmes de joie. Castiel ne met pas longtemps à l'imiter, réveillant même les plus gros dormeurs.

Très vite la population de la maison se réunit autour du chambranle de la porte, attiré par le fracas monstrueux du lit qui a fait vibrer les murs de la maison.

C'est Jessica la première qui a ouvert la porte, souriant aussitôt en constatant la scène : Dean au dessus de Castiel, dans une position qui ne laisse rien présager d'innocent.

Sam suit sa fiancée de près puis Rufus et Bobby.

« -Eh ben… Il était déjà en fin de vie mais vous êtes réellement venus à bout de mon lit… » s'amuse le vieux bougon, les mains sur les hanches.

Dean, qui avait calé sa tête contre l'épaule de Castiel pour tenter de maîtriser son fou rire, se redresse et bascule sur le côté pour leur faire face.

« -Ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous croyez. » parvient-il à articuler.

« -Mmh… Bien sûr. » laisse sous-entendre Jessica, un sourire de satisfaction implacable sur les lèvres.

« -Sam, aide-moi. » se calmant peu à peu, plaidant sa cause avec humour.

« -Excuse-moi Dean mais je constate seulement. » en réprimant mal un rire, heureux de voir qu'ils ont enfin arrêté de se tourner autour.

« -Ben mince alors… » murmure Rufus « Je sais que je t'avais dit de prendre soin de Novak mais là ça dépasse toutes mes espérances… » dans un rictus.

« -Eh bien… Tout le monde est au courant à ce que je vois… » parle enfin Castiel en se redressant.

« -Oui mon ange. » sourit l'aîné des Winchester en lui prenant la main « On n'a pas à se cacher. »

.~.

Dean regarde avec admiration la bibliothèque qu'il vient de finir d'installer.

Un mois déjà… Un mois que Castiel a pleinement emménagé chez lui, dans ce grand espace anciennement mal exploité à lui tout seul et parfait pour deux. C'est à présent chez eux, leur endroit à tous les deux. Et cette bibliothèque va permettre à Castiel de pouvoir enfin ranger ses livres, actuellement empilés dans un désordre infernal, dans une bibliothèque digne de ce nom.

Il sourit en entendant le son de ce moteur si familier… La Lincoln Continental Mark V de 1978 vient de se garer dans l'allée de la maison et son propriétaire ne va pas tarder a entrer.

Alors il l'attend impatiemment, triturant sa tasse de café vide entre ses mains, fixant l'entrée pour ne rien manquer de son arrivée.

La porte s'ouvre sur Castiel, Dean retient son souffle.

Ils se regardent bêtement, Dean attendant une réponse, Castiel une question.

« -Alors ? » finit par prononcer le barman, ne supportant plus ce silence.

« -Je suis pris comme professeur à l'université. » un sourire en coin.

Plus un mot, seulement la joie pleinement lisible sur le visage de Dean suffit.

La porte se referme tandis qu'il s'approche dangereusement de Castiel, une idée bien précise en tête.

« -Monsieur le professeur… » un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres en l'attrapant par les hanches tandis que le visage de Castiel se décompose à l'entente de ce surnom.

« -Je préfère rester ton ange. » signale-t-il sérieusement avec une pointe de douceur dans la voix.

« -Cas… T'es vraiment pas marrant, tu sais à quel point j'aime les jeux de rôles… » faussement vexé.

« -Crois-moi, je sais parfaitement ce que tu aimes et tu n'as pas besoin de ça. » répond-il en rapprochant toujours plus son visage du rien.

Leurs souffles s'échangent durant un léger instant, en suspend l'un face à l'autre, cette cetaine tension régnant entre eux, se demandant lequel des deux cédera à la tentation en premier.

« -Si tu me connais si bien, montre-moi ce dont j'ai besoin. » le défie Dean avant que Castiel n'agresse ses lèvres des siennes.

.~.

Vêtements éparpillés, draps froissés par une longue étreinte mêlée de soupirs languissants et de caresses brûlantes, tel est le décor de cette chambre qu'est la leur.

Dean reste étendu sur le dos tandis que Castiel laisse courir ses doigts autour des épaules de son amant, son torse mis à nu. Il contemple non pas avec admiration mais fascination ces stigmates que Dean ne laisse voir à personne d'autre que lui, cette peau à jamais marquée par un être tordu et torturé.

La forme de la cicatrice est rigoureusement la même que la sienne, le seul point qui les différencie est que celle de Dean, bien que cicatrisée depuis plus longtemps, reste légèrement boursouflée et en relief, n'ayant subi aucun traitement chirurgical.

Il aimerait la toucher, sentir cette partie de sa peau glisser sous ses doigts. Parce qu'elle fait parti de Dean et il aimerait visiter la moindre parcelle de son corps et absolument tout connaître de lui.

Alors de son épaule les doigts de Castiel descendent lentement et franchissent cette ligne sans encombre, sentant seulement la peau de Dean avoir la chair de poule à ce contact. Le grain de peau cicatrisé est différent au touché, plus lisse et plus ferme, plus bombé que le reste de son corps.

Castiel relève les yeux vers son amant et retire immédiatement sa main.

Le visage crispé, les yeux clos, les lèvres serrées… Dean pleure.

« -Désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû… » prononce immédiatement Castiel, s'en voulant d'avoir osé ce geste qu'il sait interdit.

« -Non Cas… » sourit Dean à travers ses larmes « Tu n'y es pas du tout… » en se redressant sur le matelas, le brun l'imitant « Au contraire, ça me fait du bien. Tu me fais du bien. »

Pour appuyer ses mots, il prend sa main dans la sienne pour la poser sur sa cicatrice et la faire glisser sur sa peau, parcourant ce chemin qu'aucun autre avant lui n'a su passer.

La peau de Dean frissonne légèrement à mesure qu'un sourire s'élargit sur son visage, soulagé d'enfin réussir a offrir cette chose que personne d'autre n'a su provoquer chez lui. Et étrangement ça ne lui fait pas peur. Plus maintenant. Alors il a besoin de l'extérioriser, il a besoin de lui faire savoir.

« -Je t'aime. »

Castiel relève ses yeux dans les siens, un éclat rieur mêlé de tendresse se reflétant dans ses bleus.

« -Je sais. Et je t'aime aussi Dean. »

Leurs sourires s'élargissent d'autant plus. Dean lâche finalement la main de Castiel qui suit maintenant seule et lentement le pourtour de cette difformité du bout des doigts, sans quitter son amant du regard.

Ils restent un long moment assis l'un en face de l'autre, yeux dans les yeux, leurs croix se regardant tandis qu'ils se raillent bien de leur passé.

Parce qu'à présent le futur leur sourit et que, quelles qu'elles soient, ils seront toujours là l'un pour l'autre à porter leurs croix passées et à venir. Peut importe si c'est l'horreur les a réuni, ils ont su vaincre leurs démons et traverser les ténèbres ensemble.

Simplement, dans ce monde sombre et chaotique, ils restent la lumière l'un de l'autre. Et ils vont continuer d'avancer ensemble, à traverser toutes les futures étapes de la vie à deux, peu importe leurs choix. Ils ont lentement appris à s'aimer et ne comptent pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, leurs sentiments en étant encore seulement qu'à leur commencement.

Certes, certains éléments de leur passé sont encore en suspend et il leur reste encore beaucoup à faire, beaucoup à découvrir sur eux.

Mais après tout, c'est ça la vie à deux, apprendre à se redécouvrir jour après jour et élucider les problèmes qui se posent à eux ensemble, quand bien même rien n'est facile.

Et rien ne sera simple après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu mais dans le fond, tout le restera.

Parce qu'ils s'aiment et que rien au monde ne pourra changer ça.

* * *

 **Une des raisons pour lesquelles je pensais que ce chapitre était le dernier était que le Destiel était, à mon sens, clôturé. Ce n'est donc pas sur ça que portera les deux chapitres suivants. Ca sera sur deux personnages que je trouve assez oubliés alors qu'il y a plein de potentiel à tirer d'eux. Deux personnages qui me tiennent en plus réellement à cœur.**

 **Alors à la semaine prochaine si le cœur vous en dit.**

 **Bisous~**


	22. Point de rencontre

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Merci encore d'être au rendez-vous pour cette fic, que vous soyez lecteur silencieux ou non, ça me touche toujours autant.**

 **Comme promis un petit chapitre qui reste assez à part mais poursuit sa continuité dans cette fic. Avec en prime un personnage qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se montrer alors qu'il a en vérité des choses à dire dans toute cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXII**

« Point de rencontre »

.

Dean frissonne alors qu'il ne fait pas froid.

Castiel se rapproche de lui, par réflexe, pour le rassurer. Parce qu'il sait que s'il frissonne, c'est d'appréhension.

Leurs doigts se frôlent et se trouvent tandis qu'ils continuent de marcher.

Cet endroit est triste et vide. Il est triste parce qu'il est rempli d'âmes à l'abandon, d'âmes qui n'ont plus eu assez de temps pour vivre. Et il est vide. Vide malgré toutes ces stèles qui sont dressées autour d'eux, comblant la platitude du terrain.

Ils sont les seuls êtres vivants des environs.

Dean s'arrête devant l'une de ces pierres taillée visiblement maladroitement, les lettres inscrites semblant déjà gommées par le temps alors qu'elles ne sont ici que depuis cinq mois.

Il frissonne encore et cette fois, Castiel passe un bras autour de lui, tant pour le rassurer que pour tenter de combler ce que le passé a laissé.

Sur la tombe est marqué en toutes lettres « Nicolas Shurley » et c'est tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Seulement un nom qui a longtemps été ignoré. Un nom qui a longtemps été bafoué et oublié de tous.

« -Ça fait vide, n'est-ce pas ? » résonne une voix derrière eux.

Dean se retourne, connaissant le détenteur de cette voix pour l'avoir rencontré une fois seulement. Castiel suit le mouvement, curieux.

C'est un homme d'assez petite taille qui leur fait face avec les cheveux légèrement longs et une maigre barbe lui mange les joues. Ses yeux reflètent un certain éclat qui semble momentanément éteint, terni par une triste mélancolie.

« -J'ai été seul pour payer l'enterrement, les autres n'ont pas voulu… Et je vis bien à l'abri de la fortune familiale alors… » en haussant vaguement les épaules « J'avoue que l'idée de prendre une stèle en forme de croix m'a bien traversé l'esprit mais ça serait assez ironique non ? Et je pense que mon frère en a déjà assez souffert. Et toi aussi Dean. »

« -Lui aussi. » complète-t-il en désignant Castiel « C'était lui notre agent de terrain. »

L'homme qui leur fait face tend une main amicale vers le brun qui la saisit.

« -Désolé pour toi mon ami… Gabriel Shurley. » se présente-t-il.

« -Castiel Novak. »

« -C'est drôle de se croiser ici… A croire qu'il sera toujours notre point de rendez-vous… » prononce-t-il amèrement.

« -Ils n'ont pas voulu payer la tombe de leur propre fils ? Ou même de leur frère ? » s'enquiert Castiel.

« -Non… Mes parents ne veulent plus entendre parler de lui. Et ce n'est pas nouveau, ça fait plus de dix ans déjà et… Connaître ses crimes ont renforcé leur opinion bien forgée du fait que le Diable habitait Nick… Quant à mes frères n'en parlons pas. Michael et Raphael, mes très chers grands frères, suivent comme à leur habitude les ordres de leurs parents chéris. » explique-t-il dépité.

« -Vous avez… Vous avez tous des noms d'archange ? » s'étonne Castiel.

« -Connaisseur à ce que je vois. » ricane Gabriel « En effet oui… Nick a réussi à faire exception à la règle puisqu'il est né le jour de la mort de mon grand-père qui avait ce nom. J'imagine qu'il devait également avoir un nom d'archange mais mes parents en ont décidé autrement sur le moment. Et Nick reste un hommage à Saint Nicolas malgré tout… »

« -Ce n'était donc pas si étonnant de l'appeler Lucifer… » réfléchit Dean à voix haute.

« -Pas vraiment non. » répond Gabriel « Mes parents n'étaient pas très fan du surnom puisqu'il s'agissait originellement du porteur de lumière quand bien même il reste un déchu mais… Nick le préférait aux autres antagonistes bibliques réellement mauvais dont ils le surnommaient… » soupire-t-il à ce souvenir « Mais peut-on parler d'autre chose que de toutes ces conneries religieuses s'il vous plaît ? »

« -Bien sûr. » répond Castiel.

Ils restent muets quelques minutes face à cette tombe à la simplicité déconcertante, chacun ayant ses pensées dirigées vers lui et lui seul, chacun ayant un souvenir différent de cet homme.

Les doigts de Dean et Castiel restent emmêlés, se serrant plus fort que jamais.

Ils ont appris à vivre avec cette ancienne composante de leur vie et l'ont acceptée comme telle. Lucifer ou Nick, peut importe le nom qu'ils leur donnent, reste un homme et non uniquement un monstre. Ils ont appris à le connaître depuis sa mort. Ils ont même réussi à le comprendre et peut-être même l'apprécier à leur manière sans toutefois aucunement approuver ses choix et ses actes. Ils ne voient maintenant en Lucifer seulement ce qu'était Nick, à savoir un gamin que la vie n'a pas gâté et qui a malheureusement très mal tourné.

« -Ça vous dirait d'aller boire un café… ? » hésite Gabriel « Je ne veux pas nécessairement que l'on discute du mort mais… Juste boire un café. J'aimerais mieux vous connaître. »

« -Tu aimerais le comprendre. » le reprend doucement Castiel « Par nous connaître tu veux dire que tu aimerais comprendre et connaître ce qu'il a bien pu arriver à ton frère ? »

Gabriel se mord la lèvre en réfléchissant quelques courtes secondes.

« -C'est peut-être ça oui… Vous savez, le Nick que j'ai connu n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Il était seulement un incompris au milieu d'une bande de fanatique. Je le sais parce que je l'ai été aussi. Seulement, contrairement à lui, j'ai appris à cacher mes idées devant eux pour ne pas me faire réprimander. J'étais son petit frère et… Je me dis que si j'avais eu le courage à l'époque, malgré mon jeune âge, on aurait pu rester ensemble. J'avais huit ans lors de ses premières rébellions, treize ans quand il a quitté la maison… J'étais jeune mais… »

« -Tu n'étais qu'un gosse Gabriel. » lui concède Dean « Aucun gosse ne devrait avoir à prendre de telles décisions, c'était à tes risques et périls aussi. Tu as essayé de le raisonner alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant, c'était déjà bien assez. Tes parents auraient fait de toi leur nouveau Diable alors tu as déjà suffisamment agit en fonction de tes moyens. »

« -Peut-être mais… J'aurai pu plus essayer de reprendre contact avec lui une fois adulte. »

« -Il était déjà trop tard. » intervient Castiel « Il avait déjà eu Dean à ce moment là… Il avait déjà basculé. »

« -La vie est une chienne, n'est-ce pas ? » ricane-t-il amèrement.

« -Assez oui… On le prend ce café ? » propose Dean.

.~.

Gabriel rajoute une nouvelle dose de sucre à son chocolat chaud sous l'œil moqueur de Dean qui n'avait jamais vu encore quelqu'un autant sucrer une boisson de toute sa vie.

« -Je peux prendre les vôtres ? » en désignant les sachets qui se trouvent sur la soucoupe de leurs tasses de café.

« -Fais-toi plaisir. » sourit Dean.

Le châtain ne se fait pas prier pour leur prendre leur sucre et le verser sans sa tasse.

« -Et donc vous êtes en couple ? » demande-t-il, inquisiteur.

« -Oui. » répond docilement Castiel.

« -Son premier et son dernier… » reprend-il distraitement « C'est assez ironique. »

« -On le sait… » laisse échapper Dean en se cachant derrière sa tasse.

« -Ça fait combien de temps ? »

« -Presque cinq mois. »

« -Je vois… »

Gabriel racle la chantilly qui se trouve au dessus de son chocolat à l'aide de sa cuillère et fait disparaître presque magiquement son contenu à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Une étincelle de malice presque enfantine ravive son regard, faisant légèrement sourire Dean.

Mais quelque chose vient troubler Gabriel qui reprend un air sérieux aussitôt sa bouchée avalée, semblant revenir à la réalité.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais dit qu'on ne parlerait pas de lui mais… » reprend-il.

« -C'est tout à ton honneur. » lui concède Castiel « Ça ne nous gêne pas tu sais. Plus maintenant. »

« -Vous êtes sûrs… ? »

Dean hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment bien qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de glisser sa main sur celle de son amant sous la table, à l'abri des regards.

« -J'aimerais savoir… Vous ne semblez pas en colère contre ce qui vous est arrivé, ce qu'il vous a fait à tous les deux. Vous êtes même venu jusqu'ici, jusqu'à sa tombe. Pourquoi ? »

Castiel sent la main de Dean presser la sienne, signe que c'est à lui de répondre en premier.

« -Ton frère, bien que personne ne sera jamais d'accord à ce sujet, n'était pas un monstre. » explique-t-il « Ou du moins pas seulement. C'était un homme, un être humain. Je n'ai pas du tout vécu la même chose que Dean, en ce qui me concerne il ne s'agissait que d'une enquête de plus, je savais que cette mission serait ma dernière tout comme je savais comment tout ça allait se terminer ou tout du moins j'étais certain que ça n'allait pas être facile. Je savais aussi que j'allais en pâtir et qu'après je devrais tirer un trait sur ma carrière d'agent alors… J'en ai voulu à ton frère parce que j'ai souffert mais dans le fond c'était programmé. Disons que j'ai seulement suivi les ordres qu'on m'avait donné puis l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Par la suite c'était de savoir cette mission inaccomplie qui m'a le plus fait souffrir. Les dégâts que tout ça a laissé… Dean qui n'allait pas réellement mieux, Sam qui avait tué Nick… Je n'ai pas souffert d'avoir perdu mon poste, au contraire, c'était un soulagement mais savoir cette mission inaboutie et penser au fait que tout ça, toutes ces tortures que j'ai acceptées… Tant physiques que psychologiques… Tout ça ne servait à rien puisqu'il était mort. Et c'est lorsque l'on m'a expliqué les détails de l'enquête et que j'ai découvert que tout n'était pas vain que j'ai pu passer au-delà de ça. »

« -Et donc… Tu ne lui en a jamais voulu ? Tu ne l'as pas détesté ? »

Castiel prend le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« -Si… Mais pas personnellement disons. Je l'ai détesté comme on déteste les criminels que l'on traque. Je le déteste d'ailleurs sûrement encore dans le fond… Mais j'ai appris à le connaître une fois mort… Alors sans pour autant l'excuser de ses actes, je l'ai mieux compris. Ce n'était pas un être sanguinaire, assoiffé de sang comme un peut le penser… Seulement un homme qui a fait de très mauvais choix en pensant bien agir. »

Gabriel semble se détendre légèrement à l'entente de cette réponse. Son regard se tourne alors vers Dean qui sent que c'est à présent à son tour de parler. Et quand bien même il est à présent en paix avec son passé, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il aime en discuter, mise à part avec Castiel avec qui il parle de tout.

« -Et toi ? » demande finalement Gabriel.

Castiel laisse simplement son pouce glisser au creux de sa main, traçant des lignes régulières afin de le détendre. Et ça marche, il voit les épaules de Dean se décontracter et son souffle qui s'était momentanément bloqué repartir.

« -Moi j'ai… Sincèrement haït ton frère. Pendant des années. Une décennie en fait… Je te l'ai déjà dit la première fois qu'on s'est vu, on a eu une relation particulière lui et moi… C'était malsain. Et je n'étais qu'un gosse en plus de ça, je n'avais que quinze ans au commencement… Quand j'étais avec lui tout allait très bien. Enfin c'est comme ça que je le ressentais à l'époque… Mais quand il est parti j'ai ressenti le manque. Et quand je te parle de manque c'est pas seulement son absence c'est tellement plus. C'est… Un vide. Un vide immense, comme si on t'avait enlevé tout ce que tu possédais. Et ensuite… Ensuite on m'a aidé à comblé ce vide par autre chose, des choses plus saines. Comme la famille, les amis, le travaille… L'amour même. »

Il prend le temps de scruter le visage de Castiel durant quelques secondes. Ses yeux bleus semblent briller, émus par ces mots ou plutôt ce mot qu'il évoque sans crainte pour la première fois depuis des mois. Dean lui rend un léger sourire avant de se retourner vers Gabriel.

« -Enfin bref… Après l'enquête ou plutôt après sa morts en fait… Je l'ai compris. J'ai compris ton frère. Je n'ai pas balayé mes anciennes souffrances d'un revers de manche, je ne les ai pas oubliées mais maintenant, je sais que ça appartient au passé. Et depuis que je sais qui était vraiment Nick, que j'ai compris que ce n'était qu'un homme, je ne le déteste plus. Je n'arrive même plus à lui en vouloir. Je ne cautionne toujours pas, ça serait même inhumain de cautionner tout ça, toutes ces personnes qui se sont données la mort ou tout simplement qu'il a fait souffrir. Mais non, pour te répondre je ne déteste pas ton frère et je n'ai plus de rancœur envers lui. Et même si tu vas trouver ça idiot, c'est pour ça qu'on est venu jusqu'à lui aujourd'hui. Parce que je me suis rendu compte de ça, que je ne lui en veux plus et que d'une certaine manière, je voulais m'en assurer devant lui. Et lui montrer peut-être, par cette même occasion. »

« -Ce n'est pas idiot. » répond simplement Gabriel « Et je suis assez rassuré d'entendre tout ça. Parce que je sais que ce qu'à fait Nick est inexcusable mais… C'était mon frère et… Je n'aurais pas cru que vous soyez capable de passer outre ce qu'il vous a fait. »

« -Ça n'a pas été évident… Je ne l'ai même pas voulu tu sais, ça c'est imposé à moi. » répond Dean en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« -Je vois oui… Et mon frère, comment il était avec vous ? Je veux dire… Je sais qu'il vous a fait subir pas mal d'horreur, je suis bien au courant des faits mais… Sa personnalité, comment il était ? Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis tellement longtemps… »

Castiel tourne la tête vers Dean qui à son tour interroge Castiel du regard, ne sachant qui doit parler. Il est clair qui si c'est Dean qui l'a le mieux connu, il n'aime réellement pas en parler. Mais il fait tout de même un effort. Parce qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une personne désintéressée qui lui fait face mais de quelqu'un qui a réellement connu Nick et que cette histoire intéresse vraiment.

« -Il était… Gentil en fait. » admet-il dépité « Il est clair qu'il était capable des pires horreurs mais en dehors de la manipulation et de son égoïsme redoutable, il restait altruiste. S'il voyait que j'avais froid, il s'empressait de me couvrir. Ou même s'il voyait que j'avais besoin de parler de quoique ce soit, sans rien que je ne lui dise, il me demandait de le faire. Donc… C'est très mitigé en fait. Il y a des moment où il était assez compréhensif mais d'un autre côté il pouvait se montré incroyablement sarcastique et cassant pour ne pas dire carrément blessant. Sans compter les moments de torture bien sûr. » ricane-t-il dépité.

« -Mais… Vous ne vous êtes jamais senti menacés par lui ? »

« -Non. » s'empresse de prononcer Castiel « Enfin Dean, je ne sais pas si toi tu… ? »

Son amant dodeline de la tête afin de confirmer ses propos.

« -Nick n'avait rien de réellement menaçant. » continue l'ancien agent « En tout cas si j'avais peur d'une chose, c'était des trahisons que mon cerveau pouvait me faire en se laissant guider par lui et l'oxycodone… Mais pas de lui en tant que tel, il n'a jamais été réellement violent en lui-même. Ses pratiques l'étaient, pour sûr mais lui non, je ne le pense pas. »

« -Je suis totalement d'accord avec ça. Ce n'est jamais de lui que j'ai eu peur, seulement de mes réaction. Et plus tard, de celles de Cas… »

Il resserre légèrement sa main sur la sienne. Son amant se rapproche légèrement de lui sur la banquette du café.

« -De ce que vous me dites là… Ce Nick est resté un peu le même que celui que j'ai connu… Hormis que la torture se pratiquait sur lui et que la drogue était, bien entendu, absente de notre foyer… »

« Et toi… Comment est-ce qu'il était ? » demande Castiel.

« -Je l'aurais sans aucun doute élu grand frère de l'année. » ricane-t-il « Enfin avant qu'il ne commence à se rebeller bien sûr… Il était génial avec moi, il prenait le temps de m'aider à faire mes devoirs et… On était proche quand on était enfant. Il m'a appris tous les tours de magie qu'il connaissait, on adorait ça… Bien sûr nos parents n'en savaient rien, ils n'auraient pas apprécié, la magie était considérée comme de la sorcellerie pour eux. Alors c'était notre petit secret, ça et bien d'autres choses. On a toujours pensé différemment du reste de ma famille lui et moi. On se disait que lorsqu'on serait grand on aurait chacun une grande maison sans plus aucune religion ni restriction, qu'on serait enfin libres. Mais il a réellement changé lors de sa crise d'adolescence… Tout a commencé quand il n'a pas pris la peine de masquer son penchant pour les hommes. En conséquence mes parents avaient amenés les prêtres en masse et commencé la purification des pêchés par le sang et… Au lieu de comprendre qu'il valait mieux ravaler ses idées jusqu'à sa majorité, là où il quitterait le foyer, il a fait tout l'inverse, laissant exploser son dégoût pour leurs valeurs. Alors ça a empiré et… Il était le fils préféré avant tout ça. Bien sûr que lui et moi on a toujours fait des choses interdites par la famille mais on restait toujours caché auparavant, il était un fils modèle devant eux. Ils l'aimaient tellement qu'il devait prendre la succession de l'imprimerie mais… Enfin bref… J'aime mon frère et malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire à d'autres, je garde un bon souvenir de lui… »

« -Tu as bien raison. » lui concède Castiel.

Il offre un triste sourire aux deux hommes avant de plonger ses lèvres dans le chocolat chaud.

Chacun d'eux s'est ouvert à sa manière et ça ne leur semble pas étrange, bien au contraire. Tout semble familier entre eux. Ils ont connu la même personne à différentes périodes de leurs vies et de sa vie et en discutent, tout simplement. Ils n'ont plus que ça pour se libérer et le comprendre.

« -Et… On ne m'a pas parlé de ça à moi mais qu'en est-il des autres ? Je veux dire, les familles ou encore l'homme qui séjourne en hôpital psychiatrique, comment ont-ils pris la chose ? »

Dean s'en remet visiblement à Castiel, tournant son regard vers lui.

« -A vrai dire… On n'en sait rien. » avoue-t-il « Le FBI leur a seulement envoyé une lettre explicative parlant des chefs d'accusation dont il s'est déclaré coupable sur leurs enfants mais rien de plus n'a suivi. »

« -Rien ? Vous ne les avez même pas vu ? »

Castiel secoue la tête négativement. Gabriel s'enfonce au fond de son siège et se mord la lèvre quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir.

« -Pourtant vous devriez aller les voir. » adjuge-t-il après un moment.

« -Pourquoi ? » s'enquiert Dean sur la défensive.

Il ne peut pas dire que l'idée ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit, bien loin de là. Il a souvent pensé à ces oubliés de cette affaire, à ces victimes pour qui il est déjà trop tard, où le mal à déjà été fait. Il a pensé à ces familles laissées à l'abandon, à celles qui n'ont que récemment reçu des réponses sur un vulgaire bout de papier et rien de plus. Il a pensé à venir leur parler de vive voix afin de leur expliquer clairement ce que leurs enfants ont vécu, quel genre d'homme était leur bourreau. Mais il ne s'en est jamais senti capable, il ne se pense pas assez fort pour leur faire face et les écouter pleurer tout en conservant à l'esprit qu'il a été le premier, qu'il aurait pu bêtement le dénoncer aux autorités si jamais il n'avait pas été sous emprise. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu à l'époque et lorsqu'il est parti, Dean n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer qu'il y en aurait d'autres comme lui, qu'il s'en prendrait à d'autres. Alors non, il ne se sent pas d'aller les voir et de les regarder dans les yeux, quand bien même il exposerait la situation sans pour autant dévoiler qui il est réellement, il ne réussirait jamais à parler devant eux, il n'oserait pas s'ouvrir à des inconnus.

Et il sait que Castiel aussi a déjà pensé à aller voir ces familles ou même cet homme qui reste enfermé dans un hôpital, il le sait. C'est évident qu'il y a pensé, Dean ne le connaît que trop bien. Mais il sait à son tour que Castiel le connaît parfaitement et ne veux pas le brusquer, qu'il veut attendre qu'il soit prêt afin de lui suggérer l'idée. Mais Dean le sait, il ne sera jamais prêt à faire face à ça, à eux. Aux pleurs et aux regrets qui dévaleront le long des joues de ces familles abattues.

« -Parce que ça ne peut que les aider. » répond Gabriel « Je vous ai écouté parler et… Je comprends bien mieux mon frère. Je sais mieux ce qu'il a pu se passer dans sa tête durant tout ce temps. J'étais là quand c'était mes parents qui le torturaient. Ce n'était pas moi qui avait le fouet et la Bible dans la main mais j'ai encore l'impression que c'est tout comme… Et je comprends mieux pourquoi ça vous est arrivé à vous. Et à lui. Je pense que ça va grandement m'aider à avancer… Et je ne dois pas être le seul dans ce cas là. Je pense que beaucoup de familles apprécieraient d'avoir d'autres réponses, de vraies réponses et non une vulgaire feuille de papier envoyé par La Poste. Ça peut réellement les aider. D'autant plus que j'imagine que rien n'est réellement détaillé sur cette feuille, que ça doit rester purement administratif, non ? »

Castiel soupire lourdement en acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête.

« -C'est le cas en effet. »

« -Tu penses réellement que ça peut aider… ? » demande presque timidement Dean.

« -J'en suis convaincu. »

« -Cas… Tu crois qu'on devrait… ? »

« -Si tu le veux bien, oui. Il ne s'agirait pas de s'exposer Dean, seulement de raconter les détails, ce que le consultant et l'agent de terrain ont réussi à faire ressortir de cette affaire et si ils veulent l'entendre, ce que leurs enfants ont réellement pu ressentir. On se présenterait seulement comme des messagers et non ceux qui ont vécu. Sans compter cet homme en hôpital psychiatrique, je suis sûr qu'il aurait besoin de savoir qu'il y a des personnes qui le comprenne avec qui il pourrait échanger. »

« -Mais lui ne peut plus parler Cas… Il est devenu muet… »

« -Et alors ? Tu crois que ça empêche d'écouter ? Bien au contraire, crois en mon expérience, on est bien plus à l'écoute lorsqu'on ne sait plus parler. »

« -Je ne sais pas les gars… Les familles c'est… Dur… » argumente vainement Dean.

« -Si tu trouves ça dur c'est que tu y vois un obstacle. » commente Gabriel « Mieux vaut le franchir que le contourner. »

« -Ce n'est pas ça c'est… Je ne sais pas. » soupire-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage « On irait tous les deux… ? » en regardant son amant.

« -Bien sûr. Je leur parlerai si tu veux. »

« -C'est… »

Il n'achève pas sa phrase, ne sachant que rajouter.

« -Allez Dean-o, essaies au moins une fois. » conseille Gabriel.

« -Ok… » soupire-t-il « D'accord, je veux bien. Ils méritent de savoir… »

Si Dean est convaincu de cette vérité, il sait que ça ne va pas moins en être difficile. Pour lui la bouclé avait déjà été bouclée, les plaies cicatrisées. A présent il va devoir non pas réellement les rouvrir mais les regarder en face et énoncer des constatations et ça, il sait que ça ne va pas être facile.

« -Les gars… Je vous adore, vous êtes vraiment sympa mais… Ça va être l'heure de la réouverture de ma boutique… » annonce Gabriel en regardant sa montre.

« -Boutique de confiserie, c'est bien ça ? » demande Dean.

« -Exact. Tenez, c'est ma carte. Si jamais vous avez besoin ou même… Je ne sais pas, si vous voulez parler. »

Castiel prend la carte tendue. Gabriel remet immédiatement sa main dans sa poche afin d'y dénicher une sucette qu'il déballe pour immédiatement la mettre dans sa bouche.

Et une joie enfantine se lit dans ses yeux qui brillent d'un éclat malicieux. Cet homme aime visiblement son métier et plus encore les bonbons.

« -Vous en voulez ? » articule-t-il difficilement, montrant qu'il en a plein d'autres dans ses poches.

« -Ça ira merci. Mais… C'est peut-être débile ce que je vais te demander mais tes parents ne désapprouvent pas trop ton choix de métier… ? » s'enquiert Dean.

« -Oh que si ! Ça fait même parti des milles raisons pour lesquelles on ne se parle plus. Tu comprends, les bonbons mènent à la gourmandise et la gourmandise au péché… Ils sont incorrigibles. » en levant les yeux au ciel, souriant tout en se moquant de ceux qui l'ont élevé.

Ils s'échangent encore quelques banalités nuancées d'humour avant de se quitter.

Dean et Castiel retournent silencieusement jusqu'à la voiture, les doigts enlacés, pensifs. Ce n'est que lorsque Dean s'assoit derrière le volent qu'il se dit qu'aujourd'hui il a beaucoup parlé, bien plus que d'accoutumé. Et comme l'a dit Gabriel, ça fait du bien de parler, il devrait le faire plus souvent. Mais surtout Dean sent qu'il ne doit s'arrêter en si bon chemin, qu'il doit continuer de parler et dire les choses, ne serait-ce que pour Castiel qui reste à ses côtés.

« -Cas… Tu sais… Au départ j'étais bien incapable de te le dire et j'ai réussi à le faire une fois mais depuis… J'avais toujours trouvé ça assez inutile parce que je pensais que c'était évident… Mais tu mérites que je te le dise, tu dois le savoir… »

L'intéressé le regarde curieusement, scrutant le visage de son amant afin de décrypter le message qu'il semble avoir du mal à formuler, redoutant les mots qui vont franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

Dean se mord la lèvre avant de relever ses yeux dans les siens pour fermement s'y accrocher.

« -Je t'aime Cas. »

Et Castiel étouffe un rire qui se mélange à un soupire de soulagement. Bien sûr qu'il le sait déjà, c'est même une évidence entre eux.

« -Tu sais que c'est super vexant de rire dans ces conditions ? » ironise-t-il doucement.

« -Désolé Dean. C'est juste que je le sais. Et que moi aussi je t'aime. »

« -Peut-être bien que tu le sais… C'est juste que je ne crois pas que tu réalises à quel point et tout ce que tu m'apportes. C'est grâce à toi si je vais bien aujourd'hui et si j'ai réussi à trouver un véritable sens à ma vie. Avant je ne faisais que vivre au jour le jour et c'était ça mon moteur : m'occuper d'aujourd'hui et uniquement de ce jour là. Je ne visualisais pas de lendemain heureux, seulement la répétition monotone d'un aujourd'hui. Mais… Maintenant que tu es là, je vois un futur. Je nous vois nous, vieux et heureux. Parce je sais qu'entre toi et moi tout ne peut qu'aller bien. Et c'est étrange d'ailleurs parce que si je sens que tu m'apportes beaucoup, que tu m'apportes tout en fait, j'ai toujours assez de mal à concevoir ce que moi je t'apporte de plus dans ta vie… »

Castiel plisse les yeux comme si sa dernière phrase n'avait réellement aucun sens.

« -Eh bien… Tu m'apportes toi. » répond-il comme une évidence.

« -Moi… ? » dubitatif.

Son vis-à-vis hausse simplement les épaules.

« -Je ne saurais te dire Dean… Dans le fond j'étais un peu comme toi, quand bien même ton frère et Jess m'aidaient à mieux vivre, je continuais à vivre sous l'influence du FBI, d'un choix que je n'avais pas fait moi-même. Je vivais pour suivre les ordres et rien de plus, sans visualiser ma vie autrement que par les ordres. Et maintenant tu es là et je vis pour nous. Pour toi et moi. Et c'est tellement mieux… »

Un léger sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Dean à cette réponse. Il n'y avait jamais songé, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être un réel apport pour quiconque.

« -Donc… Moi ? »

Castiel sourit et acquiesce.

« -Toi. »

* * *

 **J'espère que ce petit extra vous a plu.**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'ultime oublié de cette fic. A moins que vous m'en suggériez d'autre(s), je suis toujours preneuse, une idée peut (à mon sens) toujours être exploitée d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

 **Bisous~**


	23. Ultime affranchissement

**Hey everybody !**

 **Voici donc le chapitre avec le dernier personnage que je n'avais pas exploité. J'avoue qu'il m'a assez amusée à écrire mais surtout qu'il m'a bien libérée.**

 **Je ne dirais pas que c'est le dernier de cette fic puisque je n'en suis pas certaine. Je la mets "Complete" parce qu'elle l'est en un sens mais... J'ai encore des bribes de passages que je pourrais écrire en tête donc rien n'est sûr. En revanche je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance, le nécessaire, la véritable histoire est postée et finie. Je n'exclue seulement pas le fait de faire vivre encore les personnages qui restent assez présents dans ma tête.**

 **Sur ce, on se retrouve en bas.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXIII**

« Ultime affranchissement »

.

Ils lui ont dit qu'il avait de la visite.

Et comme a son habitude, il s'est contenté d'un regard méprisant en guise de réponse.

Mais il reste intrigué. Intrigué parce que hormis sa mère qui vient le voir une fois par an pour la forme, personne ne vient jamais. Et encore, il préférerait largement que cette sorcière maléfique qui lui sert de mère ne vienne jamais le visiter. Elle est toujours là, en train de lui raconter ses nouvelles et riches conquêtes, sa progression au sein de sa confrérie d'il ne sait trop quoi et d'autres choses encore. Mais il s'en fiche. Il se fiche de ce que sa diable de mère peut lui raconter, il l'a toujours détestée.

Alors il attend sur cette chaise, dans ce parc, dans cette maison de fou. Mais Crowley sait qu'il n'est pas fou, seulement incompris. Incompris parce que lui-même n'a jamais su comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé exactement. C'est une tornade qui a ravagé sa vie en l'espace d'une seule année, une tornade sans nom, sans explication. Il est venu, il l'a terrassé et est reparti, comme si de rien n'était.

Il a été sa petite salope pendant un an. Pendant une année entière il a tout fait pour lui. Il aurait même récuré les sols de cette cave avec sa langue s'il l'aurait voulu. Il lui était dévoué, il était son maître et lui son esclave. Son unique sous-fifre personnel en somme.

Et Crowley n'a jamais rien voulu de tout ça. Il menait sa simple existence de débauche et de simples joie, vivant de sa vie de commercial, signant des contrats à longueur de journée. Tout allait très bien pour lui, sa vie lui plaisait. Mais il a fallu qu'un nom l'intrigue un beau soir à ce bar, un nom qui n'était pas commun voire totalement ahurissant dans notre société. Il a fallu que son camarade de beuverie du soir s'appelle Lucifer pour qu'il fronce les sourcils avant d'exploser de rire. Sérieusement ? Qui peut porter un nom pareil ?

Alors il l'a questionné, il s'est intéressé à cet homme à l'aura sombre et attrayante, à l'ironie obscure mais douce dont il faisait preuve.

Crowley l'a écouté. Deux heures, trois heures tout au plus. Et il parlait bien cet étranger à l'air familier, il savait captiver, faire réfléchir et penser. Il était gentil et attentionné. Et Crowley n'a toujours voulu qu'une seule chose dans la vie, une seule et unique chose qui lui manquait, sûrement à cause de son comportement bien trop acerbe et froid ainsi que ce détachement qu'il a toujours eu pour les choses et personnes qui l'entourent. Il voulait seulement être aimé.

Et le nouveau fléau qu'il venait de rencontrer semblait disposer à lui offrir cela, cette part d'amour que n'importe qui, surtout cette mère obsédée par son travail, n'a su lui donner. Alors il l'a suivi et écouté, s'est contenté de simplement obéir. A l'époque ça semblait être un bon plan que de simplement suivre les règles et d'enfin lâcher prise sur le monde pour se concentrer sur eux deux, sur _lui_ surtout.

 _Il_ était son dieu.

Puis _il_ est parti.

Sans explication, sans même se retourner.

Et Crowley s'est retrouvé abandonné, sans finalement rien connaître de lui malgré cette année passée à être acolyte, amis et amants. Il voulait seulement être aimé…

Alors, totalement démuni, il est retourné chez sa mère, muet comme l'est le silence. Et elle l'a enfermé ici, dans cet endroit miteux, entouré de fou. Crowley est sûr que si elle l'aurait pu, elle l'aurait tué, simplement pour le plaisir de ne jamais plus le revoir mais elle ne voulait probablement pas se salir les mains. Une maison de fou lui avait sans doute semblé plus adapté. Et les psys le gardent vu qu'il ne parle pas et que sa mère paie pour ça.

Pourtant Crowley aimerait parler, simplement pour dire au monde à quel point il l'emmerde, à quel point la vie est une chienne. Mais il n'y arrive pas, c'est comme ça. C'est sans doute cet homme au drôle de nom, ce Lucifer qui lui a arraché vivement le cœur, qui s'est barré avec ses mots.

Parce que Crowley a souffert de l'abandon, il a cru mourir lorsqu'il est parti. Il s'est retrouvé seul, démuni, sans plus personne pour l'entourer. Il avait perdu son travail puisqu'il l'avait déserté. La seule famille qu'il avait l'a jeté aux oubliettes et il n'a jamais eu d'amis, les gens ayant tendance à le trouver trop aigre et caustique. Il était donc et demeure seul, sans personne pour l'aider si ce n'est ces psys en blouse blanche qui restent froids et incompréhensifs face à lui.

Crowley aimerait seulement comprendre, lui. Il aimerait comprendre pourquoi est-ce que tout ça lui est arrivé, connaître la nature exacte de ce Diable qui l'a tourmenté pendant un an. Toute une année où il n'a rien su de lui.

Il voudrait bien le comprendre afin de comprendre ce qu'il lui est arrivé à lui, d'où est-ce que toute cette histoire qui lui est arrivée découle.

Comprendre. C'est tout ce qu'il souhaite, tout simplement.

En attendant il est sur sa chaise, tapis dans l'ombre, son élément naturel. Il reste éternellement sous ce peuplier, une sorte de petite tablette ronde devant lui, deux chaises vides traînant vaguement non loin. Le parc est grand, l'herbe est verte, les activités sont nombreuses. Mais il se fiche bien du paysage idyllique que cette maison de dingue abrite. Il n'a jamais aimé la nature, il a toujours préféré la mélasse des endroits sombres et lugubres. Alors tant pis, il reste encore et toujours à l'ombre sous son peuplier.

Deux silhouettes sortent du bâtiment principal et Crowley sait que c'est pour lui. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi ni comment mais il sent que ces deux zigs vont venir pour lui parler. Peut-être est-ce deux hommes que sa mère a embauché pour l'empoisonner… Ça ne l'étonnerait guère.

Ses soupçons se confirment lorsqu'ils arrivent presque à sa hauteur après qu'une infirmière l'ait pointé du doigt.

Il comprend qu'ils ne sont visiblement pas là pour le tuer, ayant l'air tous deux bien trop inoffensifs.

L'un a l'air plus renfrogné que l'autre. Et cet autre semble assez musclé, comme si il avait suivi une sorte de formation militaire.

Un léger rictus joint ses lèvres lorsqu'il voit le premier, celui à l'air renfrogné, engloutir le reste de son beignet dans sa bouche, ses joues se gonflant instantanément en tentant de contenir ce trop plein de nourriture. Celui là, il l'appellera l'écureuil.

Quant à l'autre… Il semble réellement avoir suivi une carrière militaire et sa posture, sa droiture, lui laisse à penser qu'il veut s'élever le plus haut possible. Celui-ci sera la girafe. Ça semble lui aller plutôt bien en plus de ce trench-coat couleur sable qui l'aiderait parfaitement à se fondre dans la savane.

Parfait. Donc il a en face de lui un écureuil et une girafe qui vont lui parler. De quoi le divertir un petit moment…

Celui au trench se tourne vers son acolyte, attendant qu'il parle mais, se rendant compte de son incapacité à parler à cause de sa bouche pleine, lève les yeux au ciel en souriant légèrement, semblant plus amusé qu'agacé.

« -Vous êtes bien Fergus Crowley ? » s'enquiert le brun.

Il les considère quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, histoire d'agacer légèrement son public comme il aime tant le faire. Personne n'aime attendre.

« -Je m'appelle Castiel Novak et voici mon… Sérieusement, tu ne peux pas finir ta bouche ? » s'enquiert-il faussement agacé.

« -J'echaie. » articule-t-il en vain.

La girafe se retourne vers Crowley l'air navré bien qu'il semble en réalité se divertir du comportement de son ami qu'autre chose, comme un vieux couple.

« -Comme je le disais, voici mon compagnon, Dean Winchester. Nous venons vous voir puisque nous avons malheureusement une connaissance en commun. Nous venons pour peut-être vous aider et vous dire que vous n'êtes pas seul dans votre cas. Je préfère vous prévenir que nous allons évoquer un passé qui doit être doulou… »

« -Cas, c'est bon, tu vois bien que tu l'ennuies. » finit par prononcer l'autre une fois sa nourriture engloutie.

Et l'écureuil n'a pas tort, la girafe l'ennuie déjà avec son discours pompeux. Crowley a horreur des longs monologues inintéressant. Alors il l'aime bien ce Dean, il semble assez clairvoyant malgré son air d'homme relativement brut de décoffrage. C'est même ça qu'il aime assez chez lui.

« -Dean, tu pourrais me laisser terminer ? »

« -Je pourrais ouais. » répond-il l'air goguenard « Mais je pense qu'il s'en fout un peu de tout ça, il n'a pas l'air d'être à prendre avec des pincettes. Je me trompe ? »

Crowley lève ses yeux vers lui et ne peut réprimer un léger sourire avant de hocher la tête.

« -Parfait. »

Dean prend une chaise et s'installe face à lui sans plus de préambule. Castiel l'imite.

« -Par contre, c'est toi qui parle. » rajoute-t-il.

« -Moi qui parle ? Tu te moques de moi ? Tu viens de me couper. »

La girafe prend un ton agacé mais il ne l'est pas, bien au contraire. Crowley devine que c'est une sorte de jeu entre eux, leur manière d'être. Sûrement aiment-ils se taquiner pour mieux se réconcilier de ces pseudos désaccords sur l'oreiller. Parce qu'il en est sûr, ces deux-là ne sont pas aussi saints qu'ils en ont l'air et doivent bien en profiter dans l'intimité.

« -C'est parce qu'il s'en fichait de tout ça. Mais la diplomatie, expliquer ces choses-là, la suite, tu sais que ce n'est pas mon truc. C'est pas pour moi… »

« -Je sais oui… » d'un air plus doux « Très bien. » souffle-t-il en sortant de sa poche une feuille et un stylo qu'il tend à Crowley « Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons parler de notre connaissance commune, Nick Shurley. Vous devez le connaître sous le nom de Lucifer. »

Et Dean voit les yeux de Crowley briller et s'illuminer à l'entente de ce nom. Il voit quelque chose se ranimer en lui. Ce n'est non pas une étincelle de souffrance comme ce qu'il avait pu percevoir dans les yeux des familles des autres défuntes victimes, au contraire, c'est seulement de la curiosité mêlée d'une certaine rancœur envers lui que son vis-à-vis éprouve.

Dean est heureux de voir cette lueur de rage de vaincre dans ses pupilles, réellement. Parce que ça lui prouve que rien n'est perdu pour cet homme, qu'il ne va pas s'effondrer à la moindre de leur parole, bien au contraire il semble vouloir savoir et comprendre, il semble vouloir vivre pleinement.

C'est à l'inverse de toutes les familles qu'il a rencontrées avant avec Castiel pour leur avouer les vérités cachées et dévoiler qui était l'homme qui a rencontré leurs fils et les a mené à leur perte. Cela avait rouvert des blessures non fermées chez eux, les avait faites saigner de plus belle. Parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à voir au-delà de Lucifer, ils ne voulaient pas comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé à Nick. Tous s'en fichaient, tous voulaient seulement savoir pourquoi leur fils était mort sans pour autant accepter que le monstre qui les avaient détruit n'était qu'au fond un homme usé et désabusé par la vie.

Alors voir enfin de l'intérêt se manifester dans ces yeux, les yeux de la dernière personne qui leur fallait encore voir, c'est une magnifique récompense. Parce que Dean et Castiel font tout ça uniquement par devoir moral, qu'ils ne peuvent faire autrement afin d'apporter ces vérités, la justice s'étant empressé de ranger ce dossier avec les autres cas résolus, sans prendre la peine de réellement prévenir les concernés.

Crowley fait un signe de la main afin de l'inviter vivement à parler.

Alors Castiel parle. Il parle et évoque même des détails, plus de détails encore qu'il ne l'osait avec les autres familles des victimes qui ne faisaient que pleurer et suppliaient même parfois pour qu'il arrête de parler. Mais ici c'est tout l'inverse, Crowley boit littéralement ses paroles, se mettant même à apprécier cette girafe qu'est ce Castiel Novak. Et Dean reste en retrait bien qu'il intervienne de temps à autre, bien plus qu'il ne le faisait avec les autres familles. Parce qu'il fait face à quelqu'un qui s'intéresse et veut savoir, absolument tout savoir.

Et lorsqu'ils ont dévoilé tous les détails de l'affaire, qu'ils ont fini de parler, Crowley se décolle légèrement de son siège où il s'était affalé, les bras croisé sur son ventre, pour se pencher légèrement en avant et posser ses coudes sur la table. Il allait manifestement écrire mais au dernier moment il relève la tête vers eux et les regarde curieusement.

« -Vous… » résonne sa voix à la fois fluette et éraillée de s'être économisée durant bien trop longtemps « Vous aussi ça vous est arrivé ? A vous deux ? »

A vrai dire Crowley ne saurait expliquer comment il a su qu'il était capable de parler en cet instant précis, mais il se savait. Il savait qu'il était inutile d'user d'une feuille et d'un stylo, il sentait que quelque chose s'était ouvert en lui, quelque chose de bon et que ça le lui permettrait.

Les deux hommes qui lui font face le regardent, sidérés, avant que la main de Dean ne se mette à chercher timidement celle de Castiel dans un ancien réflexe.

« -En effet oui. » prononce Dean.

« -Tu es _le_ Dean… » murmure distraitement Crowley.

Castiel le sent entrecroiser totalement ses doigts aux siens parce qu'il sait. A lui aussi Nick avait évoqué ce nom à la gloire d'un passé qu'il avait trouvé heureux et lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Dean, il avait déjà senti à l'époque qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec ça, honteux que Lucifer ait pu parler de lui en lui décernant une médaille d'honneur, comme s'ils avaient eu une relation normale alors que c'est en réalité tout l'inverse.

« -C'était moi. Ça ne l'est plus. » d'une voix pleinement confiante, presque détaché de cette époque.

« -Ce qui fait de toi… » à l'égard de Castiel « Comme vous avez dit qu'il n'y a que trois survivants… Ça signifie que tu es l'agent de terrain qui a arrêté le Diable ? »

« -C'était moi. » confirme-t-il « Mais techniquement je ne l'ai pas arrêté… »

Crowley plisse les yeux en le sondant longuement, cherchant un sens à cette réponse.

« -Tu as contribué arrêter son influence si tu préfères. » puis il penche la tête sur le côté « J'en suis visiblement, une preuve. N'ai-je pas raison ? »

« -Pleinement raison. » affirme Dean à sa place.

Castiel leur offre un léger sourire reconnaissant. Fergus Crowley et le retour de sa parole est donc un signe de plus qui démontre que sa mission n'a pas été vaine, pas totalement.

Sam a su pleinement se remettre sur pied, à présent cette affaire fait seulement parti des débuts de sa carrière, une page s'étant enfin tournée. Dean a appris à vivre avec sa croix, tant au sens propre qu'au figuré bien qu'il ne la montre toujours et seulement à Castiel et uniquement lui.

Les victimes décédées et les familles endeuillées sont donc le seul regrets de toute cette histoire et malheureusement, ils ne peuvent plus rien faire pour eux, ayant déjà tenté au mieux de combler les vides.

Nick est également un énorme et obscur point noir sur ce tableau, cet homme qui a scellé son propre destin sans aucun retour possible. Mais il avait pris sa décision et rien ne semblait pouvoir le raisonner…

« -Et donc… Tu crois que tu as ta place ici Fergus ? » demande Dean.

Ledit Fergus laisse une grimace de dégoût envahir ses trains avant de faire un vaste geste de la main.

« -Appelez-moi Crowley. Fergus… Je n'ai jamais aimé ce nom, on dirait une maladie vénérienne. » pestant intérieurement contre sa mère qu'il soupçonne d'avoir fait exprès de choisir un nom aussi déroutant « Je pense que je ne l'ai jamais réellement eu… Je ne suis pas fou, je n'ai jamais eu de dérangement mental qui nécessite mon internement… On me gardait ici seulement parce que personne ne savait ce que j'avais et que ma mère paie l'institut… Mais maintenant… Je pense qu'ils accepterons de me laisser sortir. »

« -Et ça serait quoi la suite pour toi ? »

« -Reprendre ma petite existence tranquille de commercial, je pense. » soupire-t-il « Ce n'était pas si mal. »

Un léger silence plane.

Castiel laisse son pouce glisser au creux de la main de Dean, sachant pertinemment que ce contact l'apaise. Il le sent se glisser plus au fond de sa chaise, s'apaisant totalement.

L'ancien agent tourne légèrement la tête en sa direction et Dean sent alors les yeux de son amant creuser un fossé au fond de sa nuque le temps de ce confortable mutisme ambiant où chacun reste dans ses pensées.

Et Castiel sourit en voyant ses joues rosir à mesure que son regard se fait insistant, de même qu'il sent que le corps de Dean commence à se tendre et réagir, réveillant un désir qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'accomplir ce matin, ayant du partir tôt pour Kansas City.

« STOP »

Le brun réprime un sourire face à cette intervention de son amant qui reste rare et qu'ils n'emploient que dans leur intimité ou alors discrètement en public afin que leurs échanges échappent aux regards extérieurs. Dean adore sentir les doigts de Castiel sur sa peau et y deviner des mots, ça l'apaise tout comme ça peut le rendre fébrile si ces mêmes mots tentent de l'aguicher.

Mais ici, Castiel il n'en a rien à faire de la demande de Dean, laissant ses yeux flâner le long de son cou où il a pour coutume de semer des baisers, se vengeant doucement qu'il lui ait coupé la parole lors de leur arrivée ici.

Et Dean se mord la lèvre avant d'opter pour une tentative de fuite, sachant qu'ils ont terminé leur travail ici ou même ailleurs, cette affaire étant à présent totalement close.

« -Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous en aller… » lâche-t-il lentement.

« -Oh oui bien sûr. Je ne vous retiens pas plus dans mon humble royaume… » ironique.

« -J'ai juste une question. » reprend Castiel qui sort de sa contemplation « Comment cela se fait-il que… Tu as vécu un an avec _lui_ , véritablement, en ne faisant pas semblant d'être sous son emprise et pourtant… Tu as l'air d'aller bien non ? »

Crowley lève les yeux vers lui et lui offre un simple haussement d'épaules.

« -Je suis Crowley. » comme une évidence « Mais pour être honnête… » après quelques secondes « Je ne sais pas… Vous m'avez dit que les autres n'y ont pas survécu mais… Je ne m'en suis vraisemblablement pas tiré indemne non plus, il suffit de voir le palace dans lequel je vis depuis. Mais disons que si au départ son absence a été la pire des tortues qui m'ait été donnée de connaître, j'ai rapidement su passer outre ce manque. J'aime à penser que les sentiments ne sont pas réellement pour moi, que je ne suis pas si humain que ça. Tout ce qui m'importait était de comprendre. » explique-t-il simplement.

Dean reprend la feuille qui faisait toujours face à Crowley et y griffonne quelque chose sous l'œil étonné de Castiel qui tique quant à ce geste.

« -Mon numéro. » en lui rendant « Si t'as besoin ou juste que tu veux boire un verre. »

« -Merci mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre de mec. » lâche-t-il dans un sarcasme.

« -Tu sais, j'ai déjà le mien et il me va très bien. »

« -Vous avez fini ? » s'enquiert Castiel en les considérant curieusement.

« -Non. » reprend sérieusement Crowley « J'ai une dernière question… Vous croyez… Vous pensez qu' _il_ avait réellement mauvais fond ? »

Dean et Castiel se regardent d'un air entendu.

« -Personne ne pourrait le dire avec certitude. Son frère pense que non… A vrai dire, si il avait vécu dans un cadre de vie différent, nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas été le même homme mais… Ce n'est pas le cas et on ne pourra jamais le savoir. Le fait est qu'il est devenu celui qu'il était… » répond simplement Dean.

« -Tu l'aimes bien. » commente Crowley.

« -Non… J'ai simplement appris a le comprendre. Et pour te répondre, en totale non-objectivité, je ne pense pas qu'il avait mauvais fond. Il était très sûrement égoïste à souhait et manipulateur pour son propre plaisir mais… Je ne pense pas qu'il était si mauvais. Et toi aussi tu l'aimes bien. » renchérit-il.

« -Je viens seulement de comprendre qui il était… » sourit amèrement Crowley.

Les poignées de mains s'échangent et Dean et Castiel font demi-tour, tout comme ils sont venus.

« -Ça fait du bien de voir qu'on a réussi à aider quelqu'un… » prononce Dean après un moment.

Castiel tourne seulement la tête vers lui avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il a raison, c'est un réel soulagement de voir que tous ces efforts n'étaient pas totalement vains, qu'une personne a au moins pu enfin se libérer d'un poids qui pesait sur elle.

« -Tu l'as bien aimé, je me trompe ? Tu ne parlais pas autant avec les autres… » remarque Castiel.

Il hausse les épaules.

« -Les autres… Les mères éplorées et les pères enragés… Ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'est pas pareil. »

« -Donc tu l'aimes bien. » confirme-t-il.

« -Et ça te gêne… ? » se moque Dean.

« -Tu m'as coupé la parole… » lui reproche-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« -Ne fais pas comme si ça ne te plaisait pas… » dissimulant mal son amusement « Et tu as cherché à m'allumer ensuite. » accuse-t-il faussement.

« -Et alors… ? Ça a marché ? » dans une chasse à la provocation.

Dean le dévisage quelques longues secondes en s'humectant les lèvres. Son souffle se coupe un instant en voyant les pupilles de Castiel s'assombrir et un léger sourire carnassier lui manger les lèvres.

« -Je te jure que tu vas le sentir passer à la maison… » murmure Dean avant de grimper dans la voiture.

« -Ça m'étonnerait, tu sais. C'est toi qui va le sentir passer… » à demi-mot « Et je vais vraiment m'arranger pour que tu le sentes. »

« -Tu es insatiable… » soupire Dean en dodelinant de la tête, enclenchant le contact.

« -Et toi tu perds toujours à ce petit jeu là. » ricane Castiel.

Crowley les regarde se parler sans pour autant les entendre à travers le grillage de ce royaume qu'il s'apprête à quitter. Il est loin d'être du genre à s'attendrir devant les couple, les trouvant la plupart du temps écœurant. Mais devant ces deux-là, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire autrement que de sourire.

Parce qu'ils semblent indestructibles malgré leur passé.

Mais surtout parce que Crowley sait parfaitement lire sur les lèvres.

* * *

 **Je ne peux clairement pas vous donner de prochain rendez-vous pour un prochain éventuel chapitre vu que je n'ai aucune idée de si et quand ça serait. En revanche une chose est sûre, je n'ai pas fini de publier d'autres choses à côté si ça vous tente.**

 **Il me reste bien des OS à publier et j'ai quelques fics en cours d'écriture dont deux presque finies (Qui, pour l'une, a un registre bien plus léger et raconte seulement une vie de famille presque quotidienne). Malheureusement je n'ai que peu de temps à consacrer à ff et l'écriture en ce moment, la fin de mon année de licence approchant à grand pas et requérant que je m'implique plus dans mes cours. (A mon plus grand dam)**

 **En tous les cas je n'ai pas fini de marquer mon passage sur ff alors si ça vous tente, j'ai encore de la plume à revendre.**

 **Et merci mille et une fois de m'avoir accompagné dans cette aventure, ce fut vraiment un immense honneur pour moi de voir à quel point cette histoire a pu vous emporter avec elle. Merci à tous, aux lecteurs qui me laissent des petits mots tout comme aux silencieux, sachez que votre passage ne m'est pas totalement inaperçu.**

 **J'espère qu'on se recroisera un beau jour...**

 **Bisous~**


End file.
